


Monsters and Kings

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Sexual Content, actually quite romantic, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 133,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: AU where Frank, a member of a werewolf clan, is forced to marry Gerard, the son of the Vampire King. The marriage seals a peace treaty between the two species. Frank expected he would be killed immediately after the wedding, but things are not so simple. He never expected to actually like his new husband, and that makes things far too complicated.





	1. Wedding vows

**Author's Note:**

> So I told myself I wasn't going to write anything with chapters anymore, or at least until I was sure I wouldn't be slow at updating. I've wanted to share this story with you guys for a long time though, and now I have the whole thing outlined I thought I'd bite the bullet...  
> I'm not sure what tags I need to include yet, so I'll be sure to update them with each new chapter where necessary. This isn't going to be a super long fic, but there will be a few chapters.  
> Please feel free to send angry messages if I don't update quick enough!  
> xo

When Frank was a child his grandmother used to tell him stories about the vampires. She would sit beside him in his shelter and whisper dark bedtime stories to him as he lay down to sleep. Frank’s mother always disliked it, she insisted it would give Frank nightmares but Frank wasn’t afraid, he loved to hear the stories. The more frightening, the better. 

Of course, Frank had been born during the peaceful time. Now the vampires left them alone, and the werewolves returned the favour. The two sides hadn’t hunted one another in more than two hundred years, not since Frank’s five-times-great-grandfather had created the peace treaty. Frank had been born in a time when there was no need to be afraid. 

Before the peace treaty young werewolves had everything to fear when it came to vampires. No one really knew what had first caused the two sides to hate each other, but it seemed now that it was simply ingrained in them all. Before the treaty had been arranged vampires would hunt the werewolves mercilessly and it was often the children who were taken, what with them being the weakest. 

The werewolves had killed their fair share of vampires too, or so it was said. But once the peace treaty was signed that had all ended. Frank’s ancestor had drawn up the contract along with the head vampire of the time and the agreement had passed - within the borders of Oldmarsh neither side could attack the other, and as a token of their mutual cooperation each time a new leader was chosen on each side, the first born daughter of the werewolf chief would be married to the first born son of the vampire king; and on it went for generations.

No one in Frank’s clan knew what happened to the young females that had been married off to the vampires. When they left they were never seen nor heard of again, but no one dared to question it. Even if they were taken and killed, one life was but a small price to pay for the sake of the many. 

When Frank was born there was much jubilation. His father was a much beloved chief and his wife, Frank’s mother, was as strong and fierce as any man. Together they were a power couple like no other, and the birth of their first child was celebrated for three days and three nights. But when the celebrating was over everyone knew that sooner or later a daughter would be born and, just as Frank was raised to be a chief, she would be raised to be a sacrifice. 

For six years Frank lived a happy, sheltered life within the werewolf clan. He spent his days learning to hunt and fight, and the lore and legends all werewolves knew. By night he would learn how to make clothes with his mother, and then would go to bed to listen to his grandmother’s stories. 

On his seventh birthday he received his first clan tattoo - two dotted black lines across his left cheekbone - and all day he walked around with his chest puffed out and his head held high. Everyone laughed and called him ‘little chieftain’ and Frank’s parents beamed with pride. 

After that though things changed. 

Frank’s mother fell pregnant and even at only seven years old Frank could tell she was unhappy. After hearing so many stories of the celebrations after his own birth Frank couldn’t understand why everybody seemed so anxious, the whole clan seemed hushed for the nine months she carried the child and when her waters broke there was an air of pure terror.

All Frank could remember of the birthing night was sitting outside his parents shelter whilst the women of the clan tended to his mother. There was a lot of screaming and the smell of blood was rich in the air. It felt like forever for the baby to arrive, and Frank sat by the fire and watched the moon travel across the sky above their forest home. 

Eventually the screams of his mother ended and new screams sounded, this time the wail of a babe. Frank pricked his ears and waited…

His father had emerged from the shelter first, cradling a bundle of wolf fur and searching for his son. When he saw him and stepped into the light of the fire Frank was alarmed to see tears in his amber eyes. He had never seen his father cry, and he never would again; he only cried that night, when his wife died. 

The baby that had cost Frank’s mother her life was a girl, and this seemed to make the sorrow even more painful. Frank’s mother was washed and dressed in ceremonial burial furs. His grandmother stitched the furs together herself with shaking hands, and Frank’s father was the one to draw the burial markings on his mother’s skin. 

Frank had to hold the baby girl on the day of the death rites, and he had watched in silent astonishment as his mother was placed on a funeral pyre and burned. It took two days for her body to fully burn and for the ashes to all blow away and Frank’s father stayed by the pyre the whole time. 

It was the most painful time of Frank’s life, and the bitterness was made all the worst when the baby girl, still unnamed, died after just two weeks of life. Frank wept and wept for her and his mother, but his father never shed another tear.

As Frank grew older he began to understand why, and as he continued to hear more and more about the vampires and the peace treaty he began to fully comprehend how his sister, if she had lived, would have been lost to them anyway when the vampires came to take her away. As it was, Frank’s father never remarried and lived a determinedly celibate life, something that was most bizarre for a werewolf, but everyone knew it was out of fear of siring another child.

Frank himself never really thought about the peace treaty. He had never met a vampire in real life, and never expected to. The vampires would be forced to wait for Frank to marry and have children before they would get another bride and Frank decided from a young age he would never give them the satisfaction. He would be like his father and would not have children at all, and then when the time came for him to depart this world he would choose a new chief based on which male was the best suited for the position. Of course, that was so far away Frank didn’t worry about it now, nor did he share his plans with anyone.

On Frank’s fifteenth birthday he began his training to become a chief, as was tradition. He began spending his days shadowing his father, seeing all he did to ensure the survival and happiness of the clan. He listened to how he made decisions, and discussed all matters of business with him. He began delegating tasks, directing who would hunt and who would forage each day, and who would remain in camp to carry out any tasks there. 

From the age of sixteen Frank was allowed to join his father on longer and longer trips through the forest, ensuring their boundaries were still being kept and that there was no sign of any danger. In the past century humans had started to grow their little villages into towns and their technology was advancing. Now they were becoming a new enemy to fear, and the werewolves had to ensure they were never suspected to be living in the forest. 

When he turned seventeen Frank received his next clan tattoo - two symbols inked in dots around his heart like two spirals.This signified his transition from child to man and when he became eighteen his final clan tattoo was punctured into his skin - three small black dots in the corner of his right eye. Each dot symbolised one of his three promises as future clan chief. To protect the clan at all costs. To be loyal to no one but his own clan. And to respect the forest in which they lived, so that every generation after him would be free to live there too.

Frank was finally everything he was supposed to be. A fully grown werewolf, groomed and ready to take over as chief when his father one day died. Completely loyal to his clan and an expert hunter, he was also attractive to boot. And with his step into manhood Frank began to notice the promise he had made to himself was getting harder to keep.

The clan in Oldmarsh was said to be one of the largest Werewolf clans in the world. They resided in the heart of the forest and each year they took up more and more of it as their numbers grew. As the leader of the clan Frank’s father and his family took shelter right in the middle of the camp and every day Frank would wake up to find several females loitering outside his shelter, hoping to meet him.

Frank was determined not to be seduced by anyone, but it was part of his genetics not just as a man but as a wolf to want to mate with the stunning women who were throwing themselves at him. Not only that but some men too were getting awfully close at winning his affection, but that was considered an abomination and Frank daren’t give in to that taste either for fear of shaming his family.

By the time he was twenty one he was still a virgin, but only just, and now even his own father was taking to talking to him about sex and how he mustn’t deny himself. 

“I see you trying to ignore them son, and I understand.” The old chief said to him one night as they sat by the fire. “But you are a young man now, it is in your blood to breed. Do not be afraid to give in to those urges. Perhaps you may even find a wife, and nothing would make me more proud.”

“But…” Frank looked at his father with confused, amber eyes. “What about the treaty?” He asked quietly. His father seemed to tense for a moment, but he relaxed so quickly it could have just been a trick of the light. 

“If you sire a daughter then the vampires will only take her once she is old enough, and only when you are chief.” Frank’s father straightened his back and clenched his fists on his knees. “I plan to be around for a very long time. Do not let the fear of those monsters taking your children stop you from living a normal life.” 

After this conversation Frank was sorely tempted to do as his father suggested and give himself up to the first woman who tried her luck. But another week went by with his virginity still intact as the clan prepared for winter and by the time Frank was making his mind up on which female he wanted first something completely unexpected halted him in his tracks.

It was midnight when the vampire arrived.

Frank had been able to smell something for ages, but having never smelt it before he couldn’t place what it was. It was like a powdery, perfumed scent, almost like a meadow of flowers but then… not. He had been traipsing the outskirts of the camp trying to work out what it was when his father had dragged him back.

“Get back to our shelter.” He had snarled at him and Frank hadn’t argued when he’d seen the seriousness in his eyes. 

Frank dashed back to their shelter to find most of the clan already there, crowded around the one fire still burning and murmuring amongst themselves. Frank found his grandmother and stood beside her, listening to the word ‘vampire’ getting thrown around the group.

“It’s not really a vampire is it?” Frank whispered to his grandmother, who was by now so old she had to lean heavily on a wooden staff. 

“Shh.” She hissed back at him and Frank frowned, facing forward again and waiting to see what was going to happen.

His father returned after a few moments. He stared around at his clan and took a deep breath, nodding his head as he strode towards them.

“It is definitely a vampire. Everyone remain calm and be mindful. There is no reason why the peace treaty is not still intact, for now we must wait and see why this creature has come into our midst.” 

They did not have to wait long. Frank’s father had only just stepped next to his son when the vampire they could smell arrived. 

Frank felt as though someone had pierced an arrow of ice right through his heart when the vampire stepped into the light. He seemed to cast a shadow all around him, so that even the light from the fire seemed to dim. The heat from its flames all but disappeared and Frank shivered uncontrollably as goosebumps rose on his flesh.

Around him Frank felt the rest of the clan tensing and shivering too, his father alone managed to keep his nerve as he faced the creature that had entered their midst. 

“King Daniel.” Frank’s father greeted the vampire politely, though his voice was strained. “What an unexpected pleasure.” 

“Chief of the wolves.” The vampire’s lips curled into a sneer almost like a smile. “I am surprised you were not expecting me. You are, after all, one week overdue.” 

Frank didn’t have a clue what the vampire was referring to, but he got the feeling everyone else around him did. A few stares were directed at him, and some whispering started too though it quickly silenced when the vampire looked around knowingly at them all. 

“I do not know what you mean.” Frank’s father definitely sounded tense now, he sounded like someone was gripping him by the throat. Frank dared to cast a glance in his direction, but his father was holding himself as proudly as he ever did. 

“Surely you have not forgotten the promise you have sworn to keep, as your father and forefathers have before you?” The vampire kept perfectly still as he spoke, only his eyes moved as he searched the sea of faces staring at him. 

He was the first vampire Frank had ever seen, but Frank was sure that even by a vampire’s standard he must be tall. He seemed to tower over all of the clan, with unnaturally long legs and a steep slope of a neck. He had hair down to his waist, ice white like his eyelashes and eyebrows, which gave his red eyes an even more frightening hue. 

But the thing that was most unnatural about the vampire was definitely his skin. 

Frank had helped with the burial rites of several werewolves by then, and even a dead werewolf did not give off the unnatural paleness like that of the vampire king. King Daniel’s skin was so white that he seemed to glow in the darkness, and even in the dim light of the fire Frank could make out the blue threads of veins beneath his skin. 

The sight of such an ungodly creature, mixed with the powdery sweet scent he emitted made Frank want to vomit and he had to clench his teeth together to stop himself from heaving. 

“I know of only one promise.” Frank’s father spoke loudly, as if raising his voice would make him brave. “To offer you my firstborn daughter as a bride. Well,” Frank’s father spread his arms out and looked around at his clan. “I see no daughter of mine here.” 

King Daniel gave nothing away in his expression, but Frank was sure he saw something like amusement dancing in his red eyes. 

“You are mistaken.” King Daniel kept his voice soft and low, but he was certainly heard by all present. “The contract we live by made no mention of a first born daughter.” As if to make his point the vampire king produced a scroll of parchment as if from nowhere. It unfurled in his fingers and Frank could make out the slanted, joined up writing of the kind he had never learned to read. 

“The contract simply states thus: _On the eve of their twenty first birthday, the firstborn of the werewolf Chief will commit themselves to the firstborn of the vampire King in holy matrimony, as a symbol of the ongoing friendship between these two noble species._ ” 

King Daniel kept his gaze on Frank’s father as he rolled up the parchment. Nobody asked to see the words for themselves. No one in the clan could read human letters.

 

For what felt like eternity Frank’s father made no response. He seemed at a loss of what to say. Frank dared to look at him, his heart pounding and he was certain the vampire King could hear it. He could barely believe what he had just heard, but it couldn’t mean what he thought it did… Surely it couldn’t mean that… 

“I… We have only ever given you our firstborn daughters.” Frank’s father finally managed to choke out. “Even if they were not the firstborn child of the chief, it has always been a girl you took-”

“Only because each of the firstborn vampire’s have been male.” King Daniel cut across Frank’s father. “And of course, even in this instance a female would be preferable. However, as you yourself have said, I see no daughter of yours here.” King Daniels red eyes moved to focus on Frank for the first time. “I do, however, see a son.” 

“ _No._ ” For the first time Frank’s father started to sound afraid. “You have no daughter. I would know if you had had a daughter!” 

“Daughter or son it makes no difference.” King Daniel spoke so softly, his words were like sweet poison. “Your first born child is now twenty one, with no other child forthcoming. I may have waited a little longer, but as I understand it you have never considered remarrying nor have you sired any bastards.” King Daniel looked away from Frank at last, to stare instead at his father. 

_He knows_ Frank thought wildly. _He knows that we never intended to provide him a bride_.

“Even a bastard girl would have sufficed. The contract is clear, we must have a bride.” King Daniel actually started to smile and he looked once more to Frank. “Luckily for you, Chief of the Wolves, my son has very particular tastes in partners…” King Daniel started to walk ever so slowly towards Frank. “I think, just this once, a male bride shall do.”

“ _NO!_ ” Frank’s father lurched in front of Frank before the King could get near to him. “My son is not a _bride_ , he is a fully grown man and the heir to this clan. He is not yours to take.” Frank’s father’s voice had grown raspy with anger and Frank could practically feel how offended he was.

“Actually he is.” King Daniel disagreed, though he didn’t try to step any closer. “I value the peace treaty as much as you.” He said softly, meeting the furious gaze of Frank’s father with his cool, red eyes. “However… You are already a week late in keeping your end of the bargain. I have no more patience for waiting.” 

Frank gulped softly when King Daniel looked over his father’s shoulder to stare at him again.

“I will give you until the dawn to present your son to me. If you do not come I will take it as you going against the vow our ancestors made, and war will follow.” King Daniel gave one short, half-lived smile. “I await your decision on the boundary line.” 

As if made from smoke the vampire King disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived, melting into the darkness and leaving only that perfumed scent behind.

Immediately the clan was in uproar. 

Frank felt too stunned to move and he remained, still and silent, as everyone around him converged on his father, all talking at once and firing question after question at him. Frank, strangely enough, seemed to have been forgotten and no one paid him any mind as they barged him out of the way to get to his father.

Frank drifted slowly further and further back as more of his clan shoved past him and before he knew it he was standing apart from everyone else, at the edge of the clearing. He watched the commotion before him as if from a million years away, and all the time his heart beat a frantic tattoo against his ribs.

All his life he had been groomed to one day become chief. He was the best hunter in the clan, the only one who had been able to snatch a human right out of their bed and not get caught. He was loved by everyone and knew exactly what was best for his people. He had been ready to become the best chief the clan had ever had and now…

_Bride._

The word swam around Frank’s head like a fish in a bowl. It seemed such a dirty word all of a sudden. Frank was a man. A fully grown, deadly half beast. It seemed ludicrous that such a word could ever refer to him. And yet…

Frank shivered as he thought again of the vampire King’s red stare and his stomach lurched sickeningly. He couldn’t remember ever feeling such fear. He couldn’t believe that the stories his grandmother used to tell him would thrill him so much, now the word vampire made his breath catch with terror.

Frank wanted to believe that he had nothing to fear. That his father would never agree to giving him over to the vampires. And yet Frank didn’t know what other choice they had. They couldn’t bring war to the clan for the sake of one man… even if that man was Frank. 

When Frank’s father finally came to find him, it seemed that he too had come to the same conclusion. 

“My son…” He began, but Frank didn’t let him speak another word. 

“Oh God, you’re going to give me to them, aren’t you?” He cried, pressing his hands to his head in horror. He could see the answer in his father’s weathered face, though he couldn’t quite believe it. He knew himself that there was no other way, and yet he still couldn’t stop himself from feeling so damn _angry_ about it.

“Frank-”

“How can you!?” Frank demanded, his voice shrill and manic. “How can you agree to make me a _bride_ , I am a Chief! I’m not some unimportant maid!”

“Frank, listen to me-”

“No!” Frank cried, his voice growing so high pitched he may as well have been a female. Angry tears were building in his eyes and he knew he wasn’t acting the way a noble, proud man should, but he also knew he couldn’t stop now. 

“How _dare_ you decide to do this to me! This is _all your fault_. You promised me that the vampires wouldn’t expect a bride from you - you _promised_ me!” 

“I know!” Frank’s father had to shout to make Frank hear him. “I know all of that! I never planned for this to happen son, you must know that. But what can I do? My duty as chief is to protect this clan, I cannot allow a war to break out over this. If the vampires attack so many will die, I would probably lose you anyway!”

“You’ll lose me now!” Frank snarled, so stunned to hear for certain that his father was giving up on him that a desperate urge took over him. He turned to the tree behind him and began to scramble up the trunk, using his nails to dig into the bark and hoist himself up into the branches. 

“Frank, what are you doing?” Frank’s father jumped up behind his son and seized him round the waist, dragging him back down. 

“Let me go!” Frank shouted, grasping and grabbing at the tree. “Just let me kill myself and be done with it! You can tell the vampires I fell from the branches whilst climbing - let me GO.” 

“NO!” Frank’s father was still stronger than Frank and he easily managed to pry him away from the tree. “Don’t be so ridiculous! What honour will killing yourself bring?” 

“What honour will being a bride bring?” Frank retorted, turning to face his father and receiving a blow to the jaw in return. 

Frank stumbled and almost fell. Automatically he pressed his hands to where his father had hit him, and the tears that had been building finally started to fall down his cheeks. 

“Enough of this!” Frank’s father looked angrier than he had ever seen him, his amber eyes were blazing. “I will not listen to your tantrum any longer. I am _Chief_ of this clan, and _you_ will go to the vampires with your head held high even if I have to drag you there myself!” 

Frank stared at his father in stunned silence for a long time, his hands clutching his aching jaw and his cheeks wet with tears. His heart was still racing and the feeling of nausea had increased, but above all of that was his impossible rage and his voice shook as he spoke to his father. 

“Fine.” He whispered, sniffing miserably as his tears fell. “Don’t worry, I won’t ever let it be said that my father didn’t do his duty.” 

Frank shouldered past his father, still clutching his jaw, to make his way back to his shelter for the very last time. 

xXx

The werewolves had a tradition they followed whenever a new bride was being made ready to go to the vampires. Usually the young girl would be bathed in the river and washed by the elder women of the clan. She would then be taken to her shelter where the women would comb her hair, cut her nails and use a dagger to strike a line through her clan tattoo. Once she became a vampire’s wife she would be a member of the clan no longer, unable to return.

The elder women would then dress the girl in a white gown made from a cloth they kept only for such an occasion. They would bind her feet in the same cloth, so that they would not dirty on her journey to the vampires, and then finally they would draw the death marks on her skin using the mud from the river, so that if she was killed by the vampires her souls would not be separated.

The entire clan would then accompany the young woman on her journey through the forest, remaining behind only once they reached the edge of the treeline and the chosen bride would then continue her journey alone, into the waiting arms of her new husband. 

When Frank returned to his shelter there was no one waiting to carry out this ritual on him, and whilst he was half grateful, he was also a little angry. Were the clan just going to abandon him now, when he needed them most? 

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to prepare himself. He wasn’t going to walk out to the vampires done up like a female bride. If he was going to become a bride at all, then it was going to be as much on his own terms as he could make it.

Frank sat alone in his shelter and carried out his own ritual. He removed the furs he was wearing and used his nails to dig into the dry ground. He dug until the soil turned moist and then he grabbed fistfuls to rub all over his skin. When he reached the vampires he wanted to stink of earth and forest and fur, and he rolled around in the dry topsoil afterwards to add a brown powdery finish to the wet mud he had rubbed all over himself.

Frank sat by the fire to let the mud dry to a hard crust and then re-dressed in his furs. They were old and tattered, just how he wanted them to be. They smelt like pine and fire smoke, they smelt like home.

For an hour after that Frank sat with a stone dagger in his hands, turning it over and over again as he tried to summon the courage to strike a line through the two dotted bars beneath his left eye. He knew once he left he would not be allowed to return; he would be a member of the clan no longer. And yet he could not bear to strike through his clan tattoo, and with no one else around to make him, he ended up leaving the dagger behind when the time came for him to leave.

Frank left it as late as he dared, but eventually he knew that if he did not start his journey he would not make it to the vampires before the dawn. He felt sick to the stomach, but a little better for the comforting scent of the furs he was wearing.

He didn’t encounter another werewolf until he reached the boundary of the clan lines, and then he saw that everyone was all converged together, waiting for him. 

Frank’s grandmother approached him first. She looked as though she had been crying although her eyes were dry now. Frank could see that she was gritting her teeth, and she seemed to have aged another ten years in the few short hours that had passed since he had last seen her.

“My boy.” She croaked as she approached Frank, raising her hands to his cheeks. “Never forget how much I love you.” 

Frank tried to reply but found that the words got stuck in his throat. He managed only a short, awkward nod before his grandmother moved aside and his father came forward. 

“We will walk with you, if you want.” His father sounded sheepish, and for the first time in his life Frank felt as though there was a gaping chasm between them. He had been hoping the clan would join him on his journey, but seeing them all then he realised he could think of nothing worse.

“I’ll go alone.” He said bluntly, unable to even meet his father’s gaze. “Thank you.” He added as an afterthought. 

Frank’s father nodded and awkwardly patted his son on the shoulder. “Be strong.” He told him, moving aside before the tension could build anymore. 

Frank was certain there were a million things that needed to be said just then, but he couldn’t think of any. Everyone was watching him intently and he tried hard to appear calm and unafraid. He felt as though he had already broken away from his clan and he wished too late that he had drawn the death markings on his skin before leaving his shelter. Perhaps his clan soul had already fled his body, sensing the end. 

“Goodbye, then.” It was a poor farewell, but it was all Frank could manage. He got a few murmurs in return but he didn’t really hear any of them. He avoided everyone’s eyes as he began to walk forward, and the clan parted like the red sea for him. No one tried to join him, and when he walked into the thick of the trees he was alone.

 

xXx

Frank knew every route through the forest well, it had been his home for his whole life. Even outside the boundary of the clan lines he knew every tree, every path, every scent… But he felt distant to it all now. He had always felt as one with the forest, but not anymore. He felt like nothing more than a stranger passing through.

The walk to the forest edge took longer than usual, but Frank was in no rush. Whilst he wanted to reach the Vampire King before dawn so as to avoid war, he didn’t want to spend anymore time with him than was necessary. 

Just as the moon was starting to sink out of sight of the treetops, and Frank started to smell that damp, cold mustiness that always comes before the dawn, another scent permeated the air; sweet and floral, but unnatural. Frank knew he was close.

It was only another couple of miles then before King Daniel came into view. The trees by now were thinning and Frank could clearly see between them all to the surrounding fields and mountains. King Daniel was stood waiting for him, but he was not alone. He had three other vampires with him and Frank’s breath hitched as he wondered which of these men were to be his betrothed. 

It was a wonder Frank was even able to make his legs move. He felt chilled to the bone, as if he had been thrown into an icy stream, and his stomach rolled sickeningly. He stared from one pale face to another, trying to decide which vampire could be the firstborn son he was supposed to marry but they all looked the same age. None of them looked preferable to the others, and Frank couldn’t imagine bearing being married to any of them.

“Hurry along, wolf.” One of them barked as Frank grew closer. 

“It’s almost dawn.” Another growled, shifting impatiently from foot to foot. He kept glancing to the sky which was now a dark, inky teal in colour with no moon to be seen.

“Ugh God, he smells filthy.” The third complained, folding his arms tight across his chest and turning so that he was side on to Frank and he could tilt his face away. 

Frank felt a little smug at that, hoping they were all equally disgusted. He willed himself to keep moving, knowing that they would only come and drag him if he stopped, and he wanted to appear braver than he felt. 

When he reached the four vampires the sweet smell coming off them was overpowering. Frank wrinkled his nose up and tried not to vomit. 

King Daniel glowered down at Frank, clearly offended by scent and his appearance. His red eyes scanned him up and down several times, and Frank almost dared to hope that they would give up on him entirely. 

“Is this how a wolf bride presents themselves these days?” King Daniel spoke with a disgusted tone, but he didn’t sound angry enough to turn Frank back home. 

“It’s how I present myself.” Frank retorted as strongly as he could, but his voice still shook. “I’m a man, not a bride.” 

“You’re a beast.” One of the other vampires snorted, waving a hand as though trying to waft away a smell. “Really your highness can’t we take a female?” 

“No.” King Daniel turned away from Frank and faced the others. “The beast will do fine. Take him to the palace and bathe him. Make him presentable for my son.” 

Frank barely had a moment to register what King Daniel had said, and what this must mean. He felt a faint spark of relief that none of these three lunatics were going to be his husband, but the relief was short lived as he then wondered how much worse the prince might be. 

One of the other vampires grabbed Frank by the wrist and swung him up and over his shoulders with such fluidity and strength Frank barely knew he was being moved until he was hanging like a dead ox around the vampire’s neck. He gasped in surprised and instinctively dug his nails into the vampire’s shirt just in time as the man began to run. 

“I can run for myself you know-” Frank began to complain, but his words fell upon deaf ears. It was for the best too, as the vampire was picking up speed much quicker than Frank ever could and within seconds he was flying across the ground so fast Frank wasn’t sure his feet were even touching the earth anymore. 

The vampire had a vice like grip on Frank’s wrists and ankles, keeping him anchored to him as he ran with the others to the mountains and then across them at an inhuman speed. Frank’s body began to ache with the force of the wind buffeting around him and he felt for sure he was really going to vomit this time.

With the blood surging to his head it only took minutes for Frank to surrender and slump. He welcomed the wave of unconsciousness that crept over him and his very last thought was to hope that he would wake up to find it was all just an awful, awful dream.

When Frank did finally awake, it was to find that his nightmare was still ongoing though he was at least back on solid ground.

Frank’s last view had been of the mountains rising above him; but now he was surrounded by pure opulence. 

The vampire had dropped Frank down on a cold hard floor made entirely of polished white marble. At first all Frank could see from his back were the walls, these were gold in colour, and had alcoves set every few feet all around the room. Each alcove had a pure white statue inside. Some were men, some were women, all of them were naked. All of them were beautiful. 

The ceiling too had similar nudes painted upon it, frolicing around each other in what appeared to be rather stylised pearly clouds in hues of pink and gold and silver. Frank of course knew of artwork, he saw it sometimes when he was hunting for humans in their towns and cities. But he had never seen any of it this close before. 

For a long time Frank could only lie on his back and stare, mesmerised at the mural above him. He had never seen anything so beautiful, and so strange. 

When some of his dizziness began to subside Frank eventually felt able to sit himself up. As he did so a number of things assaulted his senses all at once. 

First, he was immediately and acutely aware that he was as naked as the statues around him. His furs were nowhere to be seen, although his skin was still mostly covered in dirt.

Secondly Frank became aware of a warmth beside him, and when he looked it was to find the majority of the room was taken up by a huge pool of some kind. The marbled floor he was sat on sloped down into water clearer than any Frank had seen, and right at the far end of the room there were two perfectly straight waterfalls cascading into the water.

Frank was astonished, and could only imagine how these things had been created. The water had a warm mist hovering just above its surface and Frank knew that if he stepped into it, it would be as warm as the forest stream on the hottest summer day. 

The final thing Frank realised was that he was also completely alone.

This final piece of information was enough to make Frank spring to his feet. He knew that it was ridiculous, and wrong, but his only instinct was that of flight. He knew he was supposed to carry out the vow his clan had made, and live the remainder of his life (however short) with the vampires; but all he could think of then was to escape.

Frank turned in circles, looking carefully for a way out. There must be a door, or a passage somewhere. He trotted as quickly as he dared across the polished floor, looking past the statues in their alcoves and following the line of the wall, unable to find the way out.

Frank could feel his heart racing, and he desperately tried to will himself to remain calm. There must be a way out; something he wasn’t seeing. 

And then he saw it. 

A segment of the wall was swinging open, a door had appeared as if from nowhere. But coming through it were two of the vampires from the forest, and Frank knew it would be futile to try and run now.

“Ah, he’s awake.” One of the men commented to the other, as if Frank couldn’t hear them.

“About time.” The other replied, dumping down a large wooden bucket he had been carrying. 

The first vampire was also carrying something, a bundle of something wrapped in a white silken cloth.

“There’s only a few hours before the wedding.” 

“He’ll be ready.” 

Frank listened to the two vampires in silence. Instinctively his shoulders had lifted and his tail bone had sank down, and his ears pricked to catch every noise they made. His heart was racing ever faster, and he was certain they’d be able to hear it. 

 

“Come along wolf.” The first vampire spoke clearly to Frank then. “Into the tub.” He indicated the wooden bucket with one hand. 

Frank blinked stupidly at the vampire and then at the tub. 

“Don’t make me ask you again.” The vampire turned to face Frank fully and started to stride towards him. “I’m not much in the mood for a fight.” 

“Don’t touch me.” Frank darted back a couple of steps when the vampire reached a hand out towards him. His skin prickled as if he had been struck, but the vampire was still a few feet away. 

“Well then get into the tub yourself.” The vampire scoffed and strode back to the cloth he had been unfolding. Frank didn’t really want to do as he was told, but he was also afraid of being touched. 

Reluctantly, against every cell in his body, Frank crept towards the wooden bucket. 

The first vampire ignored him, too busy with his bundle; but the second vampire watched him closely. 

Frank’s spine was tingling unpleasantly as he got closer to the vampires, and he felt unbearably vulnerable as he lifted one foot and placed it slowly down into the bucket. When nothing happened Frank dared to bring the other foot inside too and, feeling foolish, he stood waiting inside the wooden tub.

“Alright, get the water.” The first vampire told the second. Frank watched him as he nodded and walked to the pool. He picked up what Frank had thought was simply an ornate vase, and filled it with water. He then carried the vase over to Frank and poured the contents into the bucket.

Like a child, Frank flinched when the water landed on his feet and he shivered erratically as it crept up his ankles and legs. By the time another vase-ful was added and the bucket was full the water sat midway up Frank’s calves. The wolf shivered as if the water was cold, but in fact it was pleasantly warm.

“No need to look so frightened wolf.” The first vampire’s words were completely at odds with his actions as he turned to face Frank holding what looked like a short scythe. “We’re only going to wash you.” 

There was a hint of amusement in the vampires tone and Frank blushed fiercely as the two men laughed amongst themselves. Frank had never felt more like an ignorant pup in all his life, but he couldn’t even summon the energy to form any words in retaliation.

“Don’t faint now.” The first vampire seemed to be enjoying himself far too much as he watched his companion take a jug of something from the unwrapped bundle and remove a cork stopper. 

Frank kept his teeth tightly clenched and refused to make a single movement or sound as the second vampire brought the jug over to him and began to pour something over his shoulders and down his chest and back.

The liquid, Frank realised quickly, was oil, but it smelt strongly of that sweet scent of the vampires. Frank wanted to retch as the oil slicked his skin, running down his legs and between his buttocks.

 

The vampire holding the jug moved in a slow circle around Frank’s body, pouring the oil all over him and using the last of it to dowse over his head so that Frank had to quickly squeeze his eyes shut as it ran over his face. 

“Finally he’s starting to smell bearable.” The first vampire chuckled.

Frank waited for a while, but when nothing else happened he dared to open his eyes. The two vampires were stood side by side, watching the oil glisten on his skin with matching smirks on their faces. 

“I’m going to scrape that dirt off you now.” The first one, the one holding the scythe, told him. “Just behave yourself.”

Frank glared at the vampire, but he felt too weakened to even consider doing anything otherwise. As much as he despised it, he was frightened… He had never been more frightened in all his life. It was all he could do to control his trembling as the vampire approached him, his scent overpowering as he stood close enough to touch. 

WIth long, pale fingers he gripped Frank’s left wrist first and, starting at his shoulder, he began to scrape the scythe down Frank’s arm. 

It was with relief that Frank realised the scythe was not sharp, though the vampire used it roughly. With long and fast movements he scraped at Frank’s skin and flicked dirt and oil off the scythe into the bucket. 

When his left arm was done, the vampire moved to his right arm, and then all over his chest.

Frank closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. The vampires were finally quiet, and all Frank could hear was the scrape of the scythe on his slick skin and the waterfalls bubbling into the pool. He wouldn’t have let himself admit it, but he was almost enjoying himself… right up until the moment the vampire crouched down and started scraping down his legs.

Having something so cruel and… fanged… right next to his genitals was enough to make Frank’s anxiety return tenfold, but he forced himself not to show it as the vampire scraped the dirt from his skin. 

By the time the back of his body had also been done too, it was a blessed relief for the vampire to step away from him. By now the dirt, soil and even Frank’s natural scent were all gone. Frank’s skin felt strange and smooth, he half expected to find his clan tattoos had all been scraped away too.

“Alright,” The vampire was now wiping the scythe clean with a cloth. “Time to get you clean.” 

Frank stared at the vampire as if he was crazy. Wasn’t that what they had just done? 

Apparently not. Frank was hoisted out of the bucket by the second vampire with little decorum and dumped unceremoniously into the shallows of the pool of water. 

By now Frank was too exhausted to do much more than remain motionless as the two vampires scrubbed him from head to toe with soft bristled brushes. His hair was lathered with bubbles and he was dunked beneath the water as if at a baptismal font to rinse the suds away. 

If Frank was hoping the ordeal was over when he stepped out of the water he was wrong, and he was attacked from both sides by the vampires with large, coarse cloths which they rubbed all over him until his hair and skin were completely dry.

By the time Frank had been forced into a clean, long robe, he smelt strongly of rose oil and his hair was softer than he had ever felt it. He wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and sleep for a thousand years but the nightmare was only just beginning. 

“The wedding will be held at nightfall.” The vampires told him as they marched him through the hidden door and down a long, candlelit corridor. “The King has requested that you eat now and get some sleep. You will need to be refreshed for when you receive the Prince.”

Frank wasn’t sure what they meant by ‘receive’ but he didn’t like the implications. He was grateful for the offer of food though. He felt like he hadn’t ate in days and he had always had a healthy appetite. 

The walk from the room with the pool to the bedchamber they took him to was short, and they passed no windows. Frank wondered if that was to keep sunlight out but to his surprise when he was bustled into the next room there was a large window with a splendid view right across the mountains. 

“We have been told to stay with you until the wedding.” Frank noticed that the vampires kept mostly to the shadows and didn’t so much as glance at the windows. “Eat.” 

The word was a request, but Frank heard the threat there too. He kept one wary eye on the vampires as he moved slowly to a small table that had been set up right by the window. He was grateful for the gesture and he sat slowly on the chair provided, basking in the sun’s rays. 

It was not the brightest day he had ever seen, but there was a beautiful autumn light and Frank hoped it would not be the last time he would get to eat by daylight. 

On the table setup for him there were several dishes, each one different and pretty as a picture. Frank didn’t quite know where to begin. The clan never served up food with any consideration to aesthetics and he wasn’t sure he was allowed to ruin the layout. 

The vampires stood in opposite corners of the room but Frank was relieved that they didn’t try to speak to him anymore. In fact they barely looked at him and he eventually warmed to the food, picking at the meat with his fingers and trying a bit of bread here, or some cheese there. 

For the most part Frank still felt quite ill, and by the time he felt like he had eaten all he could bear the food remained mostly untouched. He had sampled from each plate though, and had drank the entire goblet of wine that had been left him. He hoped this was enough to sate the vampires and he was almost relieved when they finally told him to close the curtains and sleep. 

“King Daniel will be most unpleased if you don’t.” 

Frank didn’t need the warning and he shut the curtains without complaining, though he felt his heart sink as the room plunged into darkness. 

The vampires watched him as Frank approached the bed. He had always slept on furs in his shelter, and it felt strange to actually climb up into a bed rather than sink down onto the ground. He removed his robe and slid naked under the sheets, and hated himself for enjoying the way the soft fabrics felt on his skin.

It felt like a betrayal of his nature to enjoy the bed, but the soft embrace of the pillows mixed with the pleasant drunkenness caused by the wine had him fast asleep in moments. Though his dreams were haunted by vampires, he still managed to sleep right through until evening, when his vampire guards woke him again.

Frank was silent still as they pulled him from his bed and began to dress him for the wedding. Frank wasn’t even sure he knew how to speak anymore. Despite feeling a little more energetic after sleeping his body seemed to have succumbed to a sort of heaviness that made him soft and submissive. 

The vampires only talked to each other as they dressed Frank in a soft white tunic and matching stockings. Frank had never worn stockings before and he felt utterly ridiculous, especially when a pair of ankle boots completed the ensemble. He knew he must look like some human lordling and he hated it, but he said nothing.

The vampires moved him to a chair so that they could sweep his hair back off his face and (Frank felt like his heart tore to pieces) cut the long tresses short so that his hair barely fell to his neck. Next they shaved him with a knife so that his face was soft and smooth, and they trimmed his nails short. 

A wreath of white lily’s, the flower of death, were placed on top of Frank’s head and he felt almost sleepy again with their pungent scent so strong. The whole thing was finished off with a long, white cloak that was fastened around Frank’s shoulders and left to trail behind him as he walked. 

The only spot of colour left in the entire outfit was a red brooch that the vampires pinned directly over Frank’s heart. It shone there like a globe of blood and Frank felt sick whenever he looked at it. He wished he had been allowed to wear his furs instead, but he knew that was a foolish, child’s dream.

The vampires, finished with their task, drew back the curtains so as to admire their handiwork in better light. Frank was distraught to see the sky outside was dark and already starting to shine with stars and he knew the time had come. 

“He’s ready.” The first vampire smiled so wide Frank saw his pointed fangs clearly for the first time. 

“Let’s go.” The second looked just as gleeful and together the two creatures took hold of both of Frank’s elbows and directed him out of the door.

xXx

The only ‘wedding’s Frank had witnessed were those carried out by his father in the clan. A werewolf’s union was a simple enough affair, but meaningful. On the morning of the wedding the entire clan would walk the bride to the oldest tree in the forest, which they used for any important ceremonies. 

The husband would be waiting, along with the clan chief, and there the couple would join hands with their wrists crossed. The chief would then bind the couples hands and wrists by wrapping them in woven grass. Some sort of vows would be said, usually made up on the spot, and the whole affair would be sealed with the chief’s blessing. 

As an enduring symbol of their commitment to each other at the end of the ceremony the woven grass would be used to create a bracelet which would be worn forever more. Everyone in the clan could make braids from grass that would endure most wear and tear, but it was a common tale that if a wedding band were to fray or snap, it meant the marriage was doomed. 

Frank knew that human weddings were quite different, but he had never seen one or really knew anything about them. He had no idea what a vampire wedding was like. Judging by the outfit he had been bundled into, it would be very different to a werewolf union.

The two vampires escorting Frank led him through the palace, down long corridors and a winding staircase before pushing him through a side door that opened out onto a courtyard. Frank saw the night sky at last, clear and bright with millions of stars blinking at him. He wondered fleetingly if they were to hold the ceremony here, but his guards pushed him forward and he was forced to walk on.

Frank and his captors followed the palace wall until they rounded a corner and came upon a path. The cobbled stones led the way through a beautiful garden and then up a small hill, at the top of the hill was a building that Frank recognised. He had never seen it before, but it looked just like any other church he had seen when hunting for humans. 

Frank wanted to ask if vampires believed in the same God as the humans. He had never really considered it before, but he understood that churches were for religious worship. Frank had never imagined he would be subjected to a religious wedding and he was even more unsure of what to expect.

“We… We’re not…” Frank couldn’t get his question out, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say. His vampire guards looked at him but didn’t say anything, though one jabbed him in the small of his back to make him walk faster. 

Frank stumbled a little on the cobbles, the small heel of his boots making him feel unsteady. He wasn’t used to wearing shoes at all, let alone shoes like this. He felt utterly ludicrous as he struggled up the hill, dreading the moment he would reach the top.

When the three men finally reached the church Frank became aware that he could hear music inside. Whenever he heard music in a human church it was always some dreadful singing or the ancient groan of an organ. This music though was soft and sweet, a string quartet. 

“Now,” One of the vampires stepped in front of Frank just before they reached the closed doors of the church. “When we go inside you are to walk directly to the Prince; not too fast though. Give him chance to look upon you.” 

Frank opened his mouth but found he had no retort. 

“When you reach him it is customary that you do not raise your eyes to him. A bride traditionally wears a veil but the Prince specifically asked for this to be emitted for the sake of your dignity.” The way the vampire spoke gave away exactly what he thought about Frank’s _dignity_. 

“Even so, do not make eye contact until the ceremony is over. You may not be a woman but you are still a bride and you must act accordingly. During the ceremony keep your gaze forward or to the floor. When it comes to speaking the vows the priest will lead you, just repeat what he says and don’t make a fuss. Only after you have received the Prince’s cloak are you permitted to look him in the eyes.” 

Frank opened his mouth to ask what they meant by receiving the cloak, but the vampire was already turning away and opening the doors. 

“If you don’t do as I’ve told you, you will be killed.” 

The vampire kept his back to Frank as he spoke, but Frank didn’t need to see his face to know he was being serious. Frank swore his heart stopped beating for a moment at the threat, and he wondered if perhaps even death was preferable compared to what was about to happen… but then the doors were opening and as if in a trance he was walking forward, eyes down directly as instructed.

As Frank entered the church the music from the string instruments changed, they were played louder but slower with a more melancholy tune. Frank slowed his steps accordingly, dragging himself down the aisle without daring to look around him.

Even with his gaze downwards Frank could tell that the church was full of vampires. He could smell them all, could feel their eyes on him. Not one of them made a sound and Frank was sure that even with the music they’d all be able to hear the frantic pounding of his heart. 

Behind him his two guards stayed at the doors, closing them tight and then standing in front of them just in case Frank was foolish enough to try and run. 

Frank knew that there was no way to escape now. He was surrounded by the enemy, if he tried to make a break for it he’d be taken down in an instant. He did not want to go through with the wedding, but he wanted to be killed by a vampire even less. 

Frank dared a quick glance upwards to see how much farther he had to go and his heart missed more than one beat as he saw his husband-to-be waiting for him barely six feet away. 

Barely able to breathe, Frank quickly looked straight back down. He hadn’t got a good enough view of the vampire Prince to know what he looked like beyond that he was taller than Frank, pale as death and wearing a similar outfit to Frank’s only his was in all black and red whereas Frank’s was all white.

Frank came to a shuddering halt when his feet reached the steps that led up to the priest. The music came to an abrupt stop and Frank turned his eyes up to gaze through his lashes at the old, wizened vampire holding some sort of large book in his hands. Red eyes met Frank’s amber and then the old man began to speak. 

“We gather here tonight, under the sight of God almighty, to welcome this bride and join um… Him… To this man.” The priest gestured a wrinkled hand to Frank’s right where the Prince was stood close beside him.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath. He could feel a sort of coldness all around him, but he wasn’t sure if it was real or his imagination. 

The priest continued talking but Frank’s head was swimming. He caught only a few of the words and understood nothing. The language became more flowery as the priest droned on, and when the latin started getting thrown in Frank gave up entirely. 

All Frank could think about was his clan. What would they be doing now? Were any of them thinking about him? His grandmother certainly would be, and hopefully his father too. Would they think him dead already? Would they weep for him? 

“And now -” It took Frank an age to realise the priest had stopped speaking and was looking at him intently. Frank jumped when he realised he was being glared at and felt blood rising to his cheeks. “Your name child.” The priest hissed at him. 

“F - Frank.” Frank stuttered out on reflex. He could feel hundreds of eyes fixed on him all around and he didn’t dare look beyond the priest’s face. Even though he too was a vampire, being so old made him somehow less terrifying. 

“And now, Frank,” The priest sounded exasperated as he spoke loud enough to be heard by the whole congregation again, “If you would repeat after me...” 

Frank almost turned to look at the Prince then, as he spoke his vows. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to turn to face him when he said them, it certainly didn’t feel right just saying them to the priest. In the end he settled on a sort of half turn, and kept his eyes focused on the neat pointed toe of the Prince’s black boots. 

“I, Frank, betroth myself to you forever. According to God’s holy ordinance, I vow to be a faithful wife,” Frank almost choked on the word, “and betroth myself to you in faithfulness and in mercy. I vow to bind my life to yours, until we are parted by death; and thereto I plight thee my troth.” 

Frank spoke the words like a dummy, quietly repeating them after the priest with no feeling or thought to their meaning. He felt as though he might as well be speaking his own last rites. 

“And now, your Highness…” The priest turned this time to the Prince and Frank heard his husband’s voice for the first time. 

“I, Prince Gerard, betroth myself to your forever. According to God’s holy ordinance, I vow to be a faithful husband and betroth myself to you in faithfulness and in mercy. I vow to bind my life to yours, until we are parted by death; and thereto I plight thee my troth.” 

The Prince spoke the words without any assistance from the priest, though he spoke them quickly. He had a confident, yet soft voice, and Frank was almost relieved to find it was not frightening. 

The priest spoke some more words, and some more latin, and Frank was just closing his eyes and drifting into his own thoughts again when he felt himself being turned. 

The Prince had taken hold of Frank’s shoulders and, with more gentleness than Frank could ever have expected, was turning him so that they were chest to chest. 

Frank almost looked up and then remembered his guard’s words of warning. He kept his gaze down and his teeth clenched, watching as two pale hands came to the fastenings of his cloak. 

“With these hands I lift you from your past.” The Prince unfastened the cloak and with one graceful movement lifted it away from Frank’s shoulders and tossed it to the side. Frank glanced out of the corner of his eyes to watch the material settle on the cold church floor. 

“With this cloak,” The Prince reached up to unfasten his own cloak - a beautiful piece of black cloth embroidered with intricate designs in red thread - “I pledge thee eternal safety.” 

Frank couldn’t stop himself then. He looked up as the black cloak came down around his shoulders. It was heavier than the other cloak, and it laid heavy on his back as the Prince fastened it with ease. 

Frank was breathless. 

The Prince was looking down at him and before Frank could stop their eyes had met. The deep, ruby irises of the prince bored into the warm amber ones of Frank, and for what felt like an eternity there was nothing but silence in the church. 

Somewhere in the distance the priest was speaking to the congregation at large but Frank couldn’t hear him. He was hypnotised by the eyes he was staring at; by the face that gazed so kindly down at him.

Prince Gerard did not look like his father. Whilst his skin was of course porcelain white, there were no blue veins standing out beneath the skin. While his eyes were red, they held warmth and life unlike the coldness Frank had seen in the King’s. And even though Frank was certain he must be dreaming, the Prince’s perfectly shaped lips were pulled into a tiny smile, as though he had never seen anything as beautiful as his werewolf bride. 

Frank only snapped out of his trance when he heard the congregation repeating a prayer all together. The din of their voices woke him as though from a deep sleep and he was just coming to his senses as the prayer ended. 

“Amen.” 

Prince Gerard grinned slowly as Frank blinked about, as though seeing the world for the first time. He finally looked at his surroundings and swallowed thickly to see the many, richly dressed vampires in attendance. His fear must have been obvious. 

“Come.” Prince Gerard whispered the word for Frank alone, taking his bride’s hand before he could protest and pulling him gently down the aisle by his side. 

Frank stared, open mouthed at the now standing vampires, as the Prince led him to the doors. He felt certain he could collapse at any moment, but was almost grateful for the feeling of protection the heavy cloak he was wearing gave him. 

The two vampires who had prepared Frank for the wedding opened the doors for him and the Prince. One of them was smirking directly at Frank as they passed, but Frank barely noticed. 

The air outside was pleasantly cool on Frank’s hot face. He ached to stop a moment. He wanted to remove his boots and stockings and to be allowed to walk barefoot on the grass. But the congregation of vampires were following them out of the church and Frank didn’t want to stop anywhere near them.

Prince Gerard seemed in no mind to stop either. He kept a firm grip on Frank’s hand as he led him down the hill, keeping his strides short so Frank could keep up. 

“There is to be a feast in our honour in the palace.” He told Frank, following the cobbled path down into the gardens. “It is expected for us to arrive last so that we can be announced properly. I’m supposed to take you straight to the ante chamber to wait until the right moment, but perhaps a walk through the gardens would be nicer.”

Frank didn’t even try to reply. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to talk again. His voice felt as though it had ran away from him hours ago. It was all he could do to simply keep moving, when his brain seemed utterly determined to make him faint. It was through pride alone that he refused to succumb to the tempting darkness. It was bad enough to be a bride, without fainting like a woman.

Prince Gerard didn’t seem concerned by his lack of response. He was in a world of his own it seemed; he kept glancing guiltily over his shoulder, as if he expected to be followed, and he hurried Frank along until they reached the palace walls and the relative seclusion of it’s shadow. 

“This way.” Prince Gerard tugged Frank’s hand and together they followed the wall round further into the garden. Frank glanced over his shoulder then too. The wedding congregation was like a black mass coming down the hill. No one seemed to be following them, or concerned about where they were going. 

“I think you’ll like our gardens.” Prince Gerard was talking animatedly, pointing out various things as he strode along. “I don’t know much about your kind but I know you like the outdoors.” 

Frank found this an absurd thing to say. He _lived_ outdoors, and werewolves lived by the laws of nature. He was not accustomed to brick buildings that towered like the palace, or material things to fill it with. But that didn’t mean he was fond of _gardens_. 

“My kind…” Other than his vows it was the first thing Frank had said to the Prince, but his voice came out so broken and small that the Prince didn’t even hear him.

“-And we have a maze just beyond those rose bushes there. Of course there’ll be plenty of time for me to show you all of this now you’ll be living here.” 

Frank got the distinct impression that Prince Gerard was rambling. Perhaps the vampire was nervous? More likely he probably just enjoyed the sound of his own voice. 

“I must confess though, I had no real intention of showing you any of the gardens tonight.” The Prince came to a stop so sudden that Frank almost tripped over. Prince Gerard was glancing behind again, but by now they had walked round so much of the palace that the wedding congregation could no longer be seen.

They were completely alone. 

Frank looked behind himself too and then slowly back at the Prince. He had almost forgotten his fear but now it crept back over him like a funeral shroud. 

Prince Gerard was gazing at Frank intently, and there was clear hunger in his eyes as he began to shepherd Frank against the palace wall. He didn’t seem to be fully aware that he was doing it, but as soon as Frank’s back pressed against the bricks, Prince Gerard laid his hands onto his shoulders to keep him there. 

“From the moment I saw you…” Prince Gerard trailed off, breathless. He lifted one hand to touch against the pulse point in Frank’s neck. His heart was beating so hard that his pulse was visible even in the darkness of the palace wall, and when the Prince touched it, it was like a hammer on his fingertips.

“You are frightened.” He whispered, more to himself than to Frank. 

Frank forced himself to keep his eyes open, though he couldn’t bring himself to reply. He pressed his palms hard against the bricks behind him, just trying to keep himself rooted in the moment. If he was about to die than he wanted to face it with courage. He would not let his fear overcome him.

Frank forced himself to concentrate on everything his senses were telling him. He could hear the soft trickle of water from fountains somewhere nearby; he could feel the coarseness of the bricks beneath his palms and the weight of Gerard’s hands on his shoulders; he could smell the heavy perfume of the lilly crown around his head, mingling with the sweet scent coming from the Prince himself. 

_All of these things…_ He told himself, _all of these things I must remember._

Prince Gerard’s eyes were making small but frantic movements, taking in every feature of Frank’s face and throat. His thumb swept over his pulse point and pressed lightly there for a moment and Frank almost cried when he saw the Prince slowly wet his lips. 

“The moment I saw you…” The Prince was as breathless as Frank, though surely for an entirely different reason. “I had wondered… I’d hoped… I couldn’t possibly have known that you would be so…” He trailed off again, seemingly unable to find the right words. 

Frank was certain he could provide a few. So delicious? So tempting? So full of hot, satisfying blood? 

“I know I am supposed to wait until after the feast.” Prince Gerard was clearly speaking to himself again, his breathing heavy as he continued to stroke just the tips of his fingers over Frank’s neck. “But when I saw you… I knew I couldn’t wait…”

Frank could feel tears building in his eyes as his heart threw itself desperately against his ribs. He couldn’t bear the awful anticipation any longer and he had to squeeze his eyes shut, unable to face the red eyes looking at him anymore. 

Gerard’s hand not already on his throat reached up then to touch the line of Frank’s jaw. Frank tensed but didn’t move, completely paralysed by fear. 

He had never feared death like he did then, as he felt it, cold and hungry, and so close. Gerard was leaning in, and Frank could feel their chests touching as the Prince crowded him against the wall. The hand on his jaw was starting to guide his head back, the hand on his throat was moving to circle the side of his neck. Frank’s heart was pounding…

“They won’t know…” Prince Gerard whispered, his breath surprisingly hot on Frank’s throat. “Not if it’s only for a moment…”

Frank clenched his fists and his lips parted as he grew slack. He waited for the touch of fangs, to feel them piercing his flesh; he was powerless. Frightened, cold, alone; powerless. 

Prince Gerard closed the gap and Frank finally released the sob he had been holding in. 

The Prince caught the sound in his own mouth, which was pressed, soft but eager against Frank’s own.

Frank’s eyelids fluttered and he saw for a split second the Prince’s own pale eyelids, before Frank closed his eyes again. Gently this time. 

The hands on his neck and his jaw, he realised slowly, were trying to pull him closer. The Prince had tilted his head back only so that he could better access his lips, which he was kissing with a poorly restrained hunger. 

Frank had been kissed before, but never like this. He could feel such raw need coming from the Prince that he felt weak kneed. He couldn’t even consider not kissing him back, his mind and body was already too destroyed from the emotional ride he had been on in the last twenty four hours. He could do nothing but obediently part his lips so that Prince Gerard could kiss him, open mouthed and eager.

And the Prince _was_ eager. 

He led the kiss with practised ease, parting Frank’s lips with his own and then drawing them closed again. He sucked his lower lip, ran his tongue against it, forced his mouth open again and then pouted his lips as Frank did. He seemed hungry to taste him, but also in control. 

He parted his lips against Frank’s and felt the werewolf’s jaw move as he kissed him back. It was more than he had dared hope for, to have Frank return his kiss however weakly, and it only made him more enflamed. 

Prince Gerard deepened the kiss, pressing his whole body tightly to Frank’s so that he was sandwiched between the Prince and the wall. He used the hand on his jaw to tilt his head back further and worked his lips insistently against Frank’s. He felt a spark of heavy lust ignite in his stomach as he touched his tongue ever so briefly against Frank’s and then he knew he had to stop.

Frank was panting when the Prince pulled suddenly away, though only far enough to break the kiss; his hands he kept where they were. 

Frank realised with a jolt that his own hands had lifted away from the wall and were now gripping the front of Prince Gerard’s tunic, though Frank couldn’t remember ever doing such a thing. He released him immediately, feeling flustered and embarrassed. He also noticed for the first time that he had tears on his cheeks, which flushed scarlet when Prince Gerard tenderly wiped the wetness away with his thumbs.

“I don’t understand…” Frank croaked, squeezing his eyes shut again for a second. “I don’t…”

“Shh.” Prince Gerard brushed his thumb again over Frank’s cheeks and pressed a feather light kiss to his forehead. “They will be waiting for us.” 

The Prince offered Frank no sort of explanation for his behaviour, and the kiss was left a mystery as Frank was led once more by the hand round the palace wall. 

By now Frank felt ready to die, so overcome by everything that had happened so far. This world was a million times different to the one he was used to, and so far nothing had happened as he had expected it to. He wasn’t sure what to believe in or to expect anymore, and he was grateful when the Prince led him through a small wooden door and into the antechamber he should have brought him to in the first place. 

Frank was allowed a minute to sit down, and he sank into the one chair the room provided. He bowed his head between his knees and breathed deeply as the Prince paced back and forth in front of him. He seemed restless, but Frank didn’t care why. 

“It isn’t expected of us to remain at the feast all night.” The Prince was back to mumbling to himself again. “We can probably leave quite quickly after the dancing begins. I’m sure my father will be impatient for us to consummate the marriage.” 

Frank looked up at the Prince as his stomach gave a sickening roll. 

“You mean sex?” He asked, familiar with the term from werewolf unions too. 

The Prince glanced at Frank with a small, uncertain smile. 

“Of course.” He said, as if it was obvious. 

Frank supposed it _was_ obvious… The one thing that had frightened him most when he had first realised he was to become a bride was the prospect of having sex for the first time. The fact it was with a man wasn’t really the problem; after all, Frank had felt desire for men before. It was the fact it would be with a vampire… and the fact that Frank was expected to take the woman’s role.

But Frank had actually pushed all of that out of mind during the ceremony. Now he was merely agonising over his vow to join his life to the Prince’s for all eternity. He had almost completely forgotten about the sex part.

“Your Highness-” Frank wasn’t given chance to voice any of his concerns before another door was opening and one of the vampire guards was back again. 

Prince Gerard gave a small nod of his head at the guard and, taking Frank again by the hand, all three of them left the antechamber and stepped into a large ballroom lit by hundreds and hundreds of white candles. 

“Lords and ladies, please be upstanding for His Royal Highness and the wolf bride.” The guard’s voice rang through the cavernous room and everywhere the same vampires from the church rose to their feet and politely clapped as the Prince and Frank followed the guard to a long wooden table. 

In the centre of the table were two wooden thrones. One of these was already occupied by King Daniel himself. The throne to his left was reserved for the Prince. To the left of that was another, much smaller chair which Frank realised was his.

The vampires present clapped until the moment Frank and the Prince reached their seats. As soon as they sat down the applause ended and everybody else sat down as one. 

Frank had never felt more out of place in his entire life. 

The grand room he found himself in was huge, with pillars that held up the arched ceiling. The stone walls were blanketed by hanging tapestries with all sorts of images embroidered into them. Some depicted great battles, and others depicted what Frank imagined must be pivotal moments in vampire history. 

One tapestry in particular held Frank’s attention and he stared at it, slowly taking it in as a great feast was brought to them all on platters held by servants.

The tapestry showed two figures, intertwined. One was of a woman - short, thin and overall petite - held like a lover in the arms of a man who was handsome even when nothing but woven cloth. The man was bowed, and the woman was hanging almost lifeless over the crook of his arm. Her face was turned to the side and the man was hovering just above her neck, his mouth wide and sharp teeth bared. 

For whatever the reason the tapestry made Frank’s stomach churn and his skin prickle uncomfortably. It took him far too long to realise that the woman in the picture had the same dotted lines beneath her eye as he did, only hers had a pink thread cast through it like a scar. 

It was a picture of a werewolf bride, bearing the tattoos of the same clan Frank was from, but cut through as per tradition. Frank wondered if it was a depiction of a real woman - perhaps the first ever werewolf bride? Or whether it was just a generic representation of the treaty. 

Frank stared again at the embroidered fangs, large and sharp and white. The mouth was a bit exaggerated so that it looked a bit too big, but that just made Frank feel even more uneasy. 

“You must eat.” The Prince’s voice broke Frank from his trance and he realised that he had a plate piled high with food in front of him that he didn’t remember ever receiving. “You will need your strength.”

“Why?” Frank croaked, but the Prince was already turned away, busy talking to his father. Everybody else ignored Frank.

Frank turned his eyes to the food and wondered where to begin. His throat felt like it was seizing up and he didn’t dare try to taste anything. He could smell meat and wine all around him, mingling with the pungent scent from his crown of lilies. 

Frank reached out to push his plate as near to the edge of the table as he dared.

The rest of the evening went both too quickly and torturously slowly for Frank. It seemed to take forever for the vampires to finish eating - Frank couldn’t believe that creatures he had always believed to live only off blood could have such greedy appetites. Everyone, even the skinniest of the women, polished off plate after plate of food, until the servants returned to clear nothing but empty platters and bones away from the tables. 

After that (Frank was sure he must be dreaming) platters containing sweets and cakes and pastries of all kinds arrived. And as if they hadn’t eaten enough already, every vampire tucked into the desserts with relish. 

Beside Frank, Prince Gerard and King Daniel were chatting animatedly over platefuls of almond tarts and honeyed figs which they paired with an equally sweet wine. Frank stared as they polished off lemon cakes and orange cakes, beautifully crafted marzipan figurines and pears poached in wine. 

Frank himself didn’t touch a single thing, and he waited impatiently for the desserts to be cleared away too. But whenever he stopped to think about what might happen after he suddenly wished that the vampires would never stop eating.

Of course eventually all the sweets were exhausted too and the servants returned to clear the platters away. 

After that the banquet table was pushed to the side of the room and a band that Frank hadn’t even noticed began to play. Frank watched through near-dead eyes as the vampires paired off and began to dance. No one from the top table joined them, and Frank was relieved that he wasn’t expected to dance. 

Frank felt as though he sat for hours, watching the dancers and trying to focus on the noise of the music and the general talk happening all around him. All he could really make any sense out of though was a roaring sound in his ears which he knew stemmed from his own panic. He had always thought he was strong and brave, but he felt like a child again.

Although the night dragged on and on, Frank wished it would continue as it was when he realised it was time for he and Gerard to retire to bed. 

The moment came when King Daniel got to his feet. The music came to a slow halt and everyone on the dance floor turned to face the top table as the King spoke. 

“Friends,” he called to the room at large, “I thank you all for joining us tonight to witness this most important union. As you all know, the conditions of the peace treaty are clear and must be upheld for all of our sakes.” There was a general murmur of agreement and for the first time Frank felt dozens of red eyes on him. 

“As you have all noticed, I’m sure, we have been given a slightly unusual offering this time.” King Daniel even glanced at Frank then. “However, it is merely the unfortunate result of both myself and the werewolf chief producing no daughters.” Some laughter started then, though it was not unkind.

Frank felt oddly grateful to the King for not revealing that this had all happened because of his stupid father’s determination to trick the vampires out of what they were promised. 

“I hope you will all agree that this changes nothing though, and that the treaty holds firm.” King Daniel spoke with more finality then and the laughter subsided. “I ask that you show your support for this marriage by holding to tradition and join me in escorting the happy couple to bed.” 

Frank was bewildered by the accompanying cheers and he was stunned to discover that vampires could actually blush. Prince Gerard’s cheeks had tinged a light pink and he looked positively sheepish though he did smile awkwardly as the vampires crowded forward to lift him and Frank up onto their shoulders.

Frank went deathly pale in comparison, full of terror as he was carried like a trophy on the hands and shoulders of the vampires and out of the ballroom.

Ahead of him the Prince was also being carried aloft, and there was a general commotion of shouting and cheering and vulgar remarks being made. 

Frank could do nothing but grip the shoulders he was sat on and wait to be put back down. He and the prince were carried out of the ballroom and through the corridors of the palace, up several flights of stairs and all the time hailed like heroes. The crowd were led by the King himself, and even when they reached their destination all hundred of them piled into the bedroom they had arrived at.

Frank was dropped a little hastily onto a huge, four poster bed, right beside the Prince who was trying to untangle himself from the silk drapes which had wrapped around him as he was put down.

The vampires continued to press and crowd around the bed and Frank was alarmed at their closeness. They were still all talking over each other and Frank caught all sorts of lurid snippets between cheers and whoops of laughter. 

_“-Break him in hard, your highness!-”_

_“-make him howl-”_

_“-awooooo!-”_

_“-awoooo!-”_

Dozens of the vampires took up the howl to much cheering and laughter. Frank listened to them with growing humiliation, almost pressing his hands over his ears to cut out the sound.

By the time the vampires finally jostled out of the room Frank was trembling all over. The King was the last to leave, ushering them out of the door.

“I am going to leave two guards out here.” He spoke to Gerard in calm, dulcet tones. “They will not interfere. They are only a precaution.” He glanced from the Prince, to Frank, and then turned and walked out of the room. 

Frank heard the door click shut and then the cheering and laughter of the vampires quietening as they all disappeared back down to the ballroom to continue their celebrating. 

Frank felt nauseas. 

The Prince waited for a moment, apparently torn over something. He kept looking at Frank as if he might dive on him like he had in the garden, but then apparently thought better of it and instead he moved off the bed and walked across the room to a table holding flagons of wine instead. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Prince Gerard slid two goblets nearer to himself and then filled them with wine. “I know the bedding ritual can be quite… overwhelming.” 

Frank kept quiet and simply stared as the Prince turned to face him with a goblet in each hand. 

“I noticed you didn’t eat or drink anything during the feast.” Prince Gerard’s face was more serious than Frank had ever seen it and even in the dim light cast by the candles around the room, he could see the deep red of his irises. 

“I know you are afraid.”

Frank felt an odd shiver course through him then. It started like a twinge in his belly then rippled up his core. It took him too long to recognise it as anger. 

“Would you find it easier to sit here, or would you like me to join you on the bed?” Prince Gerard inclined his head slightly to one side and Frank felt that same prickle of annoyance run through him. 

“Easier? For you to fuck me?” He asked quietly, barely believing his own daring. Now he was finally alone with the Prince, locked in a room with him, he felt the wildness of his beast nature coming to life. It gripped him like an old, fierce friend, and he felt a little less afraid. He could fight back. 

“Perhaps if we just talked first?” Prince Gerard suggested, a smirk playing about his lips. “I’ll ask you just once more… Would you like to come here, or shall I join you there?”

Frank felt extremely suspicious of the Prince, but he wasn’t about to risk being with him on the bed again. He reluctantly slid to the edge and got to his feet, tottering slightly in his ankle boots. 

 

“Are you sure I can’t tempt you with anything to eat?” The Prince asked as Frank walked tensely towards him. “It’s not too late. I can have something brought up for you.” 

“No.” Frank didn’t bother to thank the Prince for his offer. He was not prepared to be as polite as he had been. 

Prince Gerard inclined his head in a calm nod and sat down on one of the chairs placed around the table with the wine. He used his foot to push the other chair out for Frank to take. When the werewolf finally sank down onto it he handed him one of the goblets of wine, smiling when Frank took it. 

“I want you to know… Frank, was it?” 

Frank glared slightly at the Prince, hesitating for a moment before giving a reluctant nod. 

“I want you to know Frank,” Prince Gerard ploughed on, “that this is very strange for me too. I’ve known all my life that I would be married to the werewolf heir as soon as we were of age but I didn’t know that things would play out like this.” 

“That I’d be a man you mean?” Frank retorted, sipping his wine slowly. 

He didn’t want to show it but he was incredibly thirsty. He felt like he had woken up from a dream-like state and now he was ravenous too. It felt good though… It felt like he was coming back to himself. He wasn’t sure why he had been so passive before. 

“Actually, I had my suspicions that you would be a man.” Prince Gerard reclined back in his chair, one arm resting on the table and one knee crossed over the other. His long, pale fingers, stroked down the length of the goblet stem as he observed Frank. “I’ve known for a long time that your father sired no daughters. That you are, in fact, his only child. There’s been discussion for years over what would be done in the event that your father would have no other children.” 

Frank couldn’t stop the blush that burnt his cheeks. He felt so stupid for ever believing that the vampires would let them get away with not having a bride to give them. He should have known that this would always happen.

“I’ve known for a few years now that it was likely that I’d end up married to you. What I didn’t realise though was that you would not know it yourself.” 

The Prince had a kind face, and he looked at Frank with such soft eyes that Frank didn’t quite know how to respond. It was disconcerting, when all he wanted to be was outraged, to feel soothed by the Prince’s gaze. 

“I’ve always known my marriage would be arranged for the sake of upholding the peace treaty. I’ve had my whole life to brace myself for this. I can’t imagine how you must feel, having had only twenty four hours to prepare yourself for this night.” 

Prince Gerard drank some more of his wine and Frank was all too eager to copy him. He gulped down so much in one go that when he lowered his goblet again it was now only half full. The strong, rich, red burnt the inside of Frank’s throat pleasantly. 

“My father thought that we would not have to offer a bride at all if he had no daughters.” There was no point in hiding it, it was pretty obvious anyway. Frank almost hoped that the prince would take pity on him and let him go. 

“I’m surprised he did not worry more for the treaty.” Prince Gerard was watching Frank so intently it was making the werewolf feel nervous again. “I always thought the peace it brings was valued by both sides.” 

“It is.” Frank was quick to insist. “We thought it would carry on regardless.” 

“But have you not read it?” Prince Gerard sounded genuinely confused. “The stipulations of the treaty are extremely clear.” 

“Of course I haven’t read it.” Frank wasn’t sure if a copy of the original contract even existed, but from the look the prince was giving him, it did. 

“You haven’t read the treaty?” Prince Gerard sounded exasperated. “The very thing we live by - the _only_ thing keeping us all - _both sides_ \- safe, and you haven’t bothered to so much as glance over it?” 

It was the first time Frank had seen anything like anger in those red eyes and he felt almost afraid of the Prince then. 

“But… But how could I? We don’t… We don’t have it. You must have it, if you’ve read it!” 

“You have a copy!” Prince Gerard gulped down his wine as if he desperately needed it and then refilled his goblet and topped up Franks. “We both do! The original treaty is archived away, but both sides were given copies. How can you not know this?” 

“I don’t know!” Frank snapped back, equally as frustrated. He couldn’t understand it anymore than the Prince. If he really did have a copy then why would his father never have shown it him? Was it all some cruel trick? Or did his father not know about it either? 

“Well then you’ll have to read mine.” Prince Gerard got to his feet, as if he had a mind to go and fetch it right away. “You must not even realise the conditions we both have to follow.” 

“Wait!” Frank gasped, turning as the Prince strode towards the bedroom door. As much as Frank didn’t want to be in his presence, he now found he also did not want to be left alone in such an unfamiliar place. 

The Prince hesitated, but Frank could see he would not hold his attention for long. 

“It doesn’t matter if you get your copy, I won’t be able to read it.” Frank told him as he remembered the parchment King Daniel had produced in front of the clan.

“What?” Prince Gerard really stopped then, and he turned to look at Frank in astonishment. “You can’t read?” 

“Not your letters.” Frank was blushing again. He wondered if he was going to end up feeling embarrassed every day for the rest of his life. “I only know the letters of my own clan. We developed our own writing system centuries ago… For secrecy…” 

Frank felt oddly ashamed to be admitting one of the clan secrets to this creature. Prince Gerard, for his part, mostly looked ill. 

“Then your copy must be written in your own alphabet.” The Prince stumbled back to the table, looking defeated. “I could read out our copy but the whole point is that you read it for yourself so you can be certain of what it says.” 

“I don’t care what it says.” Frank picked up his goblet and gulped down more wine. “What does it matter now? We’re married already, it won’t change anything.” 

Prince Gerard looked even more exasperated. He glared down at Frank for a moment, apparently torn on how to proceed; after what felt like an age, he simply heaved an annoyed sigh and flopped back down into his seat. 

“Yes, we are married.” He agreed quietly, his voice like a deadly purr. His red eyes bored into Frank’s. “You must have some idea of what is expected of us tonight.” 

“I get that we’re supposed to have sex.” Frank couldn’t stop himself from blushing again. He hoped that the Prince wouldn’t notice, or else would assume it was just because of the wine. 

Frank hated to look like some idiot boy who couldn’t even speak of sex without turning pink, but he couldn’t help but think of how awfully inexperienced he was. How foolish it seemed now, to have denied himself the pleasure of another’s touch. Now he was expected to give his whole body to this vampire without a single past experience to aid him.

“It is more than that.” Prince Gerard sipped some more of his own wine, never moving his eyes from Frank’s face. “If we do not consummate the marriage, then it is still considered incomplete. It’s like… a ritual. The treaty itself dictates that the marital vows only hold if we surrender our bodies as well. We must have sexual intercourse before the marriage is considered valid. If we do not, then the treaty does not stand.” 

Frank’s mouth had gone terribly dry. He knew of course that sex was expected of them, but he didn’t realise that the whole treaty hung in the balance. He hadn’t come this far to simply refuse and have war wage anyway. 

Prince Gerard watched as Frank closed his eyes and downed the entire contents of his goblet. Once he was done he held it out and waited, wordlessly, for it to be refilled. Once the Prince had obliged, Frank downed it again. 

“Forgive me, but I don’t think getting drunk is going to help.” Prince Gerard said softly when Frank lowered his goblet again and finally opened his eyes. 

“It can’t make it worse.” Frank reasoned, picking up the flagon of wine and filling his goblet once more himself. 

“I am sorry you feel this way.” Prince Gerard wrinkled his nose up in displeasure as Frank continued to drink, but he made no attempt to stop him. “I can not deny that I hoped tonight could be pleasurable for both of us.” 

Frank almost choked on his wine and he had to stop drinking immediately. He looked at the Prince as if he was mad, but then images came, unbidden, to his mind of the two of them in the garden… The way the Prince had suddenly kissed him, as if he had been waiting centuries to do so.

Frank blushed again.

“What happens if we don’t do it?” He asked quietly, his voice hoarse. “No one will actually know, will they?” 

“Of course they will know.” Prince Gerard scoffed, idly picking at one of the gems at the base of his goblet stem. “As soon as the night is over they will be checking.”

“How?” Frank asked, growing cold at the thought of vampires coming in, looking for evidence of their coupling. 

“Scent.” The Prince spoke the word quietly, finally moving his gaze away from Frank. 

“Scent?” Frank repeated, his heart hammering. As a werewolf he had an excellent sense of smell, and he knew all too well the musky scent of sex that came from some of the dens in the clan. He had never considered how the vampires would know it too. 

“So they come and smell us?” He clarified, drinking down more wine to steady himself. 

“Well, not exactly.” Prince Gerard almost looked amused again. “They will be subtle about it. But they will be able to smell whether we have or not the moment they are in talking distance of us. We are expected to breakfast with my father, you can have no doubt that he will know if we do not follow through.” 

“Excellent.” Frank finished his third goblet of wine and then pushed it away. With no food in his belly he was already feeling woozy. As tempting as drinking until he passed out was, he also didn’t want his first time to be spent unconscious. He would face it like a man, if he could.

“Of course, that you are a virgin might help us.” Prince Gerard said thoughtfully, running a fingertip slowly beneath his lower lip. Frank watched it’s path without really thinking. 

“How?” He asked quietly, feeling quite uncomfortable to hear the Prince refer to him as such. It was true, of course, but it made him feel even more like a silly bride. 

“Because it will not be so obvious if we do not have sex.” Prince Gerard suddenly swept to his feet and began pacing the room, talking as if only to himself. “I can smell that you are completely untouched. So perhaps if we go just far enough it will fool my father into believing it was all the way. Any amount of my scent on you will seem amplified by your current purity, if we are careful about it…”

Frank was feeling a bit more drunk than he was happy with. He was aware that Gerard was saying something important, something that could help him but he wasn’t properly taking it in. He was thinking about the kiss in the garden again. It had been exciting. He had never felt so desired. 

“Are you going to bite me?” He asked suddenly, interrupting Prince Gerard’s speech. 

Gerard turned to look at Frank with a slightly stunned expression. 

“Bite you?” He repeated, as if he had never heard of anything so absurd. “Tonight?”

“Yes. Isn’t that… what you do?” Frank asked, starting to feel stupid again under the Prince’s intense gaze. 

“No.” Prince Gerard looked like he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes. “It seems you have a lot to learn about my kind.” 

Frank didn’t doubt it. 

“So tonight we… we only have to…” Frank trailed off, struggling more and more to talk about sex. He wished desperately that he had some experience to fall back on. 

“It would be expected that I would take you, you are after all my bride.” Prince Gerard was pacing slowly again, his voice soft and thoughtful. “But actually, I see no reason at all why it would be a problem if you penetrated me.” 

Frank almost choked on his wine again and he shoved his goblet far across the table, determined not to take another drop if the Prince was going to keep coming out with such grand statements. As much as he tried not to, Frank was unable to stop himself from imagining such a scenario… But no matter how he pictured it - Gerard lying on his back, bent over the bed, or riding him on top - none of them seemed plausible. 

“But I don’t even know how-”

“It is not difficult.” The Prince waved away any protestations before Frank could form them. “It really is instinctual. And I’m sure you would not dislike it too much.” Gerard glanced sidelong at Frank, and for a moment he almost looked as flustered as Frank felt. 

“W - Wait, I don’t -”

“And of course enjoyment isn’t really the priority,” Prince Gerard soldiered on, “As long as we consummate the marriage.” 

“Please, wait.” Frank begged, feeling breathless and dizzy. “I don’t want this.” 

Prince Gerard stopped pacing to look at Frank more closely. He hesitated just a second and then suddenly he was on him, dragging his cloak off his shoulders and then tugging at the fastenings of Frank’s tunic. Both garments were removed and discarded before Frank could even consider fighting back.

“Breathe deeply Frank.” The Prince commanded, tossing the white tunic aside once he had it free of the wolf. “You look faint.” 

“Do I?” Frank growled as sarcastically as he could, though it came out weak what with the way his heart was palpitating. “I wonder why.” 

“You mustn’t work yourself up.” Prince Gerard crossed the room to the nightstand and began pouring water from the jug there into a wash basin. “We are only discussing things at the moment. Man to man.” 

“Right…” Frank breathed heavily and tried to focus his thoughts. He felt so drunk, why had he drank the wine? 

Now that the tunic was gone Frank felt hyper aware of the other clothes he was wearing and he was convinced his body was being suffocated by them. He made a weak attempt to kick off his ankle boots but they may as well have been nailed to his feet. 

Prince Gerard returned with the wash basin, his red eyes scrutinising Frank. 

“Let’s get you more comfortable.” He spoke so gently that Frank felt almost soothed. He still looked sceptical when the Prince knelt down at his feet, but he made no argument when pale fingers made quick work of his ankle boots and stockings.

Prince Gerard, for his part, was trying very hard to keep focused himself. He couldn’t help but glide his fingers back over Frank’s bare calf once he had removed the hosiery, feeling the soft dark hairs on his legs as he drifted his hands right down to his feet. 

The truth was, the Prince had never seen a creature more beautiful than his new bride. He had laid with plenty of handsome vampires, and it seemed everyone in the royal court knew his tastes lay in beautiful men. But from the first moment he had seen Frank he had been spellbound.

“That’s it,” He purred softly, tracing one fingertip over the sole of Frank’s foot. “Keep breathing slowly.” 

Frank did as he was told and shuddered as the Prince tickled his feet. He wasn’t sure what the vampire was doing but already he was feeling better. Now that the clothes were disappearing and the intense scent of the flower crown had lessened (it had been flung across the room along with the tunic), he was starting to feel more present. 

Prince Gerard rose up until he was squatting beside Frank’s chair, giving himself just enough height to be able to reach the washbasin on the table. He picked out the cloth that lay in the water, wrung it out and then began to smooth just the corner very gently against Frank’s flushed cheeks.

Frank’s deep breaths shuddered for a moment, but then returned to their slow rhythm. He closed his eyes and focused on relaxing, bringing his heart rate back to a more normal pace. 

Beneath the tunic Frank had been made to wear a feather-light undershirt of gossamer fabric so sheer it was almost transparent. Prince Gerard could clearly make out the dusky pink of his nipples, lightly peaked, beneath the fabric and his mouth watered at the sight. 

Frank tipped his head back and concentrated on relaxing. The water the Prince was using to bathe his face was cool against his flushed cheeks and he focused on that, rather than his earlier panic. 

Prince Gerard dipped the cloth back into the wash basin and wrung it out again, then brought it tenderly to Frank’s throat. He followed the long slope of his neck down to his collarbones and then round to the side, back up to one ear, down, and then up to the other. 

“There… Isn’t that better?” Prince Gerard’s voice seemed to come from far away to Frank, who was delighting in the cold water on his hot skin. 

“I’m sorry if I panicked you,” The Prince continued in his soft, soothing voice, “I got a little carried away. You see, the truth is Frank, from the moment I saw you in the church I’ve been aching for you. I’m having to try very hard to remain calm myself.”

Frank barely took in what the Prince was saying, though he opened his eyes half way to look at him. He tried to grasp what he had heard, but he was feeling drunker by the second and it was just too easy to simply give in and allow the Prince to calm him. 

“I don’t think I… I don’t think… Not tonight…” Frank swallowed thickly and passed the point of his tongue along the crease of his lips. The movement was followed closely by the Prince’s gaze. 

“I understand.” He whispered, still gently stroking the damp cloth against Frank’s blushing face and neck. “Not tonight.” He agreed with him, as if Frank had managed to articulate his fears perfectly. 

“But as I said, we must do something to deceive my father and have him believe that we have done as expected.” Prince Gerard stroked the cloth down Frank’s throat and gazed wantonly at his chest, tinged pink with heat and covered by nothing but that gorgeously flimsy material. 

“What do you suggest?” Frank asked quietly, his voice gone throaty from how his head was hanging back. He felt as though he was trapped in a dream.

“I have some ideas…” Prince Gerard said softly, trying not to let his own imagination run away with him. Frank was like a puppet on his strings, and he wasn’t even trying to influence him. Not really. 

“I think… The easiest thing would be for you to simply allow me to… take over.” Prince Gerard began to fold the cloth up neatly so that he could hang it over the edge of the wash basin. “If I promise you that I will not attempt to have sex with you tonight, do you think you can trust me to do enough that my father won’t suspect anything in the morning?” 

Frank opened his eyes again slowly and gazed blearily at the Prince knelt at his feet. 

“I… Don’t know…” He whispered, torn between wanting to give up any attempt of a fight and wanting to cling onto his pride at all costs. 

“I promise you I want nothing more than for you to feel pleasure.” Prince Gerard insisted, voice soft but growing breathless. “And if we do not do this now and my father realises our marriage is not sealed… Well, the last time a werewolf bride did not sleep with her husband the entire king’s guard were ordered to mate with her as punishment.” 

That really woke Frank up then and he stared at the Prince with wide, horrified eyes. 

“Your father -”

“No, not my father.” Prince Gerard quickly interrupted. “My great, great grandfather.” The Prince’s face was cold and serious, and Frank was certain he could see pain in the creases of his eyes. 

“When it was discovered that my great grandfather hadn’t consummated his marriage, he was branded a coward, too weak to force his new wife to his will. To show him how it was done, he was forced to watch twenty seven vampires take his bride by force. When she became pregnant no one ever knew who’s the child was; although of course for the sake of the treaty it was put out that it was my great grandfather’s.” 

“They raped her?” Frank could envision it too perfectly. A young, frightened, female member of his own clan, being pinned down and treated so viciously by the command of a King. It made him feel sick to the stomach. “Just because they hadn’t…”

“Yes.” Prince Gerard nodded solemnly. “And I wish I could say my father is different but…” The Prince trailed off and shrugged sadly, looking almost sick himself. 

For a moment an awkward silence passed between them. Frank was utterly speechless, too drunk and too overwhelmed to find his voice; the Prince looked simply melancholy. 

Frank was just wondering whether any other wolf brides had been treated with as little dignity, when Prince Gerard’s hands on his feet brought him back into the moment. 

“Please do not be afraid…” Prince Gerard’s voice was soft and soothing again, weaving a spell around Frank as he gently stroked his feet. “I am stronger than my ancestor was, and I would never sit idly by and watch others hurt you.” 

“You barely know me.” Frank whispered back, his voice hoarse from how tight his throat had become. “Why should you care?” 

Prince Gerard gazed up at Frank with a face that was difficult to read. His eyes were full of warmth still though, and his touch was delicate as he massaged Frank’s feet and ankles with feather light touches. 

“You are my bride.” He responded, as if that was all the reasoning he could ever need. “Have you forgotten my vows so soon?” There was the hint of a smile playing about his lips, and his eyes sparkled as he suddenly got to his feet and crossed the room to retrieve the cloak which lay beneath the pile of Frank’s clothes. 

“When I gave you my cloak,” Prince Gerard strode back to Frank, the heavy black cloak in his hands. “I pledged you eternal safety.” He laid the material gently over Frank’s lap and crouched back down in front of him. 

Frank ran the velvet material across his palms, feeling the weight of it, the richness of the fabric. It was beautiful, and expensively made. Frank hadn’t really paid attention to it before, but seeing it then and remembering what Prince Gerard had said made him feel a little better. 

“I thought that you just… I mean… You were just saying the words…” Frank blushed fiercely when he realised he had offended the Prince, and he lowered his gaze instinctively. 

“Indeed.” Prince Gerard’s voice was soft but icy, and Frank could feel the intensity of those red eyes even though he wouldn’t look at them. 

“I understand that you have been forced into this marriage.” Prince Gerard said quietly. “And so I held no illusions that your vows were anything other than spoken as from a script.” 

Frank dared to peek up when the Prince rose to his feet, striding away from Frank and turning his back on him. 

“I, however, have imagined my wedding since childhood. I’ve practiced those words and that ceremony a hundred times, always hoping it would be with someone I could want to say it to…” Prince Gerard glanced over his shoulder at Frank. “When I heard I would be marrying a man I couldn’t believe my good fortune. And when I saw you tonight in the church…” He trailed off again, his gaze once again soft. 

“Well… Let’s just say for me it was more than just pretty words.” 

“I’m sorry.” Frank blurted out without thinking, blushing even more intensely when he realised what he’d said and the Prince turned to look at him properly. Now he had apologised he realised it felt like the right thing to have done and he forced himself to keep speaking. 

“I’m sorry that I… That I’m not…” Frank hesitated, struggling to find the right words. “When I heard I’d be doing this, I was terrified.” He admitted quietly, his heart racing as the Prince walked slowly back towards him. But now the words were coming out, he couldn’t stop them.

“I didn’t imagine that you would be like this, so…” Frank swallowed thickly and tried not to swoon when the Prince knelt ever so gracefully at his feet once more. “I always thought… My grandma, she used to tell me scary stories about vampires…” 

To Frank’s surprise Prince Gerard smiled at that, his hands gently caressing Frank’s calves again. 

“I grew up hearing scary stories about werewolves.” He confessed, though he didn’t think it prudent to add that he knew better now. 

Frank attempted a smile, it came out wobbly and unsure, but genuine. 

“The whole time those vampires were getting me ready for the wedding I felt so lost… I was certain you’d be like one of my nightmares… I was expecting a…” Frank considered a moment, trying to find the right word.

“A monster?” Prince Gerard supplied, smiling understandingly at the guilty blush that coated Frank’s cheeks. “I understand.” He whispered, moving one hand off Frank’s leg to caress his jawline. 

“You’re so different to what I thought.” Frank breathed, closing his eyes for just a second as those pale fingers stroked across his face. “But that frightens me even more…” The confession came out without thought, but it was the whole truth. Frank wasn’t sure whether being married to a monster or a man was worse. At least with a monster he could rely on his hate to help him escape. But what would he do if he actually fell for the prince?

“Sweet Frank…” Prince Gerard sighed, leaning up so that his face was just below Frank’s. “I hoped and prayed my bride would be someone like you.” He dared to press a feather light kiss to Frank’s jaw, and almost lost control for it. 

Frank felt the deep shudder that passed through the Prince, and to his horror his own body mirrored it. There was something awakening in his core, and he wasn’t sure he wanted it to. 

“I still don’t think I can do this.” Frank suddenly blurted out, feeling the gap between them closing and starting to panic again. “I’ve never done anything-”

“I know.” Prince Gerard hushed him softly, crawling up his body and brushing his fingertips along gentle, winding paths over his underclothes. “My promise still stands. I will not try to take you tonight.”

Frank wanted to feel soothed by those words but instead his stomach simply tied itself into even more knots. Perhaps it would be simply easier to grit his teeth and get it over with. A quick, meaningless act of penetration to seal the peace treaty… Far easier than giving himself over to the pleasure he knew the Prince would inspire. 

“I don’t want to do anything…” Frank whimpered, biting his lip hard when the Prince brushed his thumb over one of his nipples, above the gossamer undershirt. It sent a spike of sensation down Frank’s core, not yet pleasure but still more welcome than was comfortable. 

“Shhh…” Prince Gerard pressed light, almost hesitant kisses along the slope of Frank’s neck. “Don’t get worked up.” He reminded him, brushing his thumb over his nipple again. “I promise I can make this good for you… Or… Is that what you are afraid of?” 

Prince Gerard’s ruby eyes were looking up at Frank, searching his eyes, searching his soul… Frank felt naked in a way that he never had before. It was quite normal in his clan to walk about with no clothes on, but no one had made him feel as bare as the Prince did then.

“I wanted to hate you.” Frank found himself saying, his voice quiet and raspy. His stomach lurched and he wondered whether he had made the Prince angry, but Gerard only smiled at him. 

“You may hate me yet.” He whispered back, his own voice just as husky. “I don’t think I can wait any longer.” 

Frank hissed when the Prince brushed his nipple again, and this time it began to peak under his touch. His body seemed all too eager to betray him. 

“My promise still stands.” Prince Gerard assured Frank, even whilst he began kissing down his chest. “But I simply have to touch you or I could die.” 

Frank groaned in frustration, hating to hear anyone be so dramatic and yet feeling a strange jolt of delight at the same time. So this was what it felt like to be wanted. To be _desired_ above all else. Even all the women of the clan gathering eagerly outside his shelter had never made him feel so coveted. 

“Please…” Frank gasped when Prince Gerard moved his lips to the stiff peak of his nipple, sucking lightly through the fabric of his undershirt. “Oh God, please…” Frank was trying to beg the Prince to stop but the words would not come, and the Prince’s tongue felt far better than it had any right to. 

“Hush my sweet one…” The Prince sounded a little dazed, and Frank could tell he was getting lost in his desire. It was a strange notion, Frank had often thought about losing himself in such a way, caressing and teasing another wolf… But he had never considered being the one to elicit that sort of reaction. Especially not with a vampire…

Frank felt both powerless and powerful as Prince Gerard sucked and licked at both of his nipples in turn. He felt weakened by how good it felt, his cock starting to tent the loose shorts he had worn beneath his tunic; and yet every time the Prince whispered how beautiful he was, or how much he wanted him, Frank found himself glorying in the dominance he felt.

Prince Gerard glanced up at Frank through his lashes, enjoying his soft mewls and whimpers immensely. He didn’t want to force himself upon the man, and if Frank really tried to make him stop then he would, no matter what it would mean come the morning. And yet, even the tiny protestations he had made seemed so weak and uncertain that they only helped to inflame the Prince even more. 

“Such beauty…” Prince Gerard breathed, touching a pink nipple lightly with his fingertip. “Such dark skin… like English Oak…” He leant in again to work his tongue in a slow circle around the nub, wetting the sheer fabric that covered it. 

There were no English Oaks in the forest Frank had grown up in, only pine and spruce trees. But the words felt like the sweetest compliment he’d ever received. 

“And so warm…” The Prince continued, his hands sliding beneath Frank’s undershirt to ghost along his bare skin. “Are all of your kind as glorious as this?” 

Frank got the feeling the question was rhetorical, but he couldn’t have supplied an answer even if he tried. He had been sexually frustrated since his teen years, so that almost every potential mate back at the clan had seemed beautiful beyond compare. But when faced with a vampire, they paled in comparison. Even whilst his heart raced in fear, and his skin prickled with uncertainty, he couldn’t deny that every vampire he had seen so far was unnaturally beautiful.

But then, that was the whole point wasn’t it? Vampires were supposed to be beautiful. Perhaps the Prince was simply weaving a spell around Frank to stop him from fighting. Perhaps the lust he was feeling was only an illusion.

Frank almost snapped back to his senses when he thought that. He made to push the Prince away, planting his hands on his chest and shoving with all his might. But Prince Gerard only moved away from his nipples and looked into his face, seeming to take the shove as an invitation for more. 

When Frank opened his mouth to start protesting his words were cut off by a kiss that almost stopped his palpitating heart. 

The kiss in the garden seemed like child’s play compared to the way the Prince kissed him then - all teeth and tongue and _hunger_. Any attempt at a fight was quickly extinguished, and it was all Frank could do to keep up with the mouth attacking his own.

Prince Gerard cupped a hand around Frank’s neck and pulled him in tight, forcing Frank’s mouth to open wide, using the tiniest of gaps to breathe and share oxygen. It was more intimate than anything else Frank had ever done in his life, breathing into the mouth of this stranger… His husband… His husband who kissed him as if he had loved him for a thousand years.

When Gerard pressed his tongue against Frank’s the wolf released a whimper, unbidden. The prince tasted of wine and almond tarts and Frank was mortified to discover that he was hungry for it. He leant in closer, trying to crush himself to Gerard’s chest and battled his tongue for dominance.

When Frank kissed him back in earnest, Gerard’s hunger only inflamed and he scooped his bride up into his arms so that he could carry him to the bed. He didn’t break the kiss for a second, but he felt the way Frank started to hesitate when he moved him. 

“Don’t over think it.” Prince Gerard whispered into his mouth, arranging Frank gently on the bed. “Just let me…” 

Frank released a shuddering breath as Gerard broke from his lips and began kissing down his neck instead. None of Frank’s fear had dissolved, but he couldn’t pretend he didn’t feel aroused too. His hardened cock certainly wasn’t pretending, and Frank hated himself for it. He wondered what his father would think if he could see him now. He supposed it was a good thing his clan had already disowned him.

“Such beauty…” The Prince was murmuring to himself again, admiring Frank’s body as he trailed kisses all over him. “Gorgeous, gorgeous man…”

Frank blushed so much his cheeks felt hot. He could do nothing but turn his head to the side and squeeze his eyes shut, letting Gerard kiss back down to his nipples and start teasing them again with his tongue.

Frank tried to tell himself that he was giving in only because he had no choice. That it was because the whole treaty depended on him lying back and taking it. That if he refused he’d be killed. That it was nothing to do with how good Prince Gerard’s warm, wet mouth felt on his chest.

Prince Gerard teased both of Frank’s nipples in turn, and then sat back just long enough to divest both himself and Frank of all remaining clothing. 

Frank watched through bleary eyes as the Prince revealed a body that was white as the moon and perfectly formed. His muscles were all lightly toned, evenly all over, unlike Frank whose muscles were strongest in his arms and his core from hunting and working with his hands. 

“Interesting…” Prince Gerard murmured to himself as he looked at Frank, naked and splayed out. “I have only ever seen drawings before…” 

 

At first Frank couldn’t understand what the Prince was referring to, but understanding dawned when a pale finger traced the spirals of the tattoo on his chest. 

“They are beautiful.” The Prince whispered, following the line of the two spirals with his finger. “Did they hurt?” 

“No.” Frank whispered back, biting his lip softly when the Prince moved to touch the dotted lines on his cheekbone next. “It is a great honour to receive these.” 

“I understand.” The Prince leant down to brush a kiss over the tattoo on Frank’s cheek. “I have never seen one intact before. All the drawings have lines through them.” 

“The scar.” Frank breathed, closing his eyes and feeling a strange wave of nausea wash over him. “We’re supposed to cut through this one when we leave the clan to become a bride.” Frank touched his own fingers to the tattoo on his cheekbone, surprised when the Prince looked at him with a frown. 

“Cut through them?” He repeated, placing his hand lightly over Frank’s. “Why?” 

“Because once you become a vampire’s bride, you can never return to your clan.” Frank felt choked once more by the lump in his throat. “These lines indicate what I am - wolf clan - I should have cut them but I…” Frank trailed off, forcing himself to take a deep breath so that he wouldn’t cry. “I c - couldn’t -”

Prince Gerard hushed Frank with a kiss. This time he was gentle, soothing… He laid his mouth over Frank’s and cupped his cheek ever so lightly, kissing away his tears before they could come. 

“I am sorry…” He whispered into Frank’s mouth, moving his free hand down to touch Frank’s thigh and lift his leg gently up and around his lower back. As a result their bodies slotted together, and Frank felt the vampire’s manhood against his own for the first time. 

Instinctively, Frank jolted away, but after just a second he relaxed down again. He was being held so gently by the Prince that he didn’t want to struggle away from him. He didn’t really mean to, but he couldn’t help but kiss him back.

“I am sorry all of this has happened to you.” The Prince was still apologising in between gentle kisses to Frank’s lips. “I know how hard it must be.” 

Frank sighed and shook his head, turning his face away after a moment so that the Prince would stop kissing him. He didn’t know what to say in response so he kept silent, unsure of how to react or where to even put his hands. 

Prince Gerard gazed down at Frank again, admiring his body and taking a second to ensure he was fully in control before starting to kiss his way down his chest again. 

Frank lay like a statue beneath him, no longer protesting but not encouraging either. He had started to grow hard earlier, but his cock was soft once more. Gerard was certain he could change that though.

Frank bit hard on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as the Prince kissed down his body. He didn’t want to give in, and it was taking all of his willpower not to fight. He knew it was hopeless to struggle or protest. If he didn’t let Gerard do this, then things would only be worse in the morning. But it was not in Frank’s nature to surrender so easily. With so much internal conflict raging, it was absurd that the Prince managed to arouse him again so easily. 

Frank’s cheeks blushed pink again when Prince Gerard brushed his hands down his thighs and gently parted them. Frank’s cock was starting to stiffen again, and he wriggled uncomfortably, resisting the urge to cover himself with his hands. 

“Shh, relax…” Prince Gerard could feel Frank tensing up as he neared his cock, his scent starting to overpower him. “Fuck, you smell so good…” He growled, breathing in the heady mixture of blood, musk and rosewater. He could still faintly detect the signature of pine and dirt that hadn’t completely been washed away, and he wished that his father hadn’t demanded that Frank be cleaned at all. He loved that wild scent the other vampires had tried to scrub away.

“Prince Ger - a - aah!” Frank tried to ask the Prince to stop a moment, but the words were lost when the vampire took him into his mouth with no prior warning. 

The Prince pushed Frank’s thighs even further apart and then cupped one hand around the base of his cock. He sucked him deeper into his mouth and worked his tongue around him, delighting in how he could feel him swelling between his lips and growing harder with every suck. He was hot in Gerard’s mouth, his cock pulsing with blood.

Frank moaned loudly again and then quickly covered his mouth with the back of his hand, mortified by his own reaction. He had never had this done to him before, although he had fantasised about him a dozen times - although his fantasies always involved another member of his clan. He would never have believed he’d be doing this with a vampire. 

He dared to glance down and had to bite hard on his knuckles to keep himself quiet. Prince Gerard was so beautiful, and he made sucking cock look beautiful too. When Frank saw those red eyes looking up at him it caused such a powerful tug through his cock he thought he was going to cum too soon. 

It wasn’t fair, why was a vampire able to make him feel like this? He was supposed to be repulsed, not aroused. He shouldn’t want this. He didn’t want it. 

“F - F - Fuck… P - Please… Please, no…” Frank sobbed between hard inhales and quivering moans. The Prince was bobbing his head over his length, sucking and working his tongue around the tip, making Frank’s whole body tremble. He didn’t want to… He didn’t… 

“N - Nooo-” Frank’s protests ended in a long moan that was more like a howl than anything else. His muscles clenched tight and his whole back lifted off the bed as he released into Prince Gerard’s mouth, spilling his seed down his throat. 

Gerard hummed a soft sound of satisfaction, swallowing thickly to take down every drop of Frank’s release. He even tasted wild compared to vampires - his seed was hot, salty and bitter. Gerard wanted more.

Frank had tears on his cheeks when he came back to reality. His orgasm had sent him spiralling somewhere else for a second, and by the time he came to, the Prince was already flipping him over onto his front. 

“Wait, n - no!” Frank whimpered, too weak and boneless to stop it. “Please-”

“I won’t take you.” Prince Gerard promised, kissing quickly down Frank’s back. “I promised I wouldn’t. But I have to taste you, I can’t stop, not now.” The Prince sounded frantic, his voice breathless and husky. His hands were massaging and kneading Frank’s ass, pulling the globes apart and making Frank sob. 

“I c - can’t… I can’t-” Frank wasn’t sure what it was he thought he couldn’t do. His body was still thrumming with the afterglow of his climax, and he supposed what he was really afraid of was that the Prince was going to make him cum again.

Prince Gerard didn’t seem to care that Frank was trying to stop him. He was beyond being stopped. Each of his senses were being assaulted by Frank - By his scent, his taste… By the glorious way his muscles were rippling from pleasure and the way his skin felt, tacky and warm, under Gerard’s palms.

Frank was still sobbing when Prince Gerard’s kisses followed his spine down to the dip between his cheeks. He could feel his hands pulling them gently apart, and when he kissed him _there_ Frank choked on his tears all over again.

Frank wondered what Gods had been cruel enough to make something like that feel so _good_. Once again all of his protests turned into soft moans, and the Prince did things with his tongue that Frank was sure couldn’t be possible. 

Prince Gerard focused on keeping himself in control, not letting the overpowering taste and scent of his wolf bride turn him into a beast. It would be all too sweet to ignore his promise and take him right there and then. He was so turned on he was sure he’d be able to keep going all day if they did, and then no one would be able to question whether they had consummated their marriage… The temptation was almost too much to bear.

A soft, wanton moan snapped Gerard out of his fantasies. For a split second he was dazed, and then relieved. He did not want to take Frank by force; he would keep his promise. 

Frank seized one of the plush bed pillows and pressed his face to it. Prince Gerard’s tongue twisted deeper inside him and he felt his soft cock hardening again. Something seemed to have changed in the Prince and suddenly he was tonguing Frank with more eagerness, lapping against his muscle and making his body hum from pleasure.

Frank hadn’t known anything could feel so incredible. Even the soft, wet sounds coming from behind were making his cock swell. He couldn’t cry anymore, only press his face to the pillow and try not to let the Prince hear the obscene moans he was making. 

The Prince of course could hear him though, and once he realised he was hard again he wrapped long fingers around his length and began to stroke him lightly. 

Gerard worked his tongue harder against the furled muscle he was teasing, delighting in the sounds Frank tried to hide and pulling more from him. He had centuries of experience, and Frank had none at all… It made for a rather satisfying experience. He twisted his hand around his cock and nipped him gently between his cheeks, and thought over how sweet he tasted as he spilt his second release all over his fingers and the bed. 

Frank pressed the pillow so hard to his face he couldn’t breathe, though he screamed just fine as his body betrayed him for a second time. He couldn’t believe he had got hard again so quickly, and as for his second orgasm… He only felt burning shame over that… 

It was a relief when Prince Gerard moved his mouth away and Frank was allowed to collapse weakly on top of the bed covers. 

Gerard licked the taste of Frank’s sweat off his lips, finally taking his own erection in hand. He had been able to ignore it so far, but now he wanted nothing more than to feel his own release. 

Frank was no longer making any sounds. He lay, boneless and exhausted, his moving back giving away how hard he was breathing. 

“Y - You are stunning…” Prince Gerard gritted out through clenched teeth, his fist working rapidly over his length. “I need to - aah -” Gerard came quickly, squeezing his release with a tight hand. He pressed the tip down against Frank’s ass, letting his seed spill over him. Frank shuddered in dismay, but Gerard knew it was necessary if they were going to fool his father into believing they had done what they had not. 

“I am sorry…” Gerard rasped, still slowly stroking himself through the afterglow. “I had no choice…”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Frank whispered into the pillow, his cheeks still wet and his whole body starting to grow cold where his sweat was drying. “Please… Just clean me up…”

“I can’t.” Prince Gerard really did sound apologetic. He moved away from Frank and walked, naked, across the room to the wash bowl. He used the cloth he had bathed Frank with earlier to wipe himself clean. 

“You must leave it there… You need my scent to be overpowering on you, if my father is not going to detect that you are still a virgin.” Gerard left the washcloth in the bowl and poured himself another cup of wine. “I am sorry.” He apologised again, making Frank wince and shake his head. 

“Stop.” He whimpered, feeling a lump in his throat again. “Stop apologising… You could have…” He shook his head again, unable to say what he was thinking. The truth was… When Gerard had been fucking him with his tongue… A part of him had almost wanted him to take him, and that frightened him more than anything. 

“I appreciate that you didn’t break your promise.” He finally managed to choke out. 

Prince Gerard carried his wine over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, using one hand to gently turn Frank onto his side so that he could see his face. When he saw the tears that had dried on his cheeks he brushed his thumb gently over them. 

“I hope one day you will love me Frank.” He whispered, offering him the cup but Frank shook his head, too sick to drink any more. “Get some sleep.” Gerard sighed, sipping the wine himself and slowly getting to his feet again. 

Frank watched his husband walk away from him, going over to the window and opening the curtains just enough to look outside. Frank could see that the sky was a pale, inky grey, and he knew dawn was breaking. He wondered if Gerard would sleep now, he was certain he wouldn’t be able to sleep himself. 

Gerard let the curtain close again after a minute. He turned around to look at Frank and smiled slightly when he saw his eyes were closed. He could tell that his bride was not sleeping peacefully, but he had at least drifted off. 

Prince Gerard sat down at the table so as not to disturb him. He drank his wine and watched him sleep, and hoped that they had done enough to fool his father.


	2. We the animals take control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Linkin Park: Wretches and Kings

Frank was transfixed by the veins in King Daniel’s hands. They were more prominent than ever when seen this close, blue and ghostly beneath his skin. His spidery fingers were working at peeling an orange, and Frank watched each tendon rising and falling with every movement of his fingers. 

Frank himself could not eat a bite. 

Prince Gerard had woken him as night began to fall, and Frank had looked in dismay at the darkening sky outside the window. He was not sure he would ever get used to waking in the night and sleeping in the day, but it was clear the Prince was feeling much more energetic for his day’s sleep.

Gerard had cleaned Frank himself using a fresh bowl of water and cloth that his servants had brought in. His touch had been gentle, and in his half-asleep state, Frank had almost grown aroused by it; especially when the Prince had kissed him afterwards.

Luckily, his body had not betrayed him this time. Not even when Prince Gerard took up a bottle of perfume and used his fingertip to dab the scent beneath each of Frank’s ears, once on each wrist, once on each inner thigh and then once again on the soft hair of his sack. 

Frank had quivered to be touched by his husband, and it had been a relief when Gerard had allowed him to at least dress himself. 

Frank had hoped to see his furs again, but he knew it was a foolish thing to wish for. Instead the servants had laid him out clothes made of woven cloth and wool - tunic, hose and breeches, and underclothes of silk. Frank detested it all, but he wore it. He was still too afraid to refuse. 

After that he and Gerard had walked, side by side, down hallways and staircases all the way to King Daniel’s own private chambers. A breakfast table had been set up for them on a large balcony that overlooked the maze in the gardens. 

A warm breeze gently lifted strands of Prince Gerard’s shoulder length hair, and his pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight. He looked incredibly handsome, Frank thought, when he poured them both a goblet of watered wine. 

Whilst they waited for the King to arrive, Frank and Gerard had stood shoulder to shoulder, leaning their elbows on the balcony rail. Frank had gazed beyond the garden, to the mountains in the distance. He thought of home, and wondered what his father was doing then. Whether his grandmother might still be weeping for him, or if she had hardened her heart and was merely continuing with her life. 

Frank missed his grandma more than anyone.

King Daniel had not kept them waiting long. He had appeared only minutes later, richly dressed in a crimson doublet, bordered in gold with a cape pin set with a sapphire as large as a duck egg. He had greeted them both by giving them his knuckles to kiss, and Frank had almost heaved at that sickly, flowery scent the King seemed to emit.

After the pleasantries had been exchanged the three men sat at the table that had been set up for them. King Daniel had looked intently at Frank, his cold red eyes making Frank balk and look down at his own hands, too afraid to meet the King’s gaze. 

He wondered if King Daniel was trying to decide whether he believed they had consummated the marriage or not. He wondered if he could smell it on them, like Gerard had warned he might. Perhaps it made him feel sick, the way his flowery scent sickened Frank. Maybe he was waiting for the right moment to accuse them. Would he kill them? Or just Frank? Or would he have the Kingsguard rape him as Gerard had feared?

Frank was so busy allowing his fear to eat at him that he didn’t notice Gerard and King Daniel starting to eat until he looked up at the scent of the orange, and then he couldn’t look away again.

“I trust you had a pleasant wedding night.” King Daniel was speaking to Gerard, but his eyes were still focused on Frank. His nails were long, sharp and clean, and he used them to dig into the skin of the orange and peel it from the flesh.

Franks stomach rolled as he imagined himself being skinned like the fruit. 

“Thank you, yes.” Gerard’s tone was soft and polite, but even he was tense. He tore chunks of bread from a large, black loaf in the centre of the table and placed some onto the plate in front of Frank. “It was very… enjoyable.”

Frank could feel his cheeks heating as he blushed. Prince Gerard was glancing sidelong at him, but Frank still couldn’t look away from those hands tearing at the orange. 

“Good.” King Daniel scooped up the orange peel once he was done and dropped it into a small bowl beside him. The orange he then cut into thin slices which he ate off the tip of his knife. The colour of the fruit looked garish against the paleness of his lips. 

“Now that you are wed, preparations for your coronation can begin in earnest.” King Daniel finally moved his stare away from Frank to fix on Gerard instead. The Prince seemed to be as comfortable as his bride when under the stare of his father and he shifted awkwardly in his seat. 

“Yes father.” He whispered, starting to lay slices of crisped bacon onto his and Frank’s plates. “I believe everything is almost ready as it is.” 

“Another week is necessary.” King Daniel ate his slices of orange slowly, those red eyes flicking between his son and his bride. “I was hoping I could remain long enough to see you crowned, but with the delay on the wedding I simply can not afford to stay another night.” 

King Daniel’s tone was light, but his eyes were full of accusation as they turned to Frank once more. 

“I shall have your brother attend in my stead.” 

Gerard, who had been about to place a soft boiled egg into the cup on Frank’s plate, had a sudden spasm of the hands so that the egg dropped to the floor with a soft splat. 

“Michael?” Gerard sounded alarmed, which only made Frank feel more anxious. He was at least able to tear his eyes away from King Daniel’s infernal hands and look to his husband instead. “Why must Michael attend?”

“You can not expect to be crowned without a member of your immediate family present.” King Daniel arched one eyebrow at his son. “I cannot stay, I have to return to Bellpoint. Michael meanwhile is busy with nothing but drinking and whoring his way across the land. It will do him good to spend time with you.” 

Gerard looked at Frank, his eyes wide and lips parted. Frank met his gaze with an equally astonished look, although he had no idea who Michael was or why he might be making Gerard so nervous. 

“When you say spend time…” Gerard said slowly, turning back to the King. 

“He shall be staying with you for a while.” King Daniel finished his orange and picked up his napkin. He folded the silk over one finger and then touched it to the corner of his lips. 

“For how long?” Gerard demanded, both his and Frank’s food forgotten. 

“Indefinitely.” King Daniel waited a moment, and Frank got the impression he was waiting for an argument. When Gerard said nothing he continued. “Michael will benefit from being here. He will expect a seat on your council, of course, but it will do him good to see the example you set.” 

“Why?” Gerard sounded wholly unconvinced. “He has never taken an interest in _my example_ before.” 

King Daniel kept his face carefully expressionless, but Frank could tell he was unimpressed. 

“This is not a matter that is open for discussion Gerard.” He said coolly. “Michael is already on his way. He will be here by the week’s end.”

“But father, you know his views on-” Gerard hesitated and Frank was certain that he glanced his way again but when he tried to meet his gaze he was already facing King Daniel. “-Certain matters…” Gerard finished carefully, his hands clenched tight on his knees. 

King Daniel considered this, and this time Frank caught the movement when his eyes darted over him. It made his skin crawl and he wondered what it was they were referring to. 

“I say it again,” King Daniel picked up his goblet of wine and raised it to his lips, “he will benefit from being here.” 

It was Gerard’s turn to look unconvinced although he didn’t argue again. He drank deeply from his own goblet and then went back to placing food on Frank’s plate. Piling it high with barely a thought to his own plate. 

“Eat.” He told Frank simply once he was done, and then he turned back to his wine. 

“If he disrespects me or Frank, I will not stand for it.” He said strongly, drinking his wine and glaring at his father from across the table. King Daniel seemed unconcerned and merely shrugged one shoulder. 

“You will be King. You have that right.” He responded, as easily as if they were commenting on the food. “It is good to hear you are so protective already.” He looked at Frank boldly then, his eyes roaming up and down. “I half wondered if he would be too wild for you.” 

Frank was certain his whole face must be bright red. He didn’t feel very wild, sat in his human clothes and reeking of perfume. He barely felt his inner beast, and hadn’t since the moment he had been taken from the woods. He wasn’t sure he even was a beast anymore. 

“Frank is my bride.” Gerard laid a hand gently over Frank’s on the tabletop, making sure his father saw. “I made a vow to protect him.” 

“Indeed.” King Daniel looked as though he might say something more, but was interrupted by a guard. He was clad in full armour, and clinked as he walked. 

“Forgive the intrusion my King.” The guard went to one knee and bowed his head. “We are ready to depart.”

“I will be but a moment.” King Daniel nodded, watching as the guard rose again and left. Once he was gone he downed the rest of his wine and dabbed his napkin to his lips again. 

“You’re leaving already?” Gerard asked, bewildered. 

“I told you, I must return to Bellpoint.” King Daniel wiped his hands clean and then eyed Gerard over the table. “I had much and more I wanted to discuss with you, but wars do not wait.” He sighed, glancing at Frank for a second. 

“There are only two things that I cannot leave without mentioning.” King Daniel rose gracefully to his feet and swept his long, white hair over his shoulder. “First,” He began as his long fingers expertly began braiding his hair, “I expect to hear news soon of a child.” 

“What child?” Gerard’s hands clenched tightly into fists again and Frank felt a cold sweat start creeping down his own spine. 

“ _Your_ child of course.” King Daniel held up a hand when Gerard opened his mouth, cutting him off before he could say another word. “Don’t pretend to be shocked. You shall need an heir.”

“In case you didn’t realise father, we are not exactly in a position to produce-”

“Take a mistress.” King Daniel cut Gerard off again. “Take several for all I care. The wolves’ folly forced our hand, but just because of your…” King Daniel glanced at Frank. “Exceptional circumstances… Does not exempt you from producing an heir.” 

“Father.” Gerard growled, glancing at Frank himself. “I _will not_ be unfaithful to Frank.”

“Unfaithful?” King Daniel scoffed, securing his braid with a length of ribbon. “I can think of no past King who did not have mistresses. It is no dishonour to take another into your bed.” 

“I said I will not.” Gerard repeated through clenched teeth, his nails digging into his palms. He looked at his father with such deadly eyes that even the King took pause. “Do not make me fight with you about this.” 

King Daniel considered his son’s words carefully, flicking his braid back over his shoulder so that it lay long and straight down his spine. After a moment’s pause he gave one small nod of his head. 

“Fine. Do not take a mistress.” He conceded, producing a pair of dark leather gloves from an inside pocket of his cloak. “Find another way to impregnate a woman. I’m sure as long as your seed finds root, it does not matter how it made it there.” 

This went down as well as the King expected it to, and he listened to Gerard’s chokes of protestations with a disinterested frown. 

Frank listened to the whole exchange with a growing feeling of nausea, wishing for nothing more than for the sky to fall down and kill them all. He had never imagined for one second that he and Gerard would be expected to raise children. It wasn’t possible for them to reproduce together, it seemed incredibly unfair that they would still have to find an heir. 

Gerard seemed to be thinking the same thing, and he wasn’t shy in telling his father so.

King Daniel listened to him long enough to pull on his riding gloves, but as soon as he was done he cut Gerard off once more with a sharp, slap to his face. 

Gerard fell silent immediately, clutching his cheek and bowing his head in shame. 

Frank felt an uneasy sense of humiliation, as if he had been struck as well. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to actually speak, but he snapped his jaw shut immediately as soon as he noticed. 

“Enough insolence.” King Daniel’s voice was calm as ever. “Soon enough you shall be King. If you decide to ignore tradition and turn a human, then that is your choice. But either way, you shall have an heir. Even if I have to make you one myself.” 

Gerard bit his lip to stop himself from arguing further, hating his father more than he ever had in that moment. 

“Now, I have no more time for this. I have to leave.” King Daniel turned to stride away from them, making it to the door before Gerard stopped him. 

“Is that it?” He called after him, still holding his cheek. “You said you had two things to discuss.” 

“Oh yes.” King Daniel turned to look at them both over his shoulder. A small, sly smile began to play at the corners of his lips and Frank suddenly knew what he was about to say before he even said it. 

“If you truly want to protect your bride,” King Daniel looked solely at Frank, his red eyes boring into his very soul, “then fuck him. And never try to fool me again.” 

Frank bowed his head, unable to stand those red eyes any longer. Gerard gaped at his father as if he had been slapped all over again. 

Satisfied, the King left them, disappearing through the door with a swish of his cloak. 

The unnatural, flowery scent remained, and before he could stop himself Frank doubled over, retching. The wine he had drank spattered across the marble tiles, red as blood and stinking of acid. 

Gerard seemed too stunned to move, but it lasted only a second. Once he returned to his senses he rushed to Frank’s side and laid his hand on the flat of his back, rubbing soothingly as Frank continued to heave and retch, but he only brought up one more mouthful of bile before his body was spent. 

“Come, Frank.” Gerard’s voice was soft as he continued to rub Frank’s back. “Be calm.” 

“C - Calm?” Frank choked and retched again, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck calm.” His head was swimming and he felt he might pass out. King Daniel knew… He knew they hadn’t gone through with it… He knew that Frank was still a virgin, and he knew that the wolves had tried to get out of the treaty… It was a wonder he hadn’t killed Frank already.

“Come and sit down.” Gerard’s touch was still gentle, but he was firm enough to guide Frank round to the other end of the table, to sit where there was no vomited wine. 

Frank pressed his hands to his face and took a deep, shuddering breath. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. His head was reeling, and he had so many questions he didn’t know where to start. 

“Here,” Gerard’s hands pulled at Frank’s, pressing a cup into them when they came away from his face. “Drink.”

Frank looked doubtfully into the cup, but it was only water. He drank it gratefully, letting it cool his burnt throat and settle his rolling stomach. Gerard stood beside him, one hand gently kneading his shoulder. 

“I am sorry Frank.” He was speaking to him, but Frank was hardly listening. “I thought we had done enough. I thought he couldn’t tell.” 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Frank just wanted Gerard to stop speaking. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and dropped the cup back onto the table. “Please… I just want to get out of here.” 

“Of course.” Gerard lifted Frank from his chair, right into his arms. “Let’s get you back to bed to rest.” 

Frank looked up into his husband’s face and wondered if he could really be so stupid. He had meant that he wanted to leave, to go back to his clan and forget this whole awful nightmare. The Prince apparently just thought he needed more sleep, and he carried him back through the castle to their chambers, pausing only to tell a passing servant that the balcony would need cleaning. 

Once they were back in their room Gerard laid Frank down on the bed and began to carefully undress him. 

“Just rest for a few more hours,” He said gently, unlacing the tunic and breeches and pulling them away from Frank’s body. “Do you need anything? Water? Wine?” 

“No…” Frank turned onto his front as soon as he was naked. He pulled the covers around him and pressed his face to the pillow. Now he was back in the bed he felt weak beyond compare, like the King had taken all of his strength with him. “Please… I just want to be alone…” 

Gerard looked wounded, but he didn’t refuse. He dared to press a kiss to Frank’s temple but then he left him. He hesitated in the doorway, looking at Frank over his shoulder and feeling his chest squeeze painfully. His bride was beautiful, but his sorrow was tangible. He wanted to make things better for him, but he didn’t know how. 

In the end he could only leave, as Frank had requested. 

xXx

It was midnight when Gerard arrived at the village. His head was throbbing from hours spent in the castle library, where he had sought comfort in the books he loved. He had read up on old vampire lore, about how to change a human and had even gone back over the copy of the peace treaty. Nothing helped to clear his head, and in the end he decided there was nothing for it but to hunt. 

Gerard hadn’t really wanted to leave with Frank still asleep. He worried his bride might wake up and wonder where he was. Or perhaps even try to escape… Gerard didn’t want to believe that Frank would attempt such a thing, but he would have to be stupid not to realise the boy wished to go back home. 

Gerard tried to imagine being taken away from his home like that and forced to marry Frank in the woods. He tried to picture himself being dressed in furs and given clan tattoos, but the truth was it didn’t bother him. He knew that the wolves lived like a pack - families were close, everyone was a friend of everyone else. They lived and died amongst people they loved. It didn’t seem such a bad thing… Not like being a vampire, where bloodline was more important than love, and the only thing anyone cared about was themselves. 

The unfortunate truth was, Gerard had never really been like the rest of his family. He always seemed to care too much. His passions ran high, he loved easily. He had been trained from childhood to be king and to rule with cool efficiency. His subjects would do as he bid because he told them to, and not for love. 

It was a cruel world to bring a wolf into. It would be far easier if Gerard had been sold as a bride instead. But the treaty was clear, and it was too late to change things now.

There was no hope of finding a sympathetic ear amongst the vampires, and so Gerard had gone to the village instead. He took a silver coin with him, and pressed it into the hand of the first whore he came across that did not stink of disease. 

The girl he chose was young, probably new to the trade. She looked fairly clean, and her long blonde hair was pretty. She took Gerard into the whorehouse, up the stairs and to a room not already in use. She said nothing as she took off her dress, but Gerard stopped her when she tried to take off his clothes too. 

“M’Lord?” She questioned, looking at him with large, blue eyes. “What would you like?” 

“Only to speak.” Gerard sat down on the edge of the bed and admired the young girls form. She was very beautiful. 

“You only want to talk m’lord?” The girl looked confused, but she smiled sweetly at him. “No man’s ever paid just to talk.” She made to touch Gerard’s clothes again, but he took her hands in his and stopped her. 

“I assure you, that is all I want.” 

The girl looked at him as if she didn’t believe him, cocking her head to one side. She waited, but when Gerard only looked at her she stood back and smiled at him again. 

“Alright. What does m’lord want to talk about?” She asked, planting her hands on her hips and challenging him with her stare. Her eyes were playful, and her nipples were pointed. Gerard smiled back at her. 

“Would you believe it if I told you I was married?” He asked her, making her laugh. A soft, musical laugh. 

“Aye m’lord I would. A man as handsome as you is bound to have a wife.” She came closer again, swaying her hips. “We get lots of married men in here.” 

“But would you believe it if I told you I was married only yesterday?” Gerard challenged, taking the girl’s hands again when she tried to touch him.

“Yesterday?” The girl repeated, idly tracing her finger over Gerard’s palm. “Truly m’lord?”

“Truly.” Gerard nodded, letting her tickle his palm when it felt quite nice. “And my bride is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” 

The girl smiled again, but this time it was an innocent smile that came unbidden to her lips. Her eyes were softer when she looked at Gerard, full of curiosity. 

“If she’s so beautiful, why aren’t you with her now?” She asked, not accusingly, but from pure wonder. “I heard the first few weeks of marriage are the most wonderful.” 

“If only it were true.” Gerard smiled sadly, linking his fingers slowly with the girl’s. “I’m afraid my bride detests me.”

“I don’t see how that could be true.” The girl watched as Gerard linked and unlinked their fingers. “A man as handsome as you…” 

“The marriage was arranged.” Gerard said softly, moving his hands to trace patterns on the girl’s palm like she had done to him. “My bride pines for the life they left behind. I do not inspire any desire in them.” 

The girl hummed softly, thinking about it. She was not paid to give advice, only pleasure, but she realised that perhaps advice was all the strange man wanted. 

“Well… I think… If I was made to marry a man - even a handsome one - I would not want to be touched by them either.” She consented, though she smiled when Gerard only looked crestfallen. “But… If the man was kind to me, I’m sure I would love him in time.” 

Truthfully, the girl didn’t know if what she said was right. She had been sold to the whorehouse by her own father for a purse of silver, and even though it had hurt it hadn’t upset her too much. The whorehouse was always warm, and they were fed twice a day. She didn’t think being married off to a stranger could be so bad either. Especially one with a face as beautiful as Gerard’s. 

“Do you really think kindness is all it would take for my bride to love me?” Gerard asked, smiling at the notion. Kindness he could manage. 

“Yes m’lord.” The girl moved her hands away from Gerard’s and she tried once again to unlace his tunic. Once again, Gerard stopped her. “I’m only young, but I think kindness solves most things.” 

“Wisdom oft comes from the mouths of babes.” Gerard chuckled, allowing the girl to move onto his lap. She sat with her legs draped over his knees, and linked her arms around his neck. 

“Is m’lord done talking?” The girl asked gently, touching her fingers to Gerard’s cheek. “Perhaps I could touch him now?” 

“No my child.” Gerard took hold of the girl’s wrist and moved her hand gently away from his face. 

“I’m no child.” The girl giggled that soft, musical laugh again. “I’m seventeen this winter.” 

“Are you?” Gerard smiled sadly at her and traced his thumb delicately across her lower lip. “Such a sweet girl. I would like to kiss you.” He told her. 

“Of course m’lord.” The girl pouted gently against his thumb. “You paid enough for more than just a kiss.” 

“A kiss is all I need.” Gerard held both her wrists in one hand and leant forward. She leaned in to meet him, but he bypassed her lips and tucked his face into her neck instead. The girl laughed softly and wriggled her naked behind against his thighs. 

Gerard was delicate with his bite, so that she did not even feel it. He moved his free hand down to cup her waist and hold her tight, and he savoured the music of her laugh in his ears, and the taste of her blood in his mouth. She died with her smile still on her lips, her eyes closed. 

When Gerard lay her down she looked incredibly peaceful. Her body was still slightly warm, but growing paler and colder by the second. He draped the blanket over her, and pressed the tiniest of kisses to her soft, blue lips.

“Thank you, sweet one.” He whispered to her, and admired her gentle features one last time before he left. 

He was almost entirely out of the village before he heard the first whore’s shriek, but then another took up the call and soon enough the screams coming from the whorehouse could be heard for miles around. Gerard’s heart ached for them, as it always did, but he didn’t stop walking. 

The village was behind him, and the castle ahead. He was ready to see his bride.

xXx

Frank woke slowly. Even once he was aware that he was no longer sleeping, his eyelids felt too heavy to lift. He did not want to open his eyes and face the night. He did not want to face anymore of the life he was expected to live. He had promised himself he would not go meekly to the vampires, that he would hold onto his pride and give them a strong fight. But even so soon after his wedding, he had no fight left. 

Quiet noises started filtering into his ears, and he became aware of another’s presence in the room. At first he was afraid, but then he realised it was the prince. He was trying to be silent, but Frank’s ears were too keen to miss the subtle sounds of him walking about the room.

Frank burrowed deeper beneath the covers and waited for his husband to leave again. When it became clear that he wasn’t going to, Frank sighed and forced himself to roll onto his back. Soon or late, he would have to face him. 

Gerard was stood across the room from him, arranging a plate of food on the table they had drank at the night before. When he realised Frank was watching him he smiled and stopped what he was doing. 

“You’re awake.” He stated the obvious and crossed the room to join Frank on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Do you want the truth?” Frank asked quietly, holding the covers tight around himself as he slowly sat up. Gerard was sat on the edge of the bed, angling his body so that he could face Frank. If he had wanted to, he could have reached out and touched him.

Gerard considered Frank’s question, as if he was actually expected to answer. 

“No.” He eventually decided, smiling sadly. “I know the truth, but I don’t think I want to hear you say it.” He clarified, offering Frank his hand.

Frank looked at his extended palm and quirked an eyebrow. He continue to cling to the blanket around his shoulders and met Gerard’s eyes with a challenging stare. His husband only continued to smile gently at him, waiting until the silence became awkward and Frank took his hand with a defeated sigh. 

“I’ve prepared some food for you.” Gerard pulled Frank gently to his feet and led him, still naked and wrapped in the blanket, to the table. 

Frank eyed the food suspiciously. He doubted very much that Gerard had cooked it himself, probably he simply meant that he had put it onto the plate. Frank wanted to make a sarcastic comment about it, but his brain couldn’t engage enough for him to think of one.

“I don’t want to eat.” Was all he managed to say as Gerard pulled out a chair for him and motioned for him to sit down. 

“You must.” Gerard spoke firmly, and sat down beside Frank once he had taken his seat. “I haven’t seen you eat a single thing yet. And we’ve been married for forty eight hours.”

“Counting?” Frank sneered, staring at the plate of food and hating his body for what must be the hundredth time in those forty eight hours, when his stomach growled loud enough for even Gerard to hear. 

“I shall eat with you, if it makes you feel better.” Gerard ignored Frank’s quip and reached over to take one of the grapes from the edge of the plate. He showed it to Frank, as if the wolf didn’t really believe he had taken it, and then popped it into his mouth. 

“Eat it all.” Frank countered, pushing the plate closer to Gerard. “I won’t touch it.” 

“You will.” Gerard snarled, looking angry suddenly. “Or do you mean to starve yourself to death?” 

Frank glared at Gerard, shrugging his blanket tighter around himself. “You don’t control me _husband_.” He snarled back, although it made him tremble to stand up to the vampire prince. “If I wish to starve, I’ll starve.” 

Gerard scoffed and poured them both a goblet full of wine. When he handed Frank his, the young man looked about ready to retch again. 

“Do you think you would be the first wolf bride to try it?” Gerard asked, his voice soft once more. He was looking intently Frank, his eyes showing both sympathy and anger. “The first bride to try and end their own life?” 

The question caught Frank off guard, and his anger disappeared as quickly as it had come to be replaced instead by sorrow. 

“Is that what happened to them all?” He asked quietly, his voice choked. “They killed themselves?” 

He had been wondering about the other werewolf brides ever since he had seen the tapestry in the banquet hall. The wolves had been sending young girls for centuries, and they had always assumed that the vampires simply killed them. Since hearing about the need for an heir though, Frank had found himself wondering whether the other brides still lived. Whether they had produced half wolf, half vampire offspring without the clans ever hearing. 

Gerard considered Frank for a moment, chewing slowly on the grape in his mouth. He still looked angry, but he was calming quickly. 

“Eat.” He finally said, his tone firm but kind again. “Eat and I’ll tell you.” 

Frank stared at his husband, thinking it over. He hadn’t actually been intending to starve himself, but he had no appetite for food. He wanted answers though, and answers about the other brides barely touched the surface of all the questions he had. But it would be a start.

Frank said nothing, but he obediently plucked a grape from the stem on the plate and bit it in half. He locked his eyes with Gerard’s, daring him to refuse him now.

Gerard sighed and shook his head, though he couldn’t help but smile a little. His bride would challenge him at every turn, he had no doubt. But seeing the defiance in his eyes was only making Gerard want him more. He prayed that one day Frank would love him.

“Tell me, what do you already know about the other brides we’ve received?” 

“Nothing.” Frank shrugged and ate the other half of the grape. “We assumed they had all been slaughtered by the vampires. You say they killed themselves?”

“Not all of them.” Gerard did not seem shocked to hear the wolves’ opinions on his own species. “But there were some who…” He trailed off, looking unsure of how to phrase it. 

Frank understood all the same. 

“How did they do it?” He asked, not sure why he needed to know, but something in him was determined to hear. “How many, and how did they do it?” 

“I don’t know all there is to know about them.” Gerard warned him. “The first marriage was conducted mere weeks after the signing of the Peace Treaty, hundreds of years ago. I only know the stories. In person, I only met one bride, other than yourself of course.”

“The stories will do.” Frank growled, growing impatient. “You promised to tell me.” 

“And you promised to eat.” Gerard raised his eyebrows at Frank. He waited, looking at him pointedly, until Frank grudgingly picked up the cut of ham on his plate and began eating it slowly, pulling it apart with his fingers. 

“From what I remember, four brides took their own lives.” Gerard sipped his wine and turned his face away to gaze at the night sky through the window they were sat beside. “One with poison, one by starving, and two with a dagger to the breast.” 

Frank’s throat worked hard to swallow the mouthful of ham he had been eating. Although he didn’t know of which wolves Gerard spoke, he felt the pain of grief all the same. 

“What of their children?” Frank asked quietly, trying to imagine being brave enough to drive a dagger through his heart. He hadn’t even been brave enough to take one to his tattoo. 

“Children?” Gerard repeated, looking confused. 

“Yes. I assume they were made to produce heirs as well?” Frank had never even known that werewolves and vampires could procreate, but he was learning a lot these days. 

Gerard’s face became shadowed with his own kind of grief, and for a moment he was speechless and could only slowly shake his head. 

“They produced no heirs.” He whispered, sounding strangely choked. “Each of them killed themselves within months of their weddings. I think Larna, the fourth offered bride, lasted the longest. She was married for three months, and it is said the thing that drove her to death in the end, was learning that she was with child.” 

Frank put down the ham he was holding, unable to take another bite. 

Gerard looked at him, but didn’t reprimand him. Instead he simply sipped his wine and went back to looking out the window. 

Frank didn’t think he wanted to drink wine ever again, but he drank it then. Images came, unbidden, of beautiful young women, with scarred clan tattoos, killing themselves. He imagined them alone and afraid, surrounded by cold stone walls and cold red eyes. He ached for each of them, and felt bile rising in his throat. He was suddenly enraged at his clan, furious at all of them, at his _father_. How could they allow those women, allow _him_ , to be sent off to this place like that? 

Frank gulped down his wine with barely a thought. Once the goblet was empty he pushed it across the table, as far as he could reach. He felt sick again. 

“Did any bride produce a child?” He asked quietly, needing to know. He couldn’t imagine it. What creature would it even be? 

“No.” Gerard sighed, finishing his own wine and refilling the goblet. “I don’t believe there was ever a couple who loved each other.” He hated to admit it, but there was no point denying it. “As my father said, there has never been a vampire king who has not had several mistresses. Their heirs were all born of vampire women.”

Gerard did not think it prudent to add that any half breed child would have been considered an abomination anyway. It was considered a dilution of blood, the same way turning a human was. Vampire kings with any amount of pride, bred only with other vampires. 

“I believe one bride did give birth, centuries ago.” He continued thoughtfully. “But the child was dead before it left the womb. The mother died shortly after.” 

Gerard swallowed another mouthful of wine, not daring to see how Frank took that piece of information. He had heard the story often, and in great detail, all through his childhood. It was a popular scary story amongst his kind, frightening vampire children whilst also pushing the elders ideology of not daring to mix blood.

“Other than that though, there have been no hybrid children.” Gerard glanced at Frank. He expected to see sorrow in his face, but Frank had carefully arranged his features into a mask of no expression. 

“We don’t even know that a hybrid child could survive then, do we?” Frank didn’t know whether to feel relieved about that. 

“I suppose not.” Gerard conceded, idly swilling his wine round the goblet in his hand. 

“To be honest, I didn’t even know vampires could produce children at all.” Frank admitted, eating a little more food. Talking about the vampires didn’t make him feel anywhere near as uneasy as talking about past brides did. 

Gerard looked surprised by Frank’s words, and he looked at him curiously. “What makes you say that?” He asked, tilting his head slightly to one side. “Where do you imagine we all come from?”

“I don’t know.” Frank shrugged, blushing. “I was always told that vampires were made. You know… By biting.” 

“Really?” Gerard did not sound impressed, and Frank stared down at his food just so that he could avoid his red gaze. 

All the stories his grandma had ever told him were about vampires killing wolves and turning humans to increase the size of their armies. It was said that after they finished feeding, the corpses they left behind would awaken once again and join the legions of undead.

“We can turn humans.” Gerard said slowly, watching Frank eat. “But it is a difficult process, and most humans don’t survive it. Most vampires don’t know how to even do it, and those who do tend not to. It is considered an ill thing to turn a human.” 

Frank looked at Gerard in surprise. He wondered what his grandma would say if she heard that, and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

“Why?” He asked curiously, just as interested in listening to Gerard tell him about vampires as he had been as a child listening to his grandma. 

“Because it is cruel.” Gerard said simply, frowning to himself. “We age far differently for a start. For every decade that passes we age but one year. It is nothing for a vampire to live for seven, or eight hundred years. To turn a human… They would have no choice but to watch as the people they knew and loved aged and died around them.” 

Gerard paused to drink deeply from his goblet,and Frank took the opportunity to eat a little more food. 

“For another thing, humans live different lives to us. They hold to different traditions and laws. It is a difficult thing to adapt to our way of living, as I’m sure you can understand.” Gerard gazed at Frank over the rim of his goblet. 

“Like, being awake at night you mean?” It was the first thing that came into Frank’s mind. He was already missing daylight terribly. 

“Yes… That is one thing, I suppose.” Gerard nodded, although he hadn’t thought of that himself. 

“What happens to you if you go into sunlight?” Frank asked curiously, thinking again of his grandmother’s stories. “Is it true that you burst into flame?” 

Gerard almost choked on his mouthful of wine and had to put his goblet down for a moment. He coughed to clear his airway, covering his mouth with his hand. He didn’t know whether to laugh or be offended. 

“What!?” He eventually spluttered, laughing despite his frown. “Who told you that?”

“My grandmother.” Frank mumbled, shovelling a handful of ham into his mouth so that he wouldn’t have to say more. He felt a little embarrassed. Apparently he had said something ridiculous. 

“When you told me you had a lot to learn about my kind, I didn’t expect you to know so little.” Gerard scoffed, though he softened to see the way Frank blushed. “We do not burst into flame. Quite the contrary, we can walk in sunlight just like anybody else.” 

Frank was genuinely surprised to hear that, and he stared at his husband in disbelief. 

“Then why don’t you?” He asked. 

“Sunlight weakens us.” Gerard shrugged, looking out the window once more. “Not by much, mind. But enough. We see better in the dark, and hunting is easier in the dark as well. It feels unnatural to us, to be awake during the day and asleep at night.” He looked at Frank once again. “I suppose the opposite is true for you.” 

“Hmm… A little…” Frank said slowly, chewing on a strip of meat. “We hunt mostly at night too though. We tended to spend half of our waking hours in the dark, and half in the day. So it isn’t too much of a change…” 

Gerard smiled at that, relieved. He was also pleased to see Frank eating. He poured him a cup of water to drink when he noticed he was ignoring his wine, and smiled even more when he immediately drank some. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about your hunting.” He said conversationally, starting to relax himself. “I know a little about wolves, from books and stories. Is it true you only hunt during a full moon?” 

Frank swallowed down more water and then slowly shook his head. It felt strange to be asked about hunting by a vampire. It wasn’t like he had to keep it a secret, but somehow it still felt wrong to reveal anything to him. 

“How often do you hunt?” Gerard pushed, when Frank didn’t say anything more. “I need to know, so we can arrange something.” 

“You mean… We’ll start hunting together?” Frank really couldn’t imagine that. When the clan hunted they did so as a pack. It was a time of joy and freedom, and not something Frank felt comfortable sharing with a vampire. Not even one like Gerard. 

“Well… I don’t know.” Gerard knew that the wolves hunted differently to the vampires, but he didn’t know enough to know whether it was feasible that they could hunt together. He certainly couldn’t bring a wolf into a brothel with him. “But at the very least, I’ll need to show you the village we hunt in.” 

“I already have a village I hunt in.” Frank frowned. 

“You are some distance from there now Frank.” Gerard said gently. He looked around for a moment, considering, and then suddenly plucked a grape from Frank’s plate. 

“This is the village your clan hunts in.” Gerard held up the grape and then placed it on the table between himself and Frank. “Here is where we are now.” Gerard used one of the grape seeds to represent the castle, about foot away from the grape. “And here is the village I will take you to.” Gerard ripped a piece of bread off the chunk on Frank’s plate, and placed it a few centimetres away from the seed. 

Frank looked at the rough model Gerard had created, and frowned to himself. 

“As you can see, this village is much closer.” Gerard indicated the piece of bread. “And it’s also a lot bigger. Humans are becoming more and more suspicious of our existence. In this village, it is not so noticeable if one or two people go missing every now and then.” 

“We’re careful in our village too.” Frank mumbled, looking longingly at the grape. “We only hunt humans during a full moon, and we share one or two around the whole pack.” 

Frank hadn’t had time to consider hunting, what with everything else he had been thinking about since coming to the castle. But now he was talking about it, he realised that hunting might have been his one chance to see his clan again. If he was allowed to the usual village he hunted in, then he might bump into someone and-

“You will hunt in this village from now on.” Gerard interrupted Frank’s thoughts as if he could read them, tapping his finger next to the bread. “I will take you there myself. Do you only need to hunt once a month?” 

“Humans, yes.” Frank frowned down at the grape and the bread. “Obviously I can survive on food like this.” He waved a hand thoughtlessly above the plate. “But we always used to change form when hunting animals to.”

“Change form?” Gerard sat forward in his seat, his interest piqued. “You can change at any time?” He clarified.

Frank stared at Gerard, surprised to see how interested he had suddenly become. He wasn’t sure how much to reveal, but in the end he nodded his head. 

“Of course…” He said doubtfully, blushing when Gerard looked him up and down with sparkling eyes. “I’m a werewolf, that’s what we do…”

“All the books say that you only transform in the light of the full moon.” Gerard challenged, smiling warmly. “What a revelation to hear otherwise.” 

“The moon makes it easier.” Frank shrugged, not sure why he felt so uneasy to be telling Gerard so much. “When we transform with the full moon, it’s like coming home.” Frank felt overcome with emotion then, his chest squeezing. “The whole clan comes together as a pack, and we howl to the sky.” Frank closed his eyes, almost able to hear their song. “It’s wonderful..”

Gerard watched Frank with a soft gaze, giving him his moment. He wondered what Frank was seeing behind his eyelids, and whether he would ever be able to make him as happy as his clan clearly did. 

“What is it like transforming the rest of the time?” He asked quietly when he began to wonder if Frank would ever look at him again.

Frank kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, dreaming about his clan and hunting together. When he opened his eyes, they were sad again. 

“Painful.” He whispered in response to Gerard’s question. “Painful and difficult… It does not come naturally. Usually we only change outside of the full moon if we are angry or threatened.” 

“I suppose I should be glad you haven’t transformed around me then.” 

Frank looked at Gerard in surprise, it taking him too long to realise the Prince was teasing him. There was a soft smile on Gerard’s lips, and a twinkle in his red eyes. Frank found himself smiling back despite himself, and before he knew it he was laughing, and so was Gerard and it felt good. 

After that the conversation seemed to come easier for both of them. 

Frank continued to eat as Gerard asked him questions. It was obvious that Gerard knew a lot more about werewolves than Frank did about vampires, but he was fascinated by what Frank told him all the same. And when Frank swallowed the last bite of bread Gerard smiled at the empty plate. 

“Feel better?” He asked softly, sliding the plate out of the way. 

“A little.” Frank admitted, looking down at his hands, clasped around his cup of water. He hated how his heart sped up when the prince smiled at him, and how good it felt to be taken care of. 

“Shall we go for a walk?” 

Frank looked up at Gerard, surprised by the way his stomach swooped at the suggestion. Automatically he glanced out of the window, at the clear night sky and the stars that lit up the garden. He smiled despite himself. 

“That would be nice.” He whispered, blushing when Gerard took his hand and pulled him lightly to his feet. He was smiling too, and the tension between them didn’t feel entirely negative anymore. More like a sense of something to come… A building anticipation that was making Frank’s pulse visible in his neck. 

Gerard stood aside and watched as Frank got dressed. He tried not to stare, but he couldn’t turn his eyes away as the blanket slid off Frank’s shoulders and down his back to pool around his feet. 

Frank could feel Gerard watching him, but he only blushed and kept his eyes down. They were married, Gerard was welcome to look upon him all he wanted. Frank supposed he was welcome to look upon Gerard as well, and the thought made him hot all over. He hadn’t really looked at Gerard during their wedding night. It had been bad enough being touched by him and having it drag so much pleasure to the surface, without admiring his form as well.

Now though Frank was curious to see beneath his husband’s clothes. And thinking about that made him think about other things as well… Of the way his tongue had felt on his cock and… everywhere else…

By the time Frank had finished dressing his cheeks were scarlet and it was a relief to know that the tunic would hide the way he had begun to stiffen. He was too afraid to look into Gerard’s eyes, in case he would see the change in him… He didn’t want him to know that he desired him. Frank wished desperately that he could hate him instead.

Gerard took Frank’s hand again to lead him through the castle. The feeling of anticipation had grown worse whilst Frank had dressed, and Gerard was trying hard to rearrange his thoughts back to more innocent ones. 

Of course he desired Frank, but whilst it had been necessary to touch him after their wedding, he had promised himself he would not do so again unless Frank wanted him to. Matters were made a little complicated by his father knowing they had not consummated the marriage, but his father was gone now and if he had wanted to punish them for it he would have done so before leaving. 

Although… With Michael on the way, they could not wait forever…

Gerard’s head began to ache from it all and he inhaled deeply, trying to relax again. 

_Just one night_ , he begged whatever God might be listening. _Just one night to be in each other’s company, without the stresses to come._

As they walked through the castle Frank tried to memorise the route. Now that he was Gerard’s bride he assumed he would be allowed to have free reign, and he wanted to be able to get outside alone - if the Prince ever left him alone. 

“I’ve remembered something I wanted to ask you.” He suddenly announced, looking up at Gerard as they stepped out of the main castle doors and into the cool night air. 

Gerard met Frank’s eyes and smiled curiously, glad of something to distract himself from his own thoughts.

“Yes?” He asked, lacing his fingers with Frank’s and guiding him round to the left side of the castle, towards the rose gardens. 

“Your father earlier said something about a coronation…” Frank didn’t know what the word meant, though he was sure he had heard it before. “The thing your brother is coming to…”

“Yes.” Gerard frowned to be reminded of Michael. “What of it?”

“I just wanted to know what he meant.” Frank spoke gently, worried he was making Gerard angry. “It sounded like… Like he meant you would be king.”

“That is correct.” Gerard cut away from the wall they had been following and began to lead Frank down a path lined by polished stones. “A coronation is a ceremony of sorts. Mine will be within the next week or so, and once it is over I will be the new King of Oldmarsh.” 

Gerard looked at Frank to gauge his reaction. He hadn’t considered that Frank wouldn’t know all of this already, but he supposed he ought to have suspected. Frank though just looked more confused than ever. 

“But, how can you be king if your father is still alive?” It seemed such a rude thing to ask, yet Frank needed to know. The only way he ever would have become chief of the wolf clan would be after his own father’s death. His father couldn’t have handed down the title even if he’d wanted to. 

“I see why you are confused,” Gerard said slowly, remembering all he had ever learned about the wolves. “I suppose in your clan, power is handed down only after death…” 

Frank nodded his head, focusing more on Gerard then than the beautiful gardens they were strolling through. 

“We do things a little differently.” Gerard tried to think of the simplest way to explain it. But the intricacies of royal power amongst vampires was so vast that even Gerard did not understand it all. 

“My father is the King of the vampires.” He began slowly, facing ahead as he led Frank past plots of vegetables and fruit trees. “He rules over several kingdoms at once, but it is law that he must give one of those kingdoms to his eldest child once he is of age.” 

“Is that you?” Frank asked curiously, wondering for the first time how old Gerard was. 

“Yes, that’s me.” Gerard smiled, glancing at Frank. “There are all kinds of loopholes though. My father has used several side laws to make it so that I could not inherit Oldmarsh until I was married. Now that we are wed, Oldmarsh will be mine.” 

“But your father is still King as well?” Frank asked, trying to wrap his head around it. It was all so different to what he had been brought up knowing. He was beginning to understand that the world was a lot bigger than he had ever imagined, and it frightened him.

“Yes. But only of the other kingdoms he has. Once he dies, those kingdoms too become mine, and I will be King over all vampires. My eldest child will be expected to marry the first born of the next wolf chief and then they shall inherit Oldmarsh, and so on it will go…” 

Frank considered that, growing cold as he wondered who the next wolf chief would be. His father had decided to never remarry or even sire any bastards. When he died the clan would have no choice but to choose a new chief amongst themselves. If passions ran high it could turn into total chaos. 

“You might be waiting a long time for my clan to find a new chief.” He said quietly, more to himself than to Gerard, although his husband heard. Frank hoped that his father would live a long, long time more. But there was no chance he would ever outlive a vampire.

“We have centuries to spare.” Gerard shrugged, unconcerned. “If he isn’t killed by his enemies then my father could live for another three or four hundred years. As for me, I’m only two hundred and fifty years old myself.” Gerard dropped the number as if it was nothing, and Frank’s head positively reeled. 

“T - Two hundred and fifty!?” He choked, almost tripping over his own feet. He had to stop walking for a moment, and he paused with Gerard, staring at him in alarm. “Two _hundred_ and fifty?”

“Yes.” Gerard chuckled slightly, shrugging like it was nothing. “Remember, we age differently to other creatures. In human terms I’m only twenty five. How old are you?”

“Twenty one.” Frank whispered, his voice hoarse with disbelief. 

“And even wolves age differently to humans, isn’t that right?” Gerard reminded him, though Frank only scoffed. 

“Yes but not like that! We live _longer_ , but even the oldest werewolf I heard of only lived to be a hundred and twenty.” 

Gerard shrugged at that and idly squeezed Frank’s hand. Centuries disappeared in a flash for him. Other wolf brides had never survived for very long, for taking their own lives or being murdered by their husbands for one poor reason or another. But he had no intention of losing Frank, and to realise that they would only have one century together, at best, made him feel lower than he had all day. 

“Well… You’ll be looking older than me before we know it then.” Gerard was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn’t work. 

Frank supposed he should feel relieved that he would age and die in a considerably short amount of time, at least from a vampire’s perspective. But it only made him feel sick. How unfair it was, for the peace treaty to demand their marriage, when Gerard would outlive him by centuries. Really all their marriage was for a vampire, was a tiny fraction of an otherwise wonderful life. 

“Come on,” Gerard sighed when he saw how melancholy Frank had become. “We have years ahead of us, let’s not worry about everything now.” He pulled gently on Frank’s hand and continued to lead him through the gardens, trying hopelessly to think of something to say that might cheer him up.

“So, soon you will be king.” Frank whispered as if to himself as they walked across the grass. “You will be busy then, with… Duties, and things.” Frank only knew of what responsibilities were expected of a wolf chief, but he imagined it couldn’t be far different for a vampire king. 

“Yes I will.” Gerard nodded, pulling Frank to the right and smiling as the rose gardens appeared before them. “And actually, so could you.” 

Frank paused again, his hand slipping out of Gerard’s when he kept walking. Once he realised Frank had stopped he turned to see what he was doing, his smile fading slightly. 

“What do you mean?” Frank was looking at Gerard with wide eyes. 

“Well… You are my bride.” Gerard said slowly, not wanting to alarm Frank at all. He hadn’t meant to discuss any of this with him yet, but the words had tumbled out without him thinking. “Once I am King you will be my… Prince I suppose.” He almost said ‘Queen’, but it didn’t seem right to refer to him as such.

“Traditionally the wolf Queen’s had no say in the running of the kingdom. But things are different with us. They were kept apart from matters of state due to their sex, but you are a man.” Gerard ran his tongue over his dry lips, growing nervous. He hadn’t voiced these thoughts to anyone yet, but he had been thinking about it ever since he had learned he would marry a man. 

“Once I am King I will choose a council to help advise me. Only men can sit on the council, and are usually chosen for specific expertise or positions of power they hold.” Gerard walked closer to Frank, taking both of his hands in his and looking into his alarmed, amber eyes. 

“Well… You will be in a position of power - you will be my Prince. And who could possible know more about the wolves than you?” Gerard smiled hopefully, nervous to know what Frank thought about what he was proposing. 

Frank himself didn’t know what to feel. He stared at Gerard as if he were mad. He had never expected to hear him suggest anything like this. He was offering him the chance to make a difference, to have a voice that would be heard… It was more than Frank ever could have hoped for. And yet the thought of sitting on a council with other vampires frightened him. 

“I… I don’t know what to say…” 

“You don’t have to say anything yet.” Gerard quickly assured him, squeezing his hands. “I haven’t spoken to anyone about this, only you.” He smiled uncertainly. “I imagine it will be met with some resistance, it might take a while for it to come about. But now you know what I mean to do… I will ask you officially once I am king, and the other councillors have agreed. And then you can give me your answer.” 

Frank shook his head as if he might refuse already, but in the end he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth. It was such a crazy, foolish idea. He couldn’t believe Gerard had even thought of it. He seemed too sensible for that. 

Frank swallowed thickly and tried to form a coherent sentence. Gerard was waiting, watching him intently, framed by the stars and the moon. Behind him, Frank could see the roses Gerard had brought him to see - all kinds of roses, of all sorts of colours. He could smell them on the breeze, could feel the way Gerard’s hands were starting to tremble with nerves…

In the end Frank could respond in only one way. He didn’t really think about it first, but his body moved of its own volition. He tiptoed up, and placed his hands on Gerard’s cheeks. When he pulled him down, he did not resist, and he met Frank’s parted lips in a gentle, open-mouthed kiss.

Frank felt the soft exhale of breath that Gerard had been holding. It seemed bizarre that a vampire prince could be so affected by a simple werewolf. It made Frank feel strange. He was starting to grow less fearful when he was around Gerard, but if the fear was gone, what replaced it?

When the two men pulled apart their eyes met, and for a second Frank felt like he might swoon. His knees went weak and his spine tingled, and it was only with a supreme amount of effort that he managed to pull himself together. 

Gerard was smiling softly, but his smile faded when Frank suddenly turned away from him as if he had been struck. He was blushing again, and Gerard could practically feel the shame radiating off him. He watched as he began to walk towards the rose garden, and felt a small tug of disappointment in his chest. 

He supposed it was wrong of him to hope for more after only a few days, and that he should be grateful that Frank was being as subdued as he was… But Gerard wanted him. He wanted him fiercely, and he couldn’t help but be impatient. 

Once Frank had walked some way away from him, Gerard began to slowly follow him. He noted the way he walked, his back poker straight and his hands clasped in front of himself. He knew that if he could see beneath Frank’s clothes, his muscles would all be tense and taut. He wondered if he was beating himself up for kissing him. 

“Frank.” Gerard called softly, quickening his pace when Frank stopped. He didn’t turn to face him, but he waited at least for Gerard to join him. “Frank, listen-”

Whatever Gerard had been about to say got torn from his lips when Frank suddenly whirled on him. At first Gerard thought he was going to hit him, but instead his hands grabbed the front of his tunic and, with impressive strength, yanked him down to meet his lips once again.

This time Gerard really was surprised, and his gasp of shock got lost against Frank’s lips.

Frank clung to him, his nails almost piercing the fabric of his tunic. He kissed Gerard with a hunger that he hadn’t yet shown the vampire, kissing him so fiercely that their teeth clacked and Gerard almost got pulled right off his feet. 

Once he was able to steady himself Gerard wrapped his hands around Frank’s biceps and gripped him equally tight. He felt like Frank was unleashing his anger into the kiss, and so he planted his feet and stood his ground, and let his young bride force his tongue into his mouth and bite down hard on his lower lip.

When they eventually pulled apart they were both breathless, and there was a smudge of blood on Frank’s lips. It took Gerard too long to realise the blood was his own and automatically he nudged the point of his tongue against the spot on his lip where Frank had bitten him. 

“I thought it was vampires who were supposed to bite.” Gerard grinned uneasily, and felt a small tinge of relief when Frank gave a short, breathless laugh. 

“I’m sorry.” He panted, though he wasn’t really. “I wish I didn’t want you.” It was the most honest thing he had ever said to his husband, and the emotions that flitted across Gerard’s eyes were too quick and too numerous to identify. 

“Do you want me?” He asked quietly, hardly daring to believe it. He knew he could bring Frank pleasure, but he could bring anyone pleasure. That’s what his kind were good at. It didn’t mean they could inspire real feelings. 

Frank swallowed thickly, his chest still heaving. He licked the spot of blood off his lips and felt a harsh shiver course through his whole body. He suddenly realised what he had done - ingested vampire blood, even if only a tiny amount - and he felt certain that his clan soul was trying to leave his body as a result. 

“Frank?” Gerard could see he was losing him. Frank’s eyes had become glassy and his face had taken on a faraway look. Gerard touched his fingers gently to Frank’s jaw, making him focus again. “Do you want me?” He asked him again, firmer this time. 

Frank passed his tongue slowly along the crease of his lips again, tasting the lasting sweetness of the blood there and his cock stirred. 

“Yes.” He whispered.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist and almost lifted him off his feet. He drew him up towards him and pressed their bodies tight as he met him another, heated kiss. This time he took control, working his lips over Frank’s and pressing his tongue gently into his mouth. When Frank unleashed a soft, guttural moan in response Gerard’s head swam and he pressed his bride tighter to his chest. 

They were by now surrounded by the roses of the rose garden, and their subtle scent seemed to weave a spell around them. 

Frank fisted his hands into Gerard’s hair and tiptoed up as high as he could go. He wanted to claw his way right up Gerard’s body and devour him. The beast inside had woken up, but it didn’t seem at all interested in killing the prince… Quite the opposite in fact. 

Frank groaned lustily again and pressed ever tighter to his husband. He began trying to work his hands into Gerard’s clothes, tugging at his tunic and breeches and fighting with their lacings. He had almost managed to untie them when Gerard’s pale hands suddenly touched his own, halting them. 

“Wait.” He whispered into Frank’s mouth, though he continued to kiss him straight after. “Mmm… Wait…”

“Why?” Frank panted, trying to worm his hands away from Gerard’s and finish untying the laces. 

“Because…” Gerard sighed and drew one last eager sigh from them both before reluctantly breaking the kiss. “Because… This is too sudden…” Gerard pulled back an inch to give them both chance to breath. His red eyes had grown near black in their lust and when he looked into Frank’s usually soft amber eyes he found them to be a hot, liquid gold colour. 

“What?” Frank wasn’t sure he had even heard Gerard correctly at first. How could it be too sudden? He was certain Gerard would have fucked him that very first night if Frank had let him. 

“Sweet one,” Gerard whispered, touching his thumb to Frank’s lips. “Only five minutes ago you were marching away from me. Now you’re trying to tear my clothes off.” 

Frank scowled at Gerard, but after considering that he shrugged and gently nipped his thumb. He felt a flutter of elation when Gerard had to close his eyes for a moment and recompose. 

“Forgive me,” He whispered, his voice husky, “But this does not seem right.” He opened his eyes again to look down at Frank. “As much as I would love to take you right here on the grass, it seems too…” Gerard struggled to find the right words. Out of character, he wanted to say. But did he really know Frank’s character? It had only been a couple of days after all… 

“This morning you were being sick at the thought of spending your life with me.” He reminded Frank softly, though he was loathe to do so. “I can not just forget that.” 

Frank took a slow step back away from Gerard and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, missing the long locks that had been cut away the day he had arrived to be married, and thought again of the life he was leaving behind. Everything the prince said made sense, but still Frank could feel that hunger inside him. Why he did want Gerard so badly? 

Frank took a deep breath and tried to make sense of everything. He glanced up towards the sky, still unused to seeing it without any trees in the way. He took in the thousands of the stars, the inky expanse of their field, and eventually came to glance at the moon. 

_The moon._

Frank hadn’t thought about how far along the month they were. He had had far too much to think about, but when he looked at the moon then he realised with a jolt that they were entering the gibbous stage of the moon cycle. He became aware of a soft, subtle thrum deep in his bones that he should have noticed long before then. The beast really was awakening. 

“It’s the moon.” He whispered, still staring at it, high in the sky. 

Gerard followed Frank’s gaze and soon enough his frown of confusion smoothed into an even deeper scowl. 

“The full moon is approaching.” He realised, feeling a sudden and deep sense of disappointment crushing him. For one, shining moment Frank had really, _really_ wanted him. “That’s why you…” He trailed off, unable to say anymore. He felt rejected in a way he never had in all his years of existence. 

“I’d say we have two, maybe three more days before the moon is full.” Frank whispered, slowly tearing his gaze away to face Gerard again. When he saw the look on his face his stomach lurched and he blinked at him in surprise. “What is it?” 

“Hm? Nothing.” Gerard looked suddenly uncomfortable and he automatically turned away from Frank’s quizzical stare. “At least we know now…”

Frank considered that, and found himself blushing, as he so often did these days. He didn’t think it possible that he could have upset Gerard, but it looked very much like he had done just that. He flicked his eyes back at the moon and then to Gerard again. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, and wondered whether he ought to apologise. Gerard had been nothing but kind to him so far, he hated to think that he had wounded him. 

“I um…” Frank hesitated, passing his tongue over his lips and trying to think of the right words. “I’m sorry that I just… That I was so…” He huffed softly. “Heated.” He finally finished, blushing even harder. “When the beast wakes up it… Emotions get heightened.” 

Gerard smiled softly and shook his head, not wanting Frank to apologise. 

“It’s fine.” He whispered, starting to walk slowly. He was pleased when Frank immediately joined him, keeping in step so that they remained side by side. 

“Gerard,” Frank still couldn’t shake off the need to apologise. When he had been walking through the forest to meet King Daniel and become a bride he had wanted nothing more than to offend the vampires and anger them. He wanted to kill them. He _hated_ them. And yet Gerard was so different…

“I will start getting things arranged to take you to the village so you can hunt.” Gerard was speaking as if to himself, keeping his eyes focused dead ahead. “Is there anything else you will need before then?” 

“No.” Frank found himself wishing that Gerard would look at him. “Well… I don’t think so…” Frank considered again, thinking of how much he suddenly desired his husband. 

When he was with the clan and the full moon approached the beast waking was no big deal. They lived in nature and kept in touch with their primal selves. Emotions ran high during the gibbous moon, but this usually just resulted in couples mating from sunrise until sunset, and children running about in packs to hunt rabbits and squirrels. The grown men would also hunt more in this time, supplying deer and forest horses for the clan to feast on. 

Then when the moon was full a select few of the clan would be chosen to go into the nearby village. Only two or three would be chosen each month, and they would disappear to the village and return in the early hours of the morning. The rest of the clan would spend the night as a wolf pack, racing through the woods and feeling that glorious spirit of freedom. Then when the human remains were brought back from the village the clan would all share the meat together, and hail the chosen hunters as heroes for a whole day of celebration.

Frank began to really appreciate how different things here would be. He already felt trapped by the stone walls of the castle, his inner beast would like it even less. He would have thought his beast would make him want to kill Gerard, but apparently it wanted to fuck him instead, and Frank didn’t know how to even begin to contend with that. 

“On second thoughts… I might need your help.” Frank looked at Gerard with slightly ashamed eyes. “I don’t know how this gibbous moon is going to affect me. I’ve never been away from my clan during this time of the month.” 

Gerard finally met Frank’s eyes, listening intently and forgetting about his own disappointment for a moment. 

“Is it going to be a problem?” He asked gently, wondering if he’d be able to find any accounts of what the other wolf brides had been like during a gibbous and full moon. No one had ever talked about it, and he was sure all the books he had read never mention it either. Now he came to think of it though, he imagined the brides had probably just been locked up during that time. 

“I don’t know.” Frank said gently in response to Gerard’s question. “When I’m with the clan, the beast waking feels subtle. But here… It feels wilder somehow.” Frank bowed his head and looked at the grass beneath his feet as they walked. “If anything I’d have thought it would have made me violent, but if I’m honest I’ve never been a very violent person. The beast only heightens what’s already there.” 

“And what is that?” Gerard asked. If he was being honest he’d have expected violence as well. Surely Frank would just want to fight him.

“Well…” Frank could feel his whole face burning and he refused to lift his gaze. He couldn’t believe he was even going to say it, but there was no point in trying to hide it. A gibbous moon could be dangerous if he didn’t allow himself to surrender to it. “Given the way I just attacked you, I would say it’s going to make me…” Frank didn’t know what word to use. He felt tongue-tied and flustered. Gerard seemed to understand all the same.

“I see.” He said quietly, sounding stunned. He was looking at Frank with wide eyes, unsure whether to feel elated or not. “So… So that must mean you desire me, then?” He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but it seemed to be the only explanation. 

Frank scowled to himself and continue to stare at the ground. Part of him wanted to snap at Gerard and insist that he didn’t desire him, never would desire him and would rather die than be touched by him. But instead… 

“I suppose it must.” 

Gerard grinned widely but quickly wiped it away when he realised what he was doing. He could tell that it pained Frank to admit it, and he didn’t want to make things worse for him. 

“That is a surprise.” He said gently, trying to be diplomatic. “I didn’t think you cared for me at all.”

“I don’t care.” Frank snarled, turning dark amber eyes on Gerard. His lips were pulled back in a sharp toothed sneer, but the look disappeared almost immediately. He stared at Gerard then, his face mildly alarmed. 

“I’m sorry…” Frank whispered, stopping in his tracks and running both hands awkwardly through his hair. “It’s hard to admit something like this… I never thought I’d let myself want anyone, least of all a vampire.”

Gerard nodded his understanding and idly ran his thumb along the line of Frank’s cheekbone. There were flecks of fire in his eyes that he was sure hadn’t been there before and he felt a small stirring of fear. He had never seen a werewolf transform before, and suddenly the thought of it frightened him. 

“It’s alright.” He whispered, though his voice trembled slightly. “I can see this is going to be a difficult time for us both. I will do all I can to make things easier for you.” Gerard wasn’t sure how he was going to do so, but he turning to pluck one of the roses they were walking by. 

“Here.” He offered the rose to Frank. “A promise… That until the full moon has passed us I will not try to take you.” 

He wasn’t sure if it was the right sort of promise to make, but when Frank smiled at him he realised he couldn’t have said anything better. The relief in Frank’s eyes was tangible and he took the rose from Gerard with a soft word of thanks. 

“I might try and make you, you know.” He said softly, touching the silky petals of the rose to his nose and inhaling its sweet scent. It reminded him of the oil that he had been cleansed in on that first day, only this time it didn’t make his stomach churn. “I can still feel it inside me… This hunger for you…” His eyes grew darker at his words. “I want you.” 

“Shh.” Gerard’s body hummed with delight, but he touched his fingertips to Frank’s cheeks and tried to hush him. If this was what Frank was going to be like until the full moon, he had a bigger challenge than he thought. 

“I’m not going to take you.” He promised again, brushing his thumb slowly beneath his lower lip. “But… If you are willing… I can still help abate some of that hunger.” 

Frank grinned slowly at that and dared to dart his tongue out and swipe it over Gerard’s thumb. He chuckled when he saw how much that made his husband tremble and the beast inside him howled its approval. 

“I think we should go back inside.” He said softly, using the scent of the rose to keep himself grounded. “Being in the moonlight is making me worse.” 

“Agreed.” Gerard inclined his head with a small grin and offered Frank his hand. Part of him was tempted to suggest that they stay outside, and let the moon do what it will. How glorious it would be, to lay Frank down on the grass amongst the roses and to press into him with all the stars as witness. He could see the wild nature of the beast being a lot of fun, but as tempting as it was, he forced himself to start leading the way back to the castle. 

As they walked Frank kept the rose touching against his lips, smiling faintly to himself. He seemed more relaxed, and he linked his fingers with Gerard’s as if they had done so a million times before. The ease between them was sensational and it made Gerard want to kiss him over and over. 

The walk through the garden was mostly silent, though Gerard did point out a few of the plants he was fond of. Frank was surprised to hear that Gerard knew so much about them, but he was pleased. All wolf children were taught about the plants and trees of the forest, and although Gerard didn’t have anywhere near as much knowledge as a wolf, the fact he knew anything at all was amazing. 

Frank found himself appreciating his husband more, and he hoped that the feelings would last even after the full moon. He was finding it much easier to desire pleasure than to want to fight. 

“I want to go straight to bed with you.” He decided as the castle doors came into sight. “I don’t want to wait.”

“Alright.” Gerard tried to keep calm and rational, although he did quicken his pace slightly. “Almost there…” 

Once they reached the castle doors Gerard threw them open, pulling Frank towards a large staircase across the entrance hall. They were both so intent on making it to their bed that neither of them noticed the vampire until he stepped right into their path. 

“Pardons your Highness.” The man inclined his head politely at them both. “Might I steal just a moment of your time?” He looked at Gerard with a soft, easy smile.

Frank did not recognise the man, though he supposed he had probably been at their wedding. He was dressed richly, in a black doublet slashed with blue and inlaid with tiny sapphires. His fiery red hair was slightly receding, but was long enough to brush the tops of his shoulders. He held himself in a way that told Frank he was important, even if he didn’t know him. 

“Lord Damascus.” Gerard fixed a polite smile on his face and tried not to let his frustration at being stopped show. “I was just on my way to my chambers -”

“This will take but a moment your grace.” Lord Damascus insisted, keeping his eyes on the prince and never once looking at Frank.

Gerard considered ignoring Damascus and heading to bed anyway, but with his coronation coming up and his father having only just left, he supposed it wouldn’t do to offend a member of the council so soon. 

“Frank,” He sighed, slowly letting go of his bride’s hand. “You go on ahead, I will meet you in our chambers shortly.” 

Frank looked between the two vampires and frowned to himself. For a second he looked like he might argue, but then he thought better and did as he was bid. 

He gave a wide circle around Lord Damascus and ran lightly up the stairs once he reached them. He paused at the top to look over his shoulder at Gerard, but then disappeared from view when he continued on along a hallway. 

Gerard watched him go and then turned his eyes back to Damascus. 

“Well?” He asked, sighing when Damascus took him lightly by the shoulder and began to guide him away from the entrance of the castle and to the throne room not too far away. 

“Forgive me, your highness, I know you and your bride must be wanting to spend time together.” Damascus was a good man, and had always counselled King Daniel well. He had stayed behind to form the first part of Gerard’s council on the request of Gerard himself. 

“I wanted to speak to you quickly about the coronation.” Damascus was overseeing the work that was going into the coronation, and under his watchful gaze things were coming along smoothly. “Things should be completed in three days, if it please you.” 

Gerard considered and to Damascus’ surprise shook his head. 

“Three days is too soon. The full moon approaches and my bride grows weary.” He entered the throne room with Damascus through a side door, to find the whole place abuzz with servants getting things ready for the coronation. “Have things ready for the end of the week, in five days say, that should give Frank enough time to replenish his energy.” 

“Very good your highness.” Damascus nodded, smiling. “The servants will be glad of a little extra time.” He admitted, walking Gerard around the room to measure his approval of all the work they were doing. 

“I have also received a letter from your brother.” Damascus reached into his doublet and produced a small roll of parchment. Gerard looked at it and frowned. 

“What does it say?” He asked, not wanting to read it for himself. 

“Only that he shall be with us by the weeks turn.” Damascus slid the parchment back into his pocket when the prince did not ask to read it. “If we wait five days for the coronation he may just be here on time, but if he is not would you like us to delay-”

“Absolutely not.” Gerard interrupted him, scoffing to himself. “If Michael is late that is his own problem. The coronation will go ahead either way.” He didn’t much care if Michael would make it to the castle at all, but it was a relief to know that he at least would not be around for the first full moon with Frank.

“As you bid, your highness.” Damascus bowed his head in acknowledgement and then gestured for Gerard to follow him to the throne itself. 

“As I am sure you already know, my prince, the wolf bride usually sits at the feet of her husband on coronation day.” He gestured to the steps beneath the throne, where dozens of wolf brides had been seated whilst their husbands were crowned. “I had thought that perhaps in this instance, you would prefer that your bride is seated beside you.” Damascus stepped up to the throne and stood to the left of it. “I have a smaller seat being carved for just an eventuality, and a second crown, if you wish it.” 

Gerard rose his eyebrows in surprise, and slowly a warm smile touched the corners of his mouth. 

“Lord Damascus, I am interested to know what made you think I would desire this.” He said slowly, trying not to let his feelings on the matter show either way. 

Damascus kept his own expression carefully neutral as he gently shrugged one shoulder. 

“It is presumptuous of me I know.” He allowed, keeping his voice soft. “But when I was helping arrange your marriage, I was singularly struck by how you asked us to emit the traditional wedding veil, for the sake of your bride’s dignity.” He smiled then, his red eyes warm. “I thought perhaps to have a man who was once destined to be chief sit at your feet as you are crowned, would be… Undignified.” 

Gerard allowed himself a soft laugh then, a sound brought on by a mixture of joy and relief. He clasped Damascus’ hands in his own and squeezed lightly. 

“Old friend, it is blessed that you agreed to stay here and serve me.” He told him, squeezing his hands again. “You know me well, and I thank you for the non-judgemental way you are handling this whole affair.” 

Damascus smiled warmly and squeezed Gerard’s hands in return. 

“Your words do me a great honour your grace.” He said politely, nodding lightly towards the throne. “Can I take it that your bride will be seated beside you then?” He asked innocently. 

“Yes.” Gerard laughed, letting go of Damascus’ hands and resisting the urge to embrace him. “Sit him beside me as if he were a vampire queen. Have a crown fashioned for him, one that he might admire.” Gerard considered, thinking it over before deciding. “He is born of the forest, something natural will suit.” 

“I know just the thing.” Damascus nodded. “I will arrange it all.” 

“You have my faith.” Gerard grinned, casting a sweeping look over the throne room and feeling the first touches of excitement. “Keep up the good work.” 

“Of course.” Damascus bowed low as Gerard jumped down the throne steps and made his way out of the room. As he passed by the servants they too turned to bow, and Damascus shook his head fondly to see the way the prince practically skipped past them all.

xXx

Upstairs, Frank was wandering around, trying to remember the way to their chambers and getting hopelessly lost. 

He had thought for sure he had found their room, but when he opened the door he found himself in a blustery spiral staircase that was dark and foreboding. He had closed the door and turned away from it, continuing on down the hall to the next door, wondering if perhaps he had simply undershot it, but the next door opened onto a balcony. And then the next door was locked. And the next was on the wrong side of the hallway to be their room. He tried it anyway and found himself in another corridor which he was sure couldn’t be right but looked so like all the others perhaps it was the right one and… 

Well, Frank had kept walking and trying different doors right until he found the library, and then he had become distracted.

The library was huge, twice the size of the throne room if not more. The shelves of books lined each wall from floor to ceiling, and some were even piled around the room on top of chairs and desks. But it was not the books that had made Frank linger. 

In the very middle of the room was a large, square table. It could have seated twenty people comfortably, but even then it was only just big enough to hold the map that was stretched out on top of it. 

The corners of the map were weighted down by four paperweights. These alone were more beautiful than any rock Frank had ever seen. They were made of blown glass, each one filled with twisting colours that looked like billows of smoke suspended in time. Frank had been coming to admire them when he’d noticed the map, and then no amount of beautiful objects could have made him look away. 

He had seen maps before, although the wolf clan didn’t really use them. They knew the forest well enough without needing visual aids. But some maps had been drawn up to represent their boundary lines that altered over centuries with the growing of the humans and the changes brought in by the peace treaty. Frank liked to look at them, but they seemed pitifully simple compared to the map he was looking at then.

Not only was it huge, but it was intricate. Hundreds of thousands of threads were inked across it, like a vast network more intricate than any spiders web. There were tiny and beautifully detailed representations of forests, villages, rivers and mountains. Words were written all over it, but they were not the letters that Frank knew. 

Frank gazed over the map, taking it all in, awestruck. After a long time he noticed that the castle was on the map, though it looked small compared to the vast detail around it. He recognised it only because of the positions of the mountains around it, and the two villages that Gerard had represented to him as a grape and some bread. 

Frank reached out and gently brushed his fingers over a black inked forest. _His_ forest. A village, a mountain range and expanses of land stood between his forest and the castle, and yet… if he had squared off the whole area it would have been but a fraction of the whole map. 

Frank looked at the map as a whole again and then zoned back in on the castle and the forest. How far was it, he wondered. Far enough that he would be unable to find it again? Or if he just looked at this map long enough, would he remember it well enough for it to lead him back home? 

Frank leant closer to the parchment, his fingers pressing against it and his face was barely inches away when a loud voice caused him to jump upright.

“Hey, what are you doing in here?” 

Frank instinctively jumped back from the table, as if he had been looking at something he shouldn’t have. He looked at the guard that had appeared in the doorway and tried to appear innocent, even whilst his heart beat frantically in his chest. 

“I - I - I was lost.” He stuttered, slowly recognising the guard as one of the vampires who had prepared him for the wedding. “I was looking for my room.” 

“You don’t look very lost.” The guard sneered, stepping into the library and slowly approaching Frank. He had a sword strapped to his hip, but Frank knew he was deadly enough even without the weapon. “Looks to me like you’re snooping around.” 

“I don’t know what that means.” Frank said softly, forcing his voice to remain level despite the fear that was seeping into his bones. “I was looking for my room.” He insisted, not daring to take his eyes off the vampire as he stalked towards him. “I’m going to meet the prince there.” He added, hoping this would stop the guard in his tracks. 

“And just thought you’d stop and take a look at this map on your way, did you?” The guard didn’t stop walking, he only came closer. Soon there was nothing but the table between them. “What were you hoping to find on here?” 

“Nothing.” Frank insisted, hating how hard his heart was beating and hoping the vampire couldn’t hear it. “I was just looking, I haven’t seen anything like it, I was just curious that’s all.” His words were starting to tumble out quickly in his anxiety. “I can’t even read, I was looking at the pictures, that’s all.” 

The vampire guard scoffed, starting to slowly round the table towards Frank. Automatically, Frank began to walk backwards, following the edge of the table so that he always remained on the opposite side to the vampire. 

The guard seemed amused by this and kept his own steps slow and measured, letting Frank keep the table between them as he gazed at him. 

“Can’t read…” He repeated softly to himself, looking Frank up and down. “I always knew your kind were savages. Just wanted to look at the pretty ickle pictures?” He asked, putting on a sickening baby voice that made Frank’s skin crawl. 

Frank didn’t dare say anything more. He kept his mouth shut as he carefully reversed around the table. He wasn’t sure why he felt so uneasy around the guard. Of course he was a vampire, but there was something else that felt threatening about him. 

“You shouldn’t be out of your room at all.” The guard carried on speaking when Frank remained silent. “A pretty little wolf like you shouldn’t walk this castle alone.” 

Frank gulped and glanced subtly over his shoulder. He was almost level with the door. As soon as it was at his back, he would run. 

“Maybe I should take you back to your room myself. Make sure you get there safely.” The guard grinned at Frank, revealing pointed fangs. His eyes seemed shadowed and Frank’s palms began to sweat. He glanced over his shoulder again, judging the angle he would need to run. 

“Not planning on making a run for it, are you?” The vampire’s voice was direct in Frank’s ear and when he glanced back across the table his heart almost stopped beating. The guard was no longer there. 

Suddenly, a cold hand circled Frank’s wrists from behind and he felt a muscled chest pressing against his back. 

“Let go of me.” Frank tried to keep his voice calm, though he felt anything but. He hadn’t seen or heard the vampire even move, and yet somehow he was behind him, holding him… Frank tugged at his grip tentatively and realised that no matter how hard he tried to break free, the guard was infinitely stronger than him. 

“The prince will wonder where I am.” Frank said as strongly as he could, trying a harder tug this time but the hands on his wrists were like rock. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you to him.” The guard purred into his ear, his lips almost touching him. “After…” He added, laughing cruelly against Frank’s hair as he touched his lips to him. 

“NO!” Frank screamed, fear igniting in him tenfold and he began to struggle in earnest, falling to his knees as he tried to break the vampire’s grip. As he fell his arms stretched behind him, resulting in him being held in a painful stretch that only secured the vampire’s advantage. 

“LET ME GO!” Frank roared, yanking with all of his strength and to his shock his wrists broke free. 

Gasping, Frank fell face forward against the rug that covered the majority of the floor. He whirled onto his back as fast he could, expecting the vampire to grab for him again. But the guard was stood bolt upright, facing the door. 

“Your highness.” He bowed stiffly at Gerard who was stood in the doorway, taking in the scene with a deathly cold expression. “The wolf was lost, I was just about to bring him to you.” 

“Were you?” Gerard’s voice was a soft, icy purr. He sounded so deadly that even Frank quivered at the noise, despite never having been more relieved to see his husband.

“Yes your grace.” The guard insisted, swallowing thickly when Gerard stepped right up to him. “I - He struggled - I told him I was only going to help him but -”

“Silence.” Gerard snarled, gripping the guard suddenly by the throat. He lifted him into the air until his feet dangled a foot off the floor. Gerard looked up at him, his face a picture of rage, his fangs bared in a furious snarl. 

“Y - Y - Your Highness!” The guard choked, hands scrabbling against the fist around his throat. “P - Please… Y - Your father….” 

Gerard squeezed the guard’s throat one last time before releasing him and letting him drop to the floor. Immediately he rolled onto his front, choking and gasping dramatically as if he had been drowned. 

“My father no longer bears you any protection.” Gerard spoke loudly and clearly, pressing his foot to the guard’s back so that he froze once again. “Frank is _mine_. If I see you so much as glance his way again, I will tear you apart.” 

The guard shivered beneath the weight of Gerard’s threats, needing only a second to think about it before he nodded frantically. 

“Yes my Prince, of course. I swear, I won’t touch him - won’t look at him, I swear it my Prince, I swear!” He babbled, almost sobbing when Gerard slowly lifted his foot away from him. 

“Good… Now get out of my sight.” 

The guard did not need telling twice. He jumped to his feet and shot from the room so fast he was a blur. Frank watched him go from where he was still curled up on the floor, his lips parted in shock. 

Gerard dashed to him and crouched at his side, his hands ghosting all over him, checking for wounds or marks of any kind. When he found none he lifted Frank into his arms and embraced him to his chest, holding him tight. 

“Did he hurt you?” He demanded, peppering Frank’s face in light kisses. “Tell me exactly what he did to you, and I will kill him if he has hurt you.” 

“He didn’t.” Frank gasped, shaking as Gerard kissed him over and over. His heart was still erratic, but he felt safe in Gerard’s arms. “He didn’t do anything, really. I… I was just afraid.” 

Now it was all over Frank couldn’t tell if the guard had really meant to do him any harm, or if he was only going to take him to his room like he had said. It all felt like a blur, smudged by fear and hazy in his memory already. 

Gerard sighed with relief and pressed a feather light kiss to Frank’s lips. Frank himself was still too in shock to return the gesture, and when he tried to get to his feet his knees buckled and sent him straight back down to the floor. 

“Easy now.” Gerard gasped, laying a hand on Frank’s shoulder before he could try to rise to his feet again. “Let me carry you.”

Even if Frank had wanted to refuse he wasn’t given the chance. Gerard scooped him into his arms as if he weighed nothing, and carried him bridal style from the library. 

It was with an increasing sense of embarrassment that Frank realised just how lost he had become. Gerard had to walk down several hallways and up another flight of stairs before they made it back to their chambers. 

Frank was certain he would never get to know the layout of the castle. 

Once safely inside their room, Gerard placed Frank gently on the bed and then sat on the edge beside him. 

“Would you like a cup of wine?” He asked him, gently touching his cheek and smoothing his thumb along the bone there. Frank leant lightly into the touch, biting his lip. He wanted to deny his feelings for the prince, but after being saved by him he didn’t feel it would be fair to fight too hard. Yet at the same time, Frank hated to feel like a weak damsel that needed rescuing. 

“I’m not thirsty.” He eventually answered Gerard’s question, closing his eyes when the thumb on his cheeks traced a line down his jaw. “I’m sorry if I worried you back there. I don’t know what came over me… I’m not usually this weak.” 

“Is it a weakness to be attacked by someone?” Gerard asked coolly, still tracing his thumb alone Frank’s jaw, before skating beneath his lips. “Or is desire the weakness you’re referring to?” 

Gerard was under no illusion. He knew that Frank was mostly being affected by the moon, and that two days was nowhere near enough time to expect him to come to terms with his lust. But he also knew that Frank did lust for him. 

Frank considered the question for a moment and sighed deeply. “Both, I think.” He finally decided, opening his eyes again to meet Gerard’s gaze. 

“I dropped my rose in the library.” He said sadly, thinking of the promise Gerard had made him. 

The prince sighed but smiled gently at Frank’s small pout. He touched his thumb to his lips and then leant in to gently kiss him. 

“Alright… I’ll go and get it.” He rose to his feet and touched Frank’s jaw one last time. “Wait here.” 

Frank rose his eyebrows at Gerard, as if he would have done anything other than wait. He curled his legs beneath himself and watched the prince walk back to the door and leave the room. As soon as he was gone Frank slid off the bed and crossed the room to the window that overlooked the garden. 

Beyond the acres of carefully landscaped oasis were the mountains that Frank had been carried over. He could hardly remember that journey, only that the vampire had ran so fast it had made him pass out. He had no way to know just how far they had travelled and the mountains blocked the rest of the way from view. 

Frank was certain he could make it over them though. He was a wild animal, really. There was no reason why he should struggle. Perhaps he would not know the way, but he would find his home eventually, he was sure of it. 

He thought of Gerard then, and wondered what he would do if Frank ran. Would he come after him? Or would he simply let him leave? It was hard to tell… Frank had assumed that he wouldn’t survive long with the vampires, and running away from them had never been something he had considered in the short amount of time he had had between learning he would be a bride, and then actually becoming one.

Now though… After seeing the map…

Frank jumped when the door to the bedroom opened and he blushed as Gerard reentered the room. He hoped his guilt didn’t show on his face, though he felt sure it must do. His stomach had tied itself into a knot and when Gerard handed him his rose he felt like he might actually weep. He had been so afraid of being married to a monster, and instead he had been left with a husband who was kind and handsome. It made the whole ordeal much worse. 

Gerard was smiling softly, clearly oblivious to all Frank was thinking. He touched his face again, his hands gentle and eager. He said nothing as he slid his palms down the side of Frank’s neck and began to untie the laces of his tunic, pulling the knots free one by one. 

Frank felt his heart begin to race again and panic flooded him. The beast in him was rearing its head again, eager to play… But the human side of him was afraid. He had experienced just a small taste of the pleasure Gerard could obviously give, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take without becoming addicted. The worst thing that could possibly happen to him would be for him to actually fall for the vampire prince. 

“Gerard I -” Frank’s words were cut off by the kiss that got pressed to his lips. All thoughts of protesting were quickly banished away by the warm tongue that was making itself at home in his mouth. He was beginning to get quite used to the way Gerard kissed him, and he hated that it was making his cock stir with barely a moment’s hesitation.

Gerard himself was done with talking. He felt like he had done nothing but talk for days. He had promised not to try and take Frank until the full moon had passed, but now that he had seen desire in his bride’s eyes he could not turn away.

For a minute Frank fought a war inside himself. This was not like their wedding night, where he could convince himself he had no choice. King Daniel was gone for now and they had a little time on their side. He could refuse and not have to fear for his life and yet…

Frank clutched the rose stem with one hand and lifted the other to the side of Gerard’s neck. He kissed him back weakly at first, but his hunger grew with each press of their lips and the beast in him pawed at his insides. He soon found that he didn’t want to stop kissing Gerard, and that in fact, he wanted far more than just that. 

As soon as Gerard felt Frank’s resistance disappearing he made quick work of his tunic. He broke the kiss long enough to lift the garment over Frank’s head and then dove straight back in to taste his lips again. 

Breeches and undergarments soon followed, leaving Frank completely naked whilst Gerard hadn’t removed a single item of clothing. He broke the kiss again to admire his bride, and the hunger in his eyes made the red turn dark. 

“So beautiful…” He whispered, his fingertips grazing Frank’s flesh as he moved his hands slowly down his torso. “God, will I ever have enough of looking at you?” He traced the spiral tattoo over his heart, and idly teased one nipple. He looked openly at Frank’s cock and passed his tongue over his lips, making Frank shiver. 

“I have never seen a more beautiful creature.” Gerard leant forward to kiss again, but Frank stopped him with a finger over his lips. 

“I want to look at you too.” He said softly, trying not to be nervous. “I didn’t really get the chance before…” 

Gerard met Frank’s eyes, and for a moment he too looked unsure. His hands lay over Frank’s hips and he found he didn’t want to move them away. Frank was so beautiful… So different to how a vampire looked… Gerard wasn’t sure baring himself so blatantly would be a good idea. 

“Of course you can look at me…” Gerard said slowly, trying not to show how hesitant he felt. “But… Perhaps, if men are not what you desire then-”

“I never said I don’t desire men.” Frank stopped him before he could continue, feeling strangely calmed by Gerard’s anxiety. “Let me look at you.” 

Gerard rose his eyebrows, surprised by the firm way Frank spoke to him. It made him smile though and he took a deep breath to steady himself. 

“As you wish.” He stepped back from Frank to create some space between them, and began slowly undressing himself. 

Frank watched him without offering any help. He became less aware of his own nakedness as Gerard revealed his body, piece by piece. First he removed his tunic, revealing a sheer undershirt that made his body look pearlescent. When that disappeared his perfect, unblemished skin was so pale it was like fresh milk. His nipples were the palest shade of pink, and there was a thin line of shockingly black hair trailing down below his navel.

Frank swallowed thickly as saliva built in his mouth. His pupils were blown wide as he drank in the sight of his husband, looking at a man with open sexual desire for the first time in his life. Whilst he may have cast quick, guilty looks at some of the men in his clan, he had never had the experience of really _admiring_ one.

Gerard unlaced his breeches next, opening them wide so that Frank could almost see the base of his cock. Gerard watched Frank’s expression carefully, pushing his breeches down his legs once he was sure the wolf wasn’t going to panic, and letting himself bare all at last. 

Frank tried not to look astounded as he gazed at his husband. He had seen other men naked all his life, women too. But nothing could prepare him for openly staring at a lover like this. 

Gerard looked as if he had been carved from marble. The dark hair under his navel trailed down and grew thicker around his manhood, which was half hard already and as pale as the rest of him. Only the tip was the same pale pink as his nipples, and Frank could just about see faint blue veins beneath the foreskin. 

It wasn’t like the garish blue of King Daniel’s veins which stuck out all over his body. Gerard’s veins could only be seen faintly in his wrists, his ankles and his cock. Frank found it strangely enticing. 

“Beautiful.” He whispered, hating to admit it. He shook his head, feeling slightly dazed, and began to close the gap between them. “Are all vampires so unblemished?” There was not a single scar, stretch mark, freckle or otherwise to be seen. 

“Our bodies self heal very quickly.” Gerard shrugged, letting Frank approach him and slowly lay his hands to his arms. “There is very little that can leave a lasting mark.” 

Gerard sighed and closed his eyes when Frank pressed a tiny, inquisitive kiss to his chest. He kept his own hands to his sides, careful not to do anything that might spook the wolf. He let him explore him, slowly… slowly… Touching here and kissing there, but mostly just looking. 

Frank was unsure how to proceed. He didn’t know how to bring pleasure to another person. He only knew that he wanted to kiss Gerard, and look at him, and see how his nipples felt in his mouth and what the tip of his cock tasted like. But there was still something in him that held him back. Something that sounded a lot like his father, admonishing him for the dishonour he was bringing upon himself and his clan.

Gerard relaxed under Frank’s touch, enjoying everything but expecting more. When nothing more came he realised that Frank was simply not ready to take control yet, not yet ready to relinquish all his fear and anger. Gerard pushed his disappointment aside, and gently touched Frank’s waist so that he could take control himself. 

“Come, sweet thing.” He whispered as he gently maneuvered Frank to the bed. “Let me taste you.” 

Those words alone were enough to make Frank feel giddy, and he didn’t fight as he lay back on the bed and let Gerard kneel between his legs. He was still holding the rose, but Gerard took it from him then, trailing the petals slowly over Frank’s skin and circling each of his nipples in turn. 

Frank closed his eyes and released a long, contented exhale. The rose petals were soft and waxy, and they felt luscious against his nipples. They felt even better on his erection, when Gerard slid the rose down his sternum and followed the line of his body right down between his legs. He left the rose there when he sucked and teased Frank’s nipples with his mouth, and by the time he moved it away so that he could suck his cock, the petals were shining wetly from precum. 

Frank arched his back slightly as his tip disappeared into Gerard’s mouth. The bolt of pleasure that went through him was intense, and he knew immediately he would not hold on much longer than the first night they’d had together. He couldn’t believe that anyone could make him feel such pleasure, and he moaned wantonly as Gerard sucked him to completion.

It lasted mere seconds, but of course it was not the end. Frank wasn’t fighting, and so Gerard took advantage. For hours he explored his bride’s body, finding sensitive places that Frank had never known existed, and turning him first to his front and then to his back and vice versa, over and over again, using his mouth and his fingers to draw orgasm after orgasm from the young wolf.

Frank almost pleaded, more than once, for Gerard to fuck him and be done with it. He was glad the words never actually left his mouth, but the desire to say them burned in him no matter how many times he spilt his seed. 

Gerard himself never once touched his own erection. He devoted his attention to Frank, until he could not rise another climax from him. Frank was spent; exhausted; sprawled across the middle of the bed with barely a breath left in his body. 

It was only as he was slowly coming back to his senses after the final, weak orgasm that he realised he had forgotten entirely about Gerard’s needs. He felt ashamed all over again, and looked at his husband with soft, apologetic eyes. 

“You look tired my love.” Gerard whispered, licking the last drop of Frank’s cum from his fingers. “Rest now…” 

“What about you?” Frank croaked, forcing himself to sit up just far enough so that he could see between Gerard’s legs. When he saw he was indeed still hard he summoned what strength remained to him and somehow managed to turn himself onto his front. 

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Gerard had centuries of practice when it came to taking care of himself. “Just sleep.” 

“No, I won’t.” Frank shimmied across the bed until his face was pressed into Gerard’s navel. “Please, let me try… I want to…”

Gerard allowed himself to be pushed back against the pillows and he watched with amusement as Frank weakly position himself between his thighs. He gently slid a hand through Frank’s hair, shaking his head. 

“Really, you don’t have to-”

“Shh.” Frank hushed him, frowning up at him with eyes that looked more wolf life than ever. Gerard was so surprised to see the slitted pupils that he was frozen long enough for Frank to bow over him and take him into his mouth. 

After that Gerard could not have argued even if he’d wanted to. It was easy to ignore his own lust when focusing on Frank’s, but now that he had his hot, wet mouth sucking at him, he could think of nothing but his desperate need to cum. 

It was obvious very quickly that Frank had never done this before. But that only made Gerard’s cock throb even more. He was the first person to ever have Frank do this to them and, he prayed, the _only_ person who ever would. 

“Aah… Yes, yes my love, just like that…” Gerard sat up on his elbows and gently stroked one hand through Frank’s hair and then down the line of his jaw. He could feel the way he was hollowing his cheeks, could feel his own cock sliding past his fingertips. 

He gently guided Frank’s head deeper down into his lap, moaning softly when he felt Frank’s throat working around his tip. He pulled back quickly, not wanting to push too far, and praised Frank as his mind swam. 

“Yes… Oh, yes... That feels so good…” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his hips to resist the urge to thrust. “Ah - Yes, do that - do that again, - ah, with your tongue…” 

Frank listened intently to each word of direction, revelled in the praise and glorified over every moan and gasp he managed to elicit. Knowing that he was making the prince feel so good gave him an enormous sense of power and he sucked eagerly around his length, wanting to make him cum just like Gerard had made him do what felt like a hundred times.

When Gerard did cum, he gasped out words of warning and tried to pull Frank off his length. Frank was determined though, he would not balk. He was a man, and he could take it… 

Gerard’s seed hit the back of his throat after three, hard throbs of his cock. After that he kept on spilling into Frank’s mouth, and though Frank tried his best to swallow it all he couldn’t stop himself from choking slightly. He had to pull away before it was finished and the last pulses flowed over his lips and down his chin.

Gerard’s head was thrown back and as the last pulses of his cock ebbed away he collapsed onto his back, running both hands through his hair. He lay panting for a moment, but as soon as he opened his eyes to look at Frank he sat up and began to clean him up using a corner of the sheet. 

“I’m sorry.” Frank mumbled, feeling stupid and ashamed. “I couldn’t get it all.” 

“What?” Gerard looked at Frank in surprise, his whole body still thrumming from pleasure. “Don’t be ridiculous. You did amazingly… You… You _are_ amazing.” Gerard wiped Frank’s chin clean and then stole a quick, grateful kiss from him. “I think I love you.” 

Frank pulled away from the kiss as if he had been struck and looked at Gerard with wide, horrified eyes. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that.” He admonished him, his cheeks flaming. “You don’t even know me.” 

Gerard sighed and smiled sadly, though he nodded his understanding. “I know.” He whispered, not wanting to frighten Frank. “I know… I have a lot more to learn about you. And you of me.” He caressed Frank’s cheek gently and gazed into his eyes which were looking more human again. “Forgive me if I spoke out of turn.” 

Frank sighed and pouted, unsure of what to say in return. In the end he could think of nothing, so he kept silent. He slowly moved to lie down with Gerard, hesitating when his husband tried to pull him onto his chest. In the end though he gave in and slowly settled down with his head over his heart, resting one hand idly over one of Gerard’s nipples.

A not entirely comfortable silence passed between them. There were still a million things Frank wanted to talk about, but he felt too exhausted. He was emotionally and physically drained once again and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for a thousand years. 

He glanced up at Gerard after a while and was surprised when he saw that he was already asleep, or appeared to be at least. Frank considered rolling away from him, but somehow his body refused to move and when sleep finally came to take him he was still curled against his lovers body. 

xXx

The morning brought with it a storm that seemed to brew as if from nowhere. Dark clouds built over the mountain tops and by the time most of the vampires were asleep the whole sky was as dark as night and the rain thundered down in sheets. 

The sound of it was so deafening that no one inside the walls heard the approach of the horses and carriages that came in the afternoon. No one was even aware of their existence until the stable boy was rudely awoken and barked at to tend to the animals. 

The front doors to the castle were unlocked and thrown open with a bang and in traipsed thirty sodden vampires, leaving puddles of water and mud on the polished tiled floor. 

An elderly vampire and head of the household servants was woken next to attend to the unannounced visitors. He scurried the to entrance hall, unsure of whether to expect an enemy or allies. Who he found almost sent him skidding across the wet floor. 

“Ah, Hale! A living soul at last.” A voice drawled sarcastically from the back of the group of vampires crowded in the entrance. 

“A - Apologies my lord, we did not expect you.” Hale could not see the owner of the voice, though he knew it well. He craned his neck to try and spot him, and his eyes grew wide as the vampires slowly parted to let their leader to the front, confirming Hale’s suspicions. 

“We were told not to expect you for at least another five days.” Hale wrung his hands together, a nervous habit. The man who stepped up to him only grinned though, apparently unconcerned that they had had no welcoming party. 

“I take it the prince is asleep?” He asked loudly, his dark hair hanging in his eyes and dripping water down his face like tears that looked at odds with his sly grin. 

“Yes my lord. As is everyone.” Hale was still wringing his hands together, his shoulders hunched up as if in defense. “I can have rooms arranged for you immediately, perhaps you and your men would like some food first or-”

“No food.” The man interrupted Hale before he could finish. “Go and wake the prince.”

“A - As you command, my lord.” Hale seemed less than pleased at the prospect of waking Gerard, but he didn’t dare argue. 

As he turned and began to hurry up the stairs the man stopped him again, grinning so widely his fangs showed. 

“Tell him,” He called sweetly, “that his brother awaits him in the throne room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very quickly I just want to thank everyone who has shown the love and kudos/commented on this story so far, I can't begin to tell you how incredible that feels after such a long time away from "proper" writing. I've been so nervous about sharing this with you, and those amazing comments really help so thank you so much! XO


	3. Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while to get out guys. I've been really busy at work so have just been writing little snippets wherever I could. I hope that hasn't given this chapter a disjointed feel, and I really hope you guys enjoy.   
> As ever your support and encouragement means everything to me!  
> xo

Frank awoke to the sound of a whispered argument. He still lay on his side, his body curled around the place where the prince should have been lying, but his head was now resting on a pillow and his hand was flat against the sheets. His husband was nowhere to be seen.

The argument was taking place somewhere near the door, and as Frank began to stir properly he became aware of the words, which he could just about hear if he strained his ears. 

“-I didn’t know what else to do but to fetch you, your highness, I was so stunned to see him-”

“He shouldn’t be here at all.” Frank recognised Gerard’s voice immediately. “How dare he summon me, like some peasant-”

“I was too afraid to argue my prince-”

“I do not blame you Hale, you were right to fetch me. I will deal with this at once.” 

Frank rolled slowly onto his back and sat up on his elbows to see what was going on. There was an old man stood by the door, his hands wringing in anxiety. He looked like he had dressed in a hurry, with the ties of his breeches still undone and his doublet buttons done up incorrectly so that one button hung uselessly below the hemline. 

Gerard himself was also dressing in a hurry, though he at least managed to do so successfully. He slipped on his breeches without underclothes and paired them with a simple white shirt that was designed to be worn beneath a doublet. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and yanked on a pair of black boots, his shoulders tense. 

“Go ahead of me and make sure he is still waiting for me.” He demanded of the old man. “I won’t have him wandering around the castle.” 

Frank sat up a little more and waited for the old man to bow out of the room. As soon as he was gone he leant forward, pulling the blankets up to cover his nakedness. 

“Gerard, what’s going on?” He asked softly, feeling a little afraid when his husband turned to face him and he saw the fury in his eyes. 

Gerard looked at Frank and for a moment seemed unsure of what to say. He was clearly enraged, but he forced himself to speak calmly when he did finally answer. 

“It is nothing, sweet one.” He said gently, using his fingers to comb his hair. “Go back to sleep.”

Frank glanced to the window, but the curtains were closed. He wondered what time it was, and guessed it could not yet but nightfall. He was sure he could see just a tiny amount of watery sunlight in the gap between the edge of the curtain and the window. 

“Is there someone here?” He asked, looking to Gerard again. “Who is it?”

“No one.” Gerard finished dressing and then crossed over to Frank. He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and brushed his thumb over his cheek. “Do not let it worry you. Just settle back down.” 

Gerard tried to tuck Frank back against the pillows but the wolf was having none of it. He pushed against his hands and refused to lie down, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“I can’t sleep if I know there is someone here. Please, just tell me what’s going on so I can relax.” He begged, wondering who it could possibly be to be causing so much activity during day time. 

Gerard sighed deeply and looked at Frank with a small frown. He seemed unsure as whether to tell him off or to stay calm, but either way he was clearly in a rush and did not want to waste anymore time. His agitation only made Frank more nervous. 

“Is it an enemy?” He asked softly, thoughts coming unbidden of his father and the strongest warriors in his clan. Surely they would not dare to come here? They would not risk the peace caused by the treaty… Would they?

“It is no one that should worry you.” Gerard insisted, kissing Frank’s forehead again and squeezing his hands. “Please, do as I say and go back to sleep. I will not be gone long, I promise.” 

Gerard turned to go and walked to the door. He hesitated there to look once more at his bride and he sighed, shaking his head at him when he saw him still sat upright in bed, though his smile was fond as it was exasperated. 

“Sleep, Frank.” He ordered him, raising his eyebrows at him, daring him to argue back… When he said nothing Gerard left him, closing the door behind himself. 

Frank sprung from the bed immediately. He dashed to the window and drew the curtains, feeling his stomach swoop at the sight of the pale light outside. It was pouring with rain and the sky was almost black from clouds, but it was undoubtedly daytime. 

He thought of his father again and tried not to get his hopes up. His father knew the treaty was far too important to ignore. He would not come for Frank, _could_ not come for him… And yet… Frank had been his heir. He had been raised to be a chief one day, and his clan had loved him. Even if it was not his father, there was a good chance that any of the strongest men in the clan - or even a selection of them - would be brave enough to find their way across the mountains and bring their brother home.

If that was the case, there was no way that Frank would allow Gerard to chase them away. Or worse, kill them. 

Frank wasted no time in dressing. He was not afraid to reveal his naked body to anyone in his clan, but he didn’t feel the same way about vampires. He settled for pulling on a long, silken robe that hung beside the bed. He had never seen Gerard wear it before, but it was the easiest thing to dress in. He simply shrugged it over his shoulders and tied up the belt that went around the waist. It covered up his body at least, and was easy to move in. He did not bother with shoes, he could walk easier in bare feet. 

Frank dashed to the bedroom door and pulled it open as silently as he could manage. He poked his head around the frame, and saw Gerard disappearing round the end of the corridor. He slid out of the room and ran quietly after him, his bare feet making no sound on the carpeted floors. 

Gerard was in such a hurry to get to the throne room that he was oblivious to the fact that he was being followed, and Frank kept close enough just to be able to see which turns he made and which doors he went through as he followed silently behind.

When they reached the entrance hall Frank hung back, hiding behind a pillar and watching Gerard stride into the throne room. He waited, straining his ears, but if a fight broke out then he couldn’t hear it. A worm of doubt burrowed itself into Frank’s heart and he began to creep across the shiny tiled floor towards the throne room.

Inside there were crowds of vampires, some soaking wet and others half dressed. The room was divided between the vampires who had travelled through the rain and those who had been rudely awoken to meet their guests.

The crowd parted as Gerard walked down the centre of the room. A few of the dripping wet vampires looked at him, but whenever one caught his gaze they would immediately turn their face away. The quiet chatter which had been buzzing around the room slowly silenced as everyone became aware of the Prince’s presence. 

As the final vampires moved aside the throne came into sight and Gerard came to a halt. 

“Brother!” The man resting on the throne was also wet from the rain, causing his dark hair to fall into his eyes. He sat facing forward, thighs splayed apart with one leg hung carelessly over the arm of the throne. “It is good of you to greet us.” 

“Michael.” Gerard’s voice was a deadly purr and his red eyes smoldered with rage. The sight of his younger brother on the throne did nothing to calm him. “You were not supposed to arrive for days.” 

“We made better time than expected.” Michael kept his face expressionless, but there was mirth in his eyes and in the creases of his lips that he could not hide. “Aren’t you pleased to see me? It’s been decades.” 

Michael swung his leg off the arm of the throne and jumped to his feet. He was taller than most of the men in the room, and wore a pair of leather riding trousers that made his legs look longer still. When he walked down the steps to the throne his hips swung gracefully from side to side, giving him a cocksure swagger that emitted confidence. 

“Feels like it was only yesterday when I saw you last.” Gerard purred in a mock-sweet tone, leaning in reluctantly when Michael reached him and lightly kissed both of his cheeks. “Though, that still doesn’t explain why you arrived so early.” 

“I told you, we made good time.” Michael brushed his hands over Gerard’s shoulders and let his eyes roam over him from head to toe. 

“Exceptionally good time.” Gerard’s skin crawled as Michael inspected him. “You should have sent a rider ahead to warn us.” 

“Warn you?” Michael laughed airily and tucked a lock of Gerard’s hair behind his ear. “What could you possibly need warning for?” 

“Well, at the very least we could have prepared some food for you and your men.” Gerard jolted back as subtly as he could, relieved when Michael’s hands moved away from him. “I’m afraid we weren’t ready to receive guests.” 

“Nonsense!” Michael laughed, clapping his hands and smirking when Hale came hurrying over. “Hale, prepare rooms for myself and my men.” He demanded of him, keeping his red gaze on Gerard to judge how he handled watching his brother order his servants around. “And have the cooks make us some food. We can eat whilst we wait for our rooms.” 

Hale looked uncertainly to Gerard, but when the Prince didn’t so much as glance at him he turned back to Michael and bowed his head. “As you command my Lord.” 

Hale turned and rushed from the throne room, no doubt intent on waking the other servants. 

Michael and Gerard continued to stare at each other, Gerard scowling, and Michael smiling sweetly. A painful silence stretched between them, and was broken only when Michael’s eyes drifted to a spot just past Gerard’s shoulder. His pupils dilated as if they had spotted something delicious and he swept past Gerard with a wide grin. 

“Oh my…” He breathed, striding across the throne room, back toward the doors. “This must be the wolf…”

Gerard’s heart felt as though it lodged itself into his throat. He spun around and rushed to follow his brother, looking for his bride at the same time and seeing him almost immediately, cowering in the doorway. 

“Leave him-!” Gerard began to shout but Michael was already there, hands outstretched to take hold of Frank’s arms and pull him into the throne room. 

“Such a pretty little dog.” He declared, making sure he could be heard by everyone watching. He grabbed Frank’s wrist in a strong grip and forced him to twirl as he looked him up and down. “He’s almost as pretty as a woman.” 

Frank was looking confused and alarmed. His eyes flicked between the two brothers, trying to judge who Michael was and looking to Gerard for help. He was surprised when his husband did nothing to aid him, only watched with a jaw so tense it was clear he was clenching his teeth. 

“Tell me little wolf, how do you like being married to my dear older brother?” Michael was still slowly turning Frank, staring intently at him. The silk robe he was wearing had slipped off one shoulder, and Michael’s eyes were drawn to the contour of his left clavicle.

Frank kept his mouth tight shut, too afraid to yank out of Michael’s grip. The entire throne room was full of vampires, and Frank wished that he had listened to Gerard and simply gone back to sleep instead of following him here. 

“Does he speak?” Michael scoffed, letting go of Frank at last and turning his eyes back on Gerard. “Have you had his tongue cut out?” 

“Of course he speaks.” Gerard snarled, shoving past Michael so that he could stand in front of Frank. He moved one hand behind himself to take hold of Frank’s wrist, though he held him far more gently than Michael had. 

“So then he is ignoring me?” Michael planted his hands on his hips and made a show of leaning round Gerard to get another look at Frank. “Hello?” He called at him, waggling his fingers in his face. “Can you hear me, wolf?” 

Frank scowled and clenched his teeth, refusing to utter a single word. He hadn’t been ignoring Michael at first, but now he definitely was. 

When Michael realised this he only seemed to be more amused and he laughed as he leant back and shook his head. 

“Well Gerard, he’s certainly exciting.” He drawled sarcastically. “Is that why you haven’t fucked him yet?” 

A spot of colour rose in Gerard’s cheeks and it took all of his restraint to keep his eyes focused on Michael and to ignore the soft gasps and titters that swept around the room. Behind him, he felt Frank start to tremble and he slid his hand down off his wrist so that he could squeeze his fingers gently instead. 

“You should go and dry off, brother.” Gerard’s voice was tense, but he forced himself to appear calm. “I’ll have Hale set us a table in my private quarters. You and I must catch up after so many years apart.” He smiled a sickly sweet smile at Michael who returned the grin with ease. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” He purred, leaning up so that he could look at Frank over Gerard’s shoulder. “Perhaps your pet would be so kind as to fetch my bags for me.” 

“No.” Gerard spoke firmly, his whole body so tense it looked ready to snap. “He is no servant.” 

“He’s no lover either, apparently.” Michael smirked, sauntering round Gerard and keeping his eyes fixed on Frank so that his head turned slowly as he walked by. “Don’t worry, I’ll have your _servants_ fetch my things.” He chuckled, turning away and swinging his hips as he strutted out of the throne room. 

“I’ll be with you shortly.” He called over his shoulder, waving one hand flippantly as if to excuse everyone. 

Gerard was so angry his teeth were grinding together, making the lines of his jaw jut out. When he glanced around the throne room at all the red eyes watching him he snarled softly and yanked Frank into his side, holding him there possessively. 

“Well don’t all just stand there!” He barked. “Make yourselves useful or make yourselves scarce - this is my throne room not an audience chamber!” 

Immediately everyone jumped to action and began milling out of the throne room. Michael’s men left puddles behind them and patches of mud, and seemed unsure of what to do with themselves. They convened in the entrance hall instead, but only hovered there uselessly. 

Gerard waited for the throne room to empty before he too turned to leave. He pulled Frank along with him, but kept him tucked in tight to his body. He didn’t so much as look at the vampires now in the entrance hall, but simply swept past them to the staircase so that he could take Frank back upstairs. 

Frank too kept his gaze down, his heart racing in his chest. He hadn’t felt so afraid since his first day in the castle, not even the guard in the library had made him feel as unnerved as being held by Michael had. He was actually relieved to be against Gerard then, using him as a shield to protect himself from the eyes of the vampires as they walked up the stairs. 

The two men kept silent until they made it back to their bedchamber, Gerard silently seething and Frank too startled to talk. 

Once they finally closed their bedroom door behind them Frank felt some of his panic ease and he took a sharp, deep breath. 

Gerard released Frank and strode across the room to fling the curtains open. Now that he was awake there was no point in trying to go back to sleep, and he hoped seeing daylight would comfort Frank some… Even if it was as grim a day as any. 

“Come, sit.” Gerard pulled one of the chairs away from the table and set it down by the window. “You look panicked.” 

Frank released a startled bark of laughter, surprising them both. He clamped his mouth shut and covered it with his hand, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut for a second. Once he felt relatively in control of himself again he tottered awkwardly to the chair and collapsed down onto it, breathless. 

“That… That man… He was your brother?” He asked weakly, looking up at Gerard as he poured them both of a cup of wine. 

“Yes.” Gerard’s back and shoulders were still tense, but being back in their room had calmed him down a little too and he at least felt in control again. He handed Frank his wine and urged him to drink. He could see how frantic his pulse was in his neck, and it was making his mouth water. 

“He’s here early?” 

“Very early.” Gerard sighed, swallowing a mouthful of his own wine. “I was hoping he might not even make it in time for the coronation. I should have expected him to do something like this, it’s just like him to try and throw us off balance like this.” 

Gerard seemed to be talking mostly to himself, his eyes fixed on the smudged grey outline of the mountains outside the window. 

“I haven’t seen him in decades, but I can tell he hasn’t changed at all.” Gerard gulped down some more wine and wiped a drop away from his lips using his thumb. Frank couldn’t help but follow the path it made with his eyes. 

“Are you afraid of him?” He asked quietly, almost too nervous to ask the question. When Gerard turned his gaze on him, Frank shrunk away from it, bowing his head in case he had offended him. “You seem so… Unnerved to see him…”

“I’m angry.” Gerard was quick to correct Frank, his brows furrowed slightly. “Michael and I do not see eye to eye on most things. We’ve spent most of our lives arguing. Particularly over..” Gerard trailed off, not allowing himself to finish though he continued to stare intently at Frank.

Frank looked back up at Gerard through his eyelashes, taking in the hard lines of his face and feeling his heart miss a beat completely. 

“Over what?” He asked quietly, feeling like he might already know the answer. “What do you argue about?” 

Gerard sighed and gave Frank a look that begged ‘don’t ask’, but the question hung between them and Frank kept stubbornly silent until Gerard answered. 

“Werewolves.” He finally admitted, giving a defeated sigh and crossing over to the table to drag a second chair over to the window. “We’ve argued more about werewolves than anything else.” He sank down into the chair as if he suddenly felt a thousand years old. 

“What about us?” Frank asked curiously, staring at his husband as he sipped his wine and gazed at his feet. 

Frank considered for a moment, thinking over what he had seen and heard of Michael so far and how Gerard was looking then. Perhaps he did not know the prince all that well, but he could make a few deductions. 

“He hates us, doesn’t he?” He asked when Gerard did not seem willing to answer him. “You argue about us because he doesn’t like werewolves.” 

Gerard scoffed softly, as if that was the understatement of the century, and swallowed another mouthful of wine. He looked through his lashes at Frank, his face set and cold. Frank held his gaze, though it made his spine tingle unpleasantly. 

“You have to understand something about my brother.” Gerard eventually spoke, his voice quiet almost to the point of a whisper. “We were born only decades apart, and to the same mother which for vampires is really quite rare…” Gerard paused to gulp down some more wine, whilst Frank listened to him intently. “It meant that we were raised very similarly. I was only thirty years old when Michael was born, the equivalent of a three year old human child. As such we were very close, right until we hit adulthood and then…”

Gerard trailed off and shook his head, closing his eyes. Frank waited for him to continue, but apparently he had said all he could bare to on the subject. 

Frank worried his lower lip between his teeth and turned his head to gaze out of the window. It had started to rain again and soon the few fat drops of water which landed on the window became more frequent until a shower of rain and hail beat against the glass. Frank watched it hammering, as if the weather itself was trying to break into their private chamber.

Frank could pretty much fill in the blanks that Gerard had left. He knew what it felt like to become an adult and suddenly be overwhelmed with responsibilities and feelings. There could be any number of reasons why the brothers fell apart. 

“How long has it been since you’ve seen him?” He asked quietly, when Gerard stood up to refill is wine cup. 

“Not long enough.” He said vaguely, swallowing down the whole cupful of wine whilst he still stood at the table. “Pretty much as soon as I started my education for the throne in earnest, he disappeared.” Gerard topped up his wine again and slowly made his way back to his seat. 

“Michael and I shared lessons until we were teenagers, and then we were pulled apart so that I could learn all I would need to, to become King. Michael could have chosen to have done any sort of training in return - Father had high hopes he would join the army. But he chose to travel the world instead. As my brother he will always be expected to have a place on my council, so it’s not like he _needed_ to find a career in anything.” 

Frank nodded as if he understood, but he was a little lost again. In the wolf clan everyone simple learnt how to survive. Frank had been trained by his father in what it meant to become chief but ultimately everyone in the clan knew the same important things - How to hunt, forage and respect the land. No one had ‘careers’ in anything. 

“Is that when you fell out?” Frank asked softly, leaning forward and resting elbows on his knees. “When he left to travel the world?”

“Yes.” Gerard nodded, sipping his wine slowly now. “Well… We’d started arguing before that. I was learning about politics and forming my views on things like the peace treaty and… Well, Michael and I were close so of course I would talk to him about such things and it became clear very quickly that we did not share the same views.” Gerard sighed and put his wine cup down by his feet. 

“I lose track of myself however.” He said abruptly, standing up once more and straightening out his clothes. “It won’t take him very long to change, I should go and prepare to eat with him.” 

“Should I come with you?” Frank asked, feeling sick at the thought alone and sighing with relief when Gerard shook his head. 

“No. It’s better if you stay here for now.” He crossed the room to find a doublet to wear over his loose white undershirt, and then came back to Frank to brush a kiss over his cheek. “Get some more sleep.” 

“I don’t want to sleep.” Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand before he could walk away from him. “Please… Couldn’t I go out into the gardens?” 

Gerard quirked an eyebrow at Frank and then looked uncertainly at the rain pounding against the window. 

“Outside?” He asked dumbly. “Now?”

“The rain doesn’t bother me.” Frank insisted, still gripping Gerard’s hand. “It was so nice to walk out there last night, and I’d enjoy some time out there on my own.” 

Gerard hummed and considered for a moment, but to Frank’s dismay he eventually shook his head and pulled his hand away from Frank’s. 

“No, I don’t think so.” He decided, leaning down to kiss Frank apologetically on the lips. “Michael’s men will probably all be going to sleep soon, but I’d rather not risk having you wandering around alone right now. Not until I can be certain that they will not harm you.”

Frank wrinkled his nose up, but bit back his retort about how Gerard would soon be king and shouldn’t have to worry about such things. After the incident with the guard in the library, who knew it would be foolish to argue. 

“Alright.” He sighed, bowing his head as Gerard left him. He heard the door shut quietly, and then turned to look at the rain outside once more. The prince was kind to him, he had to admit it, but he still felt like a prisoner. 

xXx

“Your bride not joining us, brother?” Michael asked as he swept into the room in a dry doublet and breeches and long, silk cape that brushed the floor behind him. He looked like he had spent half a fortune on his outfit, which only made Gerard feel annoyed as he stood in a doublet and boots that did not match and his hair still slightly sleep tasseled. 

“I’m afraid he is still getting used to his new sleep pattern and is too tired to join us.” He lied, waving a hand at a chair for Michael to sit in. 

“Really? I would have thought this hour of the day would have suited him perfectly.” Michael ignored Gerard’s hand and sat in the chair at the head of the table instead. 

Gerard clenched his teeth and ignored the slight, sitting down in the seat that he had pulled out for his brother as if it mattered not where either of them sat. 

“Once perhaps,” Gerard waited for the servant who had accompanied Michael to pour their wine for them, “but he is learning to sleep during the day as we do and it was best for him to get some more rest.”

“I’m sure.” Michael had an amused smirk playing about his lips and he eyed Gerard with mirth from across the table. In front of them were plates of cold meats, cheese and bread along with a few things Gerard had not seen before. 

“Try an olive.” Michael picked up a bowl of small, green and purple fruits and held it out for Gerard. “I tasted them for the first time in Xushaidan; they’re a little salty, but quite exquisite.” 

Gerard stared at the contents of the bowl and wrinkled up his nose at the smell. 

“No thank you.” He declined, holding his hand up until Michael took the bowl away. “I cannot eat in the middle of the day, especially after being woken up so suddenly.” 

Michael chuckled at that and shook his head, popping an olive into his mouth. 

“As you say.” He shrugged, spitting a small stone into the palm of his hand and popping it onto the cloth napkin laid out on the table in front of him. “You don’t mind if I eat, do you?” He asked in mock innocence. 

“Of course not.” Gerard gestured a hand vaguely at the food laid out for them. “You must be hungry from travelling. Please, eat your fill.”

Michael of course did not need permission and he gladly helped himself to a chunk of bread and wedge of cheese which he cut with the dagger sheathed on his belt. 

“I’ve brought all sorts of marvellous things back with me.” He said conversationally, stuffing bread into his mouth. “These olives, pink salt from Ashdown, all kinds of herbs from Decrar and the most sinfully delicious drink from Gleyya that you just _have_ to try.” 

“Mhmm.” Gerard rested his chin on his knuckles, listening to his brother with an air of boredom. 

“I thought we could share a cup tomorrow night.” Michael was smirking again, as if he knew some great secret and was looking forward to the moment of revelation. Gerard gazed at him with annoyed look, but couldn’t help but frown curiously. 

“If you wish...” He said slowly. 

“I was going to save the cask for your coronation but I figured tomorrow night is far more exciting.” Michael went on, chewing on another olive after spitting out the stone. 

Gerard scowled at him. “Why, what’s so important about tomorrow night?” He asked. 

“The full moon of course.” Michael said innocently, sipping his wine and then ripping off another chunk of bread. “I simply can’t _wait_ to see your new bride transform. Have you ever seen a wolf turn before?” He asked conversationally whilst using his dagger to plaster some soft cheese onto the bread. 

Gerard sat up a little straighter so that his hands fell to his lap and he stared at Michael with wide, angry eyes. 

“The full moon is tomorrow?” He didn’t know why he was so surprised. He and Frank both knew the full moon was approaching, and yet for some reason he thought he had more time. “You’re certain of this?”

“Well it’s not difficult to know brother, one has only to look to the sky.” Michael scoffed, stuffing the bread and cheese into his mouth. “Surely you were not unaware?”

“Of course not.” Gerard lied, his whole body stiff. “I didn’t think you would be so knowledgeable though.” 

Michael rolled his eyes and swallowed his mouthful of food. “Is it knowledgeable to know the stages of the moon?” He asked. “Even an idiot should be able to figure it out after seeing the night sky for centuries.”

Gerard hated his brother more than anything then. It wasn’t like Michael had a whole kingdom of people, an arranged wedding, a coronation and an unhappy werewolf bride to be thinking about. Of course _he_ wouldn’t miss a thing when it came to the moon.

“Still, that doesn’t answer my question though.” Michael hovered his hand over several different plates before selecting a mackerel with it’s skin cooked to a crisp. He snatched it off it’s platter and dropped it onto his plate and then added a handful of olives for good measure. “Have you seen a werewolf transform before.” 

“Not in person, no.” Gerard admitted through clenched teeth. “Frank and I have only been married for three days.” 

“Marriage has hardly got anything to do with it.” Michael sprinkled some salt over the fish and then began to eat. “I’ve seen a wolf transformation four times now, and I wasn’t married to a single one of them.” He said it like a joke and even laughed a little, making Gerard scowl even more. 

“How would you come to see such a thing?” He asked, not believing it for a second. 

“Unlike a lot of my peers, I was not too afraid to hunt the beasts during a full moon.” Michael shrugged like it was nothing and pulled a fishbone out from between his teeth. “In fact, I found it rather more exciting that way.” 

Gerard felt as though a weight had landed in the pit of his stomach and he picked up his wine goblet to take a weak, queasy sip. 

“You’ve hunted them?” He asked hoarsely, knowing it shouldn’t have come as a shock and yet it still did. Sitting before him was his younger brother… A man he had grown up with and even loved. They had their differences it was true, but Gerard had never felt such a gaping chasm between them before. 

“Of course I’ve hunted them.” Michael chewed on his food and eyed Gerard closely, gauging his reaction as he spoke. “I’ve hunted wolves from every corner of this world and killed more than I can count. Which is exactly what you should have been doing.” Michael looked down to cut up some more fish and then eyed his brother once more as he chewed it. 

“But-”

“Don’t.” Michael cut Gerard off suddenly, pointing his dagger at him. “If you utter one word to defend them I will lose my temper brother, I warn you.” 

“Don’t you sit there and threaten me.” Gerard snarled, smacking Michael’s dagger hand away and scowling as he continued eating like it was nothing. “We have a pact with the wolves. We have sworn never to hunt them again - Why do you think I am _married_ to one of them?”

“I have no idea.” Michael drawled, sipping some of his wine. “I’ve been telling father for decades that the peace treaty should be forgotten. We are not some weak species who must hide behind contracts to feel safe - I say we tear up that treaty and kill the damn wolves like we should have done centuries ago.” 

“You don’t know what you say.” Gerard breathed, unsure whether he felt more angry or more afraid. “To start a war against the wolves would be suicide.” 

“Oh Gerard… My sweet, sweet older brother…” Michael put down his knife and leant over the table to touch his hand to Gerard’s cheek. “You cannot really be so naive.” He purred, pretending to look sad but Gerard could see the amusement in his eyes. 

“The wolves are ferocious beasts it is true, but we are not human men who must fear them.” Michael cooed, still caressing the side of Gerard’s face. “They are harder to kill than a dog, for sure, but not that much harder.” 

Michael laughed as Gerard shoved away from him and grabbed his wine goblet as if he was going to throw the contents over him. He thought better of it thought and slowly put the goblet back down, though he didn’t turn his angry eyes away from Michael. 

“This peace treaty we live by is outdated and embarrassing.” Michael went on, picking up his knife to continue eating. “When I heard that the wolves here had produced no daughter for you to marry I had hoped that war would follow. But father is weaker than he cares to admit and of course _you_ were probably gagging over the thought of a nice hot cock to eat-”

“Enough!” Gerard slammed his fist suddenly onto the table, causing the platters to shake and rattle. “You have no right to speak to me this way-”

“Right?” Michael laughed. “What right do I need? I am your _brother_ , and I’m trying to give you some advice.” 

“That’s not what it sounded like to me.” Gerard snarled through clenched teeth. 

“Really? What, did it sound like I was insulting you?” Michael asked innocently, red eyes boring into Gerard’s. “Does discussion about your bride’s cock offend you so much?” 

“I said _enough_.” Gerard growled, only just able to stop himself from raising his voice. He cast his eyes to the servant hovering awkwardly by the door who had been stood with them the whole time, should they need him.

“You, leave us.” Gerard barked at him, waiting for him to leave the room before turning back to Michael. 

“I shall say this to you now brother as plainly as I can.” He spoke as firmly as he could, his face serious. “I will hear no more from you about my bride _or_ the peace treaty. I don’t care what you’ve done or who you’ve killed on your travels - you are under my roof now and in five days I will _be your king_.” Gerard was leaning forward, his fists clenched on the tabletop. “The peace treaty has given us centuries of peace and nothing you can say will convince me to turn my back on it.” 

“I wouldn’t speak so soon.” Michael said softly, face carefully expressionless. “You haven’t seen your bride transform yet. You may feel rather differently tomorrow night.” 

“I assure you I will not.” Gerard snarled, continuing to glare at Michael as he leant back slowly in his chair. 

“We shall see.” Michael went back to his food, apparently unphased by Gerard’s words of warning. He finished off his mackerel and another wedge of cheese and then sat back in his own seat, picking at his bowl of olives. 

“I did not come all this way to fight with you.” He eventually spoke again, his voice softer this time. “I genuinely wanted to be here for your coronation, to wish you good fortune. And to accept my seat on your council.” 

Gerard scowled just at the thought, but he knew there was no way he could deny Michael his birthright. 

“Thank you.” He said stiffly. “Although I warn you, I intend to have Frank on my council also.” 

At last Gerard had said something to genuinely shock his brother. He gloried in the look of horror that crossed Michael’s face and almost laughed at the way his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. 

“You - You -” Michael was lost for words, which was a better reaction than Gerard had dared hope for. “You can’t possibly-”

“Oh but I can.” Gerard was smiling at last, and he even tried an olive as he waited for Michael to recover, although he instantly regretted it and had to spit it into his napkin. 

“What do the others think of this?” Michael demanded once he had found his voice again. 

“I haven’t discussed it with them yet.” Gerard admitted, knowing there was no point in lying about it. No doubt Michael would soon be running his mouth about it. “I was going to wait until after the coronation.”

This seemed to relax Michael and he sank back in his chair, taking a sip of his wine and sighing quietly. 

“Well, then there’s not much to worry about for now then.” He decided, speaking mostly to himself. 

Gerard frowned but didn’t say anything more. He was tired of speaking about it already. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his younger brother had been killing werewolves when he was supposed to be ‘drinking and whoring’ as their father had put it. 

Michael finished off his bowl of olives without another word passing between the two brothers, and at long last he couldn’t stop himself from yawning. 

“As much as I’ve enjoyed our chat brother, I must admit defeat and retire to bed.” 

“Yes, I should do the same.” Gerard was all too eager to agree and he got hastily to his feet. “Has a room been made up for you?” He asked, not really caring either way. 

“Yes actually, this one.” Michael smiled sweetly and gestured around them. Gerard rose his eyebrows in surprise and then slowly began to frown. They were in King Daniel’s room, eating beside the balcony that he and Frank had had breakfast on with the King. It was to become their room after the coronation. 

“They’ve offered you this room?” He asked tensely, already planning to hunt down whichever idiotic servant had thought to do such a thing. 

“Offered? No.” Michael shrugged, getting to his own feet. “But I noticed you weren’t using it yet and since it’s been all ready to go for you and your lovely bride I figured I may as well make good use of it. Don’t worry, I’ll give it back to you on coronation night.” He smirked, sauntering round the table to ghost a kiss over Gerard’s cheek. 

“But now though, sweet prince, I must ask you to leave so that I can get some rest.” The glee on Michael’s face was all too obvious and Gerard had to bite his tongue fiercely. He knew that Michael wanted him to rise to his teasing, and so he forced himself to remain calm and nod his head. 

“Very well. Pleasant dreams, darling brother.” Gerard touched his lips very briefly to Michael’s cheek in return and then strode to the door. He hesitated there for just a second, severely tempted to make some sort of nasty remark, but decided better of it and instead simply left. Still silently seething inside. 

xXx

Gerard sighed deeply and sat back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair and pushing the dark locks back off his face. He glanced at the candle he was reading by and saw that it was over halfway melted. He must have killed a few hours by now.

After his midday chat with Michael he had gone back to his chambers, but he had been too wound up to sleep. 

Frank had been awake as well, pacing the room and looking just as restless as Gerard felt. They had tried to talk a little, but it soon became clear that neither of them felt like talking. Gerard felt like he wanted to go out and kill something, and Frank would have just been happy to go outside into the rain. 

In the end they had gone back to bed for lack of anything else to do, but Gerard didn’t think that either of them slept well. 

Gerard had got up again just a few hours later once night fell. He had drifted about the castle, checking the work on the coronation and then eating breakfast alone in the kitchens whilst chatting to the cook. 

After that he had called for every living person in the castle, except for Frank, to converge in the throne room. There he had addressed them all regarding his bride and his expectations for how they were to behave around him. 

“Obviously after the coronation Frank will be your prince.” He reminded them all, looking pointedly at Michael who was leaning casually against one of the pillars. “As of today he shall have free reign of the castle, to explore as he wishes. Should any of you come across him you are not to talk to him, or so much as look at him, unless he talks to you first.” Gerard gazed around at them all, his face stern. 

“I understand that some of your are uncomfortable with having a werewolf amongst us. But this is really no different to any other of the wolf brides we have been given over the centuries.” He continued. “Frank is a man, and has a man’s pride, but this should not concern any of you here. Leave him be and we can all exist peacefully together.” 

“What if we can’t exist peacefully?” Michael had called out then, gaining a few murmurs of agreement from the men he had brought with him. 

Gerard has scowled at him, his fingernails digging into the arms of the throne as he gripped them tight. 

“Let me put it this way.” He spoke calmly but loudly, his voice as icy and stern as King Daniel’s would have been. “If anyone harms Frank, the punishment shall be death. If anyone upsets him, touches him or speaks to him out of turn, the punishment shall be death. If anyone threatens him, or conspires against him, the punishment shall be death.” 

Gerard saw the way everyone looked at each other, and ice pierced his heart. He knew that no one in that throne room liked what they heard, but his mind was made up. 

“Death seems a bit of an extreme punishment for just _upsetting_ him.” Michael pointed out, but Gerard was not about to argue. He rose to his feet and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Don’t upset him then.” He had said simply, sweeping out of the throne room before anyone else could speak up. 

After that he had had no choice but to retire to the tower of the King and start going through everything his father had left to him. Ruling a Kingdom required a lot more work than others may realise, and despite being prepared for it all, Gerard still felt overwhelmed. He had been putting off coming to the tower ever since his wedding, but he could wait no longer. 

So there he had stayed for hours, going through letters, deeds and parchment of all kinds. He wrote dozens of letters in return, and put his signature to more documents than he could count. By the time he paused his hand was cramping and he dropped his quill with a groan.

As if on cue the door to the tower opened and Hale appeared carrying a tray with Gerard’s lunch on it and a decanter of wine. 

“Your highness.” Hale bowed his head respectfully and approached the desk Gerard was sat at. “I thought you might want to eat in here this evening.”

“Thank you.” Gerard nodding, gesturing for Hale to place the tray at the edge of the desk. “Have you seen my bride at all?” 

“I believe he has been wandering the castle.” Hale nodded, pouring Gerard a cup of wine. “I saw him only briefly myself. He seems to be trying to avoid everyone as far as possible, but I think he is trying to get his bearings.” 

“Yes, he got a little lost yesterday.” Gerard took the wine and sipped it gratefully. “No one has bothered him?” He asked, trying not to look too concerned but Frank had been constantly on his mind since he had taken himself away to the tower. 

“I don’t think so my Lord.” Hale slowly moved the plate off the tray and left it on the desk, tucking the tray itself under his arm. “I believe your warning was clear.” 

“Good.” Gerard swallowed some more wine and looked back to the mountain of parchment in front of him. “I have a feeling I’m going to be a few more hours in here Hale. I may eat my dinner in here later as well, but send Frank up too when you bring it.”

“Yes my lord.” Hale nodded his head and turned to walk to the door. He turned in the doorway and looked once more at the prince who was pulling another letter towards himself. “Your brother was hoping he might disturb you briefly.” Hale seemed reluctant to admit it, worrying his lip between his teeth. “Shall I refuse him?” 

Gerard looked up at Hale and quirked an eyebrow. “What does Michael want?” He asked, but Hale did not know. He sighed and considered a moment, glancing at his plate of food. He supposed he deserved a break, and even Michael was more appealing than paperwork. 

“Alright. Send him up.” He sighed, putting the parchment to one side and pulling his plate in front of himself instead. 

Hale bowed out of the door and disappeared. Michael replaced him mere moments later, a young human boy in tow. 

“Brother!” Michael beamed, striding into the room and pulling the boy to stand in front of him. “I have brought you a gift!”

Gerard dropped the piece of beef he had been about to put into his mouth and raised his eyebrows at the human. 

“Oh?” He looked the boy up and down, noticing instantly that he was under the influence of some sort of sedative. 

“I’ve been to the village to hunt.” Michael pushed the boy forward, supporting him by the shoulders so that he didn’t collapse. “I brought this one back for you. I thought you could use the energy.” 

Gerard stared at the boy with slightly raised eyebrows. He didn’t know what to say. It was a kind gesture, which made him suspicious. 

“Good of you to think of me…” He said slowly, watching as Michael took the boy across the room to an old leather harness that their father had had built into the wall. The leather straps went around the boy’s shoulders, midriff and thighs, securing him to the wall. An extra strap went around the wrist after his left arm was extended, so that Gerard could approach and feed at will. 

King Daniel had had the harness made so that he could feed without ever having to leave the castle. Humans were brought to him whilst he worked, and he would sip from them whenever the mood striked. He had been known to keep the humans alive for days on end, leaving enough blood to keep them alive but always taking enough so that they could not fight back.

This human was already sedated though and he barely opened his eyes as Michael strapped him in. 

“He was one of a pair of twins.” Michael announced as he secured the straps. “I had his brother in the village. It’s like fate isn’t it?” He grinned, turning away from the boy and coming to stand by the desk. 

“Hmm…” Gerard nodded, staring across the room at the human and almost smiling. When he and Michael had been younger they often hunted together, and nothing thrilled them more than when they found identical twins. They would feed from one twin each, then swap halfway through to see if the blood tasted any different. There was something mystical and charming about feeding on twins. Gerard hadn’t had one for decades. 

“He’s quite pretty too, isn’t he?” Michael continued, sitting on the edge of the desk and glancing over his shoulder at the boy. “He looks like one of those angel paintings the humans like so much.” 

Gerard chuckled and had to agree. The boy was young and lithe, with a thick mop of perfect golden curls. A pair of white feathered wings would not look so amiss, he thought, and found his mouth watering. 

“Thank you Michael.” He said softly, hating to admit that his brother had done good. “I will enjoy tasting him very much.” 

“I knew you would.” Michael beamed, seeming genuinely pleased to have made Gerard happy. “I thought it might be a nice break from all this work.” He gestured at the parchments cluttering the desk. “I also brought a couple of humans back for tomorrow as well, to save you the trouble.”

Gerard cocked his head to one side, wondering how much feeding Michael expected him to do in all of twenty four hours. 

“Two humans?” He laughed, shaking his head. “What for?” 

“For Frank.” Michael said, as if it was obvious. “For the full moon.” 

Gerard looked at Michael in stunned silence, not sure whether to be grateful or annoyed. It seemed too good to be true that Michael would do anything to be kind to Frank, but he still didn’t understand why he would bring humans back for him at all. 

“Frank and I are going to the village to hunt.” Gerard said slowly, beginning to frown. “I’m certain that the wolf will not be appeased if he is simply fed humans.” 

“Well I wasn’t planning to serve them up on a platter.” Michael scoffed, idly examining his long nails. “He can still hunt them down. But you don’t really intend to take him to the village, do you?” 

“Of course.” Gerard said strongly, starting to feel angry. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Michael gave a bark like laugh and turned to look at his brother. “Do you have a death wish?” He demanded, leaning both palms down on the desk so that his torso was twisted round. “A werewolf is at it’s most dangerous during a full moon. And Frank will not have even been here for a week by tomorrow night. If you take him out to that village, the second he turns he will rip you to shreds.” 

Gerard scowled at Michael, his cheeks tinging the palest shade of pink as he blushed. 

“He will rip me to shreds if I force him to remain here.” He retorted. “Besides, I thought you said we shouldn’t be afraid of the wolves.” 

“Not being afraid and having common sense are not the same thing.” Michael said airily, going back to looking at his nails. “I wondered what arrangements you had made for the full moon, and now I’m glad I got here so early. Taking Frank to that village has to be the worst idea you’ve ever had.” 

Gerard clenched his fists slowly, rage burning inside him. He hated it when Michael patronised him, but he forced himself not to lose his temper just yet. As much as he hated to admit it, Michael was making sense. 

“Fine. What would you suggest then?” He demanded through clenched teeth. “Wait for him to turn and then feed him some drugged up humans?”

Michael turned and grinned at him. “Not exactly.” He purred, idly picking up one of the rolls of parchment and reading its contents. “But I have a few ideas.” 

“Well I don’t want to hear them.” Gerard snapped, snatching the parchment out of Michael’s hands. “Frank is my bride, and I will decide what we do tomorrow night.” He said firmly, glaring at Michael but his younger brother only shrugged as if he didn’t really care anyway. 

“If you say so.” He retorted, sliding off the desk and turning to look at Gerard with his hands on his hips. “I suppose I’ll leave you to your work then. I’m in no mood to start arguing.” 

“Good, because I’m far too busy to discuss it any more.” Gerard said coolly, going back to his dinner and ignoring Michael’s eyes as he stared at him. 

“Fine.” He eventually sighed, shrugging again and rolling his eyes. “Don’t let me disturb you.” Michael turned and strode to the door, not so much as glancing over his shoulder as he disappeared through it and slammed it shut behind himself. 

Gerard immediately dropped his knife and fork and sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest with a scowl. Michael had made him feel angry again, as if he always did, but mostly he was annoyed at himself for letting him get under his skin. 

He glanced slowly over at the human strapped to the wall and wondered if Michael really had been trying to do something kind for him or whether there was something else to it. Perhaps it was a cruel joke of sorts and he just wasn’t seeing it. 

Gerard shoved his chair back and got to his feet. He swallowed another mouthful of wine before slowly making his way across the room towards the human. He couldn’t see anything wrong with him, and as he drew closer he couldn’t smell anything off about him either.

The boy was near enough unconscious, though his eyelids did flutter a little when Gerard reached him and touched a thumb to his jawline. 

He was a young thing, no older than fifteen by Gerard’s guess, with flawless milky skin and pink cheeks. He was dressed in the shabby brown clothes of a typical peasant, but he smelt clean enough. When Gerard brushed his nose along the length of his throat he became overcome by the warm, enticing fragrance of his blood; floral from the herbs Michael had used to drug him, but rich and buttery as well. A virgin. 

Gerard pressed his face closer to the boy’s skin and inhaled deeply again, holding his breath for a second before exhaling slowly. His pupils dilated as that buttery scent washed over him again and his hands found their way to the boys hips from instinct. 

It had been many, many years since Gerard had ever had sex with a victim before feeding from them, but right then he was sorely tempted. Having Frank around but forcing himself not to take him was testing his resolve, and the human smelt like innocence and budding manhood. He could twist his very soul with pleasure, even with him barely conscious…

Gerard stepped back a second and turned his face away, breathing through deeply through his mouth. He was not that monster anymore, and he would not be again…

It dawned on him far too slowly that this was what Michael’s trick had been all along. He was not trying to poison him or play a joke on him… He was trying to tempt Gerard back into his dark habits. To make him fuck the human and then slaughter him the way he would have done when they were teenagers together. 

Gerard felt angry then. And hungry… So hungry. He turned back to the human and stepped up to his left arm that was outstretched and strapped by the wrist to the wall. He placed one hand on the boys palm and the other just below his elbow and stared at the stretch of creamy skin in between. He didn’t hesitate long before leaning in and biting down hard with all his teeth. 

The boy groaned inwardly but the noise was weak and barely audible. His eyes still did not open and he made no attempt to move or fight as Gerard drank deeply from his wrist. 

His blood was just as rich as it had smelt, slightly salty but velvety and lush as well. It was hot as it filled Gerard’s mouth and washed like cream over his tongue. Gerard swallowed greedily and sucked hard at the wound he had created, reveling in the taste. 

After the first few mouthfuls Gerard pulled back and licked his lips. His tongue gathered up the blood at the corners of his mouth as he turned to look at the boys neck. He had fully passed out by then, and his head hung limply to one side, stretching out the skin on the side facing Gerard. 

Gerard’s eyes blazed as let go of the boy’s arm and pressed his hands to his shoulders instead. He leant in and breathed in that delicious, buttery smell once more before sinking his teeth into the crease between neck and shoulder. 

Gerard almost moaned from how good it felt to have that hot, virginal blood pump over his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, filling his mouth with it before swallowing thickly. He could have all too happily ripped the boy’s throat to pieces and let his blood shower over him, but he was pleased with how easily he managed to banish those desires and slowly pull away. 

He licked his lips and quickly wiped his hand over his mouth, watching as blood pumped slowly from the bite he had left. The crimson was stark against the boy’s pale skin, creating two perfect tracks that disappeared beneath his clothes. The wound would heal quickly from the medicinal qualities in vampire saliva, but Gerard always liked to watch the blood flow first.

As soon as the blood began to dry against the boy’s skin Gerard turned and made his way back to his desk. He felt warm and sated after feeding, but guilt was starting to eat at him like a worm in an apple.

The boy was more delicious than any human than Gerard had drank from recently, and he hated Michael for making such a good choice. In honesty, Gerard had become lazy with his hunting and mostly just went for what was easy rather than what he really wanted. But now that he had tasted the boy he couldn’t stop himself from fantasising about having him again, and he found himself glancing at him restlessly, wondering how long he could make him last if he only ever fed from him a little at a time.

There was certainly no way he would be able to work with him strapped to the wall, especially now that his scent was stronger; leaking from the wounds that Gerard had made in his wrist and in his neck. 

Gerard washed down the taste of his blood with a quick sip of wine and then got up so that he could pull the bell cord hanging by the door. He sat back down straight after and pushed his food away, not needing it anymore. 

Hale appeared a few moments later, his eyes immediately darting to the boy trapped in the harness. 

“Take this boy away and lock him in one of the smaller bedchambers.” Gerard ordered whilst pulling the parchment he was working on back towards himself. “See to it that he is washed and fed when he wakes, and find him some clean clothes.” 

“Yes my lord.” Hale nodded, striding across the room to release the leather straps. He wiped the look of surprise off his face quickly, and adopted his usual air of indifference.

“Will you still need dinner this evening?” He asked, easily lifting the boy over one shoulder after unstrapping him.

“I think not.” Gerard shook his head and dipped his quill into the inkpot beside him, trying to match Hale’s detached demeanour. “But still send Frank up later when he eats. I don’t want him dining alone.” 

“Yes your highness.” Hale bowed his head and crossed the room to clear Gerard’s untouched plate of food away as well. He then bowed his way out of the door, the human hanging like a dead ox over his back. 

Gerard waited for him to go and then slowly put his quill back down. Even with the human gone the scent would remain for a while, and he couldn’t concentrate with it. Internally he cursed his brother for distracting him so much when he knew how much work he had to do; and that was all without re-thinking his plans for Frank’s first full moon in the palace. 

xXx

Frank drifted around the castle for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

Ever since Gerard had taken himself away to the King’s tower, Frank had been trying to get his bearings and learn the layout of the castle. 

Having never lived inside a stone building like this, Frank found it difficult to memorise the map he was making in his head. He had never struggled to learn the forest he had grown up in, and had always been able to find his way around using markers he had known since the day he was born. 

The castle though was different. All of the corridors looked the same, and the large grey bricks that made up the walls were near enough identical. Tapestries, statues and works of art helped differentiate one hallway to the next, but Frank could never remember how they all connected. 

What he really wanted to do was go outside and explore the grounds instead. He hated being trapped by walls and high ceilings. He wanted to feel the rain and smell the earth. But Gerard had been clear when he had refused him permission to leave the castle, and with so many vampires around Frank didn’t dare disobey. 

He tried to avoid the vampires as much as possible, but there were always guards and servants drifting around. The few occasions when Frank had had no choice but to walk past them, he had been relieved to find they all pretended he wasn’t there at all. But it still made his spine tingle unpleasantly when he passed. 

In the end he found himself loitering in the hallway that led to the spiral staircase of the King’s tower. He wasn’t sure why, but he kept considering going up and surprising Gerard. He told himself it wasn’t that he wanted to see him, and he never actually stepped foot on the stairs. And yet he always found himself back there. 

He was there again, hesitating at the foot of the stairs, when Hale appeared with the human over his shoulder. 

Immediately Frank jumped back and pressed himself against the far wall, as if that would make him invisible. Hale glanced over at him, but looked away again almost instantly. He didn’t say anything, and kept his face perfectly expressionless as he walked by. 

Frank pressed himself harder against the wall until he could feel the roughness of the brickwork against his back and arms. It helped him feel grounded as the scent of human blood drifted over him and made his insides squirm with hunger. 

The full moon was nearly upon him, and the inner beast was salivating at the thought of tasting human flesh. 

Without a clan to return to, he would be allowed to eat an entire human all to himself. Maybe even more than one, if he wanted to. He tried not to think about it as such, but it was always on his subconscious. 

The scent of the human Hale was carrying was making his subconscious push to be heard, and Frank had to squeeze his eyes shut to try and concentrate hard to stop himself from turning impulsively. 

To turn without the power of the full moon was painful and reckless. But the scent was so good…

Frank inhaled deeply and instantly regretted it. His nails began to dig into the brickwork behind him, and he felt the bones in his jaw start to shift. 

“No, no, no, no -” He whispered to himself, breathing through his mouth instead and feeling relieved when a sickly sweet smell suddenly overcame that of the blood. 

“Wolf.” Frank opened his eyes and shrunk down the wall slightly at the sight of the vampire in front of him. “Come with me.” 

The vampire was not a man Frank recognised, but he was large and muscular and looked like he could snap him in two if he put his mind to it. 

“I - I - I was on my way to see the prince-”

“His brother desires a word.” The vampire interrupted Frank, clearly uninterested. “He asks I tell you that it will only take a second.” 

Frank stared at the vampire with wide eyes, his heart missing a beat. He thought back to the way fear had gripped him when Michael had touched him in the throne room, and his instinct reaction was to refuse. But one careful sweeping look of his vampire assailant made him reconsider. 

“Will Gerard know where I’m going?” He asked slowly. 

“There is no need to disturb the Prince.” The vampire stepped closer, as if he was going to make a grab for Frank. “He is very busy at the moment.” 

Frank looked doubtfully down the corridor and thought of the human Hale had been carrying. He had been so consumed by his scent that he hadn’t even wondered why Hale would have a half-dead human in his arms at all. Had Gerard been feeding? 

The thought made Frank feel queasy and he was in no mood to fight. 

“Alright.” He sighed, hating how weak he felt in the presence of these creatures. “I’ll come.” 

The vampire led Frank back through the castle, never uttering another word. They passed a window and Frank glanced at the cloudy night sky outside. He guessed the moon would be full by the following night, and hoped that meant that if he had to fight Michael now, he would be able to turn himself quite quickly. 

The vampire stopped outside a wooden door and held it open for Frank. He realised only after he had stepped inside that he had been taken to the same room that he and Gerard had visited King Daniel in after their wedding night, and the memory made his teeth set on edge. 

Inside the room was black as pitch and Frank felt fear crawling on him like insects. He tried to shake the feeling away, and jumped in surprise when light suddenly flooded the room. 

Frank blinked hard until his eyes adjusted, frowning in suspicion. He was surprised to find that the darkness had been created with heavy black curtains that hung just a few feet from the door and spanned the length of the room. 

They had now been whisked away and Frank could finally see the bedchamber that had been King Daniel’s. The room was full of braziers, all of them lit up with dozens of candles. A fire was also burning in the hearth, and the balcony was open so that whenever a cloud moved away from the moon it would cast its glow across the bedroom floor. 

“Don’t be shy little wolf, come in.” 

Frank followed the sound of Michael’s voice and found him stood at a table near the balcony, shadowed by the braziers around him. He looked almost like Gerard for a moment as he poured himself some wine. Although his hair was shorter and slicked back off his face, and he was much taller than his brother, or indeed any man Frank had ever seen. 

“I think you frightened him with that entrance.” Another voice sounded from the other side of the room and Frank whirled round to see who it was. 

His stomach rolled as a female vampire appeared from behind the drapes of the bed. She was tall as well, though still a head shorter than Michael. She was almost naked, wearing nothing but a shiny black dress of a material that Frank had never seen before. It looked more like water than cloth, and had a neckline that plunged right down to her navel so that only the sides of her breasts and her waist down were covered. 

“Forgive me if I frightened you.” Michael popped something small into his mouth and then strolled away from the table, chewing on whatever the thing was. “I like to make an entrance.” 

Frank swallowed thickly and didn’t reply. Michael was strolling towards him and swinging his hips, wearing nothing but a pair of tight leather trousers and nothing over his torso. He was pale like Gerard, with visible blue veins like his father, and muscles that gave away his fighting nature. 

“Please, come in.” Michael stopped just short of Frank and gestured for him to walk further into the room. “Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything to eat, or drink?” He asked politely, a smile on his handsome face. 

Frank felt increasingly uncomfortable as he dared to edge closer. He didn’t trust Michael or the woman that was with him, and he didn’t dare accept his offer of refreshment. 

“No thank you. I was actually on my way to see Gerard.” He lied, slowly walking past Michael, though he never took his eyes off him. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” 

“A man who likes to get down to business.” The woman commented, grinning as she crossed the room to stand in front of Frank. “I like that.” 

“Frank, meet Nyx.” Michael introduced the woman airily. “My companion.”

“He made me himself.” Nyx grinned as she held out a hand for Frank to kiss. “Though I chose the name. Do you like it? It means Goddess of the night.” 

Frank stared at the hand offered him but made no move to touch it. Nyx didn’t seem concerned and she only continued to grin as Frank stared at her. 

“What do you mean?” He eventually asked, glancing at Michael. “You made her?” 

“Yes.” Michael was still smiling, and there was a dark edge to his red eyes. “She means I turned her. She was a human when I found her. And now she isn’t.” 

Frank looked at Nyx again and tried not to let his fear show. The thought of the creature before him having once been human made him feel ill. 

“Do you like what you see?” Michael asked innocently when Frank seemed unable to take his eyes off Nyx. “I must confess, I assumed you would be more interested in men. Although… I suppose just because my brother was thrilled to hear he would be marrying a man, doesn’t mean you would feel the same way.” 

Frank opened his mouth to protest and then quickly closed it again. He wasn’t even sure himself what he liked. He was still technically a virgin, and frankly he wasn’t sure whether marrying a male or female vampire was worse. He was just glad that Gerard was kind and hadn’t raped him that first night. 

“You can have her, if you like.” Michael offered, so casually it took Frank a moment to realise what he meant. 

He tried to tear his eyes away from the woman to look at Michael instead, but he was distracted again when she flicked her long black hair and he saw bite marks all over her neck and shoulders. His lips parted in surprise and he stared in horror at the perfect, rings of teeth marks. 

“Only for one night of course.” Michael continued, apparently taking Frank’s stunned silence as desire. “One night will be worth it though. She’s really very good.” 

Nyx laughed softly at that and sauntered closer to Frank, reaching out to touch him but Frank came back to his senses and darted backwards before she could close the gap between them. 

“I’m not interested in women.” He quickly blurted out, finally managing to tear his eyes away from her. “Or men.” He added when he saw Michael coming closer. 

“You don’t like sex?” Nyx sounded horrified by the very idea. 

“He just doesn’t know what he likes yet.” Michael laughed, amusement dancing in his eyes as he approached Frank and reached out to touch his cheek. Frank’s whole body jolted as if he had been burnt, but Michael’s hand never left his skin. “He’s a virgin.” 

“Is he?” Nyx was in awe and Frank could feel the hungry way she was staring at him. “Oh please let me be his first.” She pleaded, stepping up behind Michael and touching his shoulders. “Please, please, please-”

“Quiet.” Michael whispered and Nyx fell silent immediately. “I did not bring him here for that.” 

Frank sighed with relief and Nyx pouted in disappointment. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Frank asked, trying to hold Michael’s intense gaze and not balk beneath it. 

“I only wanted to see you.” Michael shrugged, his thumb tracing the line of Frank’s jaw. “Up close and personal… Get to know you a little better.” 

Frank wasn’t sure how Michael could hope to get to know him by simply staring at him, but he got the feeling Michael was taking in all he wanted to. His eyes searched Frank’s, as if he could read his soul through them. Frank wanted to look away, but he didn’t dare. 

“I’m surprised my brother hasn’t taken you yet.” Michael finally let go of Frank’s chin and strode across the room to pour another cup of wine. 

Frank felt a blush burning his cheeks and he looked awkwardly down at his bare feet, mostly just so he didn’t have to see the way Nyx was looking at him. He briefly considered telling Michael about Gerard’s promise, but thought better of it. 

“Has he bitten him yet?” Nyx asked curiously, and Frank saw her feet appear in front of his as she came closer to stare at him. “He seems the type to hide his bites.”

“No, he hasn’t bitten him.” Michael walked back over to them, three cups of wine balancing between both palms. 

Frank blushed harder, hating how casually Michael talked about him. He dared to glance up at Nyx again and look at the bite marks on her, then instantly regretted it when his stomach rolled sickeningly. 

“I thought you only fed off humans.” He admitted quietly. 

During his first night with Gerard he had been afraid he would bite him. But that was because he thought he would kill him. Now that he knew he wasn’t going to do that, he just assumed biting was off the table. 

Michael and Nyx both had amused looks on their faces, and Frank was so embarrassed he didn’t even think twice about taking the wine that Michael offered him. 

“We _feed_ off humans, yes.” He said patiently, as if explaining something simple to an especially stupid child. “But we bite our lovers as well. It’s euphoric - there’s nothing more exquisite than taking their blood in the moment of climax.” Michael sipped his wine with a soft smirk on his lips.

Frank gulped down a mouthful of his own wine and tried to stop the blush that was creeping down his neck now. The thought of having sex with Gerard still made him nervous, and the thought of being bitten as well was downright terrifying. 

“Of course, he could feed from you if he wanted to.” Michael continued with a shrug. “Feeding from other vampires is about as satisfying as eating unsalted meat. Feeding from a wolf however…” Michael trailed off, grinning cruelly. “I can see that being _extremely_ satisfying.” 

Frank, who had been downing more of his wine, suddenly stopped and almost dropped the cup completely he was so afraid. The look in Michael’s eyes was nothing short of hungry, and Frank suddenly knew he had to get away. 

“Why don’t you take a seat.” Michael offered, laughter badly concealed in his voice. “You look faint.” 

Frank began to back away, his heart racing. The wine tasted sour in the back of his throat and he could see Nyx starting to shake with laughter. He didn’t want to know what they were planning to do, and he began to summon his inner beast, preparing to change if he had to. 

But something was wrong… the beast wasn’t answering, and Frank actually _did_ feel faint. 

The wine cup slipped from Frank’s slackened fingers and clattered onto the floor. Blood red liquid seeped into the cracks between the tiles and the last thing Frank was aware of was the small leaves mixed in with the wine; and then he was falling… 

The sound of Michael’s laughter came as if from a mile away, and Frank barely managed to choke out Gerard’s name before oblivion took him. 

xXx

“Where is he!?” Gerard’s eyes were like two hot pools of lava he was so angry. He burst into Michael’s bedchamber with half his household guard behind him, and a dagger grasped in his own hand. 

He had woken up as if from a dream, and for a while had been confused and disorientated. The last thing he remembered was sending for another flagon of wine whilst he worked and then all went murky after that. He thought he must have fallen asleep for a little while, but the pressure in his bladder and the dryness of his mouth made him feel uneasy… And when he had looked out the window it was to find that the sun was _setting_ , not rising as he had expected. 

As soon as Gerard realised he had slept through the rest of the night and then the entirety of the next day alarm bells had rang in his mind. The full moon would be set in the sky in a mere hour, and he still had to get Frank to the village. 

When he rushed back to his chambers and found them empty, it hadn’t taken long for him to discover that nobody had seen Frank since the night before, and immediately his suspicions had turned to Michael. 

“What have you done with him!?” 

Michael was reclining in a chair on his balcony, a drink in hand. He looked at Gerard and his entourage with a calm smile and tutted softly as if they were in the middle of something stupid. 

“Brother, how good of you to come and visit me.” Michael swept to his feet and gestured at a chair beside his own. “Won’t you sit down?” 

“Don’t play games with me Michael.” Gerard snarled, striding onto the balcony and seizing Michael suddenly by the collar of his doublet. “What have you done with Frank?” 

“Send away your guards and I’ll tell you.” Michael was still smiling, as though this was all a grand game. 

“You must think I’m an idiot.” Gerard growled, but Michael only shrugged and continued to smile. 

“I have great respect for you Gerard.” He said gently, unconcerned by the way Gerard gripped his clothes tighter, almost strangling him with it. “I promise you, no harm has come to your precious wolf.” 

Gerard growled low in his throat and considered pressing his dagger into Michael’s smug face just to scare him a little. He knew though that Michael wouldn’t be phased, and the full moon was already starting to rise. He had no more time. 

“Leave us.” He suddenly barked at his guards, glancing at them over his shoulder. “Now!”

The guards exchanged glances, clearly unsure. As soon as the first began to move though, the rest followed suit and soon enough they had marched their way straight back out of the bedchamber. 

Once they were alone Gerard reluctantly let Michael go, though he continued to brandish his dagger at him. 

“Tell me where he is.” He ordered, trying hard not to shout. 

Michael calmly smoothed out his doublet and beckoned for Gerard to follow him to the balconies edge. There he leant his elbows on the ledge and looked out over the garden. He waited for Gerard to stand beside him and then used his hand to point towards the maze directly ahead of them.

Gerard frowned at his brother but then looked out to the maze and scanned it slowly. At first he couldn’t understand what Michael was trying to show him, and he was about to get angry again when something caught his eye.

“These might help.” Michael was clearly enjoying himself and he grinned as he handed Gerard one small telescope, keeping one for himself. 

Gerard reluctantly took the spyglass and lifted it to his eye. It took him a moment to focus once he was looking through the lense, but as he became orientated he moved his vision to the centre of the maze and anger once more swelled up inside him. 

“What have you done?” He snarled, his voice rough. The desire to turn and shred his brother to pieces was only quelled by his need to continue staring at Frank, trying to judge if Michael had been honest when he said he was unharmed. 

“I did what I had to do.” Michael said calmly, using his own spyglass to gaze into the centre of the maze. “I couldn’t let you be so stupid as to take him to the village, and I knew you would never listen to me.” 

“So you decided to betray me?” Gerard demanded, feeling sickened as he realised Frank was bound hand and foot by thick ropes. He was also gagged, and though his eyes were open he we lying as still as if he was unconscious. 

“I’m not trying to betray you.” Michael lowered his spyglass first. “I know you won’t believe me right now, but I’m trying to help you.” 

Gerard lowered his own spyglass and turned to stare at his brother who he hated more than anything in that moment. 

“Trust me, as soon as he changes, you will see that I was right.” 

Gerard snarled and swept a hand round to slap Michael round the face, but his brother caught him by the wrist and held him tight. 

“What you have done today is punishable by death.” Gerard snapped, but Michael looked as unconcerned as ever. 

“Let’s see if you still feel that way once this night is over.” Michael slowly released Gerard’s wrist. When he didn’t try to strike him again Michael turned to approach the small table that he had had set up between the two chairs. 

“I know you are furious right now.” He said gently, picking up a small glass bottle and uncorking it. He poured a thick, golden liquid into a small glass and then brought it over to Gerard. “Here, drink this.”

“You expect me to drink anything you give me, after you drugged me?” Gerard demanded, barking a mirthless laugh in Michael’s face. 

“I had to drug you, it was the only way I could make sure you wouldn’t interfere.” Michael said as if that was a reasonable excuse. Gerard only continued to glare at him. 

“Very well.” Michael sipped from the glass himself and then smacked his lips. “Mm, delicious.” He purred sarcastically, thrusting the glass once more at Gerard. “It’s the drink from Gleyya I told you about. I told you I wanted to share it with you tonight.” 

Gerard continued to scowl at Michael, though he did take the glass from him. 

“When you told me that I didn’t expect you to mean we would be drinking it whilst my bride lies bound in our gardens.” 

“He won’t stay bound for long.” Michael assured him, picking up his own glass which he had put down earlier. He rejoined Gerard at the balcony edge and went back to gazing over the garden. “As soon as that moon is in position, your bride is going to have quite the transformation.”

Michael sipped his drink and watched the gentle climbing of the moon over the mountains. 

Gerard scowled at his brother but he had no more arguments to make. Even if he killed Michael and went straight down for Frank, he had ran out of time. He had no choice but to let Michael’s plan go ahead, whatever that may be. 

For lack of anything better to do, Gerard sipped the drink in his glass and almost choked on it. It was so strong it burnt his throat right down to his stomach, and even made his eyes water. 

Michael chuckled at his reaction and gently clinked his glass against Gerard’s. 

“It’s good isn’t it.” He smirked. “It’s a whisky of sorts, but much stronger than anything we make here. The Gleyyan’s ferment it with heather, honey and spices. Can you taste the sweetness?” 

Gerard wasn’t sure he would ever taste anything again. He slowly dared to attempt another sip, and now that he was prepared for it’s burn he could taste the sticky sweetness that accompanied it. It was thick as blood and as much as he hated to admit it, it was rather exquisite. 

“It is sweet.” Gerard agreed quietly. “This doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

“Naturally.” Michael chuckled, drinking some more himself and standing up a little straighter. “Now watch, it’s almost time.” 

Gerard kept his eyes on Michael for a second longer and then slowly put his glass down on the balcony ledge. He picked up his spyglass and trained his gaze back on Frank, feeling his heart ache as he looked at him. 

Even magnified by the lense he looked small and helpless. Gerard knew that Frank would never trust Michael after this, but the real worry was that he would also never trust Gerard as well. He hoped Frank knew he had played no part in… whatever this was. 

Before Gerard could really start to worry over his feelings the moon finished its ascent and hung, bright and perfectly round, above the mountain tops. It’s glow shone down over the land, casting the garden into light and blanketing Frank in silver. 

At first nothing happened, and Gerard was even daring to hope that nothing would, as foolish as that was… But then Frank began to tremble and Gerard’s breath caught in his throat. 

The trembling started small but became aggressive swiftly; Frank’s eyes rolled into the back of his head until all that Gerard see was the white in the sockets. His jaw changed first, breaking so suddenly Gerard jumped, and his stomach churned as he watched the bones reposition themselves. 

After that it was all breaking bones, tearing clothes and snapping ropes. Gerard watched in stunned silence as Frank rolled about the earth, his body arching and twisting into unnatural positions as his bones fought a battle beneath his flesh. 

The burning whisky drink felt hot in Gerard’s stomach and more than once he thought he was going to throw up. Frank’s fingers were lengthening and snapping into claws like talon’s, and his feet were growing into grotesque, lengthened versions of paws. 

His nails grew into sharp, black hooks and completely contrary to Gerard’s assumptions his hair seemed to shed from his entire body. 

In the end what was left was a creature unlike any Gerard had ever seen. He certainly didn’t look like a wolf. 

Gerard realised he was panting in fear, and he tried to steady himself as Frank slowly uncoiled and began to rise to his feet. 

Gerard’s breath stopped entirely as Frank’s new body unfolded. He seemed to keep climbing endlessly, and by the time he lifted his stunted muzzle and howled to the moon he must have been at least eight feet tall. His skin was as brown as soil, and lightly patterned with black spots. His teeth were long and sharp, and his eyes were the fierce amber and slitted pupil of a wolf. 

“They’re incredible creatures, aren’t they?” Michael’s own voice was hushed and filtered to Gerard as if from a different planet. 

Gerard struggled to tear his spyglass away, although as soon as he had it was a relief to look at his brother instead. 

Michael was already looking at him, his eyes cool. 

“Is he all you dreamed he would be?” He asked coldly, seeing clearly the astonishment on his brother’s face. “Or were you hoping for something small and fluffy?” 

“I never expected this.” Gerard admitted hoarsely, too astounded to argue or retaliate to Michael’s sarcastic drawl. “He’s so…” 

“Monstrous.” Michael offered, turning back to look over the garden. “Here come the humans.” 

Gerard followed Michael’s gaze and stared in horror as the two human’s Michael had told him about were released into the garden. They were both young women, probably prostitutes, and as soon as they were let out of the castle they began to run. 

“Do they really think they can outrun him?” Gerard asked hoarsely, watching them sprint, like two pale ants. 

“They don’t know about him.” Michael replied solemnly. “They only know they have one night to escape. We thought it kinder not to tell them there’s a werewolf waiting.” 

Gerard felt sick all over again and he didn’t dare watch through his spyglass. It was bad enough watching from a distance. 

Frank looked like a brown smudge from this height. He ran through the maze quickly, sometimes on two legs and sometimes on all fours. Gerard hear him yowling and snapping his teeth every now and then as he grew frustrated, trying to find his way out. 

“Why put him in the maze?” Gerard asked quietly, picking up his drink and downing the rest of it in one go. The burn made him choke, but he welcome the pain. 

“If we didn’t make it a challenge, he’d have made his way into the castle before we could release the girls.” Michael said softly, all mirth gone. 

The two brother’s fell silent then, merely watching as Frank finally made his way out of the maze and stood on his hind legs to scent the air. 

As soon as he picked up the smell of the girls he began to run, and Gerard could only grip the ledge of the balcony as he watched his bride hunt them down with laughable ease. 

The first girl he caught he killed in an instant. The screams that came after were from her companion who was still running with all she had. 

Frank ignored the living girl so that he could savage the dead one. Even from a distance Gerard could see the blood spraying across the grass, and he could only imagine how the human who was still running must be feeling. 

However she felt, she didn’t have long to feel it. Frank soon released the first girl and went after the second. She had managed to put a good distance between them, but Frank closed the gap in seconds and lunged at the girl, sending her flying. 

Gerard closed his eyes as the girl’s frantic screaming came to an abrupt end. He could hear the sound of tearing flesh and rumbling growls, but he could watch no more. He kept his eyes closed tight until Michael’s hand touched his own and he opened them to find a freshly refilled glass getting pushed into his palm. 

“Do you realise now why I had to do this?” Michael asked softly, watching as Gerard swallowed the whisky thickly. 

Gerard gave one short nod of his head, but couldn’t speak. He could hear Frank feeding and it was making him feel dizzy. He knew it was ridiculous to be so squeamish, after all, he killed his fair share of humans too. But somehow, there was something so barbaric in Frank’s kills that made him uneasy. 

Frank stripped both women of their flesh and then cracked their bones beneath his teeth. By the time he grew bored of them there was nothing left but puddles of blood and shards of bone. 

After that Frank loped around the garden, hunting down a few rabbits and foxes and sniffing about the castle boundary. His entire body was washed with blood and he glistened whenever he passed through a moon beam. 

Every now and then he would suddenly snarl and run a few metres, as if he thought he had seen something and Gerard could only imagine what would happen if any vampire was foolish enough to step outside. 

He was just starting to decide he could watch no more and planned to leave when Michael suddenly grabbed his wrist and gripped tight. 

“Look.” He hissed and Gerard looked slowly back over the garden. 

At first he couldn’t find Frank, but after scanning further afield he looked down and realised with a jolt that he was approaching the castle itself. 

He was walking on his hind legs, head up to catch the scents in the air. Gerard realised too late he must be able to smell them and his heart squeezed in fear as Frank came to a slow halt beneath them. 

With him this close Gerard could see him clearly without the spyglass. His eyes were closed, but his teeth were bared as he sniffed the air. The blood on him was almost black in the shadow of the balcony. 

“Keep still.” Michael whispered, his hand gripping Gerard’s wrist so tight he was almost crushing him. Gerard found he didn’t mind at all, he was just relieved he had anyone with him at all as Frank slowly opened his eyes. 

Gerard grew faint as two dark, amber eyes locked onto his own. There was nothing left of Frank in them, and the wolf snarled quietly as he looked at Gerard. His lips curled back, revealing more of his teeth and then slowly he threw his head back and howled.


	4. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this one took so long guys!   
> I had the whole thing nearly ready to go and then I went on holiday for two weeks. I brought my laptop with me thinking it would be the perfect time to finish the chapter whilst I was relaxing in France but stupidly didn't even consider there would be no wifi! I guess that's what I get for going to a tiny island in the middle of the nowhere huh? So I've been off the radar for a little while, but I'm back home now and we finally have lift off! 
> 
> Thank you all as ever for your kudos and kind words. You are the reason I came back to writing after such a long hiatus and I couldn't be more thankful to every one of you. 
> 
> Much love xo

Frank woke up to the taste of blood in his mouth and a deep ache in his bones. 

The ground beneath him was slightly damp from the mists coming from the mountains, and the earth smelt musty and wet. He was lying on his front with his cheek pressed into the mud, and his knees were both bent out at awkward angles. 

The pain in his body when he tried to stretch out his legs was severe and Frank released a tight, inward howl. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so agonised after a transformation. He couldn’t even remember half of what had happened either, and he ached then more than ever for his clan. 

Somewhere not too far away he could hear the soft trickle of running water, and after giving himself a little more time to get over the pain thrumming through his bones, he forced his head to move and look up. 

A few feet away from where he was lying was a thin stream that cut a path through the mountains and down across the gardens. A lot of the mist that was soaking the grass was drifting off the stream itself, freezing cold and cleansing. 

Frank forced his aching body to move and he began to claw his away across the grass. His hands and feet felt stronger than the rest of him, and he used them to pull his naked form towards the stream. The grass and the dirt smeared his entire front body as he dragged himself forward, but he didn’t care. He hoped it would cover the blood of his victims so that he didn’t have to see it when he eventually stood up. 

The pain of moving got worse with every inch of ground Frank covered, and by the time he made it to the edge of the stream he was almost sobbing. He couldn’t understand why everything hurt so intensely and the not knowing made him afraid. 

Once he reached the water he reached out with his hands and began to splash it weakly against his face and throat. The cold seeped into his skin and made the pain he was already feeling worse. He kept splashing though, hoping it would sluice through the blood he could feel dried on his face. 

Beginning to pant, Frank edged himself closer to the water’s edge and ducked his head down to drink. He squeezed his eyes shut tight so as not to risk seeing his own reflection, not just because he didn’t want to see it, but because it was bad luck to catch sight of one’s name soul in the water during illness or fatigue. 

As much as Frank was still reeling over everything that had happened in the last twelve hours, he was not ready to drown in a foot of water. 

The stream was clear and crisp, and the water was so cold Frank almost choked as he cupped his hands and sipped as much as he could from his palms. He was so terribly thirsty, but drinking made him feel sick and he couldn’t continue. 

After that he simply collapsed all his weight onto his chest and let his head hang down over the edge of the stream, his lips barely an inch from the surface of the water. A few drops splashed up over his face as he lay there, but it helped soothe him as he breathed heavily and tried not to cry. 

Flashes of memory were coming back to him slowly, and as he remembered being with Michael and drinking the drugged wine he began to feel overcome with rage and humiliation. But with his body so weak and aching, there was nothing he could do but turn those feelings inward and let them eat him from the inside. 

Frank wondered whether the vampires would just leave him outside to die now. The thought was almost more appealing than seeing any of them again… _Almost_... 

As if just thinking about him brought him forward, no sooner had Frank began to wonder where Gerard was and what part he had had in drugging him, when he heard the soft tread of booted feet on wet grass. 

Frank no longer had any strength left to turn and see who was approaching him, but his heart began to race and he found himself praying it was anyone but Michael. 

His prayers were answered when Gerard came into his line of sight, approaching him warily from the side. He was dressed in full Princely regalia, in expensive looking clothes, polished calf-high boots and a heavy cape that brushed the ground as he walked. 

Accompanying him was a small entourage of guards, servants and another richly dressed vampire with red hair that Frank didn’t recognise. 

The servants were carrying large, black parasols to protect Gerard and the red haired man from the daylight, even though there was so little sunlight everything looked grey and smudged. 

Frank watched the group of vampires approach, his heart steadily beating faster and faster with each step they took. He wanted to push himself back and away from them; he wanted to get up and run for the mountains and never look back. But his body was so inflamed with agony that he could only lie on the wet grass and stare as his husband approached.

Prince Gerard looked almost as wary as Frank felt. He hesitated a good few feet away from his bride and for a moment looked like he would not dare come any closer. But just as Frank was beginning to hope he would keep his distance, he began to walk again, though this time his entourage lingered where they stood. 

Frank groaned inwardly as he tried to push himself up onto his hands. He managed to raise his chest a few inches from the ground but even that was enough to exhaust him and he soon came crashing back down. His eyes were wide and fearful, never leaving Gerard’s face as he closed the gap between them and then slowly crouched down at Frank’s side. 

“Sweet one…” Gerard whispered, slowly reaching out a gloved hand to touch the side of Frank’s jaw. 

Frank snarled and tried to wrench away from his touch, but the movement was weak and achieved nothing. He tried to make it clear in his face how much he wanted Gerard to leave him alone, but the Prince was either oblivious or was choosing to ignore his repulsion.

“Can you stand?” Gerard sounded uncertain, his red eyes scanning Frank’s body as if trying to assess if there was any damage. “You look weakened.” 

Frank opened his mouth to snap back a response but found it nearly impossible. His entire body was trembling from the effort it was taking to keep his head upright and facing the prince, and he simply had no more energy to speak.

“I’m going to lift you.” Gerard told Frank after waiting some time for an answer. “I’ll take you back inside.” 

“N - N…. N - No…” Frank groaned through gritted teeth, tears welling in his eyes. He made one last weak attempt to move back but his body couldn’t do it. He couldn’t understand why he was in so much pain, and it was made all the worse by the prospect of being taken back into the castle to live amongst monsters. 

“N - No…” He groaned again, choking on a sob when Gerard ignored his protests and slowly began to lift him into his arms. 

The Prince was gentle; he treated Frank as if he were made from something delicate and fragile. He slid his arms carefully beneath him and tenderly manoeuvred his body until he could lift him bridal style into his arms. But even that was enough to have Frank gasping in agony. 

“This isn’t right.” Gerard looked over to the red haired man who had accompanied him outside. “He shouldn’t be hurting like this, should he?” 

“I could not say your highness.” The red haired man bowed his head politely, his face grim. “I know very little of his kind.” 

“N - No…” Frank forced words through his clenched teeth. “Sh - Shouldn’t be… Like… Th - This…” 

“This is all Michael’s doing.” Gerard decided, starting to walk back towards the castle. His entourage followed him, two servants jogging to hold one of the parasols over Gerard and Frank’s heads. 

At the sound of Michael’s name Frank began to try and speak again, but the exertion was too much. In the end he could do nothing but surrender to Gerard’s hold, turning his face so that he could hide his cheek against his chest. He smelt rosewater on his doublet, and he hated that it almost made him feel better. 

“Lord Damascus, I must ask you to take my brother prisoner.” Gerard spoke to the red haired man who had come to walk beside him once again. “Take as many of the guard as you need, but try to take him quietly. I still do not trust his men.” 

“Yes my Prince.” Lord Damascus nodded his head, keeping his eyes politely forward. 

“Have him taken to the chambers we originally set up for him, but lock him in there. I want two guards kept at his door and one in the room with him. Keep him there until I come for him.” Gerard’s voice had taken on a commanding quality Frank had never properly heard before, and even in his almost delirious state he was listening intently. 

“As you command.” Lord Damascus glanced at Gerard, his eyes soft. “What charges would you have me bring against him?” He asked politely, already knowing the answer before Gerard said it. 

“Treason.” 

xXx

Frank did not recognise the route Gerard took through the castle. Not until right at the last moment, when he bypassed a tapestry that looked vaguely familiar and then suddenly they were through a secret door and Frank found himself once more in the room with the pool of water where he had first woken up in the castle. 

The memory of that day made his stomach swirl, as he thought back to the vampires who had scraped him clean and bathed him in the warm pool. They had removed all the dirt he had smothered himself in, taken away his furs and even washed his very scent away until what was left was barely wolf. 

To be back in that room after a transformation - and a violent one at that - was disconcerting. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that it was Gerard who was with him this time. 

“I must lay you down for a moment.” Gerard spoke softly, his voice lowered. It was the first thing he had said since sending Damascus away to take Michael. “I’m sorry.” 

Frank dared to peek up at his husband’s face and meet his gaze for a second. He was taken aback by the sorrow he found there, and some of his anger began to dissolve. Whilst he was still reeling from everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours, he couldn’t stay angry at the prince when he looked at him like that. 

Frank closed his eyes and hissed in pain when Gerard slowly lowered him down onto the marble floor. It felt like every bone in Frank’s body protested at the cold, hard tiles, but there was nothing he could do but lie there. 

Gerard lingered at Frank’s side for a second, gently touching his cheek and smoothing his thumb over his dirty skin before he rose to his feet and disappeared. 

Frank closed his eyes and took long, slow breaths to try and ease some of the aching in his bones. He listened to the sounds of Gerard’s boots on the marble floor as he moved this way and that. He could gather that he was collecting items, though from where Frank did not know. 

The door opened and closed a few times, but Gerard never left the room for very long. The final time he re-entered, Frank heard the footsteps of two others accompanying him, and he opened his eyes immediately to see who it was. 

The two vampires who joined Gerard were strangers to Frank. They were not dressed like guards, but they were also not wearing the fine clothes of the vampire gentry. One was in plain brown woolen clothes, and the other in a long, white apron that was stained with blood and flour. 

Frank’s heart began to grow erratic again at the sight of them and he turned his frightened eyes to Gerard, silently pleading with him to explain. 

Gerard was by his side in an instant, his gentle hands touching his face very lightly as he gazed at his eyes. 

“I need to get you cleaned up my love.” He whispered so that only Frank could hear. “But I need you stand for a moment. If you think you can do that alone, I will send them away.” 

Frank’s look gave all the answer Gerard needed. It was glaringly obvious that Frank would be unable to get to his feet alone, and even if Gerard lifted him up, he wouldn’t be able to stand once he let go of him. 

“They are only kitchen servants. They are more afraid of you than you are of them.” Gerard promised Frank, leaning down to tenderly kiss his forehead before moving away again. 

Frank seriously doubted that Gerard was right about that, but he had no strength to be able to argue or protest in any way other than by whimpering in pain and humiliation when the two vampires stepped forward and began to hoist him to his feet. 

Gerard kept close by and barked orders until the servants softened their touch and moved Frank with more care. It took them a few minutes but they eventually managed to guide him to a large wooden bucket that Frank remembered all too well. When he refused to step into it the servants took it for him being unable to move his legs and so they simply lifted him up and stood him in it themselves. After that they held him upright, one on each side of him, whilst Gerard began to douse him in the sweet smelling oil that he had been cleaned in on his first day in the castle. 

The smell of the roses in the oil had made Frank feel sick back then, but already he was growing used to it. Now it reminded him of the smell of the rose garden, and the promises Gerard had made him that night. He had not broken any of those promises yet, although Frank had to think, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that he had broken his wedding vow to always protect him. 

The thought made him bow his head and he couldn’t stop the tears from dripping down his cheeks. He didn’t think anyone noticed them though, and whilst he couldn’t stop himself from crying, he could at least do it silently. 

Gerard himself was intent on getting Frank clean as delicately he could. 

Once he had slicked his entire body with the oil he began to scrape it, and all the dirt away from Frank’s skin using the wooden scythe like tool that Frank had had used on him before. 

Frank squeezed his eyes shut, expecting there to be more pain, but Gerard was so delicate that he found it far more bearable than he had anticipated. In fact, what hurt most was simply being held up by the servants. 

Gerard kept quiet as he sluiced through the dirt, sweat and blood. He flicked the now filthy oil off the scythe into the bucket of water, turning the water a murky shade of brown. 

As he worked, the only sound in the room was Frank’s laboured breathing and the soft splashing of the waterfalls at the back of the pool. The servants were silent, their bodies rigid with fear, and Gerard was concentrating so hard on being gentle yet thorough that he kept his lips tightly sealed until he had finished scraping Frank from top to bottom.

Once he was finished it was such a relief for Frank to be taken back into Gerard’s arms that he actually moaned in delight. His cheeks were soaked from tears, but he had managed to stop crying at least. 

“Leave us now.” Gerard ordered the servants, holding Frank tight to his body and waiting for the vampires to leave. Once they had disappeared through the hidden door he turned his face to Frank’s, cupping his chin in one hand so that he could keep their lips close. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked quietly, his lips almost touching Frank’s and making his already weak knees even weaker. 

“I… I don’t…” Frank winced and swallowed thickly, closing his eyes for a second. “E - Everywhere… It… It hurts… Everywhere…” 

Gerard nodded as if he understood. Frank’s legs were still in the bucket, though his body was being completely supported by Gerard. The Prince lifted him out then, carrying him to the pool of water and gently lowering him into the shallows. 

The water was warm and clear, with steam rising from it’s surface that heated Frank’s face and made his cheeks tinge pink. At first the discomfort of being laid back down was the only thing he could think about, but then as the heat started to seep into his bones he found himself sinking gratefully into the water. 

“I am sorry about what happened to you last night Frank.” Gerard’s voice was soft and full of sadness. He moved away from the water to sit down on the dry part of the floor. “I promise you I had no idea what my brother intended to do. He put something into my wine to make me sleep, and by the time I woke up it was too late to stop it.” 

Frank was surprised to hear that Michael had drugged Gerard as well, but he felt guilty to realise he was pleased. At least it meant that the Prince had not betrayed him. 

“I was - I _am_ \- furious with him.” Gerard went on, watching Frank wallow in the shallow water with a sad smile on his lips. “I promise you this will not go unpunished.” 

Frank considered that for a moment, but found it didn’t please him as much as it should have. He was furious at Michael as well, more than he could even focus on right then. He knew that once his strength returned it would be a different matter, but whilst he was so pained and exhausted, he found he really only wanted one thing… 

“Will you join me?” He asked quietly, the warm water lapping just over his sides and over his back. Already he was feeling more revived, so much so that he was able to balance on his hands and push his chest up a little.

Gerard looked confused for a moment, and then once he realised what Frank meant he looked bashful. Frank was sure if he came close enough he would even see a pale blush on those white cheeks. 

“In there?” Gerard asked, daring to smile. “If you’d like me to…”

“I would.” Frank nodded, sighing as he slowly lowered his chest back down into the water. “Please…”

Gerard was stunned, but he wasn’t about to refuse. He leant forward to quickly start unlacing his boots. They took the most time to remove, and once they were gone he made quick work of the rest of his clothes. 

He piled everything up at the back of the room and then walked into the shallow water of the pool. Once he reached Frank he lowered himself down to join him, gently touching his back with one hand. 

“Michael made me watch you transform last night.” Gerard wasn’t sure if Frank remembered seeing him on the balcony, but he hadn’t been able to wipe the memory from his mind. “I saw everything.” 

Frank looked at Gerard with his soft, wolfish eyes. He seemed to consider for a moment, but in the end made no comment. 

“Shall we go further in?” He asked instead, gesturing behind himself. 

Gerard glanced to the deep end of the pool and then nodded. 

It was much easier to move Frank whilst in the water. He mostly just floated in Gerard’s arms as he lifted him up and began to wade deeper into the pool. Once they were deep enough so that the water came up to Gerard’s chest whilst standing, he stopped and let Frank float on his back whilst still supporting him with his hands. 

Frank closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift as the water eased the ache in his bones. Being suspended like this took all the weight off his body, and he felt comfortable at last as he listened to the splash of the waterfalls. 

Gerard watched him intently the whole time, scanning his body and making sure there wasn’t any injuries that he could have missed. He had been looking whilst scraping the oil as well, and he was certain there was nothing physical to indicate that Frank had been hurt. 

“I’ve never seen a wolf transform before.” Gerard eventually spoke, keeping his voice soft so as not to disturb Frank’s tranquil state. “I must admit it was nothing like what I expected.” 

“Hmm?” Frank listened to Gerard speak as if from miles away, and it took him a moment to register what he had said. Once he had, he thought it over, wondering what it was Gerard _had_ expected. 

“Whenever you spoke about transforming, you didn’t mention all this pain afterwards.” Gerard continued, idly stroking his hands over Frank’s arms and his back, just feeling his bones beneath his skin. Human bones again. 

“It shouldn’t be like this.” Frank finally answered, his voice so quiet Gerard had to strain to hear him. “This isn’t what it’s supposed to be like.” 

Gerard had suspected as much, and now Frank had confirmed it he was eager to know more. 

“What is it normally like?” He pushed, needing to know. He couldn’t stop thinking about all he had seen, and he was desperate to hear that the violence and the savagery he had witnessed was not how it always would be. 

“It… It doesn’t hurt… Usually…” Frank sighed, still keeping his eyes closed as he floated. He felt exhausted and he didn’t want to talk things over right then. “This morning I… I’ve never felt like that before… Like everything was… Broken…”

Gerard used a hand on Frank’s wrist to gently guide him closer when he began to drift away, and he kept him close to his chest then. 

“Even now I feel…” Frank struggled to find the right words. “It’s like my bones are on fire…” He eventually sighed, his eyes fluttering open slightly to look at Gerard. “And I’m so tired… I just want to sleep…” 

Gerard leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Frank’s lips before he could stop himself. Listening to his weak voice and hearing how he felt was making Gerard feel weak too. He was angry at himself for not doing more to stop Michael, and guilt-ridden for actually being afraid of Frank when he saw him change. 

“I think I should get you to bed.” He said quietly, his lips still close to Frank’s. 

“Mhmm…” Frank made a soft noise of agreement, his eyes still closed. He lay still and subdued as Gerard lifted him carefully back into his arms and walked with him out of the pool. 

As soon as they left the water Frank felt as though a weight was pressing down on him, but it was only the force of his own body. He mewled in discomfort and made no attempts to struggle when Gerard wrapped him in his cloak and carried him - naked but for that piece of thin material - all the way back to their chambers.

Once there the luxurious bed provided some amount of comfort and Frank was grateful when Gerard did not join him in it. He left him wrapped in his cloak on top of the pillows and covers, and pressed another tiny kiss to his lips. 

“Will you be okay here on your own for a little while?” He asked softly, almost afraid to leave his bride alone. But Frank nodded sleepily, not even opening his eyes. 

“I’m only going to sleep.” He promised, too exhausted to do anything otherwise. 

Gerard nodded and kissed his forehead, and then his cheekbone and then his chin. He couldn’t bear to leave him, and yet he had other matters to attend to. 

So it was with great reluctance that he walked away from Frank then, and went in search of his brother instead. 

xXx

“YOU!” Michael appeared as if from nowhere, charging across the room with one hand raised ready to strike. “How DARE you lock me in here, like some sort of prisoner!” 

It was no surprise to Gerard that Michael was furious, and he was already dodging his fist before it could make contact with him. A few more blows followed, and each one Gerard turned away as if swatting at an irritating fly. 

“Watch yourself brother!” By the fourth blow Gerard was able to catch Michael by the wrist, holding him painfully tight. “Don’t forget who it is you’re trying to strike.” 

“Who it is, pah!” Michael spat at Gerard’s feet and automatically each of the three guards who had accompanied Gerard drew their swords. 

“Hold.” Gerard held up his free hand, halting the guards before any of them could think to attack. “I have this under control.”

“Oh, he has it under control.” Michael mimicked in a childish tone. “Do you hear him? He has _me_ under control. Well, you might think that but-”

“Enough.” Gerard used the back of his hand to slap Michael across the face. The clap that sounded was satisfying enough that Gerard couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips, especially when Michael looked at him in such disbelief. 

“Now,” Gerard released Michael’s wrist and idly straightened out his clothes. “Are you going to sit down, or am I going to have to make you?”

“As if you could.” Michael snorted, although he did walk back across the room to the small wooden table that had been set up with nought but a jug of water and two simple clay cups. 

“I will ignore you insolence.” Gerard said calmly, enjoying the rare shift of power. “I understand you speak from anger right now.” 

Gerard joined Michael at the table, taking a seat and helping himself to some water although Michael remained on his feet, his arms folded across his chest and his lips pulled into a sour pout. He glared down at Gerard, but made no more attempts to hit him. 

“I hope Lord Damascus explained to you why you’re here.” Gerard sipped his water and eyed his brother over the rim of the cup. 

The truth was, when he had been stood outside preparing to enter the room, the thought of facing Michael had been terrifying. It was only by thinking of the pain Frank was in, and all that Michael had almost ruined, that he was able to push his fears aside and channel the cold wrath he had learnt from their father.

“Treason.” Michael spat the word like an expletive. “You dare to accuse me of treason-”

“Dare?” Gerard interrupted him, slamming down his cup. “How can I do anything otherwise? You acted against your sovereign, you-”

“My _sovereign?_ ” Michael scoffed before Gerard could continue, slamming his hands down on the table. 

“I am your prince!” Gerard slammed his own hands on the table, pushing himself to his feet so that he and Michael were face to face across the small expanse of wood. “And soon enough I shall be your King!”

“But that _beast_ of yours is no sovereign to me!” Michael snarled, the tendons in his neck standing out with how hard he clenched his jaw. “If I betrayed anything then it was he I betrayed - and I did it for you!” 

“Ha!” Gerard shoved away from the table, standing upright instead, his hands ready to hit anything that came close. “So you drugged me and my bride to _help_ me?” He gave an angry, mirthless laugh. 

“Yes!” Michael insisted, his frustration clearly growing. “You saw what that creature was like last night! You saw the way he savaged those humans - Now I have no love for humans, that much is true, but I do know a monster when I see one.” 

“Yes, and so do I.” Gerard snapped, looking pointedly at Michael. 

“Very funny.” Michael scoffed, forcing himself to slowly take a seat. He knew that if he stayed standing he would lunge at his brother sooner or later, but doing so would only secure the upper hand for Gerard. There were four guards in the room, including the one who had been stationed inside to watch him until Gerard came, and damn them all Michael knew they wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if Gerard demanded it. 

“If you had gone through with your plan to take Frank to the village last night then I promise you, you would not be alive this morning.” Michael poured himself a cup of water, mostly just to see if he could stop his hands from shaking. “What I did last night might seem extreme to you, but I needed you to see what he was really like. And fool though you are, I do not want to see you dead.” 

“I’m not fooled by you, brother.” Gerard remained standing, his arms folded tight across his chest. Michael’s words were worming into him, making him doubt himself. But he forced himself to remain steadfast to his conviction. He thought of Frank, exhausted in bed, and of his approaching coronation. He would not risk either of those things. 

“If you truly believed that my life was in danger, you should have come to me with it.” Gerard forced himself to speak calmly, though his eyes betrayed his anger. “You shouldn’t have gone behind my back, you shouldn’t have _drugged_ me.”

“Shouldn’t, shouldn’t, shouldn’t.” Michael parroted, making a puppet mouth motion with his fingers. “I’m sure there are a lot of things you think I _shouldn’t_ do.”

“Oh I have a list.” Gerard purred sarcastically. 

“Face it Gerard, I did you a favour.” Michael ignored his jibe and soldiered on. “That creature cannot be controlled. I helped you survive one full moon, but you only have a month before the next. Or do you still intend to lead your little dog to the village and hope for the best?” He asked pointedly, raising his eyebrows at Gerard as he sipped his water. 

Gerard growled quietly and clenched his teeth together. His fangs were zinging with the need to just _bite_ something. He thought briefly of the human boy Michael had brought to him, and of his rich, creamy blood… He had to shake his head to clear the temptation, frustrated at himself for being so easily distracted. And angry at Michael for knowing it.

“What I plan to do is none of your concern.” He finally answered, unfolding his arms so that he could lean his hands on the table again. “All you need to know is that _I_ will make the decisions, not you.”

“Actually it is my concern.” Michael scowled. “Or have you forgotten who takes over the throne if you die?” 

Gerard opened his mouth to retort, but then paused. The succession of the throne hadn’t actually come into his mind at all, not since King Daniel had pestered him about an heir. He hadn’t actually thought about how Michael would become King if he died heirless, and realising it then made his skin crawl.

“So is that what you desire?” He asked quietly, his eyes shining with rage. “You show up here, almost an entire week early, just before a full moon…” He was talking mostly to himself then, working himself up into a fury. “You oppose me at every turn, bring an entire household of guards with you, drug myself and my bride, and all because-”

“No!” Michael jumped to his feet, cutting Gerard off before he could finish. “Don’t even say it!” He snapped, picking up his cup of water as if he was actually going to throw it over Gerard. “I know what you are going to say, and you have to be insane if you really believe that I want to be King.” 

“Well it all makes sense-”

“No it doesn’t!” Michael all but shouted. “I have never wanted that. You can have your hateful throne, I have never wanted it!”

A tense silence dragged out between them then, each brother glaring at the other in turn. The animosity between them was so intense that even the guards seemed uneasy. 

At long last, with a supreme amount of effort, Gerard swallowed his anger and forced himself to think again how his father would act. For all of King Daniel’s faults, he had never been known to lose the upper hand against anyone. Gerard had witnessed his father’s cold calmness for centuries and he knew it was his greatest strength.

“Sit down.” Gerard finally spoke, trying to relax his tense jaw as he took a seat himself. 

Michael glared at him, looking like he might argue. In the end though he yanked his chair closer and slumped down into it, his arms folded tight across his chest. His red eyes were like pools of hell fire, but he kept his mouth shut.

“It would seem I must remind you that in two days time Frank will be your Prince.” Gerard touched his fingertips together, creating a steeple on the table top. “And I your King.”

“So you keep saying.” Michael drawled in a bored tone. “But I warn you brother that dog of yours will be no Prince of mine.”

To Michael’s great surprise, and somewhat Gerard’s surprise too, one of the guards made to draw his sword again. He only sheathed it when Gerard held his hand up to him, Michael staring in astonishment. 

“You sit before me, accused of treason, and still you do not watch your tongue.” Gerard tried not to show his own shock at the guards reaction, hoping that it would lead Michael to believe that Frank was already earning the loyalty of the vampires. Perhaps it could even be true. 

“I have not come here to argue with you brother. I have not even come here to pass sentence over you, though I have every right to do so.” Gerard spoke calmly, gazing at Michael with the same icy gaze their father had bestowed on both of them countless times. “I have actually come here with a peace offering.”

“I can’t wait to hear the terms.” Michael spoke with his usual sarcasm, his eyes still blazing with rage. 

“Then I shall get right to it.” Gerard ignored his brother’s sarcasm and idly draped one leg over the other, leaning back in his chair in a posture of relaxed boredom. “I am willing to forget everything you did yesterday - crimes which, by the way, are punishable by death; on the condition that you leave Oldmarsh. Immediately.” 

Michael quirked an eyebrow at Gerard, but otherwise made no sign of surprise. He certainly did not seem concerned. 

“You really expect me to believe that you would have me executed for what I did?” He asked coolly. 

“Of course not.” Gerard knew better than to try and convince Michael otherwise. “You are the son of the vampire King, and even as your superior I cannot just have you killed like a common criminal.” No matter how tempting the prospect may be, Gerard knew that if he had Michael executed, their father would never forgive him. King Daniel’s wrath could be more dangerous than anything Michael could concoct. 

“I can however pass a sentence more fitting to your station.” Gerard examined his nails idly as he spoke. “I could have you held prisoner anywhere in my Kingdom. I could even leave you imprisoned here, in this very room. I will of course ensure that you are given everything you have rights to - food, water, blood on a regular basis… You will have no freedom however. And I promise you, you will never see your _slut_ again.” 

It was the power play Gerard had been waiting to make. He peered at Michael carefully over his nails, gauging his reaction. At first his brother only continued to stare at him in the same cold, bored way. But then slowly… As he began to realise what Gerard meant… 

“My slut?” He asked quietly, his voice starting to quiver. His eyebrows rose high, and his skin turned an odd shade of grey. The disbelief was clear in his eyes, and then behind that a tinge of fear. “I don’t know what you me-”

“Did you really think I hadn’t noticed?” Gerard cut across Michael before he could finish. “You must think I am an idiot, not to know you had brought that abomination into my home.” 

“Abomination.” Michael repeated the word, dumbfounded. His usual swagger had all but disappeared, shock replacing everything he could have used to stand up to his brother. 

“I wonder how father would feel, knowing you turned a human.” Gerard posed the question rhetorically, though if he was being honest he knew King Daniel probably wouldn’t care. He had, after all, mentioned that Gerard might turn a human for an heir. Michael did not know that however. 

“He… He told you… Frank told you.” Michael was starting to grow angry again, but Gerard shook his head, not giving him chance to let the rage build. 

“Frank is too exhausted to speak to me at all right now.” He told him bluntly. “But even so, he could not have told me anything I do not already know. This castle is teaming with my own servants and guards. You really think none of them would see that little bitch, or tell me about her?”

Michael didn’t look as though he knew what he thought anymore. He was staring at Gerard with his lips parted, his hands clenched into fists so tight his tendons were standing out on the backs of his hands. It was unlike Michael to look so unsure of himself, and it made built Gerard’s confidence tenfold.

“I suppose you thought you were being awfully clever, hiding her in that secret chamber.” Gerard referred to one of the many secret rooms in the castle. Specifically one that attached to what had been King Daniel’s bedchamber, the door camouflaged to look like the brick wall it was set into. “Do you forget that we spent our childhood unearthing this castle’s secrets? Or did you just think I wouldn’t bother to look there?”

Michael’s jaw was tense from how hard he was clenching his teeth. He said nothing in response to Gerard’s questions, but continued to stare at him with furious eyes. He was still uncertain of how much Gerard knew exactly, and he wasn’t about to open his mouth and accidentally reveal something. 

Gerard waited, but when Michael remained silent he continued in the same cool tone. “My guards captured your little pet the moment we had you secured in here.” He watched Michael carefully, knowing that if he angered him too much he might attack. “She’s locked in the dungeons as we speak.”

Michael’s body spasmed, as if he was going to lunge right over the table. Gerard even flinched in anticipation of the attack, but Michael settled back down almost instantly. His hands were still two tight fists, and three of the guards had drawn their swords by then. It took a minute for the tension to subside enough for them to sheath their weapons, Michael staring at Gerard the whole time. 

Once Gerard was certain Michael had himself back under control he continued. 

“I am willing to release the half-blood, and you.” He softened his tone slightly, speaking gently now he was sure he had Michael where he wanted him. “You can leave this place tonight - both of you. I will say no more of your treasonous crimes, and you will be free to go about your existence as you did before. You may even return here, in time, for any events that may require your attendance. But I will be telling father everything, so that he will understand why you are not welcome here anymore.” 

Michael listened to Gerard in cold, deadly silence. His fury was obvious, but he tried to hide it with a carefully expressionless face. 

“If you refuse to leave tonight, then I will have your pet executed. Father I am sure would not argue over that. She is after all a half-breed.” 

“Fuck you.” Michael whispered the words so quietly they were barely audible, yet they were full of venom all the same. 

Gerard stopped speaking immediately, and waited to see how Michael was going to react. 

“Fuck you.” He repeated, louder this time. “ _Fuck you_ for sitting there and acting so self-righteous when you _know_ that if you are to have a child with your precious _bride_ then you will have to turn a human yourself.” Michael spoke through clenched teeth, spitting out words like expletives every now and then. His hands were starting to tremble on the table top. 

“I know our father better than you might realise. I know he will expect you to produce an heir. And I also know that your _self-righteousness_ won’t allow you to take a mistress, even if you could get it up for a woman.” 

Gerard kept his face neutral, refusing to let Michael’s words bother him. His stomach swirled slightly, but he forced himself to ignore it. He had no reason to fear his brother. He was the King, or was about to be… He still had the upperhand. 

“I broke no laws - committed no _treason_ by bringing Nyx here.”

“It is an abomination to turn a human-”

“Like you really believe that!” Michael snarled, interrupting Gerard. “You’re starting to sound just like all those old, dusty vampires we used to make fun of as children.” Michael’s anger was starting to build again, but to Gerard’s amazement it was making tears glisten in his red eyes. 

 

Gerard couldn’t remember the last time he had ever seen Michael cry. 

“Whilst you’ve been locked up in this castle for centuries, I’ve been out there in the world.” Michael pointed a finger to the small window that was covered with a heavy red curtain. “I’ve fought in wars with father, and I’ve taken on werewolves and I’ve changed humans. Maybe you don’t like any of that, but I’ve done it so I know what it’s like. You have no right to sit there and judge me for any of it!” 

“Michael-”

“No! I’m speaking now!” Michael made to rise from his seat but hesitated when one of the guards stepped forward, unsheathing his sword again. Michael glanced at him, a lone tear finally breaking down his cheek and his lower lip trembled. 

“What I did last night…” Michael slowly turned his head to look back at Gerard, his hands planted on the table and his body half-risen from his chair. “I did it so you would see… I knew you would never listen to me about your stupid plan to take your bride to the village. I had no choice. I didn’t want to see you die.” 

Another tear dripped after the first and Gerard was so astonished to see Michael cry that he didn’t quite know what to do anymore. He had been so certain of himself a moment ago, but suddenly he felt like a child again. Nothing but a boy watching his younger brother cry. 

“And I hid Nyx from you because I knew you would be vile about her.” Michael took a deep breath to stem his tears, his voice trembling slightly. “Is it so hard to believe I just want to protect people?” 

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows then, starting to doubt Michael’s words. Even with the tears, it _was_ hard to believe that Michael only ever had good intentions. He could almost imagine that Michael had only been trying to protect him from Frank, but he didn’t believe for one second he really loved Nyx. The Michael he knew despised humans. He wouldn’t turn Nyx to a vampire through love, it had to be some sort of trick or play for power. 

Michael gazed at Gerard with soft, watering eyes and Gerard sighed in exasperation. He didn’t know what to believe. 

“We’re getting off the point.” He finally spoke, frowning to himself. “I’m offering you a chance to leave Oldmarsh.”

“I don’t want to leave.” Michael sat down properly in his chair again and passed the back of his hand over his eyes, wiping the wetness away. “Father asked me to attend your coronation and that’s what I intend to do.” 

Gerard sighed and resisted the urge to pout like a moody toddler. 

“You are not attending the coronation. You stand accused of treason-”

“Then put me on trial.” Michael wasn’t crying anymore and his eyes were dry. He picked up the jug of water and refilled his cup. He looked at Gerard, his expression masked, as he sipped the water. 

“I don’t need to put you on trial. You drugged me and Frank. I know it was you and so I have every right to-”

“Put me on trial.” Michael repeated, shrugging. “Or you can explain to father why you didn’t.” 

“Father will agree with me when he hears-”

“Will he?” Michael had the smallest hint of a smile playing about his lips. “Father wants me here. He wants me to take my seat on the council and ensure you run things the way he likes it.” 

Gerard scowled deeply, his hands starting to clench into fists. He should have known Michael would be reporting back to their father. 

“In two days time I will be King of Oldmarsh, and neither you nor father can change that.” 

“Still so intent on believing we’re trying to snatch your throne away.” Michael scoffed, sipping his water as happily as if it were wine. “Father is more concerned in you producing an heir and ruling your kingdom with a firm hand. That’s all.” 

“I am ruling with a firm hand. Starting with you and your treason.” 

“You keep saying that word, like it’s going to frighten me.” Michael leant forward, putting his cup down and steepling his fingers above the table instead. “You’ve told me what my punishment will be. If you mean to lock me in here for all time then do it. I might miss the coronation, but father will not be pleased if he has to return from the war to set me free - and you know he will. He never could abide our squabbling.” 

“This is more than a childish dispute.” Gerard snarled, feeling angry and confused. Why did it suddenly feel like Michael was back in control? “And this doesn’t change that I can have your girl executed.” 

Both brothers knew that King Daniel would not care in the slightest to hear that Michael had turned a human who Gerard had then seen fit to destroy. It became clear to them both then that Nyx was the only bargaining chip either of them had. 

“Fine.” Michael took a deep breath, thinking quickly. “For Nyx’s sake, I will agree to some conditions. _Some_ conditions.” He reiterated, holding a hand up. “But I will not agree to leave Oldmarsh, so you better come up with something else quickly.”

“You are in no position to bargain.” Gerard growled, although he wasn’t so sure about that anymore. 

If Michael called his bluff and he was forced to hold him as prisoner, no doubt their father would hear about it. Gerard had known that before of course, but now he wasn’t convinced that King Daniel would actually care that Michael had had himself and Frank drugged. More likely he would just see it as a sign of Gerard’s weakness and be furious at him. 

“Why are you so determined to stay?” Gerard demanded, annoyed with Michael for not just taking him up on his offer to leave. “You clearly don’t agree with my marriage to Frank. I’m giving you the chance to leave and forget us.” 

“You’re my brother Gerard, I didn’t forget you when I left before and I wouldn’t now either.” Michael looked annoyed by the very suggestion, and Gerard was surprised to hear how genuine he sounded.

“I want to stay and take my seat on the council. I want to be here to support you, believe it or not.” Michael frowned down at the table, talking more to the wood than to Gerard. “I know we’re probably not going to agree on most things, but isn’t that what having council members is for? To hear different sides of an argument.”

“If you really want to be on my council then you need to change.” Gerard scoffed, folding his own arms. “If you don’t like a decision I make you can’t just go behind my back and do what you want anyone, like you did last night.”

“Alright.” Michael looked up at Gerard, his red eyes guarded. “I’m sorry about last night. It was wrong of me to betray you and… Frank…” Michael choked out Frank’s name like it was a dirty word. “I should have spoke to you more about my fears. I apologise…” He bowed his head as if in shame but Gerard was not wholly convinced. 

“Alright…” He said slowly, trying to think of how to resolve everything. He wanted nothing more than to be out of that room then and to see how Frank was doing. 

“Alright, if I agree to forget this whole sorry episode and let you stay and take your seat on the council, then you need to agree to some conditions.” 

“Naturally.” Michael kept his head bowed, waiting in subdued silence for Gerard to decide what it was he wanted from him. 

“First of all, it should go without saying, you shall attend my coronation in two days and you will kneel before myself _and_ Frank and pledge your loyalty.” 

Michael’s face was almost hidden in shadow, but Gerard could see his scowl still. He waited for his brother to give a forced, stiff nod before continuing.

“You shall remain a prisoner in here until the coronation, as penance for your crimes.” 

Michael looked even more unhappy about that, but he said nothing. 

“Only after the coronation will your imprisonment be over. I will also release Nyx at that time.” Gerard beckoned for one of the guards to approach, quietly requesting for him to fetch Lord Damascus for him. Once the guard had left the room he continued to Michael. “I will allow Nyx to stay with you in your chambers which I shall choose for you, something fitting to your station that isn’t _my_ room.” He said pointedly, intending to move into the room Michael had been using on coronation night, as was tradition. 

“You may take your seat on the council, but when I reveal to the other councilmen my intention to bring Frank onto the council you shall speak up to support my decision.” Gerard allowed himself a small smile when Michael finally turned his eyes on him, his face livid. “You will also apologise to Frank in person. And should you ever betray him or myself again, know that I will not be so complacent a second time.”

Michael eyed Gerard with malice, but he kept his lips shut. He considered all Gerard had said, seriously considering refusing. But if Michael had learnt anything, it was to be patient, and he knew for now it was better to surrender. 

“Okay.” He agreed slowly, meeting Gerard’s eyes and taking a deep breath. “I accept your conditions.” 

As if on cue the door opened and the guard re-entered with Lord Damascus. He had a parchment and quill with him as Gerard had instructed, though he looked a little confused. 

“Good.” Gerard nodded at Michael and then beckoned for Lord Damascus to join them at the table. “The guards and Lord Damascus here will be witnesses of your agreement, and I want it written down.” Gerard quickly went over the agreement with Lord Damascus who nodded his understanding and began scribbling on the roll of parchment. 

“Can I have your word that Nyx will not be harmed whilst she is a prisoner?” Michael asked through gritted teeth. 

“As long as she behaves then she will have no cause to fear.” Gerard assured him, getting to his feet to watch Damascus write over his shoulder. Once the contract was drawn out and Gerard was satisfied with it he signed it with a flourish and then slid it over to Michael. 

Michael kept his eyes on Gerard a moment longer before slowly turning his gaze down to read the contract himself. He took the quill offered to him and hesitated just a moment longer before slowly signing his name. 

After that Lord Damascus and all four guards signed as witnesses, and Gerard finished the whole affair by pressing his seal to it. 

“So that’s it?” Michael asked, his voice strained as Gerard started back towards the door. “I am prisoner now until the coronation.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have some food brought up for you.” Gerard said calmly, opening the door. 

“Some blood would be nice.” Michael scoffed and Gerard couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Alright, I’ll have the boy you gifted me brought up. There’s still plenty of blood left in him.” He left then without another word, but he could feel the way Michael was glaring at his back and it made him pleased that even if his victory was small, for now it was still a victory.

xXx

When Frank woke up he was ravenous.

The bedroom was dark, with just one candle lit beside the bed. Frank’s eyes were quick to adjust, and he was surprised to find that he was alone.

When Gerard had left him it had been morning, and now it was clearly night, but that was all Frank could figure out. He felt dazed and disorientated and wasn’t sure if he had slept for just one day, or twenty. 

The pain in his bones was at least a lot better than it had been. He could push himself into a sitting position with a bearable amount of discomfort and once he had done so he was thrilled to see the table had been pushed right up against the bed and was laden with food and drink.

Frank immediately reached out to grab a chicken leg from one of the plates. He pressed it between his lips and tore at the flesh, devouring every last morsel of the meat until all that was left was a slimy white bone. 

Feeling better already, Frank gingerly turned himself so that he could sit with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. This way he could sit as if he was eating properly at the table, and his eyes lit up at the different meats, cheeses and fruits that had been left for him. There was also a jug of wine, but Frank opted for the water instead.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten so lustily - the second chicken leg, both wings and half the breast disappeared in a matter of moments. He slowed down after that, though his appetite wasn’t flagging. He tried not to rush as he polished off an entire plate of pork, three hunks of bread and half a small wheel of cheese. He nibbled at the different fruits, tasting a bite of everything. 

Vampires, he decided, really knew how to cook. In the clan, at best they might roast some meat over the fire, but if it was close to the full moon they would just eat their kills raw. They could make simple stews and such with whatever they foraged, but he had never tasted food like the vampires made. Everything was delicious, and in his ravenous state he relished in every bite. Helping it all down with cup after cup of water.

By the time he was sated he felt sleepy again and he simply turned himself around and slid straight back under the covers. His body felt even better again, and he barely felt any pain as he moved. 

The bed was warm and soft, and the candle glow almost reminded him of the fire that used to burn outside his shelter in the forest. Frank felt more comfortable and content than he had in a long time, although there was still that hollow pit of homesickness in his chest. 

There was also another empty feeling… Much smaller, but still there… Frank couldn’t place what the feeling was, and he had almost fallen back to sleep by the time he realised it was because he felt lonely. He almost wished that Gerard were there… 

Frank sighed and shuffled deeper under the bed covers. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling, but now he had placed it, it was getting stronger. He began to wonder where Gerard might be, wondered why he wasn’t waiting for him to wake up like he expected him to. Even though they had only been married less than a week, Frank had never woken up without his husband until then, and he felt almost annoyed that Gerard had left him alone when he was obviously not well.

Frank huffed to himself and rolled onto his other side, trying to get comfortable and forget about the stupid Prince. He knew he should be thrilled he wasn’t around. But even thinking about his clan and how much he missed them wasn’t enough to stop him from wishing Gerard would return. 

By the time another half hour had passed Frank had tossed and turned a dozen times, driving himself insane with restlessness. He waited and hoped that Gerard would come walking through the door, and then mentally chastised himself for desiring such a thing. He was supposed to be thinking of ways to get back home, not wishing his husband were with him. 

In the end there was nothing for it but for Frank to give up and get out of bed. He didn’t feel that tired anymore anyway, and now that the food had settled in his stomach he was beginning to feel more like his old self. 

Frank slid out of the bed carefully, holding onto one of the posts for support just in case he fell. His bones felt like they were creaking in protest, but he was at least able to stand upright. His first few tentative steps across the floor were wobbly, but as he got used to being on his feet again he found that walking helped ease the pain.

The red silk robe that Frank had worn when he’d followed Gerard to the throne room was still hanging by the bed. He reached out to pull it from it’s hook and slipped his arms awkwardly into the sleeves. He didn’t want to walk through the castle naked, but he also didn’t want the discomfort of trying to get fully dressed. The robe would do.

After he had tied the belt around his waist Frank padded quietly to the door. He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, not sure his leaving was such a good idea… He still didn’t know his way around the castle, and he didn’t actually know where to look for Gerard. There could be any amount of vampires on the other side, including Michael and that crazy woman Nyx… 

Thinking about them almost tempted Frank right back to bed, but he forced himself to push his fear aside and pull open the door. He was married to the Prince, he refused to be afraid of his subjects.

Even so, it was a relief when the corridor outside turned out to be empty. 

Frank poked his head round the door and looked one way and then the other. He strained his ears for any noise, but heard nothing. His hearing was excellent, and he knew he’d be able to hear anyone at least two corridors over.

Reminding himself of that made him feel better, and he quietly slipped out of the room and began to walk timidly down the hallway. 

Frank intended to walk around the castle until he found Gerard, or became tired enough to go back to bed. He was concentrating so hard on trying to memorise which turns he made so that he would be able to find his way back, that he didn’t realise his feet had a memory of their own and he walked all the way to the King’s tower as if he knew the route perfectly. 

It wasn’t until he saw the winding staircase that he had hovered under all day before Michael had drugged him, that it occurred to him that Gerard was probably there. 

Frank was so surprised that he had found his way to the tower that he felt almost frightened. Why was he so intent on seeing his husband? He hadn’t seen a single vampire on his way through the castle, it could be the perfect opportunity for him to try to escape. 

The memory of the map in the library came to him then. He was sure he remembered enough of it to make it back home. At the very least he knew he needed to get over the mountains. Did it really matter what direction he went in? Once he was high enough he’d be able to see for miles, he had no doubt, and then he might be able to figure out which way he needed to go.

The urge to runaway should have been strong. It would bring dishonour on himself and his clan if he was to run and break his wedding vows, but he was sure no one in his clan would hold it against him. They probably all thought he was dead. Wouldn’t it be such a shock and a delight to see him again? 

_Wouldn’t it?_

Frank knew the answer was yes, and yet he still found himself slowly climbing the winding staircase. He berated himself in his mind the entire time, trying to force his body to turn and go back. He could run. He _needed_ to run, why was he still climbing? 

“Enter.” Gerard’s voice sounded exasperated as he called out. Frank hadn’t even realised he’d knocked the door. 

He felt paralysed. He couldn’t understand what was driving him here, why his heart was beating so fast… Why his palms had gone clammy and why his stomach was rolling in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. 

_Why didn’t I run?_ His inner voice was chanting at him, but he could barely hear himself think over the rushing sound in his ears.

“Hello?” Gerard’s voice was closer, uncertain. Frank could hear his footsteps approaching the door. Panic built in him, and anticipation too and then-

“Frank?” Gerard’s frown of confusion deepened when he opened the door to find his bride waiting outside. He looked over his shoulder first, expecting someone to be with him, and he was even more amazed when he saw that Frank was alone. 

“What are you doing here?” Gerard’s voice became hushed and he took Frank by the hands, pulling him gently through the door and closing it behind him. “You should be in bed.” 

“I - I wanted to see you.” Frank looked up into Gerard’s red eyes and then immediately looked down again, his heart missing a beat. He couldn’t believe he’d even been so honest. 

Gerard seemed amazed by the confession too and he gawped at Frank with wide eyes as he gently pulled him over to the desk. 

“Oh…” The Prince was rarely speechless, but his tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth.

He had been checking on Frank every hour or so but when he’d last poked his head round the bedroom door it was to see him still comatose. He had sat with him for a minute or two, brushing his fingertips over his short hair and wishing he could do more to help him. He certainly hadn’t expected Frank to wake up feeling well enough to walk, let alone walk _here_.

“Sit down.” He finally managed to relocate his tongue and he got to work ushering Frank to the chair he had been occupying just seconds before. “How are you feeling?” 

“A lot better.” Frank nodded, though he was grateful for the chance to sit. “Thank you for the food… I assume you left it there for me…” He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap, his whole body feeling strangely hot. 

“I thought you might be hungry when you woke up. Did you eat?” Gerard tried to get over his surprise at seeing Frank and get his thoughts straight again. 

“I ate nearly all of it.” Frank looked up at Gerard again and flashed him a weak but charming wolfish grin. Gerard had to sit down on the edge of the desk before his knees gave way. “I was so hungry.” Frank chuckled, pleased that he had come to see his husband. He really did feel content in his company. 

“That’s good.” Gerard had seen Frank eat barely anything since they’d married and he was relieved to hear he had finally eaten something substantial. He dared to reach out and touch Frank’s hair and he shuddered subtly in delight when Frank actually leant into his touch. “I’m so relieved to see you looking so much better. I’ve been so worried…”

“I’m sorry.” Frank closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his cheek into Gerard’s cool palm and letting his skin cool his blushing cheeks. “I really don’t know what happened. I’ve never felt like that after a full moon before.”

“I’ve been thinking about it.” Gerard idly caressed Frank’s cheek, relaxing himself. That simple touch of intimacy meant more to him than anything else he and Frank had done since meeting. 

 

“I’ve been doing a bit of reading in the library, but there’s not much in there about wolf transformations.” Gerard went on, smiling when Frank edged his chair closer to the desk, closing more of the gap between them. “I wondered if the drugs Michael used might have caused this reaction… Or if it was being away from your clan. You say you usually hunt together? Perhaps it was because you were alone?”

“Maybe.” Frank agreed quietly, though if he was being honest he didn’t really want to think about it. The memory was too fresh, too painful… He certainly didn’t want to talk about Michael. 

“Well, I’ve spoken to Michael anyway.” Gerard felt a tinge of guilt worm into his chest as he looked at Frank. He wanted to be able to tell him that he had managed to persuade Michael to leave. The conditions he had given him earlier seemed pitiful now he was looking at his bride. 

“I tried to get him to leave but… Well, he’s still the son of a King and my brother, I had to tread carefully. I spoke to him for a long time, but the best I could do was-”

“I don’t care.” Frank interrupted Gerard and then blushed at his own daring. He peeked up at his husband with apologetic eyes, but Gerard didn’t seem angry. “I’m sorry… I just… I don’t want to talk about it right now. Won’t you just…” Frank hesitated, passing the point of his tongue slowly over his dry lips, his heart racing again. “Won’t you just k - kiss me instead?” He asked quietly, breathless.

Gerard’s eyebrows rose slowly, his lips parting just a little in surprise. He looked at Frank warily, not entirely sure the young man was fully sane. The full moon could no longer be blamed for Frank desiring him, and he couldn’t believe that Frank could want him any other way. 

Gerard thought about questioning him. He wanted to ask him if he was sure, and why he wanted a kiss at all. But when he looked at Frank’s lips he decided he didn’t want to give him an opportunity to change his mind. 

Gerard bent almost double he had to lean down so far from his spot on the desk. Frank helped by sliding to the edge of his seat and stretching his torso up. He tipped his head back and sighed in anticipation when Gerard’s fingers gently took hold of his chin, moving his head to the perfect angle. 

When their lips touched it was for the briefest of moments. Gerard pulled back almost instantly, though not by much. He could feel Frank’s breath on his lips, and he waited for a second more, just in case he was going to pull away. When Frank didn’t move Gerard pulled him closer by the chin, sealing the gap once again and with more vigour this time.

The sigh that Frank released into Gerard’s mouth was gentle and satisfied. He leant further forward, almost tipping himself right off his chair in his eagerness to deepen the kiss. 

Instinctively, Gerard slid off the desk and moved one arm tight around Frank’s waist to support him. When he straightened up Frank had no choice but to stand with him, their lips joined the whole time. 

Frank sighed again, in delight this time, and he dared to reach up and press both hands to Gerard’s chest. His fingers curled around the fabric of his simple black tunic, holding tight as Gerard kissed his very breath away. 

The Prince was feeling rather breathless himself, his head swimming with bliss. The kiss was light and tentative, both of them eager but both of them holding back just a little. Gerard didn’t want to lose control and get too heated; Frank still felt slight and weak in his arms, and he knew that really he ought to be resting. 

 

Frank too didn’t want to lose himself. It was one thing to allow himself a gentle kiss, but to allow himself to let go completely? He wasn’t sure he was ready to do that… Not yet… 

But the kiss was so sweet… so good… Frank tried not to grow lusty, and it was a good thing his inner beast was too spent to rear its head. It was hard enough keeping control of his urges as a man, let alone as a wolf. 

Gerard allowed Frank to dip his tongue just slightly into his mouth, letting him taste the wine he had been drinking all evening, before he carefully pulled away. Their lips seemed to stick for a moment, and Frank made a quiet sound in the back of his throat that made Gerard wanted to just dive back in all over again.

“Sweet thing…” Gerard pressed tiny, butterfly kisses over Frank each of Frank’s cheeks. “I could kiss you all night…”

“Then do.” Frank whimpered, tiptoeing up and pressing his lips back to Gerard’s, a little more forcefully than intended. He didn’t meant to come across as hungry, but he _was_. He couldn’t deny that he wanted nothing more than to kiss his husband until dawn broke. 

“No, no my love…” Gerard had to fight hard to stop himself from returning the kiss Frank was trying to press on him. He had to grab him once more by the chin and hold him still so that he could pull back. Frank looked at him with sad, dejected eyes, but he at least held his gaze without balking. 

“God’s be good.” Gerard groaned, sinking into those amber eyes and feeling a pull deep in his core. “You will drive me insane if you keep on like this… I never know where I stand with you.” His voice came out pained, and even he began to blush then. “I expected you to wake up hating me today.” 

“I know you didn’t have anything to do with what happened yesterday.” Frank whispered, his own cheeks blazing. He felt oddly guilty, ashamed even… He knew it wasn’t fair to keep pushing Gerard away only to pull him back in when he wanted him. But Frank was so torn, he couldn’t help it. 

“You must know how I feel for you.” Gerard groaned, releasing Frank’s chin so that he could cup the side of his face instead. “I’m trying so hard to restrain myself, but you must be able to see it…” 

Frank wasn’t sure what Gerard meant at first, but when he locked their eyes for a moment the urge to look away almost overcame him. He did have to close his eyes for a second, but when he forced himself to open them again he realised what he must have already known, but had been trying to avoid… 

Gerard’s eyes were warmer than any Frank had seen. The other vampires looked frightening, their red irises always cold and foreboding. But Frank saw then that it wasn’t that Gerard had different eyes, only that he looked at Frank differently to anybody else. Not even a werewolf had looked at Frank like Gerard did. 

“It scares me.” Frank eventually whispered, his voice trembling but he still pressed himself tighter to his husband. “How can you feel anything for me, you barely know me?” 

Gerard shrugged at the question, his fingertips stroking down Frank’s jaw to rest tenderly beneath his lips. 

“I hardly know myself.” He admitted. He was so nervous he felt like there were butterflies beating around in his stomach. “I’ve never felt like this for anyone. I’ve always been able to keep myself distant from my lovers, to keep the upper hand but the second I saw you in the church… When you looked up at me, so frightened and yet so fierce…” Gerard allowed himself a tentative smile. “Gods and those eyes of yours…”

Frank couldn’t help but smile at that too, and he sighed with relief when Gerard stopped talking and kissed him again. 

It was difficult to discuss feelings, for both of them. Frank was still unsure he was ready to give up on his past and dedicate himself to this new life; and Gerard was still too afraid to surrender his heart to Frank when he knew he didn’t want it. And yet both of them couldn’t stop themselves from reaching for each other, to kiss and hold and touch…

Frank was starting to feel overwhelmed again as Gerard kissed him, his lips so light and gentle. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to weep… To just press his face to Gerard’s chest and sob there. His pride would never allow him to do so though, and he managed to compose himself by the time they pulled apart once more. 

“Enough of this now.” Gerard smiled to see the way Frank’s eyelids fluttered. “There’s no hope I’ll be able to concentrate on my work now. Let me take you back to bed.” 

Frank felt a strange dart of panic pierce his heart and he yanked on Gerard’s tunic to stop him when he moved to turn away. 

“Please, I don’t want to go back there.” He pleaded, thinking of the bedchamber he had seen so much of. It was no wonder he felt like a prisoner when he had spent so much time in one place. “Can’t we go outside?”

Gerard considered for a second and then smiled. He wanted Frank to relax and take it easy, to regain his strength before the coronation. But seeing the eagerness in his eyes made him melt. 

“Of course we can.” He sighed, taking Frank’s hand and gently kissing his knuckles. “Come on.”

Gerard led the way outside, taking them through a side door rather than the main entrance hall. It took them close to the place where he had kissed Frank for the first time, making them both a little jittery. 

Frank could hear the faint sounds of the stream nearby and he automatically turned away from it. He didn’t want to think about the way he had awoken after his transformation. He gripped Gerard’s hand tight and began striding in the opposite direction to the noise, pulling the Prince along behind him. 

Gerard allowed Frank to decide where to go. The gardens were vast and there were so many aspects of it Gerard wanted to show to his bride, but right then didn’t feel like the right moment. There were too many areas that were still torn up from Frank’s claws, or stained with the blood that hadn’t been washed away by the morning mists. It would be better to keep to somewhere untouched by the werewolf’s massacre. 

Frank seemed to have a sixth sense for guiding them along the patches of grass that he had not crossed as a wolf. He didn’t really know where he was going, but he was glad when he accidentally took them right back to the rose garden they had walked through before. 

Gerard smiled to himself to see it too and he took over, leading Frank right to the centre of the rose garden. Here the different varieties of the plant all grew together, hiding the rest of the garden from sight. The scent of them could sometimes be too strong on hot days, but the night was cold and the sweetness of the roses were muted so that the fragrance was more refreshing.

Frank sank down onto the grass with a grateful smile, settling himself on the cool ground and letting the earth support him. Gerard remained on his feet a moment, walking round the different roses and brushing them with his fingertips, before selecting one and plucking it from it’s stem.

“The rose of castile.” He smiled, sitting down beside Frank and showing him the flower. “This is the breed we make our rose oil from.” 

Frank reached out to touch the petals with a fingertip. He could faintly smell the familiar scent that had been washed over his skin twice now. On the first occasion, when he was being stripped of dirt and prepared for the wedding, he had found the scent sickening. Now he found it almost comforting. 

“You make all your own oil here?” He asked quietly, sitting a little closer to Gerard so that their shoulders touched. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so content. 

“We do.” Gerard nodded, plucking one of the petals from the flower. “The petals are edible too. We sometimes make cakes and confectionary with them.” He held the petal out to Frank, placing it on his tongue when he opened his mouth. “Can you taste the sweetness?” 

Frank smoothed the petal against the roof of his mouth to release the flavour inside. It _was_ sweet, and floral and delicate. He swallowed the petal down and then suddenly moved, pinning Gerard down against the grass and straddling his hips. 

“Can _you_ taste it?” He teased before pressing a hot, hungry kiss to his mouth. 

Gerard huffed out a quick laugh before their lips touched, his hands automatically coming to Frank’s waist. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and shared the taste of the rose petal, humming a soft noise of delight. 

Frank relaxed onto Gerard’s chest, his hands on his biceps. He swirled his tongue around Gerard’s and moaned quietly when he felt the Prince reach down to grip his ass in one hand. He used the hold to pull Frank tighter against him, their bodies slotting together. 

It would have been all too easy to lose themselves then, and Gerard thought, not for the first time, how wonderful it would be to take Frank beneath the stars, surrounded by roses. Now that the full moon was over his promise to wait was technically fulfilled, and he wondered how Frank would react if he tried to take things further… 

Frank was wondering the same thing. He supposed it would be fitting to have his first time be outside, and he was sorely tempted to press his hands into Gerard’s clothes. He held back only through fear, wondering as he so often did, whether he could bear to give himself to the Prince. He knew once he did, he really would be lost to his clan forever. 

Thinking about it made Frank lose his appetite, and he sighed as he stopped kissing Gerard and tucked his face into his neck instead. 

Gerard didn’t seem to mind that Frank had stopped. He assumed he was simply tired, and he reminded himself that he needed to give Frank space to recover after the pain of his transformation. 

“The coronation is the night after tomorrow.” He whispered, idly tracing the line of Franks spine with his fingers as he held him. “Soon you will be a prince.” 

Frank looked up at Gerard, frowning slightly. “You’ll be a king…” He said uncertainly, sighing when Gerard’s thumb brushed over his lips.

“Yes, and you’ll be my prince.” He smiled. “I’m having a crown made for you too. And you will sit beside me in the coronation, to be crowned alongside me.” 

Frank wracked his brain, trying to remember if Gerard had already said this to him, but he was certain this was not something he would easily forget. He frowned to himself, looking uncertainly at Gerard’s smile. 

“But I… I didn’t think that… Did the other wolf brides get crowned?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“No…” Gerard admitted, biting his lip. “But the other brides were women. I don’t want to treat you the same as them, and my adviser Lord Damascus agreed with me. You will be crowned as a prince, and you will rule at my side, as if you were a vampire queen.” 

Frank wasn’t sure how to feel about that. His first thought was that he _wasn’t_ a vampire queen. He was a wolf. And supposed to be the future chief of his clan. It was painful to try and push those thoughts away, knowing it could never be. 

“I… I don’t know if I… Want that…” He said slowly, careful not to let any anger come through in his voice, though part of him was irritated that Gerard had waited until now to tell him. 

Gerard seemed oblivious though and he simply gazed at Frank with confused eyes. 

“Would you rather be treated like the other wolf brides? With no say about anything, having to just bend to your husbands will?” He asked softly, though there was a hint of irritation in his voice that took Frank by surprise. 

“Of course not.” He sighed, rolling off Gerard’s chest and sitting back up on the grass. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged his arms around them, gazing at the moon that was floating above the mountain skyline. “I suppose I don’t know what I want.” 

Gerard sat up then too, looking at Frank with sad, worried eyes. He reached out and gently touched his shoulder, biting his lip. He thought Frank would be happy about the coronation, he couldn’t understand why he looked so solemn. 

“I’m trying to make you happy.” He said quietly, hating to sound so childish, but he had to say it. “I thought this would please you.” 

Frank felt a wave of anger wash over him. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself, but he still found he didn’t want to look at Gerard’s face anymore. 

“I am happy.” He said stiffly, getting to his feet so that he could start walking to the castle. “Never been happier.” 

xXx

“Everything is ready to begin your highness.” Lord Damascus bowed low in the doorway after the servants opened it for him. “Your bride is waiting for you downstairs.” 

Gerard met Damascus’ eyes for a moment but then quickly looked away. The servants who had been helping him dress were draping the sovereign robe over his shoulders, pinning it down over his right shoulder with a large, golden brooch.

“Have you spoken to him at all?” Gerard asked quietly, smoothing his hands down over his velvet doublet, more out of nervousness than any need to neaten the creases. 

“No your highness.” Damascus had never talked to Frank at all, but he knew the reason why Gerard was asking. There had been rumours flying around the castle over their relationship. It was hardly a surprise to hear that they were not on good terms - had there ever been a wolf bride who got on with their husband? But it was a surprise to see how affected they both were. 

Lord Damascus had seen a lot of the Prince over the last two days to get every detail of the coronation perfect before the event. And he had seen a few glimpses of Frank too. Both men seemed to be sulking and melancholy. As if they were an actual loving couple who had had a falling out. 

“He is wearing the outfit we selected for him.” Lord Damascus spoke, trying to put the Prince at ease as he finished dressing. “I have talked briefly to the servants who attended him. They all agree that he was very subdued; he might not be very happy, but at least he is not fighting.” 

“Hm…” Gerard wished that made him feel better, but it didn’t. He turned away from his own servants once they had finished preening with his hair and clothes, and he turned to face Lord Damascus properly. 

“Lord Damascus, will you humour me for a moment?” He asked softly, pulling on a pair of white silk gloves as he crossed the room. 

“Of course your highness.” Lord Damascus nodded his head, standing aside so the Prince could pass him in the doorway and together they began to stroll through the castle to the throne room. “If I were to ask that Frank not be crowned beside me… Could the coronation still go on ahead?” 

Lord Damascus considered for a moment, keeping his face carefully expressionless though the question took him by surprise. 

“Arrangements would have to be made, of course, but if you’re asking if we can crown you and not your bride then I’m sure that would not be a problem. After all, we have never crowned a wolf bride before.” Lord Damascus imagined the coronation would probably go down better without Frank being crowned, but he didn’t want to say that to the Prince. 

“I will need to speak to Frank.” Gerard sounded defeated and he kept fidgeting with his gloves as he walked. “I am sorry to complicate things at the last moment.”

“You need never apologise to me your highness.” Lord Damascus walked with Gerard to the entrance hall outside the throne room, but left him there once Frank came into sight. “I shall give you a moment. I will be just inside the door once you are ready to proceed.” 

Lord Damascus crossed the entrance hall, his boots tapping loudly on the tiles. He opened one of the doors to the throne room just a crack and slipped inside, closing it quietly again behind himself. 

Frank, who had kept his back to Gerard the whole time, finally turned around to face him. 

Frank was dressed in the velvet doublet and breeches that had been picked out for him. He too was adorned in gold and diamond jewelry, and his ensemble was finished with the long, black cloak Gerard had bestowed on him during their wedding ceremony. The cloak was most important; it was the symbol of their marriage that would remind all present why Frank had the right to be crowned a prince. 

Frank looked beautiful to Gerard, but his discomfort was obvious. He looked stiff and uneasy in the tailored clothes and his amber eyes were full of disdain. 

Gerard walked to him slowly, his own nerves increasing with every step. He wanted so desperately to rule with Frank at his side, but he had been thinking a lot and the last thing he wanted was to drive a wedge between them by forcing Frank to go through with the coronation. The wolf had been in the palace for all of one week, and already he had gone through a forced marriage and a messy full moon. He would never come to love Gerard if he was forced through this as well. 

“Frank…” Gerard took hold of Frank’s hand once he reached him, lifting it to press a delicate kiss to his knuckles. “You look beautiful.”

Frank wrinkled his nose up but he didn’t argue. He felt like all they had done recently was argue. 

After their night in the garden, Gerard had been so busy with the coronation that they barely saw each other. The vampire prince had made an effort to apologise to Frank, but it was obvious he didn’t understand why Frank was even upset. Frank for his part had found it impossible to ignore his anger and he had taken it out on Gerard by mostly ignoring him. 

Now that time had run out and the coronation was upon them, Frank found his anger had finally dissolved, and a stomach full of anxiety had replaced it. 

“Frank, listen.” Gerard sighed when Frank still didn’t speak to him. “You don’t have to do this.” 

Frank met Gerard’s eyes, suspicious. 

“I don’t?” He asked quietly, his heart leaping with hope. 

“I thought that I was making you happy by arranging this.” Gerard’s eyes looked so sad that Frank couldn’t stop the twinge of guilt in his chest. “I don’t want to force you into anything. I wanted our marriage to be as equal as possible. If you don’t want to do this today you don’t have to. I’ve already talked to Lord Damascus, we can go ahead with the coronation like we used to do. All you’ll have to do is pledge your loyalty to me as King with everyone else and it will be over.” 

Frank listened to Gerard in amazement, surprised at first; but then when he thought about it properly he supposed it shouldn’t be a shock. So far in their short marriage Gerard had only tried to make him happy. He had promised not to take him until he was ready, even though it was obvious that he wanted to. He had treated him with kindness and a gentle touch, but Frank had seen small glimpses in those red eyes to know that his husband wasn’t unable to be hard on people if he wanted to. He had given Frank more space than perhaps he actually deserved. 

Frank thought often of the other wolf brides, and how they must have been treated. He knew he was probably the luckiest of all of them, but he still couldn’t stop feeling sorry for himself. 

He also knew that being crowned Prince was a real opportunity for him to have a voice within the vampires world. He could rule alongside Gerard and perhaps his training to be chief would not have been a total waste. 

The vampire world was not a world he wanted to be a part of. He certainly didn’t want to be an important figure in it. But he supposed it was too late for that now, no matter what he chose to do that day. 

“I…” Frank swallowed thickly, trying to find his voice. “I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you.” 

Gerard’s eyebrows rose up high, his eyes soft. It was the last thing he had expected to hear. 

“I’m just… Scared.” Frank felt so ashamed to admit it, but his husband’s hands were soft when they cradled his face and the kiss he got in return for his admission made him feel a little better. “I want to do this today. I want to be crowned with you. I want to do it for you.” 

“Frank…” Gerard felt overwhelmed then and he kissed Frank again, pressing their lips tight as he tried to ease both of their nerves. 

“You’ve been so kind to me… And I’ve been so awful…” Frank was alarmed to feel a lump suddenly rise in his throat, and his eyes began to sting with unshed tears. The last thing he wanted to do was cry right before entering a room full of vampires and he took deep, shuddering breaths to try and stop himself. 

“You haven’t. You haven’t been awful.” Gerard peppered kisses over Frank’s face, whispering soothing words to him to help him compose. “Please don’t be upset. We can make today so good, for both us. This is a huge moment my love.” 

Frank nodded, still sniffling to himself but he had ran out of time. The door to the throne room was opening and Lord Damascus was coming towards them. 

“I am sorry to interrupt your Highness, but the archbishop is eager to proceed.” Lord Damascus looked between Frank and Gerard who were still lightly entwined. “Has a decision been made?” 

Gerard looked to Frank for the answer, smiling encouragingly at him. Frank was nervous to meet Lord Damascus’ gaze, but the man had eyes as kind as Gerard’s and he even smiled slightly when Frank nodded at him. 

“Crown me.” Frank sighed, wanting to feel dejected but a strange bubble of joy lifted in him when he spoke and he even laughed a little when Gerard squeezed him into a tight hug. 

Lord Damascus let them have a second, but as soon as they broke apart he ushered them to the doors to the throne room. 

“Once the doors open, just walk straight to the throne.” He spoke mostly for Frank’s benefit, knowing the wolf would have no idea what to do once the ceremony began. “All you need to say is ‘yes’ when the archbishop reads you the promise of state.” 

“He’ll be fine.” Gerard squeezed Frank’s hand lightly and then reluctantly let it go when Lord Damascus knocked on the doors in front of them. 

The doors were swung open from the inside, opening up to reveal the throne room filled with hundreds of vampires all waiting for the coronation to begin. 

Frank felt dazed and he began to move down the aisle with Gerard on autopilot. The scene reminded him a lot of their wedding, with richly dressed vampires filling up the room on both sides of the long red carpet which served as an aisle. 

Ahead of them the King’s throne was waiting - a dazzling chair of gold and bronze, ornamented with rubies the colour of fresh blood. Beside it was a much smaller throne, carved from pine. It’s decoration was limited, but there was a delicate carving of leaves and vines along the arms which Frank found quite exquisite. 

The rest of the room was also decorated with dozens of flags and garlands of flowers. There was an organ playing in one corner, and there was a bizarrely dressed man at the end of the aisle who Frank assumed must be the archbishop. 

Gerard kept his eyes forward as they walked, his face set like stone. He walked close to Frank so that their hands almost touched, but he didn’t dare take his hand in his own. He knew a lot of his subjects were uneasy about a werewolf being made their Prince, and he didn’t want to do anything to increase that tension. 

When they reached the stairs beneath the thrones, his robe and Frank’s cloak trailed behind them, draping over the stairs. When they took their seats on their respective thrones the fabric continued to pool below them and Gerard hoped they looked as regal as he felt. 

The ceremony itself was as dull as Gerard had expected. The archbishop came forward to conduct it, going through the promise of state which they both had to swear to uphold. They were brought a long, ponderous document stating the same, which they signed with everyone present as witness. 

Frank had never held a quill before in his life and his signature was awkward and clumsy. He watched Gerard sign first and then tried to emulate what he had done. What was left was a blotchy scrawl of ink but the archbishop made no comment on it. Apparently it would serve. 

The whole thing took half an hour, but it felt like an age for Frank who was hyper aware of all the vampires watching them. But once the promises of state were completed they had to sit for a further three hours as one by one every vampire present knelt at the foot of the thrones and swore their loyalty to them both. 

Frank felt awkward and uncomfortable and he focused hard on just sitting still and keeping his face as neutral as Gerard’s. 

Once it was finally over the men and women with the highest ranks within the vampire hierarchy came forward to pledge their fealty. This was more ponderous than the other vampires, with much more flowery language and a lot more ignoring of Frank. 

That worked for Frank just fine, who was starting to feel numb from sitting for so long. 

He was even beginning to feel like he was dozing off, but then Michael appeared, walking down the aisle accompanied by two guards. 

Frank sat up a little straighter, fear gripping him. He glanced at Gerard, but his husband seemed unconcerned. 

Michael knelt at the foot of the stairs as everyone else had, but the way he moved was far more graceful. He swept to one knee and bowed his head respectfully, even smiled when Gerard bid him rise. Behind him, the two guards stayed close, their hands on the hilts of their swords.

“My King,” Michael inclined his head to his brother. “I wish to swear to you my loyalty.” He was given a sword to lay at Gerard’s feet. That done he turned to Frank, meeting his eyes and Frank swore he saw him smirking. 

“My Prince,” Michael bowed lightly, his red eyes sparkling with mirth. “I owe you a personal apology.” Michael twisted his face into an almost convincing expression of regret. “Please forgive me for the way that I have treated you, and for the way I betrayed you on the night of the full moon.” Michael bowed his head, clasping his hands as if in prayer. 

Frank stared at him, his stomach bubbling with anger and disgust. He didn’t realise he was expected to respond until Gerard subtly nudged him. He looked at him and then, blushing, turned back to Michael. He couldn’t bring himself to so much as open his mouth to speak to him, so he simply gave one, tight nod of his head. 

It was all the answer Michael needed and he smiled as he knelt on one knee again. 

“Thank you for your mercy my Prince. I swear my loyalty to you. May I serve you both for the rest of your… Long reigns…” 

Michael was still smirking to himself once his promises were over and he was escorted to join the rest of the high titled vampires. The guards left him there, his imprisonment over. 

Frank felt sick with rage, but he tried hard not to show it. He just wanted the whole thing to be over. 

The archbishop at last came forward again, saying something in latin as the crowns were brought to him by servants on plush velvet cushions. 

Frank was crowned first. He sat stock still as the archbishop picked up the crown that had been fashioned for him. It was a delicate circlet made from twisted wood and ornamented lightly with flowers which Frank thought were real at first but then realised were made from blown glass. They twinkled merrily in the light from the braziers and he even smiled a little when the circlet settled gently down over his brow. 

Gerard’s crowning was much more grand and a prayer was spoken in latin by the entire congregation as the archbishop held the crown above his head. This crown appeared to be made from ivory, with a slightly inturned sides. There were no jewels or decoration of any kind, but there were tiny cracks around the whole thing. 

It was only once the crown was placed on Gerard’s head and the archbishop stepped back that Frank realised that it wasn’t an ivory crown after all, but a crown carved right into the top of a human skull. 

Frank turned his eyes away, feeling faintly sick. 

“Lords, ladies, and subjects of the realm.” The archbishop called out loudly, sweeping his hands out. “Please be upstanding for your new King and Prince of Oldmarsh.” 

Frank and Gerard remained seated as everyone in the room rose to their feet, clapping politely. A few bowed again, and some were whispering behind their hands, looking at Frank. 

Frank kept his eyes fixed pointedly at a spot on the wall at the back of the room. He felt like he had been sitting for centuries and it was a huge relief when he was at last allowed to get to his feet and walk with Gerard out of a back door behind the thrones. 

The door took them through a small antechamber and then outside to the gardens. The fresh, night air was cold and soothing on Frank’s flushed face and he inhaled deeply. 

“Now we go to the church and say some prayers.” Gerard took Frank’s hands in his and kissed him quickly. “Don’t worry, it’s just us now and the archbishop.” 

As if on cue the archbishop appeared out of the door they had just come through. He looked at them both and waited for them to pull apart before leading the way through the gardens, up the hill to the little church they had been married in. 

He did not speak to them as they walked, but Gerard seemed unconcerned by this so Frank didn’t worry either. He was relieved he didn’t have to make small talk. He felt exhausted. 

The prayers in the church were awkward. Frank followed Gerard and the archbishop around, lighting candles when he was told to do so, and kneeling with them in a variety of prayers he had never heard nor understood. 

The wolves did not worship any Gods. They worshipped the land and gave thanks to nature for all they were given. They had susperstitions and believed in spirits, ghosts and demons. But they did not believe in any version of a higher being that controlled their lives and afterlives, and the very concept of such was baffling to Frank.

When it was finally all over Frank felt a swell of relief and he walked back to the castle with Gerard, hand in hand now that the archbishop was not with them. He remained in the church to light more candles and say more prayers for their reign. 

“Do we have to go to a feast now?” Frank asked softly as they walked. 

“No, sweet one.” Gerard smiled when Frank sighed with relief. “Most Kings would hold a huge celebration now, but some have been known to take themselves away on the eve of a coronation so that they can dedicate that time to God.” Gerard flashed Frank a cheeky smile. “I have asked Lord Damascus to entertain our guests tonight, so that we might dedicate some time to God ourselves.”

“I don’t believe in a God.” Frank frowned, mortified to hear they were going to be spending _more_ time praying. He’d have actually have preferred a feast. 

“Yes, but they don’t know that.” Gerard said softly, grinning at Frank again and this time Frank frowned in confusion at the glee in his eyes. “I thought it might provide is some excellent cover so that we can spend our night together instead.” 

Frank finally cottoned on and he smiled too, even laughed a little. When he had been getting ready that evening the last thing he’d wanted was to see Gerard - or anyone at all for that matter. But now that the coronation was over, he was all too glad to retire somewhere private with his husband. 

Once they re-entered the castle Gerard had some servants attend to them so that their crowns could be removed and put away safely. Frank was glad to see Gerard’s gruesome crown get taken away, but he felt a little sad to lose his circlet so quickly. 

Now that Gerard was officially King, their bedchambers had been changed to the room that had been occupied by King Daniel, and Michael more recently. 

Frank didn’t particularly want to go there. Both occasions he had been in that room had not been pleasant, but from what he understood, where they slept from now on would not be a debate. It was the closest room to the King’s tower, and the most luxurious out of all the bedchambers. For Gerard to choose not to sleep there would seem suspicious.

If Gerard noticed Frank’s reluctance then he made no comment on it. He led Frank to their new room with a smile still on his face, his sovereign robe sweeping the ground behind him. He looked as happy as a man who had overcome a huge challenge at last, and Frank didn’t have to the heart to ruin his night by complaining about their sleeping arrangements.

When they finally entered the room, Frank was taken aback by the sight of it. 

When he had last stepped onto that cold tile floor it had been when Michael had summoned him. The last thing he remembered of that night was collapsing after drinking the drugged wine, with darkness closing in on him.

“Do you like it?” Gerard’s smile was a little anxious as he looked at Frank, guiding him further into the room.

The floor was now covered in several large, plush rugs. The balcony was opened up so that the stars and the moon could shine their light into the room. There was a fire blazing in the hearth and so many candles lit that not a single corner of the room was dowsed in shadow. 

Even the bed had changed. The old one removed so that the bed Frank was used to could be put in it’s place. It was a little smaller, so the room looked even bigger around it, but Frank was glad to see the familiar blankets and pillows.

“What do you think?” Gerard pushed, looking eagerly to his bride. 

Frank opened his mouth but found himself speechless. He had never expected the room to feel so warm and welcoming; he felt like he had stepped into a different building entirely. He smiled despite himself, amazed that Gerard had done so much to make him feel more comfortable. 

“It’s wonderful.” He finally answered, turning his eyes on Gerard and smiling wide at him. “I think I’ll be comfortable in here.” 

“I hope so.” Gerard chuckled, pulling Frank to his chest and kissing him lightly. 

Frank sank into the kiss, draping his arms around Gerard’s neck. His heart began to pick up in pace almost immediately, his whole body relaxing when his husband tightened his arms around him. 

The two days spent not talking properly to each other had taken a toll on them both. They were both exhausted - Gerard, from worrying too much; and Frank from trying to cling onto his anger as long as possible. 

Frank supposed he used his anger like armour, hoping it would protect him from doing anything to bring dishonour to his clan. But he was starting to accept that he needed to let his clan go. They probably thought he was dead; they certainly would never imagine he had just been crowned a Prince, and if he allowed himself to think less like the son of a chief and more like any other adult werewolf… 

Gerard gasped in surprise when Frank’s hands suddenly pushed into his hair, his fingers tightening around the silky locks. He pulled ever so slightly, forcing Gerard to lean forward so that the kiss deepened, Frank’s tongue pushing hungrily into his mouth. 

The sudden change in tempo took Gerard so by surprise that he took a moment to catch up. He had been deliberately holding back, wanting to give Frank space but it would seem his bride had other ideas. 

Gerard allowed Frank to walk him backwards, pushing him until his back came against the wall behind him. Frank crushed him to it, bracing his body against him and widening his legs just enough so that Gerard’s thigh would slot between them.

Gerard tried to open his mouth, tried to speak - but Frank’s tongue caught his own again and stole any words he could have hoped to make. His young bride’s hips pushed forward, riding against Gerard’s thigh until he felt a bulge beginning to form. 

If Gerard had hoped to keep a hand on the situation he knew then that he was truly lost. His own cock was beginning to swell, his body shivering in excitement. He had never expected things to escalate so quickly, but already his addled mind was catching up and producing a dozen options of how they could proceed; each one more enticing than the last.

As their kiss grew ever more heated Gerard began to take control. He pressed his hands to the sides of Frank’s face and gently but firmly turned them around so that Frank was against the wall instead. He pressed his thigh forward, forcing Frank’s legs further apart. He could feel that he was hard, his erection spreading heat against Gerard’s thigh. 

“Gorgeous creature…” Gerard growled, growing breathless as he kissed Frank and rolled his hips forward. Had he ever felt anything more glorious than Frank’s hands in his hair? His hot breath as he panted into his mouth? 

“I want… Ah, I want to… Thank you for today…” Frank gasped, moaning harshly when Gerard ground against his cock again. He felt like his body was on fire, and his fingers itched to tear his clothes off his body. He was so glad the balcony was open, letting some cool night air tease over his flushed skin. 

“Thank me?” Gerard repeated, still kissing Frank between his words. “For what?”

Frank smiled and laughed a little as he tried to pause Gerard long enough to get his own words out. He knew if he didn’t say it soon he would forget to speak at all. His cock was already throbbing, and it was difficult enough as it was to keep his thoughts straight. 

“For being so…” He huffed softly, trying to think of the right words. “I don’t know… For wanting me by your side I guess… As an equal. Or… More of an equal than… Other brides... “ Frank shook his head, blushing fiercely. He didn’t feel like he was saying it right, like he was explaining well enough; but Gerard kissed him with such passion then that he thought maybe he had got at least the essence across…

Gerard for his part couldn’t bear to talk anymore. He hadn’t expected this to happen at all, not when Frank had been barely talking to him since their night in the garden. He had been starting to believe he would never win the love of his bride, but now he felt so close he could taste it. 

“You are so precious…” He whispered, his long fingers starting to work over the buttons of Frank’s doublet. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Frank sighed, not even feeling nervous when his doublet was removed and Gerard got straight to his breeches next. “I didn’t expect to survive this long,” He admitted, groaning inwardly when Gerards palm pressed over his length when he pushed his breeches down, “I never thought you would be like this.” 

“Like what?” Gerard teased, moving his kisses to Frank’s neck and dipping his tongue playfully against his ear lobe. 

“Like… Someone I want to…” Frank wanted to say ‘fuck’, but the word felt too vulgar all of a sudden. He couldn’t believe he was even _thinking_ it. 

Gerard seemed to know all the same and he growled lustily, yanking Frank’s clothes away until he was down to nothing but his undergarments the wedding cloak. 

“Gorgeous boy,” Gerard groaned, sliding his palms down the side of Frank’s body, memorising every ripple and contour of bone and skin and flesh. “Let me make love to you?”

Frank sighed softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as Gerard kissed over his throat. He half wanted to feel afraid, but the fear was gone. After all he had gone through so far, he had come to detest the vampires; but Gerard felt like a different entity entirely. 

“Frank?” Gerard groaned quietly, not sure he’d be able to cope if Frank backed out now. “Let me… Let me…” He begged, sucking a mark over one of Frank’s collarbones. 

“A - Ah Gods…” Frank gasped, arching into Gerard’s mouth. “Yes.” He breathed before he could think about refusing. “ _Yes_.”

There was no refusing now. Frank felt his first flutter of nerves and his mind wandered straight to imagining Gerard pushing into him for the first time. He _wanted_ it, and it was so sweet and so simple to be nervous of his first time, than to be fearing for his life. 

Gerard tipped his head up and grabbed Frank’s lips in another heated kiss. Their tongues danced and their hands pawed at each other, Frank’s heart beating so loud they could both hear it. 

Gerard was sure he had never heard a sweeter sound than the way Frank panted, his breaths interlaced with quiet moans and gasps. 

“Come with me.” Gerard whispered, pecking Frank’s lips one more time before lifting him into his arms. He carried him to their bed and sat him on the edge. He removed his wedding cloak, laying the black fabric out across the centre of the bed and then turned Frank to lie down atop it. 

“When I take you, I want you right here.” Gerard whispered, his voice low and sultry. He climbed atop Frank and kissed delicately over his neck and throat again. “I want your gorgeous body to rub over this cloak, this symbol of our marriage…”

Frank couldn’t help but utter a quiet, needy sound that came from the back of his throat. He blushed to hear it, but it seemed to ignite Gerard’s hunger further and he kissed greedily all over Frank’s skin. 

“Gods, you are so stunning.” He purred, whispering over Frank’s beauty like he had done on their first night together. 

“This… This right here is my favourite part of you so far…” Gerard trailed a finger down Frank’s midriff, following the line of hair from his navel to his cock and then slowly back up again. “When you clench your muscles like that…” Gerard inhaled sharply when, right on cue, Frank’s abdominal muscles squeezed briefly, quivering under his touch. “I could look at that one square of your flesh all day…”

Frank released his breath in one long shudder. He wanted to make a smart remark about how Gerard probably said that to all the boys, but he couldn’t make his tongue work anymore. He was panting heavily, and all but drooling he was so inflamed. He ached for Gerard to touch him properly. 

“I want to taste every part of you.” Gerard was still murmuring to himself, starting to kiss over the path his finger had taken. “You smell so good.”

“D - Don’t bite me.” Frank suddenly pleaded, a tiny bolt of fear sparking in him. He remembered what Michael had said to him about it being euphoric to bite one’s partner during sex, but he was definitely not ready for that, he wasn’t sure he ever would be. 

Gerard glanced up at Frank through his eyelashes, still tracing his lips down below his navel. He considered a moment, careful not to spook the wolf any further. Once he was sure Frank wasn’t getting frightened he closed his eyes again with a subtle nod. 

“I won’t bite.” He promised. 

The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind, but now Frank had mentioned it, it was tempting. He could smell his blood with his nose so close to his skin, and he could well imagine how hot and rich it would be in his mouth. 

“Let me taste every other part of you, and I won’t need any of your blood.” He smirked, kissing down until he was able to touch the tip of his tongue to the wetness gathering at the tip of Frank’s cock. 

Automatically, Frank’s hips jolted and he whimpered in embarrassment. He took a deep breath and tried to get a hand over his own body, focusing on relaxing his hips down this time when Gerard’s tongue gave another, teasing lick. 

“O - Oh…” Frank squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back, feeling the pleasure ripple right through his muscles. 

Gerard looked up at him through his lashes again, his mouth watering over the salty taste of his seed. From this angle all he could see were Frank’s tightening abdominal muscles, his dark nipples pointed in arousal, and the arch of his throat where he had thrown his head back. Gerard tried to ingrain the image into his mind, never wanting to lose it.

He slid one hand down to cup around the base of Frank’s erection, lifting it up just enough so that he could swirl his tongue slowly round the tip. He tasted more of his pre-ejaculate and sucked him briefly into his mouth to coax more onto his tongue. 

Frank moaned so softly Gerard had to reach his other hand down to squeeze himself through his breeches. Was it possible to cum without even being touched? Frank made him feel like it was. 

When Gerard pulled back and licked Frank from root to tip the young wolf had to dig his nails into the cloak beneath him. He arched his back lightly, gasping and moaning as he was taken fully into Gerard’s mouth and that devilish tongue twisted right round him. 

“F - Fuck… Fuck, don’t make me finish…” Frank gasped, moving one hand to pull gently at Gerard’s hair. “I… Want to… When you’re inside I…” He was struggling to speak, his words getting all twisted in his mouth. 

Gerard pulled off him for a second, looking up at him with glossy eyes. 

“Don’t worry,” He smiled, touching Frank’s lips with a fingertip. “I can make you finish more than once.” 

“No… No, like this… I want my… My first time to be…” Frank groaned, tugging again at Gerard’s hair. Did he really have to make him say it? 

Gerard waited a moment, smiling despite himself. When Frank only whimpered he took pity on him. 

“Alright.” He sighed, crawling up his body to meet his lips instead. “I’ll need to prepare you first though, and there’s no sweeter way than with my tongue.” He kissed Frank lightly, giving him a few minutes to calm down. 

Frank sighed and nodded his head, trying not to think about Gerard’s tongue as far as possible. His hips kept keening up of their own accord, and he was oozing pre-ejaculate all over his stomach. 

Gerard turned him on more than anyone ever had; more even than Frank would have ever imagined. He had no doubt that the new King would be able to make him cum multiple times given half the chance, but Frank was nervous… He wanted to cling onto his heightened state of _need_ , so that if it hurt when Gerard entered him, he might still be able to enjoy it. 

He was glad that Gerard at least didn’t push him to explain anything. He simply kissed him until they had both got themselves a bit more in order, and then he delicately turned Frank onto his stomach so that he could kiss down his spine instead. 

“If you start to feel too close…” Gerard whispered between his kisses. “Just tell me…”

“Mhmm…” Frank pulled one of the pillows over so that he could lay his cheek against it. He was already starting to build up again too quickly, just the thought alone of Gerard’s tongue inside him was making him squirm. He wasn’t sure he would be able to hold on after all.

Gerard kept his kissing light and slow. He was more than happy to spend a while mapping out every contour of Frank’s spine, whilst his hands drifted lightly up and down the backs of his legs. He didn’t move to touch his ass until the very last moment, when he had to take him in hand so that he could gently spread him open. 

Frank squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into the pillow more. He couldn’t help but spread his legs wantonly, his cock feeling swollen where it was trapped between his stomach and the bed. 

Gerard breathed lightly over his hole, giving him a second to brace himself before that wicked tongue started to tease him, just licking lightly at first, but then starting to probe as Frank began to relax and loosen. 

Gerard squeezed Frank’s cheeks in his hands, kneading lightly as he licked and tongued him open. He could feel his muscle slowly unfurling against his mouth, quivering a little and then starting to clench more obviously as Frank’s whole body throbbed with pleasure. 

Gerard moved one hand down to cup Frank’s sack against his palm, feeling the heat and weight of it. The hairs there were soft and short, like velvet on his fingers. He could feel how engorged he had become, his sack drawn tightly up against his body in preparation to cum. If Frank’s moans were any indication, he wasn’t far away. 

Gerard was sorely tempted to tip him over the edge. He wanted to taste his seed and lick it from his fingers. He wanted him a spent mess before he even entered him, but Frank gasped at him to wait when he began to burrow his tongue deeper inside him.

It was with great reluctance that Gerard did as he was bid and pulled slowly away. 

Frank was panting into the pillow and even when Gerard sat back his hole continued to clench. His whole body had gone pink and glossy from perspiration. Gerard licked his lips slowly, having to squeeze his own erection again when it pained him. 

“I… I don’t know how much longer I can…” Frank swallowed thickly, trying to get a hold of himself. He felt like a mess. He _was_ a mess. He had never wanted anyone to fuck him so badly as he did then. “P - Please, can’t we-?”

“Not yet.” Gerard leant down to kiss the nape of his neck, hushing him softly. “Soon my love… Let me stretch you first.” 

Frank whimpered when Gerard suddenly disappeared off the bed. He tried to lift his head to see where he was going, but by the time he had got the strength Gerard had already returned. Frank heard the sound of something small being uncorked and at first he was clueless, but then Gerard’s fingers touched where his tongue had been and they were cool and slick with what had to be oil.

“O - Ooh…” Frank pressed his face back into the pillow and moaned loudly as one finger pressed against him. He felt it sliding inside with barely a stretch. He was sure it shouldn’t be so easy as that and he felt almost ashamed of himself. He was a virgin, shouldn’t he be… Tight?

Gerard was kissing his neck and shoulders again, whispering more sweet words into his ear as a second finger began to nudge against the first. 

This time when it began to breach him, Frank felt the stretch. It wasn’t uncomfortable yet, but he had to shift his hips slightly and Gerard had to stroke just the tip in and out a few times before he was able to insert his finger fully. 

Frank was no longer afraid of finishing too early. Two fingers were not painful, but it did feel strange. He had never experienced anything like it, even Gerard’s tongue did not compare. He felt exposed and debauched, and his muscles were clenching hard around Gerard’s fingers.

“Relax sweet one.” Gerard whispered, pouring more oil onto his fingers and then thrusting them ever so slowly inside his lover. “I won’t hurt you.” 

Frank groaned quietly into the pillow, focusing on relaxing his shoulders which he had hunched up around his ears. Once he had managed to soothe those muscles, the others just seemed to follow and at last he relaxed around the fingers inside him. 

Gerard rubbed his fingers deeper into Frank, curling them down towards his navel until he felt a textured bump. He began to massage the spot delicately, holding Frank open with his other hand. 

Frank’s eyes rolled as he began to pant again, his cock giving a half-hearted twitch. There was something inside him that Gerard was manipulating, making him leak so much he stomach began to feel wet and his balls tightened further. His whole body seemed to be loosening up, and when the third finger joined the other two he could only continue to moan. 

Gerard smiled quietly to himself, massaging Frank’s special spot and glorying in the way his muscles rippled in response. He continued adding more and more oil, slicking him inside until his fingers slipped out on every pull. His hole looked wet, glistening in the candlelight. 

“I’m going to take you now.” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear, nipping the lobe gently before he sat back. “Turn over, I want your eyes on me.”

Frank felt too boneless to move, but he did his best to do as asked. He summoned up his strength and tried to flop his slack body over onto his back. By the time he managed it Gerard had undressed himself and was pouring oil onto his erection. 

Frank’s amber eyes grew shadowed as he watched him, following his fist as it slid along his length. His foreskin had drawn back to reveal his glands, pinker than before from arousal. His whole cock began to shine from the oil and Frank swallowed thickly, trying to imagine being able to take it. 

“Will this hurt?” He asked timidly when Gerard leant over him again, bracing himself on one hand. 

Gerard smiled softly, meeting Frank’s eyes and holding his gaze for a moment. He couldn’t believe they were really about to do this, and he savoured the growing anticipation in the pause. 

“It always does a little, the first time.” He said honestly, touching his hand to Frank’s cheek and brushing his thumb along the bone beneath his eye. “Just hold tight to me… I promise it won’t hurt for long…”

Frank nodded once and touched his lips briefly to Gerard’s. He was nervous… But he realised that he did actually believe his husband, and more than nerves was an excitement. He was finally going to feel what it was like to give himself to another person.

Gerard smiled as Frank’s legs opened without him needing to guide them. He slotted comfortably between them, enjoying the way their bodies felt, naked and close. He was starting to drip precum onto Frank’s skin, and he used his hand to smear some down his length, adding to the lubrication of the oil.

Frank spread his legs wider and held his breath as he waited. His heart was frantic against his ribs and when he felt Gerard touch against his hole he almost flinched away. Even just the tip felt too large and blunt to ever hope to penetrate him. He was starting to wonder if he would even be able to go through with this - and whether backing out or taking it would be more shameful - when Gerard began to push inside him, and all his doubts left his mind. 

“O - Ooh fuck-!” Frank automatically pressed his hands to Gerard’s back and dug his nails into his flesh. His hips tilted up on their own accord, and he felt the way he was forced to open for his husband. He waited for the inevitable pain, for the burn and the tear… But it didn’t come. 

Gerard kept his hips at a slow but constant pace. He moved forward gradually, but never once halted or paused. This way Frank’s body could do nothing but open slowly for him, never having chance to clench or tighten up which would only make things harder for them both. 

Frank could feel the way he had to stretch around Gerard. It was uncomfortable enough to make him fidget and wince, and he knew that he would ache terribly afterwards. But never one did the sharp pain he was expecting come, and he was stunned when he felt the soft hair at the base of Gerard’s cock press against his skin. 

“Y - You… A - Are you...?” 

“Yes, my love.” Gerard sighed, his own chest tight from where he had been holding his own breath. “You did splendidly… Does it hurt at all?” He asked softly, peppering Frank’s face in kisses as he halted inside him. 

Now that he had seated himself fully in Frank he could feel his muscles start to clench around him as his body tried to adjust. Frank shivered and moved his hips a little, trying to find the most comfortable position. 

“It… It doesn’t hurt…” Frank managed to grit out through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath to relax himself and winced again when his muscles gave one, painful clench. “It’s just… A little…” He huffed out slowly, feeling his body start to relax. “It’s so… Full…”

Gerard exhaled a shaky laugh and pecked Frank’s lips. He waited until his rippling muscles settled down and he felt his inner grip start to loosen. 

“I’m going to move now…” He whispered, keeping his eyes open so that he could watch Franks expression as he began to roll his hips. 

He moved gradually, pulling out a little bit more each time and letting Frank get used to the feel of him. He was glad to see he was still hard, although his pleasure had obviously dimmed somewhat. Gerard too had taken the edge off his own hunger he was concentrating so hard. 

For the first few minutes things remained mostly the same, as Gerard had known they would. He rocked his hips ever so gently back and forth, barely pulling out before pressing back in.

Frank’s face went through a variety of expressions, ranging from pain to bliss and everything in between, back and forth. They both needed time to work out how their bodies fit best, but once they had finally discovered the angle that worked for them, there was no stopping. 

Gerard pulled back further at last, sliding almost halfway out before pressing back in. He pulled out again, adding more oil to what was exposed and then gliding easier into his bride. Frank began to make soft sounds of delight, and Gerard groaned when he tilted his hips just right and found that sweet spot again.

At first Frank didn’t notice, his muscles aching just enough to hide his pleasure from him. He was lost in bliss enough from simply feeling Gerard inside him, and even though he had been raised to believe that lying with another man was wrong, he couldn’t help but feel proud that he was taking Gerard and with hardly any pain. 

And then… Frank began to moan and his cock gave a heavy twitch against his stomach. Gerard was sliding over that place inside him that he had touched with his fingers, making him ooze cum and his muscles loosened around his girth, making his thrusts easier. 

Gerard bit his lip and gazed down at Frank, keeping himself elevated above him so he could admire every ripple and arch his body made. He watched the expressions on his face flitter between every level of pleasure and his own cock began to throb inside Frank. 

“I have never seen anything more beautiful than you.” He groaned, keeping his thrusts deep and slow as he watched Frank. “I want to make you so happy.”

Frank opened his mouth but he couldn’t hope to form any decent reply. His words got garbled by his moans and he could only make noises as he rolled his own hips up to meet Gerard’s. 

The room was heavy with the scent of their sex, musky and slightly earthy, interlaced with the faint fragrance of the rose oil. It reminded Frank of being back in the forest with his clan during a gibbous moon and he clung tighter to Gerard for it, inhaling deeply through his nose for a second and then releasing with a loud moan of delight. 

Gerard had to bite back his own moans, certain that there was probably a vampire somewhere in the castle that could hear Frank as it was. He found it slightly erotic to imagine it, and he wrapped one hand around Frank’s cock to really make him sound off, working his fist along his length and squeezing lightly. 

Frank’s nails dug so hard into Gerard’s back he was sure he must be hurting him, but he couldn’t seem to let go. As Gerard pumped his hand and his hips, bringing Frank ever closer to climax, Frank felt an explicable urge to just _cling_ to something. Even his toes began to curl, bunching up the wedding cloak beneath his feet. He began to arch his back again, bending almost completely backwards as his hips fought to push up, seeking more and more of Gerard’s cock, wanting to feel him deeper inside him, chasing his orgasm -

Frank cried out loudly as the spring coiling inside him suddenly released. 

Gerard gasped too, and he thrust just that little bit faster to notch up Frank’s orgasm another level. He squeezed his cock as he spilt over his stomach and Gerard’s fingers, pulsing out rope after rope until he felt ready to collapse from pure exhaustion. 

Gerard milked Frank for all he was worth, riding through the clenching of his muscles until he had to pull out, his body overwhelmed. 

Frank whimper and grimaced as Gerard slipped out of him, but he opened his eyes right away and looked blearily at his husband, his cheeks pink. 

“Didn’t you-?”

“I will.” Gerard assured him before he could phrase the question. He was unbearably close and he began to work his hand over his erection, paying no mind to the fact he was still covered in Frank’s cum and was spreading it over himself. 

Frank watched him weakly, his mouth watering at the sight. He wanted to reach out and help but he had no energy left to so much as lift a finger. He could only stare as Gerard brought himself to his finish alone, spilling his climax over Frank’s stomach to join the mess already there. 

 

Frank surprised himself to find he didn’t care at all and he only pouted in disappointment when the show was over and Gerard slumped down next to him for a moment, panting lightly. 

Frank turned his head to meet his husband’s gaze and the two of them shared weak smiles. Frank’s whole body felt like it was vibrating, and he began to grow cold where his sweat started to dry. It was a relief when Gerard got up to grab the washbowl from the table, bringing it to the bed to clean them both up with Frank not having to move at all. 

Once they were both cleaned off and dry Gerard lay back down beside Frank and wrapped the large wedding cloak around him. Frank nuzzled into the soft material, inhaling the scent the two of them had left on it. His cock gave a feeble twitch as it softened and he knew that once the aches left his bones he would be eager to go all over again. 

Gerard pulled the bedclothes over them next and he sighed happily as he relaxed down close to Frank. He wrapped his arms lightly around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, his whole body still tingling. 

“Thank you, my love.” He whispered, smiling as Frank returned his kiss with another to his lips. “You are amazing.” 

“Thank you.” Frank blushed, trying hard to bask in the moment and not think about what his father would think if he knew what he had just done. “That was…”

“Incredible?” Gerard offered when Frank seemed at a loss. 

Frank chuckled and nodded, meeting Gerard’s eyes and sighing over how warm they looked. 

“I... “ Frank hesitated. He knew that Gerard would want to hear him say he loved him. He knew it would be the perfect ending to their day for him, but Frank still found that the words got stuck in his throat. In the end he could only sigh and whisper, “I’m glad my first time was with you.” 

Gerard smiled sadly and kissed Frank again. It was the best response he could hope for really, and he had to remind himself it had still only been a week since they’d first met. 

“Me too.” He said softly in response, stroking Frank’s back lightly with two fingers as he watched him drift to sleep.


	5. Love bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I'm so sorry this took so long guys!  
> I'm in the middle of moving into my own home at the moment and we had no internet ~sob~  
> Everything in my life is like in the middle of moving chaos right now so I'm sorry this chapter is not as long as the others. Hopefully pure secs makes up for that ha.   
> I'm also planning to wrap this story up within the next couple of chapters, so there'll be maybe one or two more before the finale!   
> Keep your eyes peeled and I'll try not to be so slow this time!   
> Love to you all and thank you for your amazing support! <3

Frank’s eyes were like molten gold, glowing with heat which culminated in a ring of blazing orange around his iris. His pupils, blown wide with arousal, were still almond shaped, and there was more beast in them now than man. 

Gerard scanned the rest of his body, one hand resting lightly on the meat of Frank’s left thigh. 

Frank shifted awkwardly against his bonds, mouth open as his heavy breathing settled somewhat. His fangs hadn’t elongated at all, but Gerard could see that they were sharper, like two needle points. His nails had sharpened too, on both his hands and feet, though they were not quite claws.

“How much more do you think you can take?” Gerard asked, keeping his voice soft and soothing. He ran his hand gently over Frank’s thigh, feeling the slick of perspiration on the tips of his fingers. 

“N - No more…” Frank’s voice was strained, grown gravelly almost to the point of a growl. The sound made Gerard’s spine tingle. “N - Need to finish…”

“Not yet.” Gerard shook his head and brushed the heel of his palm up Frank’s inner thigh, feeling the way he shivered beneath him. “You need more… I can tell.”

“No!” Frank threw his head back and arched his spine violently, fighting against the ropes that tethered his wrists above his head and his ankles to the bedposts at the bottom of the bed. He was strung out, legs wide, his whole body on fire. There was even a loop of cord around his cock, making it impossible for him to come on his own. 

They’d had to start incorporating that two months ago, when Frank had managed to tip himself into climax completely hands free by the end of his seventh edge. Gerard had been stunned, hell _Frank_ had been stunned - after he’d almost howled down the castle that was - but his ‘early’ finish had made the following day almost unbearable. 

Frank didn’t know what it was about living with the vampires that made the gibbous moon so… difficult. He’d been married to Gerard for almost a year, and he had had no easy full moon in that time. As soon as the gibbous moon came round he would be beyond himself with lust, which only increased with each passing hour. 

By the time the full moon came he would burst out of his human skin with barely chance to realise it was time to transform. The beast seemed stronger than it ever did when he was with his clan, and for the first few full moons with Gerard he had been quite the terror. 

The first trip to the village had ended with the massacre of fifteen humans, an entire field of cattle and one of Gerard’s personal guards. Gerard himself had had to flee with the rest of his guard until the morning, when they returned to find Frank passed out on a farm, surrounded by bloody feathers.

Michael’s smug smile when Frank was carried back to the castle was by far the worst thing about it. It was still too soon after his brief imprisonment for him to dare say anything, but it was clear from his face that he was thrilled Frank was proving him right. He was a monster and he could not be controlled. 

For the entire next month Frank had fretted about his next transformation. He couldn’t understand why it was so different than when he was with his clan. He had even begged Gerard, through floods of tears, to let him return home to transform. He swore to him he would return. Even pleaded for him to bring his clan to him instead, but the new King was steadfast. He was determined they would find a way to make the transformation easier together. 

In the end Frank made himself so sick with anxiety that by the next full moon he had been weakened to the point of being bed bound. But as soon as the beast came free he had rampaged through the castle and was only stopped from killing more vampires by Michael who had cut his own wrists so that Frank would chase the scent of his blood. Michael had led him to the dungeons where through more luck than skill he had managed to lock Frank into a cell. 

The next day Frank felt like he was dying he was so weak, and Michael was being hailed as a hero by almost every vampire in the castle.

It took two more disastrous months before Gerard had had the idea to tap into the lust the gibbous moon inspired. He reasoned that if it was so intense - more intense than it should be - then it must be a sign. He wondered if it was Frank’s body trying to tell him that what he needed was physical pleasure before the full moon. 

By that point Frank was willing to try anything. He was usually able to control himself to a point when he transformed, and it was frightening to feel like his inner beast was its own entity. 

That gibbous moon he and Gerard had been mostly locked in their chambers, having more sex than they’d ever had up to that point. At first Frank wasn’t sure it had achieved anything, but then the results became clear when he finally had a full moon that he could remember. It hadn’t been smooth by any means, but he had at least felt present in his own body. 

After that, over consequent months, he and Gerard had continued to work things out.

It was whilst experimenting with something Gerard called ‘edging’ that they found a way to tap into Frank’s inner beast all month round. By bringing Frank to the point of orgasm repeatedly, without ever letting him tip over the edge, the beast would begin to surface. Doing this during the gibbous moon especially produced excellent results, and depending on how many edges Frank managed to make it through, sometimes he could transform and get through the full moon feeling completely in control. 

Gerard had been the one to theorise that when Frank lived with his clan he was constantly in touch with his beast, living almost like a wild animal in the forest. He suggested that now Frank lived only as a man, surrounded by walls and all the trappings of a modern prince, his beast was pushed down, only able to rise during the full moon and thus releasing all that pent up wildness.

Frank really didn’t care what the reason was. He was simply glad they had found a way to tame it, even if it meant that every month he was forced to go through the painfully sweet torture of edging. 

The real difficulty was that the beast was impatient. Once it came to the surface during his edges it wanted it’s climax _now_. Frank had to be tied up to stop himself from touching himself once he started to lose control. And now they knew he could climax through mere willpower he had to have his cock tied too. 

The overall effect made him feel slightly humiliated, but it also excited him which made not coming early even more difficult. 

Gerard of course had centuries of sexual experience. He always knew the exact moment that Frank was about to tip and would stop all stimulation. He knew just the way to touch Frank to soothe him and bring him back from the edge and to ground him down when he felt like he was going to pass out from over-stimulation. He knew just how to keep him on that careful precipice between pleasure and pain, never quite one or the other. Torturing him until he couldn’t take it anymore and then finally, _finally_ letting him finish.

“How’s the beast doing?” Gerard’s voice pulled Frank back into the moment, stopping him from floating away into delirium. 

“The beast wants to fucking come.” Frank snarled, thrashing against his bonds again. 

Gerard chuckled and continued to soothingly run his hand over Frank’s thigh. He had been afraid of the beast for a while, but now he was fond of it. He was starting to realise that the beast was not a separate creature, although they still spoke like it was. The beast _was_ Frank. It was the wild, needy, _base_ part of him that thrilled Gerard as much as it used to frighten him. 

“Soon my love.” Gerard moved his hand away from Frank’s thigh and poured some more oil over his palm. Frank’s cock was already slick, shining from a mixture of oil and pre-ejaculate, but Gerard needed more to make the friction as minimal as possible. 

“Gerard please…” Frank whined, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. When he opened them again the amber of the wolf was blazing. 

“Soon.” Gerard assured him, wrapping his hand loosely around Frank’s erection. “I think you’re nearly there.” 

The beast always came out strongest the edge before the last. After Frank reached that peak and started to come down Gerard knew it would be time. 

“Just one more for me Frank. Can you do that?” He kept his voice level and calm, starting to move his fist lightly up and down his length. Frank squirmed and howled inwardly, his eyes squeezing shut again. “Answer me.”

“I - I can.” He gritted out through pointed teeth, his chest heaving. 

Gerard passed his tongue over his lips, his own pupils blown as he watched his lover carefully. 

Frank’s nipples were so pointed they were like bullets, grown a darker shade than usual. His normally tan skin was almost brown and a few darker spots had started to appear faintly beneath the skin. Even his ears were growing pointed as he got closer to the edge and Gerard knew he was peaking. 

“You look gorgeous like this.” He whispered, twisting his fist loosely and admiring the way Frank’s pelvis twitched upward. “No longer a man, barely a wolf… But mine. All mine.” 

“Y - Yes, I’m yours.” Frank agreed, panting harshly. He tugged weakly at the ropes around his wrists but he was weakened by his approaching orgasm. He was so close he could taste it, like a bitterness on the sweat he licked from his lips. His whole body was jerking and twitching, every muscle tensing in anticipation. Just one little squeeze… One merciful tightening of the fingers on his cock and he’d be there. 

“P - Ple-e-e-ease-” Frank’s plea turned into a long, pained howl when Gerard’s wet hand slipped straight off the end of his cock and left it, swollen and angry and pulsing heavily. 

“Good boy.” Gerard whispered, his hand once more touching Frank’s thigh and rubbing gently. “So good… Breathe now Frank, breathe deeply for me.” 

“C - Cant-” Frank choked and gasped, his chest tight. For a blinding second he was certain he was suffocating, but then he began to fall back down from the height Gerard had taken him to and he felt air rush into his lungs. 

“Sweet, sweet creature.” Gerard’s voice sounded faint and far away against the roaring in Frank’s ears. “That was the ninth edge. Enough for tonight, I think.” 

It took a long time for those words to sink in. Frank shook his head blearily, trying to make sense of it all. Nine was more than he had ever done, but he had no time to feel anything about that. All he knew was that it was over and soon Gerard was going to let him come. 

“Y - Yes, yes. Enough… Let me… Let me now-”

“Shh, in a moment.” Gerard’s hand kneaded Frank’s thigh muscle whilst he waited for him to get his breath back. 

Frank whined softly but he had no more strength to argue. He couldn’t see it himself, but Gerard was watching the way the wolfish traits on his body - the points of his ears, the spots under his skin - were starting to fade. 

“Alright. Now you can come.” Even Gerard’s words alone were almost enough for Frank to tip over. He whimpered and lifted his hips eagerly, gasping as he felt the cord around his cock being untied. He began to throb in earnest, his orgasm almost there, it just needed one infinitesimal push… 

Gerard gripped Frank’s cock as soon as the cord was gone, his hand still slick but his grip tight this time. He stroked his fist from root to tip in one, firm pull and Frank was gone. 

Gerard kept on stroking, gently now, as Frank arched and howled and ejaculated thick, heavy ropes of come. 

Frank was beyond himself, howling through an orgasm that seemed to last forever. It was pure, blissful relief, edged with the pain of built up pressure. He began to sob once the initial bolt of relief eased and still he continue to spurt seed over Gerard’s fingers, every muscle from the waist down clenching and releasing in painful twitches. 

“G - Gerard-” He choked, sobbing and writhing, almost pleading him to stop. He wasn’t sure how much more he could stand, every throb of his climax making him more and more sensitive. 

Gerard hushed him, squeezing his tip gently and smearing his ejaculate over the crown. 

“That’s it… Just a little more.” He soothed, his touch lightening with each stroke of Frank’s cock, until finally he had spilt his last drop. 

Frank collapsed against the mattress with a long groan of relief. His entire body was quivering and his muscles were starting to cramp. 

Gerard got straight to work in untying his prince. He released his wrists first and then his ankles one at a time. Then he pulled Frank ever so tenderly into his arms so that he could massage the circulation back into his limbs. 

Frank could do nothing but whimper through the aches. He felt sticky and boneless and all he wanted then was to sleep. He forced himself to stay awake when Gerard told him to, relaxing into his massage and blinking his eyes open every time they tried to close. 

“Let me clean you up, love.” Gerard kissed Frank briefly on the temple and then climbed off the bed to retrieve the washbowl he had set up for them. 

Frank struggled to sit up on his own, even with the pillows for support. It was a relief when Gerard rejoined him, a wet cloth in his hands. He sank back against Gerard’s chest and breathed heavily as his husband ran the cloth tenderly over his sweat soaked skin. 

Now that he had finally reached climax his body no longer showed any signs of the inner beast. Gerard was careful to check, but even Frank’s eyes were more hazel than amber now. He smiled and whispered praise for Frank, knowing it could be emotional for him when he came down after a session of edging. 

Frank hummed softly and tucked his face into Gerard’s neck, listening to his kind voice. He felt more human with every swipe of the cloth on his skin. Only once he was cleaned from head to toe of sweat did Gerard carefully clean the semen from his oversensitized cock.

 

Even with his light caresses Frank still had to squirm. He sighed happily once he was fully cleansed and Gerard dropped the cloth back into its bowl and then got busy tucking Frank beneath the bedcovers. 

“Sleep now sweet one.” He whispered, passing a hand through Frank’s hair. “I’m only going to undress, and then I will join you.” 

Gerard knew Frank could not properly rest if he was left alone after an edge, and so he undressed himself as quickly as possible. He got into bed and tucked himself against Frank, curling his body around him from behind. He couldn’t help the fact that his own cock was hard and that it pressed against the curve of Frank’s backside. He was able to ignore it though, more concerned in Frank getting rest than in taking care of himself. 

It didn’t help that Frank hummed appreciatively and pushed back against him, making Gerard’s tip nudge against the soft hairs of Frank’s sack. He was now pressed snugly against his perineum, and Frank’s body heat only made Gerard harder still. 

He forced himself to take deep breaths and closed his eyes, Frank already starting to snore. It was his own sort of torture after edging Frank, that he always ended up in this position, achingly hard and unable to do anything about it. 

He was able to get through it only by tucking his nose into the shorter hairs on the nape of Frank’s neck and breathing in his wolfish scent. It was always strongest this time of the month and something about it soothed Gerard and helped him drift to sleep, even with his erection still insistent against Frank’s body. 

xXx

“Ugh.” Michael’s nose wrinkled up in disgust as he came to a halt beside his brother. “Gods, you stink of sex.” 

“I could say the same to you.” Gerard quipped, ignoring Michael’s look of repulsion. “I almost thought Nyx was joining us, you smell so strongly of her.”

“She would have joined us, dear brother.” Michael drawled, “Only she didn’t want to.” 

“For the best.” Gerard shrugged, unconcerned. “I detest her company.” 

“Of course; I forgot, you can’t stand to be around anything that doesn’t have a cock.” 

“Quite the contrary.” Gerard forced himself to remain passive and to not rise to Michael’s goading. “I enjoy the company of the fairer sex as much as any man. I simply cannot stand to be around anything that doesn’t have a brain.” 

“Really?” Michael chuckled. “I’m surprised Frank’s lasted so long then.” 

“Hilarious.” Gerard scoffed, finally glancing at his younger sibling. “I hope you haven’t come here to irritate me all evening.” 

Michael scoffed himself and shook his head, keeping his eyes stubbornly forward. 

“Of course not. I’m just here to make sure things don’t get out of hand with your lovely bride.” 

“They won’t.” Gerard insisted, turning his own face forward again. “He’s been much better since…” 

_Since he’d been drawing him to the edge of climax multiple times in a row_. 

“Since we’ve been working on some solutions.” Gerard couldn’t help but blush just a little. Michael wrinkled his nose up again and gave him a knowing look. 

“I don’t think I need to hear about that.” He said stiffly, able to smell what kind of solutions Gerard was referring to. “I heard he was far better last month. I want to see for myself how much you’ve managed to tame him.” 

“It’s not about taming him.” Gerard said calmly, watching as the sky darkened minute by minute. “It’s just about giving him the control he always should have had.” 

“Hmm.” Michael made a noise in his throat which suggested he had a lot to say about that, but to Gerard’s great relief he didn’t voice any of it. The moon would be rising soon and then there would be no more time to talk. 

“I thought I might feed tonight myself.” Gerard spoke conversationally, trying to be amicable. The town lay sprawled before them, lamps starting to light up here and there as nightfall approached. A soft, autumn breeze brought the scent of sweat, blood and shit up to the hilltop they watched from. 

“I won’t be joining you.” Michael shrugged, answering the unspoken invitation. “I fed yesterday. I didn’t like the idea of trying to share with a werewolf.” 

Gerard chuckled softly and inclined his head in understanding.

“I thought I would wait until nearer dawn. Usually by then Frank is weary and finds a quiet place to turn back.” He had watched every single one of Frank’s transformations so far, and he was picking up on some patterns. 

“I won’t try to stop you.” Michael said softly, though it was all he said. He had gone through countless debates and arguments with his brother regarding his beastly bride, but he had given up on trying to make Gerard see sense. For now at least, he knew he was better off biting his tongue. 

The brothers fell silent as they waited for the final light of sunset to fade. Already they could see some stars, and the moon was just beginning to rise, but Frank would not transform for another few minutes. 

Neither of them could see the wolf at that point. They knew he was in the village somewhere, but he had left the hilltop at the first sign of sunset and disappeared amongst the humans. From their spot above the town they could see nothing but the rooftops and threads of roads and streets. They would more likely hear Frank and the screams of his victims than actually see him. 

“It will be your anniversary soon, won’t it?” Michael asked in what he hoped was a casual tone. 

Gerard glanced at him briefly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion before turning to face the village once more. 

“In two months.” He nodded, brushing a lock of stray hair behind his ear. “We’ll be the first hybrid couple to have reached the milestone.”

“You must be very proud.” Michael said sarcastically, sighing when Gerard immediately defended himself. 

“I am.” He insisted, looking to Michael again. “Frank and I are very happy together.”

Michael seriously doubted that, but he didn’t say as much. He had seen the _happy_ couple together a lot. Mostly during council meetings, but also day to day. He had seen the way Gerard looked at Frank, and the way Frank tried to avoid his loving gaze. He knew that his brother loved his bride - as blindly and foolishly as any man in love - and that he had either not noticed, or deigned to ignore the fact that Frank never once returned those looks, that he in fact shied away from them. 

If Michael was being honest with himself then he would have to admit he was surprised by how well the marriage was going. Ten months in and both parties were still alive, which was more than any other hybrid couple had accomplished. Frank was as settled as he was probably ever going to be, and most of the vampires who had met him actually rather liked him. 

It did nothing to help Michael remove Frank from the picture. He had half expected the marriage to come to an end on its own, but he feared it was only going to get stronger with time. Frank may not be in love with Gerard, but it didn’t look like he was going to run away either. 

Not unless he could be persuaded, perhaps. 

“It’s time.” Gerard’s voice broke Michael out of his thoughts and he followed Gerard’s gaze to watch as the moon settle at its peak in the night sky. 

The world felt very dark all of a sudden and Michael had to pull his cloak tighter around himself as he shivered. 

_Awoooooooo-_

The howl came from somewhere far, far in the distance, and Michael relaxed to know that for now at least the monster wasn’t close. 

He had sat with Gerard several times through the course of a full moon, keeping an eye on his monsterous bride. It was never easy though. 

Gerard huddled deeper into his own cloak, watching the town closely. He couldn’t see Frank, and other than the howl he couldn’t hear him either. He could imagine him well enough though, loping down streets and side alleys, surrounded by the scent of blood at all angles and hungering to taste it all. 

“Here.” Gerard pulled a small flask from inside his cloak and offered it to Michael, who was looking as queasy as he felt. “This will warm you up.” 

Michael accepted the flask and yanked out the cork. He smelt the liquor before he drank it, recognising it immediately. It was the honeyed whisky from Gleyya and he gulped a mouthful down, delighting in the line of fire it trailed down the inside of his throat.

Gerard took the flask back off him and tipped it against his own lips. The alcohol was sweet and peppery, leaving a lingering note of cinnamon on his tongue. He felt better for it and he and Michael shared it between themselves as they stood atop the hill, watching the night go by. 

Usually Gerard brought a dozen guards with him, but this time he had trusted Frank enough to bring only four. Two stood at a respectful distance behind himself and Michael, whilst the other two he could not see but knew were stationed at the bottom of the hill. It was their job to keep Frank from approaching in wolf form, or die trying. 

There was no reason why the wolf would come so far from the fringes of the town, especially when there was so much temptation inside, but it was still a relief when the night went by without a hitch.

As dawn approached Gerard handed the near empty flask to Michael and then stretched himself, working the cold out of his muscles. The sky was starting to turn an inky green in colour and he knew that within another hour the sun would be rising. 

“I’m going down to feed.” He announced, removing his cloak and handing it to Michael. “Are you sure you won’t join me.” 

“Thank you but no.” Michael looked sick at the very thought. “I shall wait here, in case anything should go wrong.” He knew the chances were slim, but he still didn’t like the thought of Gerard going down into the same village as a werewolf, no matter how close the sunrise was. 

“Suit yourself.” Gerard turned away from Michael and began striding purposefully down the hill. He had never attempted to feed at the same time as Frank before, and though he was a little nervous, he was certain things would be fine. For all he knew Frank would be right at the other end of the village, oblivious to the fact Gerard was even there. 

The grass was wet and slippery beneath Gerard’s highly polished boots and he had to walk carefully. Once he reached the outskirts of the town the grass turned to mud, hard packed and a little frosty. The air was less frigid down here, and yet it felt colder somehow. 

Gerard glanced around, listening carefully. He couldn’t hear any movement, save for the quiet whispers of humans turning in their beds, or of farmers starting to rise and prepare for a day’s work. 

He waited long enough to be certain Frank was not close and then he made his way into the town, stepping over the boundary line and drifting along the nearest main road. He kept his eyes and ears alert, using his senses to map everything going on around him. 

This far out the houses were cheaper, the occupants cramped into tiny living conditions. The smell of their filth was almost as strong as that of their blood, and Gerard kept on moving without a second glance. 

Next came a few inns and alehouses, then the obligatory brothel or two. After that there were more cheap houses, a couple of communal squares with wells full of cold, dirty water, and then some shops. 

Once he had walked a mile or two into town Gerard came across the more expensive houses. The people who lived here were not rich by any means, but they were certainly better off than the lowest classes. Usually Gerard would choose a victim from here, someone clean enough, but plain. Blood did not change based on wealth, although some humans certainly tasted better than others. 

The middling classes were simply the easiest to obtain, and the least likely to be missed. Wealthy people were always noticed missing, and the slum classes, for all their seeming lack of worth, lived so tightly packed in that they too were noticed missing by too many. They also shared a tight sense of fellowship which meant those who did notice them missing, kicked up an awful fuss about it. 

Middling classes tended to simply mourn and move on. A woman or a child goes missing in the night? They must have stumbled out of bed, perhaps they were sleepwalking, and some drunk or other questionable soul snatched them away. 

If a man went missing, it was usually assumed he had ran away in the hopes of finding better things. Left the village for one of the cities springing up across the land, or simply found another woman worth running to. 

Gerard almost always chose from the middle classes… But something in him made him continue. Walking on until he reached the most extravagant part of town, where the wealthiest humans lived. 

This area was smaller in population than the others, but built up almost as much. The houses were huge only because they housed so few. A house big enough to home dozens of slums would hold a mere family of four in this part of town. The rooms were made to hold material items instead, and were usually packed with furniture, art and novelties of every kind. 

Gerard did not feed from aristocrats very often. They didn’t taste any better or worse than other humans, and they weren’t worth the drama that followed a mysterious disappearance. Something in him that night just fancied one though, and so he drifted amongst the mansions until someone’s scent caught his attention.

He followed the odor to a window on the ground floor of a beautiful, three storied house. He peered inside the window, trying to see the occupant but it was too dim inside. 

Gerard closed his eyes for a moment, imagining himself standing inside the room, and when he opened his eyes again he had drifted through the wall like smoke. He now stood on a plush venetian carpet, surrounded by wealth to the excess. 

In the centre of it all was a large, four poster bed, piled high with blankets and cushions. It was so crowded that at first Gerard could not see the human amongst the silk, but when he stepped right up to it he at last glimpsed the sleeping form that was emitting such a lovely bouquet. 

The man was old, probably in his late sixties, but he smelt clean and sweet like a youngster. The knuckles of his hands were swollen with arthritis, and Gerard assumed he probably had the condition in his knees or hips as well which stopped him from getting upstairs to sleep. 

Gerard thought it was a stroke of good luck that he had found such a man. He smelt delicious, and yet he was old enough that he could leave his corpse in his bed and no one who found him would be all that shocked. 

“Sleep well, sweet man.” Gerard whispered, crouching down next to the man and drifting a hand through the short, grey hair at the man’s temple. “May you find paradise in another life.” 

He leant up enough to hover his torso over the bed, careful not to touch the man too much lest he wake him. Far sweeter if he remained asleep, never knowing what approached him. When Gerard sank his fangs into his neck he did so delicately, drawing blood into his mouth with the lightest of sucks. 

The old man slept through it all, never so much as stirring. 

Gerard made a soft noise of delight in the back of his throat, swallowing thickly around the sweet, hot blood that gushed across his soft palate. It was delectable, and he gulped it all down greedily. 

Once the old man’s heart had given its last, feeble thump, Gerard sipped the last few drops of blood from his neck and then left him again. During the whole feed he had not moved the man a single inch, and he ghosted through the wall back outside, knowing that no one would be any the wiser. 

Outside the sun was rising at last and Gerard licked the taste of copper off his lips as he watched it rise. He knew that somewhere not too far away Frank would be turning back and he wondered where he might be. He had a sudden urge to find him and kiss him and share the taste of blood on his tongue. 

He wondered if Frank would have fed on the rich or the poor that night. It was more likely that he had fed from a mixture of all. The wolf had a far larger appetite than any vampire and one human was never enough.

Gerard made his way back through the town, walking slowly and straining his ears for any noise that might alter to him to his husband’s presence. 

Usually about this time Frank would be making his way to the outskirts of the town, finding somewhere private to turn back into his human form. He wouldn’t complete the transformation until the sun was fully risen, but by now he would have started it at least. 

Gerard headed west, following one of the main routes that led right to the forest. The sky was a pale grey now, and a smudge of pink had started to grow along the horizon. The farmers would be leaving for their fields now, so Gerard diverted to the back streets where he could hide in the shadows easier. 

He was lucky enough not to meet anyone on his way out, though almost every building he passed was livening up with the sounds of people rising from their beds and beginning their days. At one point a bedpan was emptied from a window above his head, and Gerard had to dart forward a few feet to avoid being hit by the waste. 

Wrinkling his nose up in disgust, Gerard quickened his pace. By now he was striding through the slums again, and his ears began to detect a nearby ruckus. 

At first Gerard thought it was just someone having an argument, but then a woman’s shriek pierced through all the noise. It didn’t sound far away, and Gerard diverted just enough to make his way towards the sound. 

It didn’t take him long to find it’s source. 

He slid through the shadows of a tight alleyway, halting just inside the mouth which opened up onto a tiny, crowded courtyard. Here two houses and a tavern all backed up against one another, leaving a square of slabs and cobblestones barely ten feet wide in any direction. A few empty beer casks took up one corner, and rope line had been strung up between two of the buildings to hang washed clothes on. 

It looked like the line had been used to hang bedsheets on, though they were so stained it was impossible to tell if they had been cleaned before they’d been hung up. They’d certainly never be clean again though, with the amount of blood that had spattered over them. 

Huddled together beneath the bloody sheets were a jumble of people, so many they could barely all fit in the crowded space. 

One woman - Gerard assumed the one who had screamed - was being held by a hulking bear of a man. His face was ashen, and he stared with wide eyes at the mess in the middle of the yard. The woman he was holding had hidden her face against his chest, muffling the choked sounds of her sobs. 

Three other men were stood around, looking equally as ill. One woman was sat against the wall of the tavern, either about to faint, or just recovering from it. Another, much younger woman, was gently fanning her with her hands. 

In the center of all the chaos was what was once probably a person, or several, it was hard to tell. Now all that was left was a pile of crunched bones and a puddle of blood that looked black in the darkness of the buildings shadows. 

Gerard watched for only a couple of minutes, intrigued by the immediate aftermath that he never saw. He had only ever imagined the way humans might react when finding something like this. It was the first time he had seen the shock, fear and grief first hand. 

He was surprised by how slowly they acted. It was young lad, no older than thirteen, who made the first move to get help. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and shouted ‘I’ll get the watchmen!’ before racing back through the open door behind him.

The adults on the other hand simply continued to stand around, staring, crying, or hiding their faces. No one seemed strong enough to be the first to approach what was left of the bodies - if they could even be called bodies any more. 

Gerard felt a tinge of sympathy for them and turned away, making his way back out of the alley. He wondered if these were the only people waking up to horror that morning, and seriously doubted it. At least with his own victim, whoever found him would not suffer the terror that finding a wolf kill caused. 

As Gerard finally made his way back to the outskirts of the town he heard the sounds of bells ringing behind him. They came from all directions, and soon the ringing was taken up with shouts and screams. 

He stood long enough to guess that there were two other kill sites, and felt oddly pleased. At least Frank had fed well. 

The nearest bell was from the the site he had just left, and he assumed that was probably the final kill as it was the closest to the boundary lines. From here the forest was only a mile away, dead ahead, and it was here that Gerard walked towards. 

By now the sun was almost fully risen. Frank would be almost all man by now. 

Gerard expected it to be difficult to find his husband, as it usually was. He would normally find him in the early afternoon, passed out somewhere. It was to his great surprise that he found him almost as soon as he entered the forest. 

He heard him first, a loud yowl that turned into a deeper, gruffer sound. It came from very close and Gerard jumped in surprise, immediately on alert. He moved deeper past the first line of trees, and found Frank still in the thinnest past of the forest, collapsed onto one knee. 

Gerard halted and kept silent, barely daring to breathe. 

Frank didn’t seem to have noticed him at first. He kept his head down, his hands - human hands - pressed hard into the earth. He was breathing harshly, his ribs coming in and out of focus as his chest expanded and contracted. He was smothered in dried blood, and the last of his wolfish traits were disappearing. 

Gerard waited and watched, surprised by his own body when his cock stirred to see his lover turning back into a man after a night of slaughter. 

Frank gasped and released another, pained growl as the bones in his back shifted, knocking him onto his front. 

Gerard automatically darted forward, but came to a stop again when Frank suddenly lifted one hand at him. 

“Wait!” His voice was rough and strained, and when he struggled up onto his elbows and lifted his face Gerard saw that his eyes were still blazing amber. “Wait - it’s not over - I’m still -” Frank stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, yowling as his ears shrank down and his nails seemed to retract back into his fingers. 

Gerard waited as he was bid. As the sun rose it shone through the branches and the leaves, making the ground glow green and gold around them. Even Frank’s back was now mottled with light and colour. 

“Frank?” Gerard took another step forward, watching as Frank slowly pushed himself onto his knees. 

He met Gerard’s gaze and smiled a little sheepishly at him. 

“You look… good.” Gerard chuckled, referring more to the fact that Frank wasn’t passed out or weakened beyond belief than to the fact he was covered in blood. “How do you feel?” 

“Good… I think…” Frank’s voice was still raspy, and the sound made Gerard’s cock puff up with interest. 

He apparently wasn’t the only one feeling hot. When Frank pushed up onto his feet, Gerard got an eyeful of an erection that he had not been expecting to see. 

“Oh…” He breathed before he could stop himself, his eyes fixating between Frank’s legs. That was not a usual consequence of a full moon night, he was sure. 

Frank didn’t need to follow Gerard’s gaze to know what he was staring at, he could feel it well enough. He wasn’t sure why his transformation had turned him on, or maybe it was just because the first thing he had seen when returning to his senses was his husband. Either way, his brain wasn’t functioning well enough for him to worry about it. 

“Were you following me?” He asked softly, not sure how Gerard had found him so easily. He sauntered towards him, not really listening to Gerard’s quick recap of his own night. He slipped his arms around his neck, pressing his filthy body tight against Gerard’s expensive clothes. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Frank whispered, his voice dark and gravelly. He sounded more like an animal than a man, and his eyes hadn’t yet returned to their usual hazel colour. Even his nails were still a little sharp Gerard noticed, when Frank’s hand came down to cup him through his breeches. 

“Think you can?” Frank continued to whisper, tilting his head up so his lips were close to Gerard’s. “Huh? King of the vampires?” 

Gerard felt positively dizzy as the wolf (he was sure it was the wolf) goaded him. Hearing him talk like that had sent blood straight to his cock and he was fully hard with barely a touch of Frank’s palm. 

“Watch me.” He growled back, one hand coming between them to seize Frank’s wrist and stop him from groping him, even as he closed the gap between their lips and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss. 

Frank matched his hunger immediately, never faltering as their tongues pressed forward and he felt Gerard’s fangs, long and pointed. He wondered if he was doing that on purpose, as a display of power, or if he was unable to help it. It didn’t really matter, Frank _like_ it.

“Fuck me.” He whispered, yanking at Gerard’s clothes, using his claws to tear the material to shreds. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” He kept up his chant as Gerard back him against the nearest tree, the rough oak scratching his naked back. He revelled in it, feeling wild and ravenous and fucking desperate to get Gerard inside him _now_. 

Gerard for his part was discovering an inner beast of his own. His senses were being assaulted with the smell of blood and earth and wood, the taste of it in his mouth and on his lips as Frank shared it from his own tongue. He could feel the cool breath of the forest on his skin as Frank exposed his body, tearing his clothes beyond repair and leaving them strewn like ribbons on the ground. 

Gerard growled as his cock finally sprang free and he kicked the last of his breeches away, left clad in nothing but his calf high boots which not even Frank could tear apart. 

“Yes, yes -” Frank was practically hissing in delight, his claws leaving shallow tracks all over Gerard’s body as he pawed at him. He tried to grasp his cock but Gerard knocked his hand away, easily overcoming him and pinning both of Frank’s wrists above his head. 

“Filthy beast.” he snarled, biting hard on Frank’s lower lip as he used the toe of his boots to kick his legs apart, as wide as they could go. Frank growled and snapped his jaw at Gerard, just catching his chin. He grinned playfully at him, his eyes hot and golden. He bucked his hips forward as much as he could with his legs so wide. 

“Fuck me.” He demanded again, trying to break out of Gerard’s grip, mostly just to see if he could and was delighted when he couldn’t. “Nngh, please… Please King of the vampires.” He begged, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back to expose the length of his throat.

Gerard was speechless, his lips parted. The urge to bite hard on Frank’s neck was almost overwhelming, the smell of the hot blood in his veins mixing with the dried blood on his skin was making Gerard’s fangs zing. To hear him call him King like that was really doing it for him, and he forgot all about his concerns that they had no oil to hand and simply spat into his palm to wet his cock. 

“You asked for it.” He growled, knowing the spit was nowhere near enough. He had never tried to fuck Frank dry, but damn it all he was going to now. He couldn’t have stopped then even Frank begged him to. He was too far gone - he had been dying to fuck him since the night before, when he had edged Frank for so long and got no release himself. 

As soon as Frank felt the first press of Gerard’s tip against his hole, he tensed his abdominal muscles and lifted his feet right off the ground. Using the tree pressed into his back as leverage he was able to raise his legs up and then wrap them tight around Gerard’s lower back, crossing his ankles to secure his grip. 

Gerard was now pinned as tight to Frank’s body as he could get. The dried blood created a sticky layer between them, and he felt almost feverish. He couldn’t breathe until he was fully seated in his lover and he pressed forward hard, ignoring all his better instincts to be gentle. 

Frank’s howl was more of pleasure than of pain as Gerard filled him. The slide was rough, burning inside him and stretching him open by brute force. His cock throbbed and already cum began to slide over the head, building until it began to drip down the underside. 

Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s neck and drew his hips back just a little, before snapping the forward again. The friction was intense from lack of lubrication and he groaned in delight, unable to help himself. He fucked into Frank again, starting up a pace that was quick and needy, lacking any rhythm or control. It was wild and filthy, they stank of blood and oozing preejaculate, they were like animals. Like _monsters_.

Frank used his legs around Gerard to lift and lower himself, so overcome with lust that he had to bounce over the cock inside him, even though they were both so erratic there was no way they could harmonise their movements. It didn’t matter, all that mattered to either of them was the burning, gorgeous friction that their coupling created. 

The bark of the tree was grazing Frank’s back so much that he was sure he was bleeding, and he could feel that Gerard’s fangs were starting to tease against the skin of his neck. A small part inside him began to panic, and he wanted to plead with him not to bite but he was too close to climax to form any words. 

Gerard was close too, his hips pistoning back and forth, bouncing Frank against the tree. His hand that was still wrapped around Frank’s wrists began to tighten, cutting off the circulation he held so tight. He wanted to come, was going to come -

Frank gasped and howled when suddenly, with no warning at all, he felt Gerard close his teeth around his flesh and bite down hard on his neck. The pain was intense, like a burning brand on his skin, but then he was coming, and the pain was like fire. It was burning through him, turning his blood to lava, making him come longer and harder than he ever had in his life. 

Gerard was coming too, and he was moaning and shuddering and trying to get deeper, _deeper_ into Frank. He wanted to crawl beneath his very skin, to drain him of the sweet, earthy blood that filled his mouth. He tasted like nothing Gerard had tasted before. His blood was like the dirt and the earth, like pine trees and juniper berries and the hot embers of a dying fire. 

Gerard pulled away as suddenly as he had bitten him, leaning back with a loud inhale, his eyes closed. His teeth were red with Frank’s blood, and his tongue came to swipe over them and gather up the taste. He stumbled backwards, pulling Frank with him and together they tumbled to the ground.

Frank was gasping and panting, his eyes wide but unseeing as he gazed at the branches and leaves above them. He had stopped coming at last, but his cock was still as hard as it had been. He didn’t feel the usual oversensitivity that came after an orgasm, if anything he felt even hungrier than before. He wanted to come again, and was certain that he could. 

Gerard was breathing heavily too, licking at his lips to gather up every last hint of Frank’s blood. His own cock, Frank was thrilled to see, was swollen and pulsing heavily against his stomach. There was a thick drop of cum at his base, almost touching his pubic hair and Frank was drawn to it. 

Gerard gasped and shivered when Frank appeared as if from nowhere, licking the base of his erection and cleaning him off. He automatically pressed a hand into Frank’s hair, his eyes blazing red when he opened them to look down at him. 

“I want to go again.” Frank whispered, his voice gravelly though less so now. His amber eyes were mixed with hazel and Gerard opened his arms to him, pulling him to his chest and kissing him. He felt different now, like he was holding Frank and not the wolf. 

“I can manage that.” He whispered, smiling drunkenly as Frank climbed atop him. He reached behind himself, grasping Gerard’s length and lining him up to his hole. This time the slide was easy, both of them slick with come. Gerard could feel it, thick and wet inside Frank, oozing out of him as he pressed into him again.

Frank rode Gerard with the last of his energy, digging his nails into his chest. The bite on his neck was throbbing with each beat of his heart, making his cock twitch. There seemed to be a link between the bite and his pleasure. 

“Will you d - do it again?” He asked between heavy breaths, fucking himself back onto Gerard’s cock and squeezing his muscles around him. “B - Bite me, again?” 

Gerard’s red eyes seemed to glow with hunger and he nodded, leaning up enough to wrap his arms around Frank and drag him down, their chests pressed together. 

It was harder for Frank to move like this, but Gerard made up for it by thrusting his hips up instead. Frank simply rolled his own pelvis, finding the angles that felt the best. He couldn’t believe how close he was, his body still humming from his first orgasm, even whilst he chased his second. 

Gerard closed his mouth against his neck and bit again, at a different spot this time. He didn’t drink much from him, only swallowed what gushed freely into his mouth. It was enough to make him swell further inside Frank, stretching his rim as he grew in girth. 

Frank moaned lustily and pressed back, barely needing to move at all now. Gerard released his neck and bit him on the collarbone next, making his cock throb heavily and he was sure he almost came just from the bite. 

Gerard let go and bit again, right over one of Frank’s nipples, leaving a ring of teeth marks around it. Blood was dripping delicately from each bite, and Gerard lapped at it with his tongue. Alternating between all four bites, thrusting weakly until he could feel himself right on the edge.   
“M’gonna… Gonna come…” He gasped, tucking Frank’s body tight to his own. He bit down hard on the other side of his neck and spilt his release into Frank, filling him once again. Frank choked on his own moans, coming over Gerard’s stomach as he tipped again. He moved a hand between them to stroke himself through it, twitching with every spurt of come that he milked from his tip. 

Frank’s tightly clenching muscles wrung every drop from Gerard, until he had nothing more to give. He collapsed against the earth and lay there, spent and shivering.

Frank was in a similar mess, too weak to do anything more than crumple on top of his husband. Now that he had been thoroughly fucked, he could feel his usual post-moon exhaustion settling in. The thought of having to make it back to the castle made him want to sob. 

Gerard kept his eyes closed for a long time, slowly licking the blood from his lips. He was coming back to his senses and he felt strangely guilty, not to mention uncomfortably full. He had overindulged it would seem. Like a human who had eaten too much food in one sitting. He didn’t feel capable of moving anymore. 

That was how Michael found them some time later. 

When he saw the two of them, naked, blood stained and covered in semen he found himself quite speechless. The unimpressed expression on his face said enough though, and he simply waved a hand at the guards until two of them removed their cloaks for Frank and Gerard to wrap themselves in. 

Once they had covered their nakedness Michael found his tongue again and he scowled as Gerard lifted Frank into his arms to carry him. 

“You know, I half wondered if you’d gone and got yourself eaten.” He said coldly, his red eyes flicking over the teeth marks he could see all over Frank’s neck and chest. “Now I see the opposite was true.” 

If Frank hadn’t been so exhausted he might have been embarrassed, but as it was he was simply content to close his eyes and let sleep take him. He tucked his face against Gerard’s chest and relaxed in his arms, Michael’s voice growing fainter and fainter until disappearing completely as he passed out. 

xXx

Frank gazed at his reflection in the small looking glass Gerard had bought for him. 

Vampires had no use for mirrors, as their reflections could not be seen in them. Frank had never taken much notice of his own reflection, his clan could only see themselves in the rivers or the lake they fished in, and to catch sight of it could be a dangerous thing if you were weak or ill at all. 

When Gerard had first brought Frank the little looking glass he had ignored it. A reflection was the image of one’s name soul and shouldn’t be looked at lightly. His grandmother had always told him that if you weren’t at your strongest when you saw your name soul, then the spirits of the river would take it and carry it down to join them in the watery depths. 

The looking glass though was just a mirror, and Frank was sure no spirits lived in it. Even so it had taken him a long time to trust looking into it, especially after a transformation. 

He looked into now though, tilting his head from one side to the other to inspect the teeth marks on his neck. A few days had passed since the full moon and he felt stronger again, though with it came a sense of unease that never left him. 

He touched two fingers to the deepest bite - the first bite - and winced slightly. It didn’t hurt to touch, in fact he could barely feel them, and Gerard assured him the bites would fully heal and disappear by the end of the week…

Frank still winced though, as he touched his fingers against the second bite. His heart was racing as he looked at them, and all too soon he couldn’t bear it any more. He slammed the mirror down and jumped to his feet, walking away from the table he had been sat at. 

They were due at a council meeting and they were already late. No doubt the other councilmen would be sat, waiting for them. It didn’t really matter if they were late, it was a King’s prerogative after all, but the longer they left it the more anxious Frank became. 

No one in the palace had seen him since they’d returned from the town, but he had heard people whispering about him. He had only caught the briefest snatches of conversations, from servants when they passed by their chambers. 

Sometimes Frank had stood by the bedroom door, pressing his ear to the wood and straining to hear people in the corridors beyond. He had caught just enough of their speech to know they were all talking about his inner beast, and how Michael had found him and Gerard that morning in the woods… 

Frank still blushed when he thought about it. It was agony to know that everyone had been told about it. Gerard didn’t seem all that concerned, but Frank was furious. How dare Michael tell everyone what he had seen. That moment had been private, he shouldn’t have walked in on it (even if they were right in the middle of a public forest) and he certainly shouldn’t have talked about it. 

The thought of going to the council meeting that day and having everyone see the bites made Frank feel nauseas. He wasn’t sure what was worse - letting them all see, or covering them up with something and suffering the humiliation of them knowing he was trying to hide them. 

He had seen Nyx from time to time, wandering the corridors or at feasts, and she wore her bites like badges of honour, always wearing the skimpiest of outfits to show them off. 

He had seen other vampires with them too. Apparently it was the done thing to bite one’s partners during sex. Frank had known as much, but he had still never believed he would be bitten too. Gerard had always promised not to bite him. Frank wanted to be furious about it, he wanted to rant and rave, but how could he? He distinctly remembered asking Gerard to bite him again…

“Coming?” Gerard snapped him out of his thoughts, appearing in the doorway with a soft smile. He was dressed in a plum coloured tunic, his skull crown on his head. Other than at formal events, council meetings were the only times he and Frank were required to wear their crowns. 

Frank sighed and nodded, walking to his husband on wobbly legs. In the end he decided not to cover the bites, knowing he would only get made fun of it. Michael would probably tease him until he revealed them anyway. The best he could do would be to try and be proud of them, but he just felt sick. 

Gerard had his circlet in his hands and he smiled lovingly as he placed it delicately onto Frank’s head where it rested above his brow. He met Gerard’s eyes and tried to smile back. He could see how much he loved him, sometimes he liked that… Sometimes it made him anxious. 

Together they made the short walk from their chambers to the tower of the King where all of their council meetings took place. When they reached the top of the stairs and entered the room everyone inside fell silent. 

Frank followed Gerard to their place at the top of the large, circular table. Everyone else were already present, waiting patiently for them to get seated. 

Gerard looked around at them all, letting them wait a moment longer before gesturing with his fingers for them to begin.

Frank kept silent as Lord Damascus spoke first. He always began the meetings with updates from anything of interest that may have happened since their last session. The meetings for the most part were boring. They would discuss affairs of the state and politics, which mostly washed over Frank’s head. He only ever spoke up when the wolves were talked about, but that was not very often.

Today Frank kept his eyes down, staring at the ornate table. He followed the patterns inlaid into the wood, trying to focus on them and not the feeling of dozens of eyes on him. He knew they were all staring at him, looking at the bites that proved all Michael had been saying. 

Michael himself was seated on Gerard’s other side. As his brother he was awarded the third highest seat of power, only Gerard and Frank above him. Frank knew that Michael hated that Frank was over him, but since the coronation he was technically his prince. 

Today though, Michael was feeling like the most powerful man in the room. 

He sat patiently through Damascus’ droning, and let everyone else discuss the trivial matters he raised. He tried not to smirk or give anything away as he waited for his turn to bring forward anything important, though time seemed to drag. When Gerard at last indicated for him to speak he grinned and placed a roll of parchment onto the table. 

“We have received news from the war.” Michael slid the parchment over to Gerard so that he could read it as he spoke. “King Daniel states that the war is going well. Soon we will have full control of Bellpoint.” 

There was a pleased murmuring around the table and even Gerard smiled. 

“He hopes that they can take the front line by spring, and then he intends to rule from Bellpoint for a time.” Michael spoke flippantly, apparently eager to get on to something else. Gerard’s eyes were scanning over the parchment, and as Michael opened his mouth to continue, the King’s face grew quite ashen. 

“King Daniel also asks for information regarding the production of an heir.” Michael smiled innocently as he turned to gaze at Frank and Gerard. “He writes that he had expected to have news by now, and enquires over the delay.” 

Frank resisted the urge to groan and bury his face into his hands. There had been no mention of an heir for months and he had almost forgotten that they were even required to have one. 

Michael’s smug look only made matters worse and Frank wished he could run from the room. 

A vein ticked in Gerard’s jaw, but he was otherwise composed. He rolled up the parchment carefully and put it aside. He steepled his fingertips on top of the table and looked up at the red eyes staring back at him. Nobody spoke, waiting to see what he would say first. He forced himself to think rationally, and not let panic settle in. He was not a child anymore who had to be afraid of his father. He was a king. 

“I shall write back to King Daniel personally.” He finally spoke, putting the matter to one side as far as he was concerned. “I shall pass on any information he requires.” 

“With all respect your majesty,” Michael chirped up, his face almost convincingly innocent, “I think we would all like to hear what is being done as regards to an heir. I’m sure you would agree that it concerns all of us. After all, it is for the good of your people that a suitable heir is named should anything happen to you.” 

Gerard scowled deeply at Michael, but didn’t dare argue in front of the other councilmembers. Especially when they were all murmuring their agreement. He knew it was curiosity that made them agree more than any real need for them to know. 

“I can assure you that when the time comes for another to take the throne, a suitable candidate will be ready.” He spoke carefully, measuring each word before he said it. “I intend to live for a very long time.” He added, looking pointedly at them all. “Besides, even if we were to have a child, it would take decades for a vampire baby to grow to an age where they would be able to take over the throne.” 

“All the more reason why you should act quickly.” Michael said sweetly, smiling at his brother. “I’m sure there are dozens of women who would gladly offer to ripen the royal seed.” He purred, gaining a few laughs around the table. 

Frank bowed his head to try and hide the blush that was burning his cheeks. He _despised_ Michael. He despised them all. 

“I actually know a very powerful family just a week’s ride from here, I’m sure they have a daughter who would be more than happy-”

“No, thank you.” Gerard interrupted the vampire who was speaking, his face pinched. “This is a matter that needs to be discussed between myself and my bride _in private_. Please be assured that when we have made a decision on the matter you shall all be informed.” 

This seemed to be enough for the other councilmen, but Michael was not so easy put down. 

“Well, it seems to me you’ve had ten months to discuss this in private.” He said coolly, though he kept the smile on his face. “It’s time to stop putting the matter off, _your majesty_ , or perhaps you were hoping if the two of you mated enough you might be able to produce an heir yourselves?” 

A wave of laughter rippled around the table and Frank prayed for the ground to swallow him up. 

“Enough.” Gerard’s tone was icy, his eyes blazing. “Mind your tongue, Michael. I will not tolerate being the butt of your jokes.” 

Michael held his hands up in surrender, shrugging with a smile. “Of course, my apologies your majesty.” 

The matter was dropped, but Michael knew he had won. Frank’s cheeks were bright pink and he avoided looking up for the rest of the meeting. The bites on his neck were stark and red in comparison to the way his skin had paled and Michael could feel the shame radiating off him. 

When the meeting ended Frank was the first out of the room, bolting out the door and down the winding staircase before anyone else could follow. 

Gerard made to join him, but was stopped by Lord Damascus who needed to talk to him about a trade agreement. Michael slipped out of the room whilst he was distracted, rushing after Frank.

He caught up with him in the hallway beyond, easily keeping up with him despite how Frank tried to rush away. 

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you in there.” Michael smirked, falling into step with Frank as he raced through the palace. “You know I can help you?” 

“I don’t need any help from you.” Frank snarled, his skin crawling. He tried to avoid Michael as much as possible, and never enjoyed talking to him. 

“Are you sure?” Michael pushed, touching a hand to Frank’s wrist and smirking when Frank yanked his hand away. “I could help you get home.” 

Frank came to a halt so sudden Michael almost carried on without him. When he realised Frank had stopped he cut short too and turned so that they were face to face. Frank was glaring at him, his eyes swirling with amber and his face guarded. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, his voice quiet. 

Michael grinned. 

“I can help you get back to your clan.” He clarified, sauntering closer to Frank, grinning when he didn’t move away from him though it was clear from the shiver that went over his flesh that he wanted nothing more than to get away from Michael. 

“That is what you want isn’t it?” He asked softly, dropping his voice to a seductive purr. “To go home?” 

Frank flinched, though Michael didn’t touch him. He was shocked speechless, not knowing what to think. He knew he couldn’t trust Michael, and yet he was offering him something so enticing he couldn’t seem to bring himself to refuse. 

He should feel like this was his home by now, shouldn’t he? But he didn’t… He still yearned for the familiar trees and smoky fires of his clan site. He missed his father and his grandmother and the people he had grown up with. He ached to be outdoors and free in the wild. And then on top of it all was the overwhelming fear that the pressure of producing an heir made in him… He couldn’t bear to think of having to raise a vampire child, or of Gerard having to create one without him…

Michael watched all of these thoughts ghosting in Frank’s eyes and his grin widened, his teeth sharp. 

“So _my prince_ ,” He purred, finally touching Frank’s hand, “What do you say?”


	6. Monstrous

Michael was with Nyx when Frank arrived. 

They had been waiting for him for a couple of hours by then, but Michael knew that sometimes Gerard wouldn’t go to sleep until late. 

The heavy, velvet curtains in Michael’s room blocked out the light of the sun, but he knew that if he were to look out of the window then he would find a bright, autumn day outside. He had hoped for rain, but he supposed it didn’t really matter. 

“Enter.” He called after hearing the timid knock at the door. He glanced at Nyx and shared a sly grin, their hands touching briefly on the tabletop as the door swung slowly open. 

In its frame stood Frank. He was dressed simply in brown roughspun, as Michael had requested, but he had dressed rather lightly. 

“Come in.” Michael urged him, beckoning him in with his hand as he rose to his feet. “Can I get you a drink or some food before we leave? I have wine but you might need something stronger if that’s all you’re intending to wear. You do know it’s freezing in the mountains?” 

Frank blushed deeply and nodded, standing awkwardly in the door. He couldn’t bring himself to step further into the room, and he was acutely aware of the guards Michael had positioned outside his door. They were two of his own men, rather than Gerard’s own household guard, and Frank didn’t trust them. Nor did he trust Michael. 

“Thank you, but I won’t need anything.” He said quietly, watching as Nyx eyed him hungrily from her seat. He saw her very rarely, but whenever their paths did cross, she would always grin lustily at Frank and try to beckon him closer. 

She did so then, crooking her fingers at him and licking her plump lips. Her red eyes were blazing in the light of a nearby candelabra, the shadows on her face making her look even more deadly than Michael; though Frank knew that was probably deceiving. Michael was certainly more deadly than any other vampire Frank had met. 

“It’s a long way.” Michael was still talking as he packed a few things into a satchel. “If you would just let me carry you I could run over the mountains in half a day.” He looked pointedly at Frank, but he was still stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

“I don’t want you to carry me.” He spoke quietly. He and Michael had already had that conversation the night before, when Michael had taken Frank to a private room and made this plan with him. 

“Fine.” Michael wasn’t surprised that Frank hadn’t changed his mind on the matter. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to carry him anyway. He wasn’t a pack mule and he’d probably have ended up killing Frank halfway up the mountain. “It will take us at least two days then.” 

“I’m not going.” Frank spoke so quietly it was barely more than a whisper. 

“What do you mean you’re not going?” Michael scoffed, still packing some final provisions into his satchel. When Frank didn’t speak again he looked up at him and his body grew tense. He narrowed his eyes at Frank, taking in the expression on his face, and he began to walk from around the table so that he could slowly approach him.

“What do you mean?” He asked again, his voice lower this time; darker. “ _You’re not going?_ ”

Frank clenched his teeth and squared his shoulders, trying not to let his fear show as Michael came closer.

“I’m not going with you.” He spoke as calmly as he could, but he couldn’t stop the tremble in his voice. “I’m going to stay here.” 

Nyx, still sat at the table, flicked her eyes between Frank and Michael, her expression astounded. There was also a tinge of fear there which Frank hoped he was imagining. 

“I would seriously rethink your decision.” Michael spoke in a low, warning tone. “Before you start to anger me.” 

Frank swallowed thickly and planted his feet. Everything in him wanted him to turn and flee, but he was too afraid to attempt it. He knew if he simply ran, then Michael would overcome him with ease. He had to try and diffuse the situation as well as he could. Although he wasn’t sure such a thing was even possible. 

As Michael closed the gap between himself and Frank, he held himself up taller, his body unfurling like a predator about to attack. His red eyes were blazing, obvious even in the dim light of the room. The shadows on his face made his features look sharper than they really were and Frank had a delirious moment where he thought over how handsome Michael was. Even when he looked so terrifying. 

“I appreciate you trying to help me.” Frank found his voice again, his words only slightly choked. “But I’ve decided I’d rather stay here. With Gerard.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie. Frank had been thinking about Gerard a lot since Michael’s offer to take Frank back to his clan. He knew that it would wound the King terribly for Frank to disappear, and that made him feel unsure. But truly it was his distrust for Michael that had made him realise that leaving could not be an option. 

“How breathtakingly loyal of you.” Michael’s voice had softened to a purr, and he had finally come to a halt mere inches away from Frank. He was much taller than him, and he peered down his nose at the cowering wolf. “I wonder what might have sparked this change in you.”

“Gerard is my husband.” Frank had been practicing the words, wanting to sound as convincing as possible. “I decided I can’t betray him.”

“Indeed.” Michael’s lips curled into a sneer, his fangs sharp. “I had no idea you were so in love.” He used the ‘L’ word deliberately, knowing that it made Frank uncomfortable. 

The word had the desired effect and Michael saw the way Frank’s whole body shivered as if he’d been caught in a cold draught. 

Frank tried to look into Michael’s eyes but found he wasn’t able to. He was desperate to run, to return his and Gerard’s chambers and crawl into bed beside his husband as if he had never left. He couldn’t say that he loved Gerard… But he didn’t want to hurt him. He had even grown fond of him… Not that he would ever admit to more than that. 

“Well I uh…” Frank coughed awkwardly and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, his skin prickling there. “I better get going-”

Michael moved quicker than Frank’s eye could track. One second he was stood in front of him, glaring at him, and the next he was behind him, a strong arm around Frank’s waist and one pale, cold hand gripping him by the throat. 

Frank choked and made one weak attempt to struggle. Fear more than any brute force paralysed him and he stilled in Michael’s hold, waiting with baited breath to see what he would do. 

“If you back out now _dog_ , any truce between us ceases to be.” Michael’s voice was quiet, a deadly sound that only Frank could hear. He spoke directly into his ear, so that his breath tickled the skin on Frank’s neck and made his pulse quicken. 

“I had no idea there was a truce between us in the first place.” Frank tried to keep his voice level, but it was difficult with Michael’s hand on his throat. He didn’t try to choke him just yet, but even the sensation of his palm against his adam’s apple was enough. 

“Then you are more stupid than you look.” Michael growled, his nails starting to dig into Frank’s skin. “I did not have to offer you help. I could have killed you a long time ago and saved myself a trip.” 

“Then why didn’t you?” Frank rasped, his pulse like thunder on Michael’s fingertips. It was something he had been wondering about ever since Michael had offered to take him home. 

“Despite what you might think, I love my brother very much.” Michael was still whispering into Frank’s ear, his hold never weakening. “If he were to wake one night and find his bride dead, who do you think he would blame?” Michael waited for Frank to consider that a second. “Do you think he would ever forgive me?” 

Another pause, longer this time. Frank made no attempt to answer, and really Michael didn’t expect him to. 

“I have thought about it though…” Michael admitted quietly when the silence began to grow unbearable. “So much.” His tone was different then, husky as if with arousal and Frank jolted in horror when he felt Michael brush his nose up the length of his throat. He was breathing deeply, inhaling his scent. 

Frank grew weak kneed and would have collapsed if Michael wasn’t holding him up so firmly. He began to tremble all over and he attempted to fight against his grip once more, but the attempt was futile. 

“I have killed so many of your kind.” Frank felt the way Michael clenched his teeth for a second, his mouth was so close to his neck. “I could have killed you in a heartbeat. Weak thing that you are.” 

Frank groaned as he tried to struggle again, tears pricking in his eyes. He did feel weak when he was with Michael, and he couldn’t help but think of the last time he had been with him and Nyx in their chambers. That occasion had ended with him drugged and bound in the palace gardens. 

“And yet…” Michael began to draw back ever so slightly, his hand on Frank’s throat moving up to grip his chin instead. He turned Frank’s face to his own, their lips so close Frank could feel each word as Michael spoke it. 

“For the sake of my brother I would have travelled with you through the mountains. I would have led you back to your hateful little forest. I would have dropped you right at your father’s feet even, and left you there to live with the rest of your hideous clan.” 

Michael passed his tongue slowly over his dry lips, so close he almost caught Frank’s too. When Frank tried to lurch back the grip on his chin tightened further, until Michael’s nails were piercing the skin. 

“Gerard would have been furious but he’d have forgiven me.” Michael had been talking mostly to himself, but then his tone changed and Frank knew he was talking to him again. “If you refuse to leave with me now, I will never give you this chance again. More than that, I will end you. I will find a way, any way, to destroy you, and rid you from our lives forever. Whatever it takes to have you gone.” 

Frank gasped and shuddered as Michael sealed his promise with a kiss. It was light, the barest touch of his lips to Frank’s, but it was enough to send Frank reeling. 

“Gerard would never forgive you!” He insisted, clutching to the only weapon he had. He understood now that the only thing stopping Michael from hurting him was Gerard’s reaction, and Frank knew the only way he would ever be safe would be to make Gerard to fall in love with him completely and utterly. 

“Oh I think he will.” Michael finally stepped away from Frank, releasing him from his hold so that he stumbled and nearly fell. “I think sooner or later, even my idiot brother will realise he cannot win your heart. And once he does… Once he knows you will never be his, it will destroy him.” Michael smiled, his red eyes filled with poison. “And when that happens. I will kill you.” 

Michael spoke so calmly, with so much certainty that Frank could bear to be in his presence no longer. 

He turned away before he could think it through, and only once he was halfway to the door did he realise there was no way Michael would let him go. He had already committed himself to trying though and so he continued to run, grabbing the door handle with both hands and wrenching it open with all his might. 

He expected to be caught at any moment, to feel Michael’s sharp nails once again piercing into his skin. He fled down the hallway, running as fast as he could, never believing he would reach the end. But Michael did not pursue him; not even the guards outside the door did. 

Frank still ran though, keeping up his pace all the way back to his own room. Once he was inside he locked the door and barred it shut, then hid himself under the covers of the bed. Gerard was sleeping there, and he hid against his side, his heart still racing though he was starting to breathe properly again.

He had expected Michael to try and frighten him, but even knowing that had not made his experience any less terrifying. He could still feel those cold hands on him, and still hear Michael’s furious voice. He half expected him to start bashing on the door, but he never came. 

Frank was unable to sleep though, and he lay awake all day, listening to Gerard’s soft breathing and thinking about how he would never be able to stray from Gerard’s side now. If he ever did, Michael would strike. 

xXx

Nyx had seen Michael fly into a rage numerous times in their relatively short time together. 

Michael had changed her only a few years ago, and in that time she had travelled half the world with him. She had watched him kill all manner of creatures, and drain several humans in one night. Sometimes he killed just for the fun of it. He had more blood on his hands than any of the vampires he travelled with, and the only reason he hadn’t killed Nyx on the night he fed from her, was because he had seen something special in her. 

He had turned Nyx himself that very same night and within a matter of hours her fear of Michael had turned to desire. He had held her to his strong chest and talked to her in a language she did not know. He had said she reminded him of a goddess from the stories of his childhood, a goddess of war and death with hair as black as Nyx’s own. 

Michael had been the one to insist she change her name. He had said that her old name would only serve as a reminder that she had once been a disgusting human, that a new name would lift her beyond that veil. So Nyx had named herself after a goddess she had heard of in her own childhood. Nyx, goddess of the night, child of chaos. The closest thing to Michael’s goddess she could think of. 

Since then she had remained at Michael’s side. She had never baulked at his violent streak, in fact she revelled in it. She would lick the blood of humans from his lips and let him bite her in turn whenever he wanted. Their coupling was often brutal, and even with her new powers of healing, Nyx would sometimes where the marks of their love-making for days. 

The rage that consumed Michael then though, was unlike any other Nyx had been witness too. 

“Fool of a wolf!” He shouted, storming back and forth across the room, kicking things out of his way. “How dare he go back on my offer! How stupid can you be!?” 

“Shh, love.” Nyx tried to approach Michael but flinched back when he sent a candelabra clattering to the floor. The flames of the candles all blew out and the faint smell of smoke made Nyx’s nose sting. 

“He will regret this! I will _make sure_ he regrets this!” Michael was still striding back and forth across the tiled floor, barely giving Nyx chance to reach out to him. 

“I would have let him live.” Michael’s shouting lessened into a snarl, but was all the more ominous for it. “I would have given him his life in return for him leaving _now_. What sort of a _fool_ gives up their own life - and for what? Loyalty to my brother?” Michael finally turned his blazing eyes on Nyx, as if she would have an answer for him. “You don’t believe that, do you?”

“Gerard is handsome.” Nyx shrugged, unable to stop herself from saying it. Something in the jealous way Michael’s jaw twitched got her hot, even if she was nervous of his anger. “Perhaps the beast is falling for him.” 

“Nonsense.” Michael dismissed the very idea with a loud, ugly snort. “Werewolves do not fall in love with vampires.” 

“You might say the same for vampires not falling for werewolves.” Nyx pointed out, growing in confidence now Michael was stood still and seemed to be calming down. “But King Gerard seems quite besotted.” 

Michael looked about as happy to hear Gerard referred to as ‘King’ as he did to hearing him called ‘handsome’. He glared at Nyx from the corner of his eyes, his hands clenching tightly over his hips. 

“My brother has always been an exception to the rule.” He purred darkly, looking Nyx up and down slowly. “Too soft. Too emotional. He should never have been allowed to become King.”

“Oh I quite agree.” Nyx whispered, daring to approach Michael and slip her arms around his neck. 

Michael tensed but did not try to push her away. 

“Perhaps you are thinking about this all wrong… Perhaps instead of trying to get rid of the wolf, you should be trying to dethrone your brother.” Nyx moving to stroke a finger over Michael’s ear, but was stopped when he shoved her suddenly away. 

“Now you sound as stupid as that dog.” He spat at her, his eyes blazing once again. “If Gerard is not on the throne then _I_ have to take his place.” 

“Is that really such a bad thing?” Nyx asked quietly, too timid to approach again when Michael was looking so angry. 

Michael ‘tskd’ to himself, glaring Nyx down as he moved towards her instead. 

“That’s the problem with you humans, you’re all so greedy for power.” 

“I’m not a human.” Nyx flushed bright red in the face, her own eyes starting to betray her anger. It was the most insulting thing Michael had ever called her, and it hurt all the more because she knew he was deliberately trying to upset her. 

“Pff, you’re not a real vampire either.” Michael scoffed, standing so close to Nyx now they were almost touching. “Real vampires are _born_ not _made_. You may act like one of us, but you will never be able to rid yourself of that hideous human greed.” 

Nyx gasped and made to strike Michael. It was the first time she had ever raised a hand to him, and it wasn’t a surprise when he caught her wrist with ease before the blow could land. Tears stung in Nyx’s eyes and she scowled as she tried to wrench out of Michael’s grip, to no avail. 

“Let me go.” She spat, daring to hold Michael’s gaze even as she balked beneath it. 

In their time together Michael had been cruel countless times, he had taken out his anger on her many times, beating her to the point that she would need days to heal afterwards. He had gorged on her blood to the point she felt faint, on occasions when he was struck with jealousy. But he had never hurt her with his words before and Nyx didn’t know how to cope with it. 

“What’s the matter?” Michael continued, his eyes full of poison. “Does the truth hurt so much?” 

Nyx snarled and tried to wrestle away again but Michael never loosened his hold on her wrist. In fact, he pulled her closer, slipping his free arm around her waist to pin her to his body. 

“Why are you doing this?” Nyx demanded, trying to hold onto her anger so that she wouldn’t break down and cry. “It’s the wolf you should be angry at, not me.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I have plenty in reserve for the dog.” Michael scoffed, his voice softening as he gazed at his lover. “But you are hardly innocent, sweet thing. It seems to me that you may have been harbouring some illusions of me sitting on that ghastly throne.” 

“So what if I have?” Nyx continued trying to struggle, more out of instinct than any belief she would break free. Michael’s grip was so strong, so familiar, that her fear was starting to turn into something much sweeter. She found herself goading Michael, despite knowing better. 

“You’d make a far better king than your brother.” She insisted, daring to look Michael right in the eye, to watch his anger morph. “You’re stronger, smarter and… more handsome.” She tried to look as innocent as possible, even smiled a little. 

Michael smirked slowly, realising the atmosphere had changed. Nyx still looked furious, but her unshed tears had all dried away. 

“Human greed.” He whispered, his voice still dark though it held a more seductive note this time. “Only the ignorance of man would make me desire such a thing. Why would I want to spend my days locked up in this castle when I can be out in the world, doing whatever I please?”

“You could rule.” Nyx pushed, voicing the desires she had tried to keep hidden. She had thought often of Michael sitting on the throne, the skull crowd atop his head. She could rule beside him as a queen - a far more fitting couple than Gerard and his dog. 

“I do rule.” Michael shrugged easily, moving his hand away from Nyx’s waist to touch the hem of her short dress and draw the silky fabric up over her thighs. “My men would do whatever I tell them, without question.” He slid his hand up between Nyx’s legs, teasing a fingertip on the soft crease of skin where thigh met pelvis, a place he knew Nyx to be especially ticklish. The dress slipped down so that the hem hung over Michael’s upturned wrist.

As Michael had expected, Nyx squirmed deliciously, her eyes growing hooded though she made a valiant effort to continue scowling at him. 

“I rule over every human I feed from, and every wolf I kill. I rule over _you_ , easily.” 

“Is that what you think?” Nyx scoffed, more just for the fun of fighting back and having Michael win as he did every time. 

Michael grinned slowly, pressing a long finger to the wetness between Nyx’s legs and slipping inside. 

“Deny it if you wish, sweet thing. But this tells me the truth.” Michael added a second finger almost instantly and bared his fangs in a grin when Nyx automatically pressed down. “This is human greed too.” He scolded her lightly, even as his fingers moved delicately inside her, drawing more moisture over his knuckles. “You can’t even control yourself.”

“F - Fuck you.” Nyx gasped, closing her eyes and rocking down against Michael’s fingers. He was right of course, so right, but in that moment she really didn’t care. 

Michael watched Nyx closely, moving his fingers almost lazily. He was at least not feeling enraged anymore, and was instead thinking things over as he brought his lover to climax with practiced ease. 

“I suppose you wanted a crown of your own.” He spoke thoughtfully, twisting his fingers to find that sweet spot that made Nyx squirm. “Thought you’d be a queen, did you?”

“Mhmm…” Nyx bit her lip as she nodded, her arms like a vice around Michael’s shoulders, clinging on for strength. “S - Something ah, like that…”

“Silly girl.” Michael shook his head, using his free arm around Nyx’s waist to keep her upright. “I am not even surprised.” 

Nyx hoped the fact that Michael was stroking so much pleasure into her was a sign that he was at least not pissed off about it anymore. 

“I - I just…” Nyx swallowed thickly and wet her lips, trying to find her voice as Michael quickened the pace of his hand between her legs. “I wanted t - to be… Your q - queen.” 

“Gorgeous creature.” Michael chuckled low in his throat, the sound causing a fresh wave of wetness that slicked his fingers and made his movements even easier. He gathered some over the pad of his thumb and then began to circle Nyx’s clit, revelling in the way her muscles rippled. 

“Darling, you do not need a crown to be my queen.” 

Michael’s words had so much of an impact that Nyx came undone against him, her legs shaking as she clenched hard around his fingers and screamed out. She was always loud when she came and Michael smirked to himself, his body as still and strong as a mountain as his skilled fingers coaxed another and another wave of orgasm from her. 

Nyx wasn’t sure how things had taken such a turn, but she was definitely not angry anymore. She hung weakly off Michael’s neck, her knees felt like wet clay and she had no choice but to let Michael lift her in one arm and carry her to their bed. 

Michael sat Nyx down on the edge of the bed and then stood back to look at her. She was lightly flushed all over and her red eyes were glossy. Her silk dress was of such a light material that it had fallen back into place with barely a crease, and Nyx held her knees close together in quite a demure fashion.

Michael couldn’t help but chuckle to himself and he idly sucked the wetness from his fingers, tasting the familiar bitter-sweet tang. Nyx blushed as she watched him.

“My dear… You have given me quite the marvellous idea…” Michael’s smile no longer held any trace of anger, and instead a mischievous glow had taken its place. 

xXx

Frank attempted to avoid Michael as much as possible over the next few weeks. He pretended to be sick whenever there was a council meeting, so that he wouldn’t have to go, and stayed shut up in his and Gerard’s chambers as much as possible. 

Gerard grew worried, thinking that Frank was unwell. He fussed over him as much as he could, but he was too busy to spend a lot of time with his bride. After all, he was a King now. 

Frank half expected Michael to wait until the full moon to strike, but the night went by without a hitch. Gerard had edged him seven times the night before, and then tipped him into his most explosive orgasm yet. As a result the full moon itself went by like a dream; Frank fed in the village until he felt fit to burst, and had then spent another day in bed with his husband, practically eating him too. 

Gerard was delighted that Frank seemed to be feeling better, and had cancelled one of the council meetings himself that day just so he could spend more time in bed with his lover. 

The next month rolled by much the same, with Frank avoiding the council meetings and shying away from anything that meant he had to leave his room. He did bump into Michael once or twice, and when Michael only smiled easily at him, his fear increased tenfold. 

Frank was certain that Michael was planning some sort of revenge, and the waiting was like torture.

A second full moon passed by without incident, and Frank began to dare to hope that Michael had forgiven him for refusing to leave. Perhaps his becoming something of a recluse was all it took to appease the brother of the King. 

“I have had some clothes laid out for you today.” Gerard’s voice woke Frank from his daydream as he sat by the fire, gazing at the flickering flames. “You are expected at the meeting today.” 

Frank turned his eyes to his husband, but all he could see was an orange haze from where he had been staring at the fire for too long. 

“The council meeting?” Frank’s heart missed a beat and bile rose in his throat. “I… I don’t think I feel well enough to go.” 

“I know you’re lying.” Gerard spoke so calmly that at first Frank wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly. He couldn’t see past the fire-blindness to know what Gerard’s expression was like, but he heard him approaching. 

“I know you’re not sick Frank.” Gerard kept his voice gentle but Frank still flinched when he touched his shoulder. “I know you’re just trying to avoid coming to the meetings, but today is too important for you to miss.” 

“Why?” Frank blinked hard to try and dim the orange glow that burnt over his vision. 

“Because…” Gerard paused, and Frank felt him tense beside him. “This week marks the year anniversary since our wedding.” 

Frank was stunned to hear it, and he squinted in surprise. The orange haze was starting to lift slightly and he could just about make out Gerard’s face; he looked anxious. 

“Oh.” Frank didn’t know what else to say. 

“As you can imagine, my father is getting more and more impatient about hearing about an heir.” Gerard seemed reluctant to admit it, especially when Frank wrinkled his nose up. “Now that a year has passed, the council members are getting antsy too. I promised them you would make the meeting today, so we can discuss it.” 

“What is there to discuss?” Frank groaned, feeling sick for real now. “We haven’t even discussed it between ourselves.” 

“I know.” Gerard’s cheeks tinged the faintest shade of pink. “A mistake on my part. I should have pushed the subject… But I thought you were ill.” He gave Frank a small smile, his brows furrowing to show he was no longer so easily fooled. 

“I… I do feel a little sick-”

“Enough.” Gerard scoffed, though he was still calm. He squeezed Frank’s shoulder lightly and then brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. “I understand why you might be trying to avoid the council. I’d avoid it too if I could but you _are_ my prince, and sooner or later you have to leave this room.”

Frank blushed deeply at being caught out. He bowed his head, unable to stand the way Gerard was looking so gently at him. 

Michael would be at that meeting. It would be the longest Frank had been in his presence since refusing to leave with him to go back home. 

When Frank remained silent Gerard sighed and leant down to tenderly kiss his forehead. 

“Please… Will you just get dressed and come with me? Today’s meeting is quite important for both of us, you need to be there.” 

Frank could think of a lot of places he’d rather be. Dead being one of them. Instead of saying so he simply gave one, tense nod of his head. 

“Thank you.” Gerard sighed with relief and gently tipped Frank’s head up so that he could kiss him. “We need to go in ten minutes.” 

Gerard walked away to finish dressing himself, and Frank knew he was expected to do the same. He cast a quick, longing look at the fire and then heaved himself slowly to his feet. He didn’t want to leave the heat from the hearth, and only did so because he knew he couldn’t lie anymore.

He wasn’t sure at what point his husband had realised he wasn’t really sick, but he was grateful that Gerard had not called him out on it before. For a vampire he really was exceedingly kind, and Frank couldn’t help but feel… something… for him. 

The clothes that had been laid out for him were simple but warm. He only wore fancy clothes when a special occasion called for it, and he was glad that their anniversary didn’t count as one. The tunic and breeches left for him were both made of thick, black cloth with a fleece lining to keep him warm. Even with all the fires blazing the castle was frigid during the winter months.

Gerard stood by the fire whilst he waited for Frank, his red eyes watching him closely. He could see goosebumps beading around Frank’s nipples when he removed his nightshirt, and Gerard’s mouth watered. He wanted nothing more than to avoid the meeting and simply push Frank back into the bed; but they had been doing too much of that of late. It was time to face their responsibilities. 

Once Frank had dressed Gerard helped him to pin a heavy woollen cloak over his shoulders. The material was weighty and felt soothing where it hung down Frank’s back, providing him an extra layer of warmth. 

Gerard didn’t feel the cold like Frank did, but even he dressed warmly. 

They completed their outfits with their crowns. Gerard placed Frank’s circlet over his brow for him, letting his fingers linger on his cheek for a moment. Frank met his eyes but had to look away too soon. Gerard always looked at him so intensely, sometimes he could barely stand it.

As the two men made their way to the King’s tower, they passed by windows which were almost entirely obscured with falling snow. The first wintry flurries had started just a few days before, and hadn’t really let up since. 

Gerard said it was because they were somewhat in the mountains here, and that it wouldn’t be so cold in the forests. Frank still thought of his clan though and hoped they had managed to sew their winter furs in time. He had no doubt that they had, and they would have fires constantly burning around the camp to keep the clan warn. 

Snow was rare so deep in the forest, and Frank had only ever seen light dustings before. Here in the mountains though the snow fell thick and when he looked outside into the gardens he was stunned by how deep it looked. The thought of going outside made him shudder. 

When they reached the King’s tower it was to find the rest of the council waiting for them. 

Frank tried to look anywhere but at the other council members, especially Michael who was sat in his usual seat beside Gerard’s. Frank hovered behind deliberately so that Gerard would sit down first, and then he at least would be between them. 

Frank took his own seat nervously, hoping that no one would notice how hard his heart was beating. He knew that vampires could zone in on the pulse point in the neck almost without meaning to, and he was hyper aware of how obvious his pulse probably was right then. 

As Lord Damascus kicked off proceedings as usual, Frank kept his eyes directed at the table. He only half listened to all that was being said, waiting for the inevitable. 

It came almost immediately this time. As soon as Lord Damascus had finished speaking Michael piped up. 

“As I’m sure we’re now all sick of hearing - King Daniel is pushing for more information regarding an heir.” Michael scanned his nails, as if he wasn’t really interested in the matter himself. “He has sent another letter.” 

“I know.” Gerard sounded tense, though he tried not to show it. “I have read it.” 

“And do you mean to ignore it, as usual?” Michael asked innocently. 

A few of the other council members made soft noises of frustration. 

“With all due respect, your highness, you have now been married for a year. Most would consider that ample time to make a decision.” 

Gerard glared at the man who spoke. A middle aged vampire who Frank merely knew as ‘the fat one’. From what Frank could tell, the man was in charge of the treasury, but he wasn’t shy in throwing his opinion around about anything and everything. 

“Indeed.” Gerard took a deep breath so as not to get infuriated. He had thought long and hard about what he would say that day; he just wished Frank was willing to talk about the subject in private. 

“We have thought about this issue at length.” Gerard slid a hand over Frank’s under the table, finding his fingers and squeezing them gently. He could hear the way his bride’s heart was racing and he wished he could turn to look at him. 

“As I am unwilling to take a mistress,” Gerard spoke slowly, like the words pained him, “we have considered instead having Frank lay with a woman. Just until a child is conceived, of course.” 

This was news to Frank, and he was so stunned he almost slid right off the end of his chair. The other council members were so shocked themselves that they didn’t notice though, and the uproar after the initial dumb silence was riotous.

“The wolf? Lay with a woman?” 

“Your highness, I must strongly protest-”

“But you don’t mean a _vampire_ woman, surely!?”

“We must have a vampire heir -”

“This is the most absurd thing I have ever heard-”

“What woman would agree to having sex with a wolf?” 

Frank sat, dazed, as the words of anger and astonishment buzzed about him like a cloud of bees. Gerard let them protest for a short while, but soon put a stop to it simply by raising his hand for silence. It took a moment, but eventually everyone quieted down. The only people who hadn’t spoke up at all were Lord Damascus and Michael. 

“Might I remind you gentlemen that Frank is your Prince.” Gerard gazed around the table, his face set in a scowl. “You shall show him more respect.” 

“Yes, or your might be imprisoned for treason.” Michael spoke through a grin, though he held his hands up innocently when Gerard glared at him. “Don’t look so angry brother, I for one think this is a marvellous idea.” 

“You do?” Gerard had to admit, that surprised him. Even Frank was so stunned he couldn’t help but lean forward to look at Michael’s face, just to see if he was lying. He seemed earnest though. 

“Absolutely.” Michael met Frank’s gaze and his grin widened. “Why shouldn’t Prince Frank sow the seed? I have always wondered if it was possible for a wolf and a vampire to procreate. I’m sure we could find some willing ladies who would bed him.” 

“I would not be so sure.” The fat one continued to complain. “Whilst I understand that he is our Prince, I must be honest with you my King, I do not know of anyone in the kingdom who has expressed any love for the wolf.” 

“I am not asking anyone to love him.” Gerard growled through clenched teeth, trying hard not to get angry. “Just a simple act of copulation is enough.” 

“I happen to know someone who would be more than happy to bed the wolf.” Michael chirped in, his smile almost taking up his whole face. “In fact, she’s been dying to give him a try.”

“We are not talking about a piece of meat here.” Gerard scoffed. 

“We’re not talking about this _at all_.” Frank, who had been stunned into silence, finally found his voice again. 

It was not like him to speak up much during meetings, and when he spoke with such venom everyone turned to stare at him in surprise. The only person who didn’t look shocked was Michael. 

“I am not having sex with any woman.” Frank insisted, his anger making him brave. He couldn’t believe Gerard had even suggested it, especially without discussing it with him first. “Especially not Nyx - who I know is who you’re talking about, by the way.” He spat at Michael. 

Michael met Frank’s furious gaze and had to bite back a laugh. When Frank realised what he had said he balked and turned away, his fear returning in one fell swoop. 

He wondered if this had all been Michael’s idea. Perhaps he intended for Frank to get forced into bed with Nyx, where he would be humiliated by trying to figure out how to have sex with a woman, and then probably slaughtered for good measure. 

Horrified, Frank felt tears burning in his eyes. Gerard’s hand tried to find his under the table again but he yanked it away. He had never felt so embarrassed. 

“I actually think it’s not a bad idea.” Lord Damascus’ soft voice filtered through the chaos, trying to diffuse the growing tension in the room. “Of course, it will have to be done delicately. If Prince Frank does not harbour any uh… any taste for women,” Lord Damascus coughed awkwardly, “and if the potential lady does not desire the Prince, then it can be difficult for all involved. But not impossible. And if it leads to a child-”

“A _half breed_ child-” 

“But still, an heir.” Lord Damascus soldiered on, ignoring the fat vampire who tried to interrupt him. He looked to Gerard instead, meeting his eyes. “Arrangements could be made, I’m sure. We know that the full moon is a um… A time of heightened arousal… If the coupling was arranged for around that time, then…”

“Yes.” Gerard nodded his agreement, catching onto the idea immediately. “You’re quite right Lord Damascus.” He turned to Frank then, lowering his voice and trying to speak gently to him. “Frank… During the gibbous moon, we could arrange for a woman - any woman of your choice -”

“ _No._ ” Frank, who had been hunching down into his seat, sat up straight again. He slammed a fist onto the table and turned his angry, amber eyes to his husband. “No. I will not do this. You cannot force me to do this.” 

“I am not trying to force you to do anything.” Gerard’s eyes were soft and sad, and he spoke in hurried, hushed tones. “We must have an heir Frank, and I can think of no other way-”

“I said NO.” Frank’s teeth began to sharpen, only obvious to Gerard who sat so close to him. His eyes were more wolf-like, his pupils two dark slits. Gerard was sure if he looked, he would find that his nails had sharpened too. 

“Frank, you must understand. If we do not do something to create an heir then-”

“If you want a child so badly, then make one yourself.” Frank snarled, lurching to his feet when he could stand the stares no longer. His skin was crawling from the red eyes all over him, and his anger was making his body warp. “Sleep with whatever woman you want, I don’t care.” 

Frank shoved his chair to the ground as he turned his back on the table. The heavy piece of furniture was like thunder when it collided with the floor, the sound made Gerard flinch as if he had been struck. He watched his bride storm out of the room, slamming the door so hard behind himself that it shook in its frame. 

The silence that preceded was deafening. 

Gerard sat, humiliated, as the other council members shared uneasy glances. 

When no one else made any effort to talk Gerard too rose to his feet, looking at the faces around the table and feeling a blush pepper his cheeks. 

“If no one has anything else to discuss, this meeting is at an end.” 

To Gerard’s relief no one, not even Michael, tried to stop him from leaving the room. 

xXx

Michael let things fester for an hour or two. 

He suspected that Gerard and his bride would not be on speaking terms that soon after the meeting, and his suspicions proved correct when he found Gerard moping about the kitchens, eating a tray of lemon cakes that were fresh out of the oven. 

“Brother.” Michael smiled as he entered the kitchen, dodging one of the cooks who sailed past him with a tray of almond tarts. “I thought I might find you here.” 

When Gerard and Michael were children they had often sought solace in the kitchen and whatever was currently being made. Whenever one of them had been disciplined, they would hide in the kitchen and sulk; hopefully with cakes for company, but anything would do. 

Michael had been making some last minute arrangements in the hours since the meeting, and now that everything was set up perfectly, he had come to find his King. 

“Have you and Frank had any more chance to discuss everything? I can have a woman ready for you by the next full moon, easily.” 

“No, we haven’t discussed it.” Gerard grumbled through a mouthful of lemon cake. He knew Michael was only trying to irritate him, but he was beyond rising to it now; too downhearted already. 

“A pity.” Michael sat beside Gerard and helped himself to one of the cakes. “Do not lose heart, dear brother. I’m sure the Prince will come around.” 

Gerard looked at Michael, his eyes suspicious. He watched him pick pieces off his lemon cake and pop them daintily into his mouth. He got the distinct impression Michael was planning something, but what, Gerard didn’t know. 

“I did have another solution for you though, if you’re interested.” Michael waited until he had finished his cake before speaking again. Just to give Gerard some more time to fester. 

“Oh?” Gerard didn’t like the sound of that. “What solution?” 

“Have you thought about simply turning a human?” Michael kept his gaze on the crumbs he was pushing idly about the table top. He tried to keep his face neutral, and not to reveal his mirth. 

“Of course I have.” Gerard spoke quietly, his eyes boring into the side of Michael’s face. “You know why I can’t do that.” 

“Do I?” Michael finally turned to look at his brother, licking some lemon crumbs from his fingers. “I see no problem with it.” 

“It is an abomination.” Gerard blushed lightly as he spoke. “A dilution of the blood.” 

“And a half breed child is not the same thing?” Michael asked, smirking at Gerard’s uncomfortable shrug. “The way I see it, there is no way for you to produce an heir with your bride without diluting the blood. If you are dead set on not sleeping with a woman yourself, then you simply must accept that.” 

“I suppose…” Gerard idly ran his thumb beneath his lower lip, gazing to the ceiling as he considered that. “But how would I change a human? I’ve never…” 

Michael’s smirk widened as Gerard slowly came to realise why Michael had suggested it at all. Of course… Gerard had never turned a human, nor had anyone else in his kingdom, to his knowledge. Not for centuries and centuries. But Michael had… 

“If you want me to show you how, you need only ask.” Michael said coolly, his eyes like daggers, piercing into Gerard’s soul. “It’s really rather easy, once you know how.”

“I’ve read some books-”

“Books are useless.” Michael scoffed, waving his hand. “You need someone with experience. It took me three failed attempts before I managed to turn Nyx without killing her.”

“Why did you turn her?” Gerard asked. It was something he had often wondered, since meeting the woman. “Surely you cannot love her.” 

“Why not?” Michael shrugged, though he chuckled. “Am I incapable of love?”

“I don’t think so.” Gerard said mildly. “But I know you well enough to know a human would never turn your gaze.” 

“Hmm…” Michael thought about that, and then shrugged. “You’re right, of course. Though I have grown fond of the little beast.” He chuckled. “I suppose I changed her just to prove to myself that I could.” 

Gerard snorted at that and picked up another lemon cake. He wasn’t surprised, it was just like Michael to think like that. 

A not quite comfortable silence passed between the brothers as they both ate another cake each. Around them the kitchen was bustling, and it was almost like when they would hide together as children. It might have been pleasant, if they weren’t discussing an heir. A topic which Gerard was growing rather fatigued of hearing about. 

“So… What do you think?” Michael asked after they had both finished their cakes. “We could go to the village together to find a suitable human. Or perhaps you’d like to go somewhere further afield?” 

“I think… I should talk to Frank first.” Gerard sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I made a mistake today. I need to make it up to him and take his opinion into account.” 

Michael forced himself to smile and remember that soon enough Frank would be out of the picture. 

“Alright.” He conceded, nodding his head. “Discuss it with the Prince and then come back to me.” He looked around for something that might distract Gerard a little longer and his eyes alighted on a fresh pail of mountain goat milk. 

“How about some milk and honey, to go with these cakes?” He suggested, already getting up to fix them both a drink. 

Gerard couldn’t help but smile. It had been their favourite drink as children, and they only ever had it if they were ill or couldn’t sleep. It seemed fitting for the moment. 

“Thank you, that sounds nice.” He watched Michael spoon honey into a cup of milk for them each and wondered fleetingly why he was in such a good mood. He had no doubt he would find out in time. 

xXx

Frank had been relieved when Gerard hadn’t followed him to their chambers. He had thrown his beautiful circlet across the room and then sat by the fire in a huff. He had expected his husband to appear at any moment, and now that a couple of hours had passed with no sign of him he had managed to calm down slightly. 

He had no doubt then when the King of the vampires decided to show his fast, his anger would re-ignite. He couldn’t believe what Gerard had said during the council meeting. He had thought that Gerard wouldn’t be able to stand him sleeping with anyone else… Least of all a vampire woman. Or maybe it was just Frank who felt that way. 

Frank ached for his clan more than ever then. He found himself wondering if they still thought about him. It was hard to believe that a whole year had passed since he had last seen them, it felt like much longer and yet also no time at all. 

He was still thinking about them when there was a soft, gentle knock at the door. 

Frank jolted out of his reverie and turned to stare at the door. Was it Gerard? Why would he knock? 

Frank hunched his shoulders inward, staring suspiciously at the door. He considered just ignoring it, but when it knocked again, just as soft as the first time, curiosity got the better of him. 

He approached the door warily, pulling his cloak about himself like a shield. When he opened the door he pulled it open just a crack, just so that he could peek out. In the hallway was the last person he had been expecting. 

“Wait - wait!” Nyx held her hands up in surrender, looking at Frank with wide eyes. “Please, I just want to talk.” 

Frank, who had been about to slam the door shut again, hesitated. He eyed Nyx with fear, but when he saw that Michael wasn’t with her he calmed down slightly. 

“What do you want?” He asked quietly, opening the door a little wider so that he could see if anyone else was in the corridor. Nyx was alone. 

“Michael told me about the council meeting today. I wanted to talk to you about it.” 

“Why?” Frank asked through a groan. He dreaded to think what Michael had revealed. “I’m not letting you in.” 

“Come walk with me?” Nyx didn’t seem concerned that Frank didn’t trust her. “There are guards all over the castle - King’s guards, not Michael’s. I promise, I only want to talk.” 

Frank still didn’t trust Nyx, but something about her soft gaze made him relent and he slowly slipped out into the corridor. When she made no move to touch him, he felt a little better, and soon the two of them were strolling casually through the castle, as if they did this most evenings. 

“Michael said that there’s a chance you and I will have to create an heir for you and the King.” Nyx spoke so casually anyone would think she was discussing the snow outside the windows. “How do you feel about that?” 

“You need to ask?” Frank scoffed, glancing sidelong at the woman walking beside him. There was no denying that she was beautiful, and yet she inspired no desire in him. 

“I suppose not.” Nyx chuckled, leading Frank down a flight of stairs. Frank rarely saw Nyx walking around, but she seemed to know the castle well. “I doubt you’ll be surprised to know that I would love to bed you.” 

Frank frowned suspiciously, his cheeks burning. “You would?” He asked sceptically, making Nyx giggle. 

“Of course. You’re handsome. You’re a prince. And you’re a wolf. I’ve never had a wolf before.” Nyx gave Frank an appreciative look which only made his cheeks blaze more. He decided it wouldn’t be prudent to say he had never had a woman before. 

“I don’t think you realise how many people desire you.” Nyx continued to speak, leading the way as they twisted through tower staircases and along dark corridors. “I’ve heard a lot of the vampires talking about you. Men and women, both.” 

“Really?” Frank found that hard to believe. He thought everyone hated him. Was being a wolf really that erotic?

“Oh yes.” Nyx smiled and came to a halt next to a thick wooden door, clad with iron. “May I… Show you something?” She asked softly, looking at Frank through half lidded eyes. 

Frank glanced from Nyx to the door and back again. She was dressed sparsely, in a long velvet dress that might have been warm if she wore a cloak with it. But the sleeves cut off at the shoulder and the neckline plunged down to reveal her cleavage. Frank had a feeling he knew what she wanted to show him. 

“Listen, there’s no point in me lying to you.” Frank’s tongue felt thick and dry in his mouth as he gazed at Nyx’s demure smile. “I don’t think even if we tried that I’d be able to…” He trailed off, embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry.” Nyx chuckled, laying her hand over the door handle. “I’m not taking you in here to seduce you.” 

“Oh.” Frank felt even more embarrassed, and didn’t even think about it before following Nyx into the room.

Inside, the room was much smaller than any other Frank had been in. He could see from the window that they were on the ground floor, the snow still falling thickly outside. 

There was a small table set up in the middle of the room, with two guards sat at it. There was fire burning in the hearth, and the guards were drinking from two cups that were steaming, although Frank couldn’t see what was inside. 

“Here he is boys.” Nyx pushed Frank further into the room. “He’s all yours.” 

Frank frowned in confusion, but when he turned around, Nyx was already leaving. He darted for the door too late. Her vampire reflexes were quicker than his, and she had closed and bolted the door before he could even touch it. 

Frank whirled around to see what the guards were doing, but they moved lazily, almost as if it was too much effort. 

“What’s going on?” Frank demanded, trying to recognise whether they were Michael’s or Gerard’s guards. The one man he did not recognise at all, but the second he did. It took him a beat too long to remember that he was the guard who had cornered him in the library, almost an entire year ago. 

Immediately Frank began to feel afraid and he pressed his back to the door. He tried the handle, never taking his eyes off the guards, but he knew that there was no way he could get that door open. 

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice hoarse. The guards were stood up now, but they both finished their drinks before turning to face him. Frank tried to calm his racing heart, to no avail. 

“Go ahead.” The first guard, the one Frank didn’t recognise, said to the second. “You’re the one who wants him.” 

The second guard chuckled and nodded, though he said nothing as he began to walk slowly towards Frank. 

Frank watched him come, a cold chill going down his spine. He tried to make sense of what those words could mean, praying that he had misunderstood them. He didn’t dare move away from the door, but he only felt more and more trapped as the guard approached. 

“Don’t touch me.” Frank warned him, his voice a low growl that resonated in his chest. 

“Or what?” The guard scoffed, reaching out so suddenly his movement was like a blur. He took hold of both of Frank’s wrists and yanked him until he fell into his chest. “The King won’t save you this time.” 

Frank struggled instinctively, growling and snarling in horror. Something about the guard’s tone told him that he didn’t simply mean that Gerard wouldn’t think to come and look for him. It became clear then that this had all been planned. 

“Michael did this.” He realised, yanking harder against the guard’s tight grip. “Let me go!”

“Hold him!” The guard turned to bark at his companion. The second guard came over immediately and grabbed Frank from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. 

Their inhuman strength was unlike anything Frank had felt. He knew that vampires were strong, but he had never realised that Gerard and even Michael had been holding back their strength with him. The guards were so intent to not let him go that they held him as tight as they possible could, almost crushing his bones in the process. 

“Nooo!” Frank tipped his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs, struggling and wrestling against the guard behind him. It was no use, he might as easily knock down a mountain. “LET ME GO!” 

“No chance.” The guard in front of Frank released his wrists now his companion had him. “I hope you’re not going to scream the whole time. It’s such a turn off.” 

Frank screamed louder at that, watching through terrified eyes as the guard began to undress himself. He could barely believe what was happening and he felt the air in his lungs escape in one, long howl. But it was almost impossible to inhale again and he choked as he struggled, his panic suffocating him. 

The guard chuckled as he slid out of his clothes, removing layer after layer until he was naked. His cock was half hard, bigger than any Frank had seen, and surrounded by a nest of dark hair. The thought of it going anywhere near him was enough to make Frank feel faint. 

He realised then, with perfect clarity, that he was going to be raped. He could do nothing but sob and gasp, his struggling grower weaker with every second. The guard behind him was tense and silent, watching just as intently as Frank as the guard from the library approached Frank and used a dagger to tear his clothes off of him. 

Frank began to feel dizzy, and he was sure he came in and out of consciousness. Every time his vision came back though barely any time would have passed, and it seemed to take forever for the guard to strip him until he was naked. 

Even with the fire burning so close by, Frank felt icy cold. He stopped trying to break out of his captives hold and instead simply shivered violently, his head hanging so that his chin was on his chest. 

Rough, cold hands grabbed at his legs and hoisted them up, so that the library guard could stand between them. Cold fingers grabbed at his penis and scratched over his sack, handling him roughly. Frank wasn’t sure if the vampire was actually trying to get him hard, and hoped he would give up on the effort soon.

“Come on, come on. Just fuck him already.” The guard holding Frank from behind seemed to be getting antsy and Frank wondered if they were on some sort of time limit. 

“I am, I am.” The second guard spat into his palm and used his own saliva to slick up his growing erection. When Frank glanced down and saw it a fresh wave of panic took over him. If only it had been close to a full moon, then he might have been able to fight back. 

Thinking of the moon seemed to spark something inside Frank, and once again he began to black out. Something else was waking up though, and he recognised the feeling of the wolf with a dizzy sense of relief. He had to get angry… Angry always woke the beast. 

“Let. Me. Go.” Frank snarled through clenched teeth, starting to struggle again. He could feel the guard getting dangerously close, could almost feel the tip of his cock between his legs. He shuddered and felt bile rise in his throat, along with a smack of fury that made his teeth sharpen. 

“Let. Me. _Go._ ” Frank arched his back as hard as he could, sending the guard off balance for just a second. His whole body wracked with pain, and he began to scream. His bones felt like they were fire, liquidizing inside him. His fingers didn’t feel like fingers anymore, and his arms flailed as he broke free of the guard’s hold. 

“HOLD HIM UP!” The naked guard shouted, and Frank had barely hit the floor before he was being pulled back to his feet. 

This time though, fear began to show in the guard’s faces. When Frank threw his head back to scream, his teeth were like daggers in a misshapen jaw. His eyes were like two molten pools of amber, and his ribcage was visibly snapping and reforming. 

“No, no, no. Fuck this.” The guard who had been holding Frank let him go again and turned to grab for the door. He fumbled with a key on his belt, but it was too late. When Frank screamed again the noise morphed into a howl, and when the guard dared a glance over his shoulder it was to find a monstrous creature, nearly eight feet tall, staring back at him. 

xXx

Gerard and Michael were still in the kitchen, laughing over their milk and honey when the sound of screaming came from above them. They glanced at each other, both of their faces stunned, and then both sprung from the table at the same time. 

Gerard led the way, taking the stairs up from the basement two at a time. When they reached the top it was to find a dozen vampires milling around the entrance hall, faces full of panic. 

“I heard howling coming from down there.” A woman declared, pointing down one of the corridors that branched off of the main hall. “And the sound of glass breaking.” 

Gerard looked at Michael again, fear gripping him. His brother was frowning, but did not look afraid. Together, they took off at a run. 

With their inhuman speed it took them no time at all to reach the doorway the howls had been coming from. They knew they had reached the right place, because a thin puddle of blood was leaking from beneath the door. 

“What has happened here?” Gerard breathed, trying the door but it wouldn’t budge. It took both himself and Michael several attempts to kick it down, fuelled by their panic. 

Inside was a mess that could only have been caused by one thing. 

“Gods…” Gerard gazed around the room with wide, horrified eyes. 

Inside, a small wooden table had been smashed to pieces, and amongst the broken wood were two dismembered bodies. One of them was fully clothed, and the other was completely naked. 

The window that led to the gardens and the mountains beyond was smashed, letting a freezing cold wind into the room. But the thing that caught Gerard’s attention the most was the ribbons of clothes just inside the door. It was impossible to see what they had once been, all except for one thing. 

Michael watched as Gerard stooped down to pick up the cloak that he had pinned to Frank earlier that evening, still complete with the pin he had used. 

“What happened here?” Michael asked, his voice hushed. 

“It was Frank.” Gerard whispered, feeling sick to the stomach. “But I don’t understand… The full moon isn’t for another two weeks.” He crossed the room to look out the window, but through the snow there was no way to tell how close Frank was. 

“I need to get out there. I need to look for him.” Gerard dropped the cloak and turned to stride out of the room, missing the way Michael smirked to himself. 

“I’ll help you.” He offered, managing to sound convincingly shaken. He paused to look at the bodies on the floor one last time, and thought to himself that two lives were worth it, if it got rid of the wolf once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whuuut, was that the first ever straight (sort of) smut I ever wrote? Heck yeah it was. Not really sure how that happened... I think evil Mikey is just too darn sexy to pass up ho ho. 
> 
> Anywho, the end is nigh dear friends... And I'm currently battling with my internet _a lot_. I guess that's what I get for moving to my own place. Still, I'm stealing wifi where I can and hopefully the next chapter will be with you soon. 
> 
> Stay tuned! xo


	7. Hollow Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this

“Lord Damascus, you will take your men East to the village. Captain Broad, you head West as far as Clearisle. Marius, you take a handful of men and head South with the dogs, it’s unlikely he went that way but if he did, the hounds will find him. As for Michael and myself, we’ll head North over the mountains.” 

Gerard drew a line with his finger as he indicated where each team of vampires would be heading on the map spread between them. 

The throne room was full with every guardsmen, kennelmaster and servant to spare. Gerard was determined that they needed to find Frank, but he also knew he needed large teams to search for him. Not just because he might be hard to find, but also because they would need strength in numbers if he was still in wolf form. 

Gerard didn’t know why Frank had turned, but he was trying not to worry about that for now. His main concern was finding him and bringing him home safely. 

“If you find the Prince, bring him here and alert me immediately.” Gerard ordered, already turning away from the map so that he could dress in his heavy winter cloak and gloves. “If he is in beast form then you may need to work together to subdue him. _Do not harm him_.” 

There was a soft murmuring sound, like a wind rippling through the throne room. Gerard did not miss the way many of those present exchanged glances. 

“What if he tries to kill us?” One man shouted from the back. One of Michael’s men whose name Gerard had never asked for. “What do we do then?” 

“Kill him first.” Another man suggested, from the other side of the room. 

Gerard scowled as he tried to locate who had spoken, but the sea of faces staring back at him were giving nothing away. 

“There is no reason why he should attack unless he feels threatened.” He called to them all, fists clenched. 

“What about Seth and Julius? They were just taking a break and he slaughtered them!” 

Again, Gerard didn’t see who spoke but the uproar of agreement sent him reeling. He bared his teeth in a low growl, furious that they were all being so hostile when what he needed them to do was _help_.

“Were you there?” He demanded, raising his voice to be heard. “Did you see what happened?” He waited for the noise levels to drop, his question rhetorical. “No one here knows what happened in that room. But you _do_ all know that Frank has barely roamed this castle alone. There is no reason why he would have suddenly decided to leave our chambers, seek out Seth and Julius and kill them. Not unless he was provoked.” 

“Provoked how?” This time it was Michael who spoke, his voice low and gentle, but it inspired even more rage in the King.

“I don’t know how.” Gerard spoke through clenched teeth, turning tensely to glare at his brother. “But perhaps if we all stopped talking and actually _found_ Frank, we might learn _how_.” It was clear that Gerard was close to snapping, so Michael held his hands up in a sign of surrender. 

“I meant no disrespect.” He said gently, waiting for Gerard to calm slightly before turning to face his own men. “Find the wolf.” He called to them, pulling on his own thick leather gloves. “Bring him back. Do not harm him.” His eyes flashed as he spoke, and he grinned a little. “Unless, of course, you have no choice.”

“What? No - Do not harm him _at all_.” Gerard insisted, striding forward but Michael held a hand out to stop him. 

“Brother, you cannot expect these men to risk their lives for you and then demand that they do not fight if the wolf tries to kill them.” He raised his eyebrows, looking at Gerard intently. “Isn’t it enough that they are willing to help at all?” 

Gerard looked torn, his breathing heavy. He felt so angry all of a sudden, like he wanted to simply rant and rage and demand that they find Frank, or die trying, or so help him he would kill them all himself. It was only the way it reminded him of his father that he managed to hold back at all. 

“If Frank attacks, they must be allowed to defend themselves.” Michael continued, his voice gentle. “I know you love him Gerard. But you are a King, you must think of your people too.” 

Gerard met Michael’s eyes, feeling sick. He was so overcome with emotion it was impossible to clear his head enough to be able to tell if Michael was playing a game with him or not. All he knew was that he needed to go. He needed to look for Frank, the impatience was eating at him. 

“Alright.” He croaked, more just to get people moving more than really agreeing. “Fine. If he… If he attacks, then of course… I mean, no one else should die today.” 

“Good.” Michael nodded, coming to stand by Gerard and squeeze his shoulder gently. “Alright men,” He shouted to the room at large, “Get moving. Find the Prince and bring him back here unharmed, if you can.” 

Gerard’s skin rippled with displeasure to hear Michael giving orders as if he were the one in charge, but in the end he did nothing to stop him. 

The throne room emptied quickly as each nominated leader took their group and headed outside. Around twenty men remained, mostly Michael’s men, but a few palace guards and a couple of soldiers Gerard liked stood behind. They were to accompany the brothers to the mountains.

“Come, brother.” Michael led Gerard by the shoulder, pushing him through the open doors. “You’ll feel better once we’re in the bracing cold.” 

“I’ll feel better once we’ve found him.” Gerard retorted, fastening his cloak tighter around his shoulders. 

Outside the winds were howling fiercely, whipping up snow and lashing it into their faces. Gerard knew it would be worse once they started to climb into the mountains, and his heart ached to think of Frank alone and afraid out there. 

He couldn’t understand why his lover would suddenly turn and attack, and a sense of unease clung to him. Something must have happened… He was sure of it. Frank wouldn’t just… run away. Would he? 

Their initial quick search had shown them no trace of man or wolf in the palace gardens though, and the snow was falling so heavily that any tracks were almost immediately obliterated. The sky was so laden with clouds that no moonlight could get through, and the world was chillingly dark. 

“Get moving.” Gerard barked to the men trailing after them. “No one gets out of this cold until we find him.” 

xXx

_Cold… So cold…_

Frank was naked, changed back into human form what felt like hours ago. 

As a wolf, he ran at a higher temperature, and had at least a light coat of hair to warm him. As a human, he had nothing to protect him from the freezing cold that gripped him.

He couldn’t remember much of how he had got here. Changing without the moon made him nauseas and gave him a migraine like a hammer to the skull. He could remember being in the palace, and the guard from the library… Could remember the scratch of his nails on his cock and the lust in his eyes… But then all was blank. 

A quick check of his own body had assured him that he had not been raped after all. And from the blood that covered him like a sticky blanket, he guessed those guards would not be able to try again. He could imagine well enough what had happened, he only hoped he hadn’t killed anyone else before fleeing the castle. 

As for where he was now, Frank had no idea. He seemed to be surrounded on all sides by snow, with nothing but sky above. 

The snow was falling so heavily that Frank could barely see an arms length in front of himself, and the white flakes stuck to his eyelashes and clumped them together. His hair was also heavy and wet with it, plastered to his cheeks and his neck, like an icy mantle. 

He tried to focus on walking, but every step was harder than the last. He hadn’t been able to feel his feet for a while, which made balancing difficult. His hands too were growing number by the second, despite being pressed into his armpits, his arms crossed over his chest. It was the little he could to shield himself, for all it did for him.

Frank wasn’t sure anymore if the howling in his ears was the wind or just his imagination. He was dizzy and probably delirious, and he could tell that his heart beat had slowed because he couldn’t feel his pulse in any of his pulse points anymore… Although, maybe that was just because his hands were so cold…

_One more step._

He forced his foot forward another inch. 

_One more step._

Where was he going? He had no idea. He only knew he couldn’t stop here. He had to keep moving. If he stopped then he’d die.

_One more step._

He had never experienced cold like this. In the forest, snow never fell like it did here, and there were always plenty of fires burning to warm yourself beside. He would do anything to have a fire then. 

_One more step._

He could vaguely remember the map he had seen a year before. He knew the way home was through the mountains, but he was just so cold he couldn’t remember anymore than that. He couldn’t even really feel sad about it… He just felt cold. So cold. 

_One more step._

Frank didn’t feel the stone he stepped on, but it succeeded in unbalancing him and he toppled forward into the snow. He was so frigid he couldn’t even unfold his arms to try and break his fall, and he simply allowed himself to collapse face first to the ground.

He knew, somewhere deep down, that he needed to get up. Or at the very least crawl. But he couldn’t bring himself to try anymore. The snow down here felt almost warm, and he allowed himself to sink into it like sinking into a luxurious blanket, or the hot pool in the castle. 

Frank moved his aching body just enough so that he could look up to the sky, and let the snow fall like kisses onto his eyes and lips. He thought about home, and was sure he could even hear the sound of his clan around him, building fires and sharing stories. 

He imagined Gerard there too, sharing in their revelry and wearing wolf furs instead of his usual ghastly clothes. Frank imagined him kissing him, loving him by a fire. He imagined them having a baby, a gorgeous little wolf cub who would suckle from blood that dripped from their veins. 

Warm… Gushing blood… 

Frank could almost smell it. Could taste it, even. The blood from the guards had frozen on him in a thin sheet, but the blood Frank could taste was hot and fresh and _warm_.

“Drink.” Gerard’s voice… More beautiful than any other Frank knew. More than deserving to feature in any hallucination. 

“ _Drink, Frank._ ” More insistent this time, and louder. So… Real…

Frank began to choke as the blood in his mouth ran into his throat. It bubbled up over his lips and splattered over his chin and throat as he coughed, and still that voice kept telling him to drink. Practically snarling at him. 

“ _Drink_ damn you.” 

Frank couldn’t understand why he was being made to drown like this. But the blood was so warm and so delicious he tried his best to swallow it. He was just so cold, his muscles all felt seized up. But slowly, as the blood warmed his throat he managed to seize back some control of his own body and he began to gulp. 

A hand on the back of his head was nudging him slowly upright, just enough so that he could swallow more easily. He was starting to drink with gusto, realising that the blood in his mouth was real, burning as it travelled to his stomach, fortifying him. 

“That’s it. That’s it, drink my love.” 

Frank tried to open his eyes and find the face of his husband, but his lashes had finally frozen solid and he could see nothing. He couldn’t even feel Gerard, though he knew he must be there. The only place on his body that was capable of any sensation was his mouth, burning from the blood that filled it. 

Who knew that vampire blood would be so hot. Frank had never imagined it would be. He almost laughed at his new knowledge, and nearly choked again for the effort. 

“Easy, easy.” Gerard pulled his wrist away from Frank’s mouth long enough to allow him to recover his breath before he pressed the wound back to his blue lips. “That’s it.” He cooed, feeding him like a baby bird, cradling his head to his chest. 

All around them, the other vampires watched. Their faces were a mixture of disgusted and horrified. Gerard couldn’t care less. The fingers of his free hand were searching for Frank’s pulse on his neck and couldn’t even find it, it was so weak. If they had been mere minutes later, he was certain his bride would be dead. 

“You!” Gerard barked at the nearest guard, causing him to startle and then stand bolt upright. “How fast can you run?”

“I was the fastest in my training group sire.” The guard responded automatically, staring dead ahead, too afraid to watch the wolf feed from his king. 

“Good. Run back to the castle as fast as you can. Tell the kitchens I need plenty of hot broth and warmed milk ready for our return. I want every fire in the palace lit. And have a hot bath made up in my chambers, with warmed towels and bed warmers in the bed.” 

“Yes sire.” The guard bowed his head once and then took off at a run, too fast for human eyes to follow. 

Gerard turned back to Frank then, letting him drink just a little longer before tenderly easing his wrist away. 

“Someone help me.” He called softly, starting to raise to his feet. 

It was no surprise when no one jumped at the chance, but after a second’s delay one of the old soldiers came forward to help steady Frank as Gerard lifted him from the snow and began to wrap him tightly in his cloak. 

“You should just leave him here.” One of the other guards spoke up, though quietly. “I’ve seen this sort of thing before. He’ll be dead within the hour. Even a werewolf can’t survive in this cold long.” 

“He’s right.” Michael agreed, watching as Gerard pulled the cloak tight around Frank’s skinny frame. “If he’d stayed in wolf form, it might be different. But as a man… He’s practically dead already.” 

“Yes, _thank you_ for your input.” Gerard snarled through clenched teeth, hugging Frank to his chest as soon as he had bundled him into the cloak. 

He strode past the circle of watching men and turned to look at their surroundings and figure out the best route home. It had been easy enough charging up the mountain, when fear and desperation had been his aid. Now that he had Frank in his arms, frozen and dying, he knew he needed to be quick but careful. 

“I need three men to go and alert the other search parties that we have found him. I don’t care who.” Gerard didn’t even turn to look at the men as he spoke. 

It took a second, but then three of them broke away from the others and started down the mountain. They could run fast as they pleased, but Gerard was not so lucky. With Frank so weak, he couldn’t flit back to the palace. The speed coupled with the weather would surely kill him. 

“Everyone else go on ahead and get warm. Make sure no one will be in my way once I’m back.” Gerard started off, carefully making a path back down the mountain. The other vampires disappeared around him, but Michael stayed at his side. 

“You shouldn’t have fed him like that.” He spoke quietly, looking uneasily at Frank, unconscious in Gerard’s arms. “You don’t know what effect it might have.” 

“As long as it keeps him alive, I don’t care.” Gerard growled. “And spare me any lectures. Now is really not the time.” 

“All I’m saying is that after what he did - killing two of our own and then running away - the last thing you should be doing is feeding him the blood of a vampire king. It’s not right-”

“Michael, _stop_.” Gerard snapped, moving as quickly as he dared with Frank tucked tight to his body. “I beg you, if you care for me at all, please just help me get him home and _keep your mouth shut_.” 

Michael scowled, his nostrils flaring, but he didn’t say another word. There was plenty he wanted to say, but he got the feeling if he tried Gerard would probably push him down a ravine or something. 

He had hoped, when he had arranged for the guards to attack Frank, that the beast would flee and never return. He had considered that Frank might actually kill the guards, but he had thought that in that situation Gerard would finally see the true monster his bride really was and turn against him. Perhaps even have him executed. 

At first, things had all seemed to be going beautifully. Even when they had come across Frank, half buried in the snow, Michael had been elated. He had thought him dead already, and couldn’t believe his luck. 

When Gerard had checked for his pulse and then promptly began to feed him from his own wrist, Michael’s mood began to darken. It was not possible to turn even a human just by having them simply feed from a vampire, but it was the first step and seeing Frank drink his brother’s blood had made him uneasy on many levels. 

He still hoped that Frank would die. But seeing how protective Gerard was of him made him doubtful. It was clear the vampire king was going to do everything in his power to ensure Frank survived. 

xXx

As soon as they reached the castle, Michael broke away from Gerard and went off in his own direction. 

Gerard barely noticed, too focused on his bride. He carried Frank to their chambers, quickening his pace now that they were in the warmth of the palace. He bypassed a few servants and some of the returning search parties, but took no notice of any of them. All he could think about was getting Frank warm. 

On the journey back Frank had started to shiver, just lightly at first, but now they were inside he began to shake with increasing violence. Gerard knew that shivering was a good sign, and he dared to hope…

Their bedchamber was set up exactly as Gerard had requested and he sighed with relief. There were two serving girls waiting, stood shyly in one corner. 

“One of you, fill up the basin there with water from the bath and bring it to me. Yes, the cloth with it.” Gerard nodded at the washbowl by the bed, and then beckoned for the second servant. “You, to me. Bring those towels. Are they warmed? Good.” 

The second serving girl joined Gerard where he had knelt on the floor. He lay Frank down between them and began to quickly unravel the cloak. It was made of the finest wool and velvet, and was heavy and snug. But it had been cold from the snow when he had wrapped Frank in it, and hadn’t warmed any on their journey. 

Once he had got Frank out of the cloak he took the towels the girl brought to him and together the two of them covered Frank in them like a shroud. They were hot to the touch, but not as hot as the bath water. 

“Shouldn’t we put him in the bath your majesty?” The serving girl asked quietly. She was young, and Gerard only vaguely recognised her. There were many lower ranking servants in the castle he didn’t know. He smiled at her then though, grateful for the gentle way she helped him.

“Not yet. If we warm him up too fast it can shock his body and stop his heart.” He tried to speak calmly, but his voice trembled. The thought of losing Frank terrified him. 

“Your majesty?” The second girl joined them, holding the filled wash basin. Gerard beckoned for her to kneel with them and took the cloth from her hands. 

“What are your names?” He asked the girls softly, trying to keep himself composed. He dipped the cloth in the hot water in the basin and wrung it out and then moved to wrap it around Frank’s feet. 

“I’m Jade and this is my sister Violet, sire.” The girl who had brought the towels seemed the more confident, and she spoke for both of them, though Violet smiled too. 

Gerard smiled back, amused by their names and wondering fleetingly who their mother might be. 

“Have you worked here long?” It was poor, as far as conversation attempts went, but Gerard was trying his best. He just needed to talk about anything other than the biting fear that gnawed in his chest. 

“Oh yes, we were born here. Our mother is a scullery maid, and our father was a soldier.” Jade took another cloth from her sister and wrapped it around Frank’s hands, the way Gerard had with his feet. “Father died in the war a century ago, so we don’t really remember him.” 

Gerard nodded, trying to concentrate. He learnt that Jade was older than Violet by two decades, though of course they only looked to be in their teenage years. Violet was usually left in the kitchens, washing pots. And Jade went around cleaning out the hearths when the fires burnt out. 

“What brought you here then?” Gerard asked curiously, replenishing his cloth in the hot water and then wrapping it around Frank’s feet again. “To this situation, I mean.”

“Hale asked all the servants if anyone would volunteer to serve you when you brought the wolf back.” Jade spoke delicately, following Gerard’s lead and replenishing her own cloth. “They all seemed too afraid… But we were happy to do it.” Jade looked to Violet until she nodded her agreement. “The Prince is always kind to us when he sees us.” 

It amazed Gerard that Frank had seen them at all, but then he supposed, he had probably seen Jade a few times cleaning out the fire whilst he’d been isolating himself in their chambers. The fact he had been kind to her made Gerard feel oddly overwhelmed, and the kindness the two young vampires showed towards his bride made a lump rise in his throat. 

“He’s getting a little colour to him now.” Jade didn’t seem to notice that her King was on the brink of tears. She was inspecting Frank’s hands, which had been as pale and cold as two lumps of ice but which were now a painful looking pink colour. “Should we bathe him?”

Gerard looked at Frank closely then. He was still shivering but less violently now. His teeth were chattering slightly, but the ice in his eyelashes had all melted away and his breathing was more pronounced. 

“Yes, I think so.” Gerard got to his feet first, and gently lifted Frank into his arms. “Test the water, make sure it’s not too hot.” 

Violet hurried to obey, plunging her hands into the bath right to her elbows. She waited a moment, then nodded her head once. 

Jade helped to remove the towels from around Frank whilst Gerard held him, and once he was naked he lowered him slowly into the bath. 

The water had cooled a lot since it had been poured, but it was still so warm that Frank’s skin blushed a beautiful pink colour as he was lowered into it. He began to stir and moan quietly, his face screwing up in pain. 

“Is he alright?” Jade asked in alarm, but Gerard nodded, relief flooding him. 

“He’s fine. The pain comes from all the sensation returning to his body. It’s a good sign.” He assured her, smiling to himself. Once he had placed Frank on the bottom of the metal tub, the water rose right up to his chin. He knelt beside him, making sure he didn’t drop beneath the water. 

“Thank you for your help girls.” Gerard whispered, never taking his eyes off Frank. “You can leave us now.” 

The girls nodded their understanding and hurried quietly out of the room. Once the door clicked shut behind them Gerard bowed his head over Frank and allowed some of the tears he had been holding in to fall. 

“I was so afraid…” He confessed, his tears rippling across the surface of the water. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

Frank only continued to release soft, pained moans. His eyelids attempted to lift once or twice, but each time they fell again as if they carried all the weight of the world on them. 

Gerard whispered softly to Frank, not sure if he could even hear him, it just felt good to talk to him. He brushed his fingers over his cheeks, still slightly cold, and cleaned the blood from his skin. Whenever the water started to cool Gerard would take a bucketful to the fire himself and let it boil, before pouring it back into the tub - feet end - and let it reheat the rest of the water. 

He didn’t leave Frank too long, knowing he needed to get him dry too. He lifted him from the bath and wrapped him back in the towels, drying him off as completely as he could. 

There were two bed warmers in their bed, and Gerard lifted them out then. They were beautiful, heavy copper pans, full with burning coals. He handled them carefully, placing them down beside the fire and out of his path so that he could lift Frank again and carry him to the bed which was now warm as a furnace under the covers. 

He left Frank naked, but was sure to tuck him in beneath several blankets and surround him with pillows. He touched his forehead and checked his pulse, sighing when he felt the reassuring _thud thud_ of his heartbeat. 

“You’re a fighter.” He whispered, smiling as he leant down to brush a kiss to Frank’s lips. “I love you so.” 

Gerard had lived long enough to encounter hypothermia before, but only ever in humans. He had no doubt that it was Frank’s mixed blood that meant he was still alive. A human would have been dead long before they had found him, or even if by some miracle they had survived, they wouldn’t last long. 

Gerard was no expert, but he knew that in humans, being exposed to such freezing temperatures would lead to all manner of complications even once they had been warmed back up. He wasn’t sure how many of these might affect Frank, and so he remained at his bedside, determined to watch over him for as long as he needed to. 

Servants came and went over the first couple of hours, bringing in the hot broth he had asked for, and warm milk. 

It took a while, but eventually Gerard managed to wake Frank enough to gently feed him a mouthful of each. It was a relief to see him open his eyes, even if he didn’t seem to be aware of anything going on around him. 

Gerard kept the liquids warm by the fire, and every hour or so he would wake Frank again to feed him some more. Each time he noticed Frank’s body was a little warmer, his shivering getting a little weaker. 

Dawn broke and the sun rose, and outside the snow continued to fall, though gently now. Gerard kept the curtains open just enough to let in some light, knowing how much Frank enjoyed daylight and wanting it there for him if he should wake up properly. 

A full day passed; Gerard feeding Frank the broth and milk whenever he could. In the afternoon his prince seemed to weaken and his breathing took on a wet, rattling quality that concerned Gerard deeply. He tried feeding Frank a little more of his blood from his wrist, and soon after his breathing returned to normal. 

Gerard had read dozens of books on werewolves since his marriage, and even before. He knew that Frank’s kind were capable of healing faster than any human. But their healing powers were nowhere near as effective as a vampires, and Gerard found himself wondering if by feeding Frank his blood he might speed the healing process along. 

All through the next night Gerard continued to feed Frank every hour, though now he alternated between broth, milk and his own blood. 

By the time the next dawn was upon them Gerard was exhausted, both from lack of sleep and from blood loss, but Frank’s cheeks had taken on a healthy glow and he slept soundly now, his breathing deep and even. 

Gerard dared to hope he might be able to sleep now, but just as his eyes were drooping closed, a loud knock on the bedroom door startled him awake. 

“Who is it?” He called instinctively, his head reeling. 

The door opened a crack, and then slowly, slowly, Michael slipped into view.

“Michael.” Gerard sat up properly, one hand coming instinctively to rest over Frank’s chest. “What can I do for you?”

“I was just coming to check on you. No one has seen you for almost two days.” Michael was looking warily at Frank as he came into the room. He looked uneasy, and kept a respectful distance from the bed. “How is he?”

“Better.” Gerard sighed, glancing at Frank and smiling weakly. “I think he has come through the worse now. He’s lucky to be alive.” 

“Yes, lucky.” Michael agreed, his voice flat. “What do you intend to do with him once he awakens?” 

“What do you mean?” Gerard frowned, idly brushing his hand over Frank’s forehead and teasing through his hair. 

“I mean, what punishment are you thinking on giving him for killing Seth and Julius?” Michael continued to speak with no emotion, his expression equally as blank. “You probably haven’t realised, being cooped up in here, but everyone out there are calling for his blood.” He nodded at Frank, unconscious in bed. “They think we should just let him die.” 

“What?” The news took Gerard so by surprise he felt as though all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. “Why?”

“Why?” Michael quirked an eyebrow at his brother, as if he couldn’t believe anyone could be so stupid. “Why do you think? He is a beast. He’s slaughtered two loyal members of the household guard. He tried to run away from you.” Michael dared to come a little closer to bed, eyeing Frank warily. “People are afraid.” 

“Ridiculous.” Gerard scoffed, scowling to himself. “Frank has never given anyone reason to fear him before-”

“Well, you might have forgotten about those he killed those first few full moons, but I assure you no one else has.” Michael retorted, folding his arms and coming to lean against one of the posts of the bed Frank lay on. “And now, to have killed without the moon… Can you really blame people for being terrified?” 

Michael kept his neutral mask in place, fighting not to let his mirth show through. Gerard had hidden himself away to tend to Frank, and so Michael had jumped at the opportunity to spread seeds of doubt and fear all through the palace. Just a word here and there was all it took to spark a panic that gripped even the bravest of vampires. 

“Everyone wants Frank gone. They do not trust him.” 

“I don’t have time for this now.” Gerard sighed, frowning deeply. “I will call a meeting once Frank is better; explain to everyone there’s no reason to be afraid.” 

“Do you really think that will work?” Michael asked softly, tilting his head to one side. “How can you be so sure?” 

“Frank wouldn’t have attacked Seth and Julius for no reason.” Gerard insisted, his head pounding so much he felt sick. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. “When he wakes up I can ask him about it. But until then, I can’t do anything more.” 

“So you intend to simply stay in here?” Michael asked, his eyebrows raising. “Indefinitely?” 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Gerard snapped, rubbing his fingers hard against his temples. “Can the kingdom not look after itself for just a few days?” He didn’t mean to lose his temper at his brother, but his patience was all but depleted. He needed rest. 

Michael hummed thoughtfully to himself and idly shrugged one shoulder. “I’m sure it will not all turn to ruin.” He conceded, eyeing Frank for another second. “I shall leave you to it then. I can see you are quite… busy.” 

Gerard clenched his teeth and forced himself not to snap back any retorts. It was clear that Michael was trying to goad him, and it was a relief when his brother silently left the room. 

xXx

For two more days nobody saw or heard from the King. 

Gerard remained shut away in his chambers, with only servants allowed to enter to bring them food or firewood. The most anyone knew was that the Prince had still not waken up, and Michael began to hope once again that Frank would simply die. 

Whilst Gerard had remained by Frank’s side, Michael had not been idle. He had continued to spread as many rumours as he could, until the enter palace was abuzz with gossip about Frank; how he was deadly, unstable… likely to strike again at any moment. Until even if he did survive, he would never be respected by the vampires. 

Four days after they had brought Frank back from the mountains, Michael received a note from the King requesting his presence in an emergency council meeting. Michael, who had been just about to eat his breakfast, was taken aback by the note. Last he had heard there was no change in Frank’s condition. 

“I will be back shortly.” Michael was still frowning at the note as he got to his feet and started to dress. 

“Is he awake?” Nyx asked, resting her elbow on the breakfast table and then her chin on her knuckles. “Has he said anything?” 

“There was no mention of the beast.” Michael tossed the note into the fire and then slung a woolen tunic over his head, to cover the linen undershirt he was already wearing. “It just states I’m expected in the tower of the king. It’s probably nothing important.” 

Michael didn’t believe that Gerard would leave Frank’s side if he still hadn’t woken up, and he half wondered if it was just a council meeting with the other councilmen. It wouldn’t surprise him to find that Gerard had put Lord Damascus or someone equally as pathetic in charge for the time being. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Nyx smiled seductively as she waved Michael goodbye, draping herself against the table they had been about to eat from. 

Michael rolled his eyes at her, but he did so fondly. 

“Don’t eat all the food.” He purred sarcastically, before shutting the door behind himself and then making his way to the meeting. 

Outside the snow had finally stopped falling, but it would be months before it fully melted. It lay like a white blanket over the world, making it appear light outside even in the dead of night .

Michael paused to admire it from one of the windows before making his way up the tower of the King. He was in good spirits, and couldn’t imagine anything that would ruin it. 

“Michael, at last.” As Michael entered the tower room it was to find not only the full council, but Gerard too. He was sat in his usual chair, but was not wearing his crown and he looked exhausted. Michael wasn’t sure that he had even changed his clothes since he had last seen him. 

“Brother, how nice to see you out and about.” Michael smiled and bowed his head politely as he walked to his seat. He was surprised to see he was the last to arrive, but not as surprised as he was to see Gerard. “Any news on the wolf?” 

“Yes actually.” Gerard waited for Michael to take his seat. “Prince Frank has woken up at last.”

There was a soft murmur of noise around the table that didn’t sound particularly positive. Gerard watched as everyone exchanged looks and his stomach rolled uncomfortably. It didn’t look as though anyone was happy to hear that Frank was awake. 

“How is he feeling?” Lord Damascus was the only one who seemed genuinely concerned about Frank’s wellbeing and he leant across the table, as if he was actually going to touch Gerard’s hand. 

“He is weak at present.” Gerard admitted, frowning to himself when a few councilmen seemed to actually sag with relief at that. “But a lot better than he was. He woke up during the afternoon, and has managed to tell me a little about what happened to him.” 

Michael tried not to squirm when Gerard turned his red eyes on him, his stare intense. He couldn’t believe that Gerard would know anything… important, and so he fought to keep his expression neutral. 

“Has he said why he killed those guards?” Ransley, the royal treasurer, asked. He was a fat man, and known to dislike werewolves almost as much as Michael. 

“Yes, actually, he did.” Gerard continued to stare at his brother, his tired eyes full of anger. “He said they tried to rape him.” 

Michael continued to look innocent as the rest of the men present gasped and muttered to themselves. The tension in the room increased tenfold as everyone became uncomfortable. Rape was not exactly a subject any of them shied away from, but rape of a man was an entirely different monster. 

“That can’t be true.” Ransley sounded disgusted, as if the very notion was enough to dirty him. “Why would any self respecting vampire want _that_ from a wolf.” 

Michael got the distinct impression that what Ransley meant was - why would anyone want _that_ from a male wolf? - but of course it would be tactless to say as much in Gerard’s presence. 

“The boy must have been mistaken-”

“ _Boy?_ ” Gerard repeated, spitting out the word like venom though he never took his eyes off Michael. “I think what you mean to say, Ransley, is _Prince Frank_ must have been mistaken; and I can assure you, he was not.” 

“You have proof then?” Captain Drake, head of the army, spoke up next. “About this supposed attempted rape? He can prove it?”

Gerard’s nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, his anger boiling up in him. He had expected disbelief and hostility, but it still felt like a punch to the gut. And still, he did not move his eyes from his brother. 

“Prince Frank has relayed a full account of that night’s events to me, and I am certain of his honesty. There was an incident last year with Julius which I saw for myself. It does not surprise me that he had unsavoury interests towards my bride.” Gerard finally tore his eyes away from Michael to gaze around the other men at the table instead. “I know Frank would not lie to me about this.” 

“Well then the only proof we have is the wolf’s word.” Ransley held his hands palm up, to show just how much such ‘proof’ meant to him. “Seth and Julius have been in the household guard for centuries and have never attacked anyone else. Are we to believe that they decided to attack the Prince so out of the blue?” 

“Of course not.” Gerard turned his head to look at Michael once more. “I think they were put up to it.” 

“By who?” Michael asked, still looking as innocent as possible. “What would anyone have to gain by them raping the Prince?” 

“A fair question. One I have been agonizing over these past couple of hours.” Gerard swallowed thickly, summoning his courage and trying to keep control over his anger. “I think perhaps, it was someone who wanted Frank to be hurt. Possibly even killed.” 

“Then why wouldn’t they have just killed him?” Michael pushed, meeting Gerard’s gaze without fear. “Save all this trouble?” 

“I don’t know Michael. I thought you could answer that.” Gerard refused to balk, even when Michael grinned, as if they were sharing some great joke. 

“Why would I know?” He asked softly. “The whole thing seems highly suspect to me.” 

“I agree.” Ransley was of course quick to jump in. “It seems to me that the wolf is just trying to come up with excuses to hide that he slaughtered Seth and Julius for no reason.” 

The other councilmen made noises of agreement and Gerard snarled, slamming his hand down so hard on the table top that they all jumped in surprise. 

“Enough!” He snarled, his eyes blazing. “I will not hear anymore skepticism. If I say I believe Frank then you do not need to question me.” 

Gerard knew that by being so abrupt he would only result in causing more hostility, but his anger got the better of him. Ever since Frank had tearfully admitted to him what had happened, his rage had never been far from the surface. 

“I know Frank well enough to know he would not lie about this.” Gerard tried to speak calmly, but his voice still came out as a growl. “What I don’t understand is why this happened in the first place.” 

Michael shrugged lazily when Gerard once more looked at him. 

“It seems you believe I know something about it.” He said flippantly, scoffing when Gerard inclined his head. “I have far more important things to do with my time than try to get your bride deflowered.” 

“Then I suppose you have no idea why Nyx was the one who led Frank to the guards that night.” There was something in the way Gerard spoke then which made it clear that this was the thing he had been dying to say. He spat the words at Michael, like twisting a knife. 

The room fell silent, the tension so thick you could almost touch it. Everyone was watching the brothers in hushed amazement, but Michael only continued to smile with ease. 

“No idea whatsoever.” He agreed, shrugging as if it didn’t matter. “You’d have to ask her about it.” 

“I’m glad you agree.” Gerard suddenly got to his feet, shoving his chair against the floor with a loud scrape. “I have had some guards take her to the dungeon for questioning. By the end of the night, we will know for sure what happened.” 

Michael’s eyes narrowed slightly, and his gaze grew steely, but he otherwise kept his face a perfect mask. 

“As you will.” He nodded, his voice soft, and only Gerard was able to detect the fury in it. 

The two brothers looked at one another for a second longer, but then Gerard turned away and swept from the room without another word. 

xXx

The mood in the palace that night was ominous. 

Gerard questioned Nyx long enough to learn that no amount of talking would make her reveal anything, before leaving her to the mercy of the royal torturers with the instruction to get any information they could from her, by any means. 

The torture chamber was located in the lowest bowel of the dungeon, through a maze of winding tunnels that served to swallow up the screams so that no one else in the palace need hear anything. But even without the audio, everyone knew what was happening. 

It made Gerard uncomfortable to resort to such methods, but when he returned to his chambers to see Frank, weak and tearful in their bed, he knew he had no other choice. He hardened his heart, and soothed his conscience by wiping away his lover’s tears. 

It unsettled him to know how angry he was going to make Michael, but that was all part of his plan. When his brother was enraged his tongue might loosen. It was a shame that Nyx had to suffer for it; Gerard held her no real ill will; she was a pitiful creature, really, and it was unfair to punish her for his brothers sins. 

Gerard knew that the tense mood in the castle was because everyone else felt just as uncomfortable over her torture. But what irritated Gerard so much was knowing that if it had been Frank in her place, no one would have cared. It was only because Nyx was a vampire, that anyone thought twice about her at all. 

Frank knew nothing about the torture, of course. Gerard knew it would upset him to know it was happening, and in his weakened state he needed to be kept relaxed. 

“I need to get out of here.” Frank shifted in the bed, his hands trembling. He had been agitated ever since he had woke up, and it wasn’t the first time he had expressed such a wish. “I can’t stay here. After what I did -”

“Hush now, you have done nothing.” Gerard took both of Frank’s hands in his and squeezed them gently. “You only defended yourself. Everyone will see that, eventually.” 

“No, no, you don’t understand.” Frank whimpered, trying to pull out of Gerard’s grip. “I can’t stay here. Michael will kill me.” 

“No he won’t.” Gerard insisted, his eyes boring into Frank’s. “I won’t let him near you, I promise.” It was not the first time that Frank had talked about Michael either. Gerard wanted to ask him about it, to find out if Michael had threatened him at all, but he didn’t want to agitate Frank any further. 

“You need to calm down my love.” Gerard caressed Frank’s cheek softly, brushing his thumb along his cheekbone. “It’s okay. I am going to take care of you. You’re safe here.” 

“No!” Frank wrenched back from Gerard’s hand, tears burning in his eyes. “I’m not safe here. I want to go home!” 

“I know you feel that way now-”

“Gods, you’re so stupid!” Frank snarled, batting Gerard’s hand away when he tried to wipe his tears again. “I’ve felt this way since the day I got here. I don’t want to be here, Gerard! I want to go home - I want to go back to my clan. I hate it here. I hate _you!_ ”

“Frank…” Gerard swallowed thickly and tried not to let those words hurt him. He knew that Frank was simply upset. He just needed time. “Please calm down, I’m not trying to upset you.” 

“Oh Gods, just stop.” Frank bowed forward and pressed his hands to his eyes. “I can’t stand this anymore. I can’t stand you trying to be nice to me. I wish you would let me go. I wish you would just kill me.” 

Gerard balked slightly at Frank’s words, instinctively moving back from him in horror. Frank had started to cry, choking on great, wracking sobs that made his shoulders shake. Gerard found himself flooding with doubt and he wondered how long Frank had felt this way. Could it be that he really did hate being here? Had Gerard always just been too blind to notice? 

“Please, my love, don’t say such things.” 

“ _Stop_ calling me that.” Frank snapped between his sobbing. “Why do you love me? You’re supposed to _hate_ me. I hate _you_.”

“Stop it.” Gerard flinched again, his chest aching. He felt almost angry, like he wanted to grab Frank and shake him. He tried to be understanding, tried to convince himself Frank didn’t mean any of it. 

“I won’t stop it.” Frank looked up from his hands, his eyes bloodshot and watering. “I’ve tried so hard to make my clan proud. To be brave and do what was expected of me. But I just can’t do it anymore. I wish you’d left me to die in the snow.” 

Gerard got to his feet, unable to stand the way Frank was looking at him. Those wolfish eyes were burning right through his soul. 

“Please… Please Gerard… If you really love me, you’ll kill me.” Frank begged, his voice a weakened rasp from his crying. “I have never asked a single thing of you.” He whimpered, his tears clogging up his voice so that Gerard could almost pretend that he was mishearing him. “If you love me at all, if you hold any respect for me… You’ll kill me now. Quickly. Before I have to endure another minute here.” 

“Do not ask this of me.” Gerard found himself whispering too, his own voice just as strangled. “You know I cannot do it.” 

“Then you do not love me.” Frank hissed, and his eyes were so full of hurt and hatred that Gerard had to turn away. Fear gripped him so that he couldn’t stand to be with his bride any longer and he fled from the room, running from Frank as though he were a monster. 

xXx

When Michael appeared Nyx sobbed with relief, opening her arms for him as she began to cry. 

“Sweet thing.” Michael sighed, his voice hollow. He swept Nyx into his arms and held her to his chest, letting her cry there as he worked his jaw and tried to swallow the rage that threatened to consume him. “My brave girl, how strong you are.” 

“I didn’t tell them anything.” Nyx promised between sobs, letting Michael soothe her and pet her hair. “I didn’t tell them anything.” 

“I know, you’ve done very well.” Michael assured her, using his own fangs to open a vein in his wrist before pressing it to Nyx’s mouth. He very rarely let her drink from him, but right then she needed his strength more than he did. 

Nyx had been locked in the torture chamber for hours, and Michael had only been allowed access after bribing the turnkey and the torturer with more money than they had probably ever seen in their whole lives; stolen from the royal treasury of course. 

Even then Michael had been forced to wait until daytime, when everyone would be asleep. Nyx had had some hours to heal by then, but even so she was covered in lacerations and dried blood. One eye was still so badly swollen it was unable to open, and only two of five fingernails had grown back. 

“I am going to take you out of here.” Michael promised her as she gulped down his blood, sucking greedily at his wrist. “I swear to you, my brother will pay for this.” 

Nyx hummed softly, but could not bear to break from the fountain of blood in her mouth to say anything. Revenge was the last thing on her mind, but she knew that Michael would not rest until he had it. 

“Gerard is blinded by his love for that dog, he does not realise how eager his people are to see Frank dead.” Michael was talking mostly to himself then, his free hand still gently stroking through the matted locks of Nyx’s hair. “I will wait for Frank to regain his strength, and then when Gerard brings him out to tell his story, I will kill him.” 

Nyx sighed heavily as she finally released Michael’s wrist, her tongue coming out to chase the last drop across her lips. She met her lover’s gaze with her one good eye and shook her head. 

“I don’t care about any of that now. I just want to sleep.” She whispered and Michael sighed, cooing softly as he lifted her into his arms. 

“Of course my love. Rest now, I will take care of you.” 

He carried Nyx like a bride through the winding tunnels back to the surface. She fell asleep almost immediately, her head cradled to his chest. She would heal fully within a day or two, but Michael would not give Gerard another chance to hurt her. 

As soon as Frank was gone for good, Michael would leave. He had outstayed his welcome anyway. 

xXx

Gerard waited until daybreak to return to his chambers. He half hoped that Frank would have fallen asleep by then, but to his dismay the wolf was still awake, sat up in bed although he looked exhausted. 

At first neither man spoke as Gerard walked about the room, slowly undressing for bed. He poured himself a goblet of wine and stood in the window for a moment, gazing out at the mountains as he sipped it. The wine was warm and rich, and strong enough to be calming. 

He had taken himself to the library, trying to sort out his thoughts. His head ached, like it had for days now, and when he looked at Frank he felt nauseous for good measure. 

Frank met Gerard’s gaze, and held it. He had calmed down a let, so that he didn’t feel so hysterical, but none of his feelings had changed. 

Gerard sipped some more of his wine, staring at Frank the whole time. He waited for him to speak, but when he didn’t, he heaved a large sigh and came to sit beside him on the bed. 

“I thought you might have been asleep by now.” He said softly, gazing into his goblet so that he didn’t have to look at Frank as he spoke. 

“I can’t sleep.” Frank whispered, keeping his own eyes on his husband. “Not after what I said.” 

“Did you mean it?” Gerard dared to look at Frank in hope then, his eyes betraying his wish. Frank flinched slightly to see it. 

“Yes.” He said quietly, hating the way Gerard’s face fell. “I meant it.” He bit back the urge to apologise, knowing that was foolish. He couldn’t help the way he felt, and it was about time Gerard knew the truth. “I didn’t mean for it to come out so… abruptly but… I’ve wanted to leave for a long time.” 

Gerard looked back into his goblet and then gulped down it’s entire contents in one go. He refused to let himself cry, even though that’s all he wanted to do. He found himself thinking back to all the times he had thought that maybe Frank was falling for him… The edging before a full moon; feeding from him; the incredible sex in the woods… Perhaps he was just so focussed on all the good times he had refused to see the bad. 

“I’m sorry that I never noticed.” He said slowly, fighting to keep his voice level. “I never wanted you to feel this way Frank. I always hoped that we might…” He looked to Frank then and found his words dying in his mouth. How could he say it? How could he say he hoped they would love each other? It seemed such a foolish thing. How could Frank ever love a vampire?

Frank seemed to know what Gerard had been about to say and he sighed heavily, turning his face away. His sorrow was tangible. 

Gerard resigned himself to what he knew he had to do. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said.” It was getting harder and harder to stop himself from crying. “And I’ve come to the decision that…” He hesitated, his words getting caught up in his throat. 

Frank turned to look at Gerard again, his eyes growing guarded as he waited for him to finish speaking. 

“I… I don’t want you to feel like you are a prisoner.” Gerard took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay composed even though it felt like his insides were liquidising. “The peace treaty is supposed to be a consensual agreement. It is supposed to beneficial to both parties but… Well… If one person would rather die then…Clearly it is not working.” 

Gerard tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a sob. Frank was looking at him then, his eyes so sad it only made Gerard feel even more emotional. 

“What are you saying?” Frank asked quietly, starting to wonder if Gerard really was going to kill him, like he asked. He supposed he should be afraid, but he wasn’t. 

“I’m saying… If you… If you really don’t want to be here then…” Gerard hesitated, his throat visibly working as he swallowed thickly. He looked like he might choke, but when he finally got his words out they were strong and sure. “I will take you back to your clan.”

Frank stared at Gerard in silence for a long moment, certain he must be dreaming. When Michael had offered to take him home, it had been a hidden threat. But when Gerard offered, it was clear he spoke only from love and Frank felt completely overwhelmed. 

Gerard waited patiently for Frank to answer, his hands shaking slightly. It was the last thing he had wanted to say, and yet he knew it was for the best. He could not sit back and watch Frank drop into depression. He could not bear it if he was to take his own life, like so many wolf brides before him. Better that he took him home, and gave the whole thing up. 

Frank’s head was reeling, and for a long while he couldn’t speak. But when at last he found his tongue it was to say, “I can’t think of anything I want more.”

xXx

As they got further away from the mountains, the snow lightened until finally, at the foot of the forest, there was only a sprinkling as light as icing sugar on a fruit cake. 

The sun was shining brightly, and Gerard pulled the hood of his cloak up to guard his face. The sun made him feel weak and sluggish, but they had foreseen this. They had arranged for horses to be waiting for them at the foot at the mountains, so that they could ride to the forest. It was slower than running, but they could not travel at night. 

Frank’s leaving had to be kept a secret. Gerard did not trust Michael nor any of his men; nor even any of his own household guard not to try and stop them if they found out they were leaving. He would not put it past anyone not to harm Frank anymore. 

In the end only Lord Damascus had been told, so that he could make the required arrangements, and accompany them on their journey. He was the only vampire Gerard trusted. 

They had left just before dawn, so that they could run most of the way. Once the sunlight became too much they had at least made it through the mountains, and the horses took them the rest of the way. 

The closer they got to the forest, the more relaxed Frank had become. By the time the trees came into view, the young man was practically vibrating with excitement, and when they reigned up just outside the boundary line, Frank had practically flung himself from his horse. 

Even though he had at least an hours walk through the trees ahead of him, he felt home already. The smell of pine and sweet, cold earth was like a welcoming gift from his home. He wanted to roll about in the mud and never leave. He took his boots off immediately and practically sobbed when he felt the cold ground beneath his bare feet. 

Gerard watched with growing dread as Frank walked back and forth along the boundary line, just taking it all in. Letting his senses ignite with all the sounds and smells of his home; and Gerard’s heart grew colder and colder with every step. 

He watched Frank for as long as he could bare, forcing himself to keep watching even whilst his heart ached. He wanted to remember the happiness that made Frank glow in that moment. _Needed_ to remember, so that he would never doubt that he had done the right thing. 

Once he had taken in his fill, and Frank had finally turned back around to look at him, he forced a weak smile and slowly slid from his horse. 

“Well… This is where I leave you.” He said, coughing slightly when his voice wavered. “You’ll uh… You’ll be okay from here.” 

Frank’s chest was heaving slightly from how breathless he had become, and suddenly his lungs tightened further so that he could barely breathe. 

For the entire journey Frank had still been in disbelief. It seemed too good to be true, that Gerard would actually be taking him home. Now that he was here, surrounded by the familiar sights and smells, he was overwhelmed with gratitude. He approached his husband slowly, his heart racing, and tried to think of the words that would say enough how much it meant to him. 

“Gerard I… Thank you.” It was pathetic really, and so weak. Frank felt emotional, like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. He felt painfully homesick, despite home being so close, and there was a heavy weight settling on him that he couldn’t explain. 

“You are welcome.” Gerard swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. He held himself up straighter, trying to act like a King and not like a man in love, having his heart broken. “I hope that when you look back on our time together, you might be able to think of me fondly.” 

Silently, Gerard admonished himself for saying such a thing, but to his surprise Frank gave him a watery smile and nodded his head. 

“I will.” He promised, glancing once at Lord Damascus before tiptoeing up to kiss Gerard’s cheek. “Thank you so much… You… You’re the kindest man I’ve ever met.” 

Gerard smiled and tried to be grateful. It was the closest he would ever get to a confession of love, he supposed, and so he took the words and tried to use them to thaw the ice that was spreading through him. He could feel Frank slipping away, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to survive. 

“You better go then.” He croaked, not sure how much longer he could stand there. “I need to be back by nightfall so…”

“Of course.” Frank was relieved for an excuse to be gone and he nodded his head, taking a step backwards. “I’ll be going then.”

“Yes.” 

“Yes.” Frank grinned awkwardly, not sure how to say goodbye. In the end… goodbye… simply was enough. “Goodbye then.”

“Goodbye, Frank.” Gerard smiled weakly and moved to get back into the saddle on his horse. 

Frank held his gaze for just a second longer and then turned and ran towards the forest. Gerard watched him go, his body growing queerly numb. 

Lord Damascus watched as Gerard got into his saddle, and took up his horses reigns. They turned their horses around and started back towards the mountains, a painful silence stretching between them. Gerard’s eyes were burning, but he refused to let a tear fall. 

“Gerard- wait!” Frank’s voice came from a distance, but Gerard yanked his horse to a halt immediately. He span around, lips parting when he saw Frank racing back towards them. 

Immediately, Gerard flung himself from his horse and dashed back towards Frank. He dared to hope… Could it be…

Frank came to a halt as the two men reached each other, his hands coming to Gerard’s biceps. He squeezed lightly and looked up into the warmest, red eyes he had ever seen. 

“I… I wanted to give you something, before I go.” He said a little breathlessly, not sure why but he just needed to. 

“Oh?” Gerard tried not to let disappointment crush him. It was made somewhat easier by the way Frank leant up and pressed their lips hard together, stealing his breath away. 

Atop his horse, Lord Damascus turned politely away. 

Frank gripped Gerard’s arms hard, kissing him as passionately as he could. Gerard stood stock still, taken too by surprise to react much. When Frank broke the kiss it had been mostly one sided, but Gerard’s dumbfounded look made it kind of worth it. 

Frank tiptoed up again and lay another kiss to his husbands lips, a chaste one this time. “Thank you.” He whispered, so that Gerard could feel the words on his mouth. They stood like that for a drawn out second and then Frank slowly let go. 

Gerard stared after his bride, watching him run away again, still too shellshocked to even move. He felt a tear, hot and wet, start to tumble down one cheek, but he didn’t even try to wipe it away. He waited, half expecting Frank to turn back again, but this time he ran right into the trees and disappeared from view. 

A minute passed… and then another… and another. Gerard continued to stand and watch, waiting until Lord Damascus slid from his horse and came to stand beside him. 

“Your majesty…” He spoke quietly, his voice soft and sad. “We need to leave.” 

“Yes, you’re right.” Gerard nodded calmly, as if he couldn’t keenly feel the way his insides were crumbling like ash. “Let’s go.” 

The two vampires got back onto their horses, and turned their backs on the forest. They rode at a steady pace, Lord Damascus keen to make up time. 

As the mountains approached Gerard turned slightly in his saddle to look back, but the thin line of trees he could still see was nothing but a smudge on the horizon and there was no sign of Frank. 

The wolf had gone.


	8. Not with a bang, but with a whimper

“Have you taken leave of your senses you great _fool!?_ ”

The door to the bedchamber was flung open so violently it crashed like thunder against the inside wall, but it was nothing compared to the level of Michael’s voice. 

“Am I truly to believe you simply _let_ the wolf _leave?_ ”

Gerard turned to face his brother, a large glass of the spiced whisky from Gleyya in one hand. He met Michael’s furious gaze and heaved a long sigh. He said nothing in response, simply gulped down some more whisky and slowly turned away. 

“I cannot believe that anyone, not even _you_ can be so stupid! _Tell_ me that it isn’t true.” 

Michael came to stand beside Gerard, seizing him by the shoulders so that he could turn him back around. Their eyes met and Michael saw the truth for what it was, shining bright in his brother’s broken gaze. Anger burst in him and he slapped Gerard round the face as hard as he could, and when it felt so good he struck him again, with the back of his hand on the opposite cheek. 

Gerard stood still and let Michael hit him. It was a relief to feel the pain of the blows, when everything else was so numb. 

“You _stupid_ -” Michael hit Gerard again, “ _idiot_ ” again, “ _dimwitted_ ” again, “ _impossible_ fool!” He slapped him one last time, halting only when it became obvious Gerard wasn’t going to try and stop him himself. 

“How can you be so stupid!?” Michael demanded, still gripping his brother’s shoulders, so hard his nails bit into his skin through his tunic. 

“It was the only thing I could do.” Gerard couldn’t even feel angry at Michael. He couldn’t feel anything at all. “He wasn’t happy here… He would never be happy here-”

“And!?” Michael scoffed, throwing his hands into the air in despair. “What did his happiness have to do with anything? What about Seth and Julius? What about your stupid peace treaty?”

“What about it?” Gerard shrugged, turning away from Michael again and downing some more of his whisky. “He acted in self defense as far as Seth and Julius go, there would have been no trial anyway. And the treaty still stands.”

“How can it? The marriage is over, I take it?” Michael planted his hands on his hips, his whole body burning with rage. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Gerard’s chest squeezed to hear those words. “We married, we consummated the marriage, we did everything the treaty stipulated.” 

“Except provide an heir.” Michael pointed out smugly, but Gerard only shrugged. 

“No other hybrid couple produced an heir, and the treaty still stood. In fact, Frank and I lasted longer than any other couple of the treaty. The fact that our marriage is now over does not mean the treaty falls.” Gerard had to drink the rest of his whisky to burn away the lump that rose in his throat. 

Michael was not convinced. 

“The other marriages only ended because the wolf brides died. When you spoke your vows, did you not solemnly swear to be together, until death you do part?” He eyed Gerard closely as he circled round him, forcing him to face him no matter where he tried to hide. “Frank has not died, you _let him go_. You cannot simply choose to end your marriage. If he does not return, the treaty is forfeit. It will mean war.” 

“No it won’t.” Some feeling finally entered Gerard’s voice then, even if it was simply shock. He looked at Michael with wide eyes, his fingers tightening around the cup in his hand. “I let him go. He hasn’t ran away - I _let_ him.” 

“It makes no difference.” Michael insisted, some of his anger starting to disappear, joy replacing it. “The marriage could only end in death. Not even you, _your majesty_ , can make the decision to annul it. By letting him go you went against the conditions of the peace treaty. There is nothing that can stop us from going to war.” 

“I can stop us.” Gerard growled, putting his cup down before he crushed it in his tightening fist. “Only I can make the decision to send out our armies. And I say _no_. I let Frank go, the treaty stands.” 

“Oh sweet, foolish brother mine.” Michael laughed softly, his eyes glittering. “You really are an idiot. If our people decide to go to war, I’d like to see you try to stop them. Besides, you are only the King of Oldmarsh. You forget our father still has final say over what the armies do.” 

Gerard felt a cold chill pass down his spine and his chest grow tight. 

“Father is already fighting a war, he won’t be interested to hear-”

“About how you let your bride slip through your fingers?” Michael finished for him. “On the contrary, I think he will be fascinated to hear all about it. And the war in Bellpoint is all but won. We have enough men here to take the wolves on as it is. Father will agree to fight with no hesitation.” 

Michael spoke with certainty, and even Gerard could not deny it. King Daniel’s pride alone would not stand to see Frank return to his clan without consequence. Especially when Gerard had produced no heir. 

“I will speak to father.” Gerard swallowed thickly, trying to banish the fear that gripped him. “If I tell him I will find a wife, that I’ll marry some vampire princess or something, he will let it go. Seeing me father an heir is all that is important to him. And if I marry a vampire it means there will be no mixing of the blood. He will prefer it.” 

“That might work if you had a woman in mind.” Michael conceded, still grinning to himself. “Or if you could even get it up for one.” He laughed coldly, making Gerard flinch. “But everyone knows you only desire men, and what princess will want to marry you when you already have a wife living in the forest?” 

Gerard scowled at Michael’s mirth and turned to refill his whisky cup. He felt sick to the stomach, and like he wanted nothing more than to sleep for a century. He hadn’t even thought about the treaty when he had agreed to let Frank go. He had expected Michael to be angry, but he hadn’t expected this. 

“I am too tired to discuss anything at present.” He tried to sound calm as he sipped at his whisky. “I shall read over the treaty tomorrow. I am sure it says nothing about-”

“Do not trouble yourself.” Michael cut him off, holding up his hands innocently. “I shall read it myself, _closely_. And I shall have a letter sent to father immediately, for his advice.” He spoke as if he was being helpful, grinning all the time. “I’m sure you did not expect that father would not hear about this.”

“Of course not.” Gerard lied, his chest tightening further. “But I shall write to father myself.” 

“As you please.” Michael bowed respectfully, and both he and Gerard knew full well that nothing in the world would stop Michael from sending a letter to King Daniel the second he left the room. “And when do you intend to tell everyone what you have done? Rumours are already flying round the castle, it would be best to tell them quickly.” 

Gerard gulped down some more whisky. He couldn’t bear the thought of facing anyone just then. He knew that the majority of the kingdom were calling out for Frank’s blood already. He had no strength left to face them and tell them what he had done. 

“Of course… I could tell them for you…” Michael said innocently, shrugging as if it was nothing. “Save you the trouble.” 

Gerard looked at his brother, his stomach sick. He knew it was a bad idea to let Michael do anything, but he was just so very tired… He felt weary in a way he never had before. He just wanted to be left alone. 

“Alright.” He whispered, his throat feeling as tight as his chest. “Tell them, if you wish.” 

“I shall.” Michael grinned, bowing as he backed out of the room. 

xXx

Frank was surrounded by love. 

As he had approached the clan the first thing he had noticed was the smell from the cookfires. He had begun to feel nervous then, anxiety clinging to him like a shroud. He had almost lost the courage to walk into camp, afraid of what they might say when they saw him. No wolf bride had ever been allowed to return. 

It had taken him a moment, when he had caught the first glimpse of his pack members, to actually step into view. He had watched them for a little while, those few on the boundary lines, foraging for nuts and berries. He had taken in the familiar faces and smells, had smiled at the way the little ones scampered about, digging up pignuts from the ground. He ached to join them. 

He had watched until they started to turn away to go back to camp, and had slowly ran two fingers over the tattoo beneath his left eye. Two dotted lines… Wolf clan… _His_ clan. He had not taken a dagger to the tattoo as was tradition. He liked to think it was because he had always known he would make it back. 

When he had finally forced himself to step forward and reveal himself, he had been attacked almost immediately. The children saw him first, and knocked him over with the force of their excitement. After that it was a lot of hugging and kissing and nuzzling of noses. He was consumed by the smell of smoke and pine and old fur pelts. It smelt like _home_. 

The children ran ahead to alert the rest of the clan, and the walk to the centre of the camp had been slow. Every few feet more people came to greet him, showering him in affection. It was incredible to see their excitement, and not a single person shunned him or treated him with hostility. He felt like a returning war hero. 

Frank’s cheeks began to hurt he was grinning so much, and more than once he stumbled as he walked. He felt so overwhelmed with emotion he was weakened by it, and when someone found some old furs for him to wear he stripped naked right there and then, so that he could replace his vampire clothes with the familiar furs of his clan.

He felt like himself again. Like the old Frank. The strong Frank, born to be chief, surrounded by his people. There was only one thing missing. 

“My father, where is he?” 

“He knows you are here.” The woman next to him grinned. “He is waiting for you by the heart fire.” 

The heart fire was the largest of all the campfires, kept continuously burning in the middle of the camp. It was by the mouth of the chief’s shelter, and was where everyone convened during important meetings, and where most people spent their evenings. 

Frank knew the way as well as he ever had, it was like he had never left. 

“My grandmother?” He questioned, his heart racing. “She knows as well?” Fear began to grip him, as he wondered whether his grandmother was still alive. He had often wondered, when thinking of home, whether she had passed onto the next world yet. 

“Yes, she comes too.” 

It was such a relief that Frank almost stumbled again. Tears began to prick in his eyes and he felt an uncontrollable urge to laugh. Life had never tasted sweeter as in that moment. 

Much shouting and celebrating was going on around him as the heartfire came into view and Frank felt positively faint. He couldn’t believe he was about to see his father again, after what felt like an eternity. Had it really only been fifteen months? 

“He’s here, he’s here!” The children were chanting, dancing around Frank and tugging at his furs. The crowd around them began to part, letting him through, forming a circle around him and the heartfire. 

And then he saw him. His father. 

Frank stumbled into the clearing that had been made around the fire, the rest of the clan surrounding them with shining, happy faces. They were leaning in, eager to see the two men reunite. 

“My boy.” Frank’s father was looking younger than Frank remembered. Though his lined face was still weathered, there was a happy glow about him. “The wayward son, returned.” 

Frank swallowed thickly and felt his heart miss a beat. His father made no move to approach or embrace him, but stood a safe distance away, smiling at him almost doubtfully. 

“My sweet boy.” Frank’s grandmother approached him without hesitation, leaning heavily on a wooden staff. “I prayed to see you again.” She took Frank by the cheeks and pulled him down to kiss him all over his face. Her soft lips and wrinkled hands were as comforting as his furs. 

“Grandmother.” Frank wrapped his arms around her frail body and held her as tight as he dared. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and breathed in her familiar scent. She felt a lot weaker than when he had left, and her small size was frightening. “I am so glad to see you.” 

“And you my sweet boy.” She whispered, her words making him think of Gerard and his heart swooped in his chest. He pushed those thoughts away, fearing to think them here. 

When they slowly broke apart Frank looked to his father again, and the woman who stood at his side. He recognised her vaguely; she was young, not much older than Frank, and very pretty. She was the daughter of one of their best hunters, if he remembered correctly. 

“Father… I have come home.” Frank took a slow step forward, not sure who the woman was or why she stood so close to his father. She was holding a fur wrapped bundle which looked suspiciously like a baby. 

“Frank…” Fa looked as uncertain as Frank felt, the corners of his mouth twitched slightly as if he didn’t know whether to smile or frown. “I had thought you dead.” 

Frank swallowed thickly and said nothing as he took in his father’s face. He had thought of him so often; had thought of everyone here so often, it felt like a dream to be facing him. He had thought he would feel happier than he did. It wasn’t that he was unhappy… But there was something uneasy stirring inside him that wouldn’t rest. 

“I have been desperate to come home since the day I left.” Frank clenched his hands in front of his stomach, as if trying to protect himself from oncoming blows. “All I’ve done is thought about returning.” 

Before he could stop himself, Fa glanced to the tattoo on Frank’s cheek. Frank almost flinched at his gaze, knowing he was thinking about how he should have cut through the bars all that time ago. Technically, he shouldn’t be allowed to return. 

“I have missed you all so much.” Frank spoke with feeling, a lump in his throat. Why wasn’t his father embracing him and celebrating as everyone else had? 

“I have missed you too, son.” Fa looked pained by the confession, and before Frank could think of anything else to say, Fa turned slightly to gesture at the woman beside him. “I must introduce you to Lorelai, my wife.” 

Frank glanced to the woman as his stomach swooped again. He exhaled sharply, as if someone had sank their fist into his chest. 

“Your wife?” 

“Frank, I have heard so much about you.” Lorelai smiled kindly at Frank, taking a step forward as if to touch him but Frank flinched backwards. Lorelai stopped immediately, but continued to smile. Her eyes were sad, almost pitying, and Frank couldn’t face them. 

“Your wife…” Frank repeated slowly, looking to Fa who was grimacing slightly. 

“Yes. And this is Finch,” He lay a hand gently over the bundle in Lorelai’s arms. “Our son.” 

Frank felt as though the ground had fallen from beneath his feet. He stared at his father… at his wife… At his _son_. The forest felt stifling. 

Lorelai approached Frank slowly, watching him warily. When he continued to simply look shell shocked, she lay one hand on his arm and slowly turned the bundle towards him so that he could see properly. 

Nestled within the furs was a baby, looking sleepily out at the world. He could only be a few months old, but already he had the deep, golden eyes of a wolf. When he saw Frank looking at him he began to gurgle and fidget restlessly, one pointed ear coming into view as his furs shifted. 

Frank gawped at his tiny face and felt something in his chest squeeze. He wanted to feel angry, but the baby looked so happy to see him he couldn’t summon his rage. Instead, he felt simply exhausted, too astounded to say anything. 

“Everyone always says that he looks just like you, when you were his age.” Lorelai was saying proudly, gently tucking the furs tighter around the baby. “You both take after your father.” 

Frank released a pained, bark-like noise which could have been a laugh or a sob. He was transfixed, unable to take his eyes off the baby… His half-brother. It was a relief when his grandmother stepped in, laying her hand on his shoulder and gently turning him away. 

“Come along Frank, lets get you cleaned up. You stink like a beast.” She tried to smile at him and Frank leaned gratefully against her side, letting her pull him through the circle of onlookers and away from the clan. 

Frank was in such a state of shock he couldn’t say a thing as his grandmother led him past shelters and cook fires, and deeper into the woods where there was a lake that they fished from. 

He remained silent as she made him take off the furs he was wearing and then walk into the freezing waters of the lake to wash, informing him that he smelt just like a vampire. Hearing that was enough to make Frank grit his teeth and bear the water, no matter how much it made him shiver and reminded him of his awful walk through the snow in the mountains. 

Once he had dashed back onto dry land he yanked his furs back on and followed his grandma to the nearest campfire, where he sat as close to the flame as he dared, steam slowly rising off of him. 

“Here, eat.” His grandmother passed him a bowl of winter broth leftover from the evening’s meal. It was fatty and rich with deer, flavoured with forest mushrooms and juniper berries. It smelt like home… and when Frank drank deeply from the bowl he almost sobbed it tasted so good. It brought forth so many memories it was overwhelming. 

“I am so glad to see you my boy.” Frank’s grandma watched him eat, a soft smile on her lined face, but Frank could see the pain in her eyes. “I thought I would die without ever seeing your face again. I can pass in peace now.” She lay a hand gently on his cheek as he slowly lowered his bowl. 

“Grandma…” 

“Don’t look so alarmed, my love.” She sounded old, older than Frank remembered, and looked it too. She was almost completely swallowed up by her furs, and though she could still hold his hand with strength, it was clear she ached in her bones. 

“I have lived for so long, it will be a relief to go.” She smiled at Frank’s look of horror and quietly urged him to keep eating. “I don’t want to pass on before I know you are safe though, my sweet boy. I must know that you will be happy.”

“I’m home now grandma,” Frank forced a smile. “I am happy.” 

“Psh.” His grandma scoffed and waved a gnarled hand, clearly not convinced. “You are home yes, but I can see the conflict in you. Seeing your father with his new family tonight has shocked you to your core.” 

Frank flinched and slowly put down his bowl. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to stomach a single sip more. The deer fat felt like it was curdling in his belly. 

“He swore he would never marry again.” He whispered, his voice hoarse. “He swore to live a celibate life. He swore-”

“No, sweet one.” Frank’s grandmother reached out to gently take one of his hands in hers. “Your father _did_ live a celibate life, after your mother died. But he made no vow to do so. It was grief and fear that made him live as he did. Not any promise he did or did not make.” 

“But-”

“I know you are in shock, my boy.” She squeezed Frank’s hand tightly for a second. “But Lorelai is a good woman, and your father…” She hesitated, and then pursed her lips. Frank frowned at her, wondering if she simply couldn’t think of anything good to say about Fa anymore. 

“Anyway,” She continued suddenly, taking a deep breath. “I need to know, how did you ever escape from those monsters?” She looked at Frank, her amber eyes looking almost red in the light of the fire. “You barely look hurt.” 

“Oh.” Frank blushed and had to look away, his mind turning to Gerard and making his stomach swoop again. “I didn’t escape… He… He let me go.” 

“Who?” Frank’s grandma stared at him in amazement. “The Prince?”   
“Gerard.” Frank huddled his knees up to his chest and stared into the fire, watching the flames dance. “Prince Gerard… Only… He’s king now. I was the prince. He let me go… I told him I wanted to and he… He let me…” 

Beside him, Frank’s grandma was very quiet. Neither of them spoke for a long time, so that the only sound was the wind in the trees and the snapping of wood as it was eaten by the fire. Frank was trying hard not to think about Gerard, but it was proving impossible. He had been so obsessed with the need to return to his clan that he hadn’t considered that he would actually struggle to leave behind his husband. 

He was still agonising over everything when the sound of someone walking through the trees caused both Frank and his grandmother to look up. 

“There you are.” Fa was alone, to Frank’s relief, looking suddenly aged as he stepped into view. The fire lit him from beneath, causing ghostly shadows to flick over his face until he sat down. “I half thought you’d run away again.” 

“Again?” A flicker of anger ignited in Frank, touched by a spark at last. “When have I ever ran away?” He demanded, his voice low and husky. “Not when I was forced to leave home, to marry a _vampire_ for the sake of some _treaty._ ”

“Hush Frank.” His grandmother quietened him gently, her hand coming to lay over his again as he glowered at his father. 

“I’m sorry, that was a foolish thing to say.” Fa apologised quietly, though he didn’t look subdued. “Of course you didn’t run away. I know that.” 

Frank scowled at his father, but didn’t say anything else. He didn’t want to be angry at him. He still wanted to throw his arms around him and hold on as if his life depended on it. He had missed him so much, it had been unbearable… and now to be facing him again… Why didn’t it feel like a victory?

“Son…” Fa looked uncomfortable as he looked at Frank, taking in his appearance as carefully as he looked for animal tracks when he was hunting. “You have to understand how… strange this is for me.” 

“What?” The flicker of anger began to swell inside Frank, his eyes narrowing. “What’s strange? Me coming home?”

“Yes.” Fa scoffed, as if it should have been obvious. “We thought you long dead. I never expected to see your face again. No one who has left to marry a vampire has ever returned -”

“Because they weren’t allowed to.” Frank snarled, unable to stop himself. When he was a child, to interrupt his father would have been merit enough for him to be scolded. Now though, Fa simply let him speak. 

“All the wolf brides were forced to leave, and had their clan markings cut through!” Frank touched two fingers to his own clan tattoo. “They knew they wouldn’t be allowed to return, even if they could. Do you know that most of them killed themselves!? And the rest were killed by the men they were forced to marry! Do you know that I’m the longest surviving wolf bride there has ever been!?” 

“Alright son, just calm down.” Fa sighed heavily, holding his hands up in a sign of peace, but Frank had started and there was no stopping him now. 

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down!” He snarled, his eyes blazing as the flames in him grew and grew, consuming him from the inside. “I didn’t want to go - I should never have been made to leave! But _you_ forced me into it! You _made_ me go, you made me marry Gerard and -” Frank stopped for a second, his chest growing tight as tears pricked in his eyes. He felt almost ashamed to reveal Gerard’s name, like it was something precious that his father didn’t deserve to know. 

“Frank… Just breathe.” Fa pressed a hand to Frank’s shoulder, squeezing hard. “I understand why you are angry. I do. But you are _home_ now. You made it back to us.” 

“Us!?” Frank shook his father’s hand away, hating how heavy it felt on his shoulder. “Us like you and Lorelai?” He demanded, his voice starting to change as the wolf in him clawed its way to the surface. “Us like you and Finch? Us like you and your _new family?_ ”

“Is that what this is all about?” Fa asked, unphased by the way Frank was starting to snarl and growl, his teeth sharpening. “You’re unhappy because I remarried?” 

“You said you were never going to have any other children. You said you would never have a wife. You said-”

“I said a lot of things, when I thought you were going to become chief after me.” Fa interrupted Frank then, his own anger starting to show. “If it had been enough to keep the vampires from us, then things would have stayed that way. But when I realised how much of a fool I’d been - when I _lost you_ , what choice did I have? I need an _heir_ Frank.” 

It was entirely the wrong thing to say. 

Frank was so disgusted, so horrified, that he couldn’t stop the beast inside him. He tore his way out of his very skin, screaming and howling as he let the wolf take over again. It was his only relief from the pain and confusion that wracked his body, and being back in the forest made the change almost natural, despite there being no full moon to aid him.

Fa jumped to his feet and grabbed his mother, moving her out of the way just in time. The wolf burst from Frank’s flesh and fled into the forest, spraying blood and earth after it. Fa turned his face away and closed his eyes, forcing himself to be calm. 

He knew that Frank would be back. Where else could he possibly go? 

xXx

Michael would never admit it, but he loved sitting on the throne. There was something about being that little bit higher than everyone else, that made him feel even more powerful. Especially when everyone was bowing at him, like _he_ was the king. 

“Your men are ready when you are my lord. You need only give the order, and we shall march.” 

“Excellent.” Michael’s skin prickled pleasantly as excitement coursed through him. “And my brother?” 

“Still not eating, my lord.” The vampire knelt at the foot of the throne glanced up at Michael’s face then, a small smirk on his lips. “We presented him with the humans as you ordered, but they died before he would touch them.” 

“I thought as much.” Michael sighed, idly examining his nails as if it didn’t bother him at all to hear that Gerard was still refusing blood. “I shall to see him myself then. That will be all for now, Lord Alaric.” 

Michael stretched out luxuriously, draping his legs over one arm of the throne, and his back against the other, still looking at his nails. He waited for the throne room to empty before sighing and slouching against the cushions beneath him, a frown settling over his features. 

It it had been up to him, then he would have left weeks ago to hunt down the wolves and end them once and for all. It was only the letter from his father that had stayed his hand. 

King Daniel was furious to hear of Gerard’s folly, as was expected, but to Michael’s surprise he had not immediately agreed to his suggestion of war. Instead he had written to command that no one leave the palace until his return, which he had assured would be soon.

_’Whilst my sons cannot be trusted to make rational decisions, I have no choice but to abandon my commitments in Bellpoint and return to Oldmarsh immediately. Should anyone act, or so much as leave the castle without my express permission before my arrival, they can expect my first order of business to be seeing them executed for treason.  
I ask that everyone remain in the palace and prepare for war. I shall be with you by the time the snow melts. The wolves will not attempt to attack, of that I am certain, but be to be unprepared would be folly. Our own plan of action shall need to be considered thoroughly, and I shall discuss it with you when I arrive.   
My disappointment in my sons is profound, should either of them go against my wishes, I give the household guards permission to keep them in the dungeons until my return.’_

Michael had read those words so many times now that he knew them by heart. He was disgusted that King Daniel was angry at him too, when he hadn’t even done anything. He couldn’t believe that his father hadn’t ordered for him to immediately go out and hunt down the wolves; and worse, to decree that he could be imprisoned if he attempted it. 

The letter had been read out to everyone by Lord Damascus, and for a while both Michael and Gerard had been looked at with hostility by their own people. Gerard had taken himself away to his chambers and hadn’t left them for six weeks now. 

Michael on the other hand had put his head down and tried to blend in for a while. Then, when people began to forget their anger and suspicion, he got to work manipulating them all again, until he was treated like the King and Gerard was brushed off like a bad smell. 

Nowadays it was only Michael who actually worried about the King of Oldmarsh. He had made several attempts to convince Gerard to leave his room, or to at least feed, but so far to no avail. 

Michael heaved a sigh and moved off the throne, stretching the aches out of his bones. He had been certain that the young human he had had sent to Gerard that day would tempt him. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that he had failed again. 

He made his way out of the throne room, walking slowly through the palace to his brother’s chambers. He glanced out of the windows, to the moonlit grounds outside, and saw that enough snow had melted now that patches of dark grass could be seen. 

King Daniel would be with them by the end of the month, for sure. 

Michael hoped that his father would be pleased with him when he arrived to find that he had done exactly as asked. He had made no attempt to leave the palace, not to even walk through the gardens. He had diligently put himself to work, making sure that every spare man they had was prepped and ready to go to war, trained in basic weaponry skills and given instruction on the best way to kill a werewolf, from Michael’s own experience. 

As for Gerard… If he had hoped to convince their father that war was not an option, then weakening himself was not going to help him. 

At first, Michael had felt smug to see Gerard slip into melancholy. As far as he was concerned, it was the least he deserved, after being so _stupid_. But as time went by and Gerard stopped eating food, let alone drinking blood, he began to worry. Even a vampire could only last so long without feeding. 

When Michael reached Gerard’s room he knocked on the door only once before letting himself inside. He already knew that Gerard would not respond to his knocking. 

“Brother.” Michael tried to sound energetic as he strode into the room, which was almost completely pitch black with only one candle lit beside the bed. “Gods it is like a grave in here.” 

Michael strode to the bed and snatched up the candle. He glanced at Gerard briefly, rolled his eyes and then began to sweep around the room, cupping his hand around the delicate flame of the candle as he touched it to all the others dotted about the room, until light began to chase away the darkness. 

“I hear you refused to feed again today.” Michael knelt at the hearth to light the fire which had been allowed to die there. He felt a brief flash of anger at the servants, but it disappeared quickly. He couldn’t blame them for not wanting to waste firewood on the King, but it unnerved him. Many of the staff still thought fondly of Gerard, and it was surprising that even they would give up on him.

“Did you not like the boy I sent to you, brother?” Michael asked calmly, walking back over to the bed now that he could actually see properly. 

Part of him wished he had kept the room in darkness after all. 

Gerard was starting to look haggard, his cheeks sunken and his eyes like to two black holes. They were open, but only just, staring at Michael almost blindly. 

“If there is a certain type you want to feed from, you need only say the word, I will fetch them for you.” Michael sat down on the edge of the bed and touched a finger to Gerard’s hair. It was lank and greasy, and seemed to melt away as Michael brushed his fingers through it. He looked at the dark locks that remained on his knuckles when he pulled his hand away and he grimaced. 

“You are actually falling to pieces.” Michael waved his hand to rid it of the hair and scowled down at Gerard. “Some king you make.” 

Gerard met Michael’s gaze but said nothing. If his words had any effect, it wasn’t shown in Gerard’s pale face. 

“We are fully prepared to go to war, as of today.” Michael tried to get a reaction another way. “As soon as father gets here, I will lead our armies to the wolves, and destroy them.” He grinned maliciously, but Gerard only continued to stare. 

“At last we will have no more need for the peace treaty.” Michael persevered, watching Gerard closely for any sign that he was listening. “The wolves will all be gone.” 

Michael waited, but Gerard continued to simply stare at him. It was unnerving. Usually his brother would at least make a noise, but tonight he was silent. 

“If you want to convince father otherwise, then you will need your strength.” Michael tried a new tactic. “I can have another human brought to you within the hour.” 

Gerard moved at last, but it was only to turn his face away and close his eyes. Michael felt anger overcome him and he snarled as he grabbed Gerard by the jaw and yanked his head back around. 

“You are acting like a petulant child!” He spat, baring his fangs at his brother. “Do you think you are amusing? No one feels sorry for you, imbecile! What do you achieve by wasting away!?” 

Gerard made one, weak attempt to shake his head out of Michael’s grip, but he gave up almost instantly. His lack of effort only made Michael angrier and he growled expletives as he raised his free hand to his mouth and bit a chunk out of his own palm. 

“It amazes me that father ever believed you could rule.” He snarled, his lips smeared with his own blood. He pressed his bleeding hand over Gerard’s mouth and held it there, like he was trying to smother him. “You can’t even take care of yourself, let alone an entire kingdom. No wonder everything has gone to _shit_.”

Gerard finally began to struggle, shaking his head with more vigour. He tried to rock his body too, but starvation had weakened him. He breathed heavily through his nose, trying and failing to get Michael’s hand off of him. 

Michael overpowered him easily, and waited until his hand had healed itself before removing it. To his dismay Gerard only turned his head and spat out the blood that had got between his tightly pursed lips, and then he wiped the rest away using a corner of his duvet. 

“Fine.” Michael was thrumming with anger, but he was tired of playing the same games over and over. “You want to lie here and die? Then do it. But do it quickly, I’m tired of waiting.” He shoved himself to his feet and strode away from Gerard, heading to the door. When he got there he spared his brother one last glance, and then left him to his depression.

xXx

Winter was finally coming to an end and spring was around the corner. Frank could smell it in the air, and hear it in the noises of the forest, as hibernating animals came back to life. 

He kept himself busy, hunting with the other men in the clan during the day, and then helping stitch the lighter, spring pelts with the women by night. He packed his days and evenings with activity so that when he lay down to sleep at night, he would be too exhausted to dream.

Sometimes though, something would slip through.

If he dreamt, it was always about Gerard. Sometimes it was something simple, like the two of them in the palace gardens, surrounded by sweet smelling roses. 

Sometimes it was complicated; the two of them fighting, wrestling with each other and shouting. They would hit and bite and scratch until they were both panting and covered in blood. Frank would wake up with tears on his cheeks and his nails grown to claws. He had even shred his furs one night he had dreamt so vividly… 

Other nights his dreams were dark and lusty. Gerard touching him, kissing him… biting him. Of being brought to the edge over and over. Of being made to cum and then brought right back into another climax like it was nothing. Of being filled and possessed and worshipped… 

Those nights he would wake up in the morning with his cock throbbing; sometimes he had even already spent himself onto his stomach. He would spend the whole day fearing that the rest of the clan knew. That they could smell it on him. Could smell his guilt and his desire… 

Far better that he simply didn’t dream at all. 

The full moon made it harder for him. By now he was so used to getting through the full moon with Gerard edging him the night before, that his body yearned for it. 

It was nothing for other members of the clan to spend the gibbous moon in their shelter with their partner, surrendering to the heat the moon woke in them. 

Younger wolves, or those with no desire for sex, would spend the gibbous moon running naked through the woods, spending their energy that way. 

Frank though could do neither of these things. The gibbous moon, which had once been a time of excitement for him, had now been tainted by his time with the vampires, He could do nothing but hide away in his shelter, sweating and feverish, aching for it to all be over. 

When the full moon came he found he couldn’t go into the village to hunt. Once upon a time he had shared in the pack mentality, and had been able to communicate with them even as a wolf. Now though that connection was somehow severed, and he spent the full moon alone, loping through the woods. 

A lone wolf. 

He had thought that coming back to his clan would make him happy, but as each day drifted by, he found himself yearning just a little more… 

He wanted to blame his father. He wanted it to all be because of his new marriage and his new child. 

Finch was a beautiful child, and had taken to Frank, much to his dismay. The rest of the clan thought it was adorable, how Finch would light up when Frank was around. 

_”Aw look at him, our wayward son and the little chieftain.”_

Wayward son seemed to be Frank’s new title. It made his stomach churn, but not quite as much as hearing Finch get called little chieftain did. Once _he_ had been called little chieftain, and had proudly strutted around the camp… A seven year old boy… With his first ever tattoo… 

Frank was with Finch then, reluctantly looking after him whilst his father was hunting and Lorelai was with the clan mage. She had missed her moons blood, and the clan was alive with excitement at the possibility of another royal baby. 

Frank looked at Finch who was lying on his back, watching him and babbling away to himself. His ears were still pointed, a little late at rounding out, but his eyes were starting to darken and his pupils were almost entirely round by now. Soon he would look like a human baby. 

When Finch recognised that Frank was watching him he released a loud, high pitched squeal of delight and kicked his chubby legs. Frank grimaced, just so that he didn’t smile. 

“He likes you.” It was his grandmother, shuffling towards him, leaning on her cane more than ever now. “I’m glad.” 

“Grandma.” Frank forced a smile and reached out a hand to help his grandmother as she sank down slowly to sit beside him. “You should be resting.” 

Amma had developed a cough over the winter, and it still lay heavy on her chest. The mage had tried all sorts of poultices and potions, but nothing seemed to help. Amma was unconcerned, she did not fear the end. 

“I am done with resting.” Amma’s voice was rough, her lungs full of infection. She settled against Frank’s side once she was sat on the ground and smiled when he lay an arm around her. “I will have plenty of time to rest soon enough.” 

“You shouldn’t speak like that.” Frank scowled but Amma only laughed. 

“Why not?” She challenged, her laughter causing her to break into another coughing fit. Frank waited for her to finish before replying. 

“I don’t like it.” He said honestly, looking into her tired, wrinkled face and feeling his heart ache. “I don’t want to think of you leaving.” 

“Selfish.” Amma chastised him, though she smiled. 

Only humans grieved heavily over death. The wolves knew that when their souls left their body it would find a place in another vessel. Perhaps a tree, or an animal, or a spirit of the wind that caressed their loved ones hair when they passed by. 

Frank knew this too, of course, but it still made him ache to think of not having Amma to talk to everyday.

“Once you’re gone… I’ll be completely alone.” He whispered, watching Finch just so that he didn’t have to look into his grandma’s face. 

Amma smiled sadly at Frank, reaching out to touch his hand briefly. “You are surrounded by your clan, Frank. You won’t be alone.” 

Frank nodded his understanding, but his face was pinched. 

“Something is bothering you, sweet boy.” Amma knew it couldn’t possibly just be about her death. “Why don’t you tell your grandma about it?” 

Frank sighed heavily and shook his head. He didn’t know how he would even begin. He idly reached out a finger to tickle Finch’s feet, and even chuckled when Finch squealed and laughed. 

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t think so.” Amma gave Frank one of her ‘looks’ and Frank chuckled again, his cheeks going faintly pink. “You lean like a man with the world on his shoulders. Share the burden with me, I am not so old that I cannot take it.” 

Frank scoffed and looked at Amma, smiling despite himself. She looked at him so fiercely, and with such love in her eyes. Only one other person had looked at him with such affection. 

“Is it your husband?” Amma asked gently when Frank didn’t say anything, grinning when he looked at her in astonishment. “Ah… It is.” She nodded sagely, laughing at Frank’s expression. “No need to look so stunned my boy, you are as obvious as spring.”

Frank opened his mouth and then closed it again, blushing fiercely. He should have known Amma would be able to read him like a book. 

“I… I do think about him… Sometimes.” He confessed quietly, and already some of the weight was lifted. 

His grandmother looked at him without judgement, and Frank relaxed a little bit more.

He never talked about Gerard, or the vampires at all. The only time they were ever mentioned within the clan was when someone voiced a fear about them. A lot of clan members, after their initial excitement over Frank’s return had worn off, began to panic that war would follow. 

Frank had tried to assure everyone that the treaty was still in place. Gerard had allowed him to leave - had escorted him to them - he was the king and he had made the decision to let Frank go. But Frank’s father still worried that King Daniel would override his sons decision, and when he had said as much, the fear bubbling within the clan could not disperse completely. 

Frank had worried slightly himself, but he knew Michael and he knew that if war was likely then he would have struck already. The fact that nothing had happened yet had to be a good sign. 

“Are you afraid?” Amma asked softly, causing Frank to break out of his reverie. “No… That’s not it.” She said thoughtfully, smiling as if she already knew what Frank was thinking. She probably did. 

“I…” Frank hesitated, looking at Finch lying in front of him and feeling a tightening in his chest. “I miss him.” 

It was the first time he had ever spoken the words aloud, or even admitted it to himself. He felt as relieved as he did ashamed, but Amma only smiled gently at him, her eyes kind. 

“You love him.” She said gently, nodding as if it was perfectly natural for a wolf to love a vampire. “You want to go back to him.” 

“I…” Frank hesitated, frowning down at Finch, as if the tiny baby could hold all the answers he sought. “He was so kind to me, grandma. So unlike anything I imagined he would be and I… I didn’t treat him right. I was so desperate to come back here, it was all I thought about and I… I was selfish.” Frank winced, shame burning in him. 

Beside him, Amma was silent. Frank waited for her to speak, to make it all better like she always did, but the quiet stretched on too long and Frank began to regret having said anything at all.

He looked to her then, worried that he had disappointed her. The look on her face almost stopped his heart in his chest and real fear began to grip him then. 

“Grandma?” He asked quietly, fearing the worst when she suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she had gone into, her hand coming to his arm and squeezing tight. 

“Do you smell it?” She hissed, her nails digging into his skin. 

“What?” Frank frowned, not sure what she was referring to. All he could smell was the smoke from the fire they sat beside. He looked at Amma, worrying for her. What was she smelling? Was she imagining it? Could it be her illness? 

“Grandma?” 

“It’s faint… Oh, cleverly disguised.” Amma scowled and looked to the trees and when Frank followed her gaze his heart leapt to see a man watching them from the shadows. 

“No.” Frank jumped to his feet, his spine tingling unpleasantly. How had he not smelt him? How had no one else? 

Amma was right, he had disguised his scent well with tree sap and dirt. But there was still that faint undertone of floral that was familiar and discomforting. 

Frank looked around but the camp was almost completely deserted. It was day time, so anyone who wasn’t out hunting or foraging, were making themselves useful in any way they could. 

Only Frank had remained to babysit, whilst Lorelai was with the mage. And Amma was supposed to be resting. 

“What are you doing here?” Frank’s skin was still prickling, all his hairs standing on end. The last time a vampire had come into their camp his life had been changed forever. At least this time it was not King Daniel paying them a visit. 

“My Prince.” Lord Damascus finally stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the clearing. He looked uncomfortable to be in sunlight, but he hid it well. He slowly went down onto one knee and bowed his head respectfully. 

Amma looked between him and Frank, her face astounded. Even Finch was silent. 

Frank didn’t know quite how to react. 

If he had been told a vampire would come into their camp he would never have imagined it would be like this. To be referred to as a prince again made him uneasy, and he had never really decided whether he considered Lord Damascus a friend or foe. 

“I have come to you to seek your help.” 

Frank was shocked all over again. Instinctively he took a step forward, trying to shield Amma and Finch from the vampire. He couldn’t believe he had got himself into this situation, trapped in an empty camp with a vampire, a baby and a dying woman. 

“My help?” He repeated, certain it must be a trick. “What help could you possibly need from me?” 

“The king is dying.” Lord Damascus got straight to the point. “Ever since you left he has been locked away in his chambers. He does not eat or feed or even leave his bed. If he doesn’t feed soon he will die.” 

Frank blinked stupidly at Lord Damascus, his heart soaring into his throat. He didn’t know what to do with the information he had just been given. He couldn’t believe that Gerard would be in such a state. He had always seemed so strong. 

“What do you think I can do about it?” Frank eventually managed to ask, his voice tight. “It has nothing to do with me.” 

A pained look crossed Lord Damascus’ face. He made no attempt to hide it, so that Frank had to look away, ashamed. 

“Prince Frank-”

“I’m not your prince.” Frank bit out before he could stop himself. “I’m not a part of that world anymore. Gerard let me go.” 

“He loves you Frank.” Lord Damascus refused to be put out. “I have known him since he was a child. He’s a good man, and a great King. Together, you and he had a chance to really change things.” 

“Please don’t.” Frank winced, not sure he could handle much more. “We were forced into this marriage.” 

“You know he loved you.” Lord Damascus pushed, taking a step forward but hesitating when Frank immediately tensed up. “When Michael heard what the king had done, he wrote to their father. He was adamant he would go to war, he would have attacked by now only King Daniel forbade it until his return.”

“What?” Now Frank was really listening, fear gripping him. “Michael plans to attack?” 

“Does that surprise you?” Lord Damascus asked, and Frank had to admit it that it didn’t. “King Daniel is furious. He will be back at the palace any day now, and with Gerard in this state, there’s no chance that he will be convinced not to declare war. And if he does…” Lord Damascus glanced at Amma and Finch, a flurry of emotions crossing his face. “I fear for your people.” 

“Why would you care?” Frank asked hoarsely, running both hands through his hair, barely listening anymore. He should have known war would come. It was foolish of him to hope that because nothing had happened so far, that things had simply come to a peaceful end. 

“Not all vampires are monsters.” Lord Damascus said as way of an answer, reaching into a satchel at his side to pull free a length of fabric. “I have tried everything to convince Gerard to feed, but he seems determined to die. He is heartsick. He needs you.” Damascus tossed the fabric at Frank, who caught it on instinct. 

He recognised it immediately, and his stomach swooped all over again. It was the wedding cloak that Gerard had pinned to him in the church. The same cloak he had laid him on, the first night they made love. Frank blushed as he ran the fabric through his fingers, admiring the red detailing against the black velvet. 

_”With this cloak, I pledge thee eternal safety.”_ Lord Damascus spoke the wedding vow to Frank quietly. “I know you were mistreated whilst you were with us. But never by your husband. He tried to keep you safe Frank, and when he failed, his guilt made him give you up; and now it’s killing him.” 

Frank swallowed thickly, unable to take his eyes off the cloak in his hands. 

“I cannot stay.” Lord Damascus suddenly turned to glance over his shoulder. His vampiric hearing was keener than Frank’s and he knew that the first hunters would be returning to camp. “I must return to the palace.”

Frank looked up to meet Lord Damascus’ red eyes. His mouth was dry and his heart felt like it was palpitating. He couldn’t speak. 

“Thank you for bringing us this news.” In the end, it was Amma who had to speak. “We shall prepare ourselves for war.” 

Lord Damascus looked pained, but when it became clear that Frank wasn’t going to say anything, he simply nodded and bowed stiffly to them. 

“Then I shall go.” He croaked, his hands trembling lightly. “I wish you good fortune in the dark times to come.”

“And you also.” Amma nodded her head once and sighed as Lord Damascus turned and disappeared like smoke dissolving through the trees. All that remained was the faint scent of tree sap. 

Amma turned to Frank and watched sadly as he caressed the cloak in his hands, his face a picture of torment. She knew that a huge conflict was raging inside him. 

“Frank…” She whispered, waiting until he sank down weakly beside her. “Sweet boy… If you love this vampire, then you should go to him.” 

Frank swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and slowly lifted the cloak to his nose. When he breathed in he caught both his own and Gerard’s scents, interlaced into the fabric, woven as delicately as the red embroidery. When he looked away to meet Amma’s gaze, there were tears in his eyes. 

“I can’t.” He whispered, his voice hoarse. “If King Daniel is really back then he will demand an heir. It tore us apart before, the pressure of it. Neither of us could bear to take a woman to produce offspring. We… We love each other too much.” 

Frank wasn’t sure why he was admitting it. He felt strange, like everything was about to come to a head. Amma smiled at him, and when he met her eyes he could practically see how close her time was. It made him sick to the stomach, like he wanted to scream and shake her and beg her to stay. In the end though he could only cry quietly as she took his hands in hers and gently kissed his knuckles. 

“Sweet boy… You need to go home.” She whispered and Frank knew then that home was not in the forest. 

“But I don’t know what to do.” He whimpered, knowing he could not bear to face King Daniel or Michael again. “I’m not… I’m not strong enough.” 

“Frank, you are your father’s son.” Amma squeezed his hands gently and smiled. “You are stronger than you can ever imagine. Now… I am going to tell you exactly what you need to do.” 

xXx

“Father-” Michael gasped as King Daniel struck him suddenly and sharply round the face. He was still wearing his riding gloves and the leather made the slap sting all the more. 

Michael pressed both hands to his burning cheek and stared at his father in shock, his mouth agape. King Daniel stared right back at him, his face expressionless. He began to pull on his gloves, loosening one finger at a time before pulling them from his hands completely. 

“Where is your brother?” He asked coolly, handing the gloves to his valet and removing his cloak next. 

“He is upstairs.” Michael was still holding onto his cheek, his eyes betraying his fury. “He’s been moping ever since he let the wolf go. He hasn’t fed once since the beast left.” 

King Daniel hummed to himself and swept past Michael without another word. 

The hundreds of soldiers, servants and women who had followed the King back to Oldmarsh got to work bringing his things into the palace and finding themselves some food and a bed to sleep in. Michael followed his father to Gerard’s chamber. 

The King of Oldmarsh was looking worse than ever when they came to his bedside. 

Michael had to go around the room to light the candles, as he did every time he visited now. King Daniel remained by Gerard’s side, watching him come into stark focus with every wick that was lit. Once he was able to see him properly he frowned at the sight. 

“How can you have allowed him to come into this state?” He asked quietly, laying one long, pale finger over his son’s sharp cheekbone. His face was like a skull, his eyelids paper thin and closed. 

“ _Me?_ ” Michael scoffed, coming to stand beside his father and look into his brothers face. “I didn’t do anything-”

“Precisely, you haven’t _done anything_. You have allowed your brother, your _king_ to lie in his bed and waste away.” 

“No! No I didn’t.” Michael spluttered, taking a step back in case King Daniel made to hit him again. “I _tried_ to get him to feed. I have dozens of humans in the dungeons, we bring him one every hour but he just won’t bite. I’ve even tried to force the blood down his throat, he won’t-”

“Enough.” King Daniel spoke quietly, but his tone was enough to make Michael press his lips tight together. 

He watched as his father raised a hand to his face and gently bit into his own wrist. Once he was bleeding he used one hand on Gerard’s chin to force his mouth open and then he held his wrist over his lips, letting the blood drip between them. They both waited, watching as the wound slowly healed and Gerard remained lifeless. 

For a second Michael wondered if he simply needed more blood, but then Gerard coughed and spat out the blood that had gathered in his mouth. Once again he had refused to swallow and King Daniel scowled deeply at him. 

“Pathetic.” He whispered, releasing Gerard’s chin. “You are determined to die. So be it.” He turned and beckoned for Michael to follow him, the two of them leaving the room with the candles still burning. 

“It would seem that I am too late for your brother.” King Daniel did not seem too concerned by the fact. “I have seen a few others in his state in my time. Once a man decides he does not want to live, there is nothing we can do about it. We must simply move on and do what needs to be done.” 

Michael fell into step beside his father, frowning to himself. He had been convinced that he would snap Gerard out of his pit of despair and force him to feed. He couldn’t believe he had given up so quickly. 

“Father, Gerard is King-”

“I am King.” King Daniel glanced at Michael, his red eyes cold and uncaring. “In the event of Gerard’s death, you will take the throne in his stead. The only decision we must now make is whether we go to war with the wolves, or whether we agree to keep the treaty in place.” 

“Surely there is no question.” Michael frowned, following his father down to the throne room. “I have gone over the treaty, it does not specify what to do in this situation, so there is nothing to say we cannot use Gerard’s folly as an act of war-”

“You are a fool.” King Daniel scoffed, making Michael blush. “You have always been a fool. You allow your hunger to overcome you in all things: sex, power, killing. It does not shock me to hear that you desire war. You are hot headed, and you have not seen the slaughter I have at the hands of a wolf clan.” 

“I have killed plenty of wolves-” Michael made to argue but King Daniel cut him short. 

“Oh I know all about your hunting. You think you are brave? You pick out wolves that drift from their pack, you only ever fight them when they are outnumbered. I hear you take on one wolf with as many as ten men.” 

Michael flushed angrily, but did not deny it. He wanted to complain that it was still more than any other vampire did, but he knew right then he was better just keeping his mouth shut. 

“The day you take on an entire wolf pack, working together, is the day you can demand war from me.” King Daniel continued, striding into the throne room where his own men were waiting. “In the meantime, I shall make arrangements to go to the wolves. I have talked to their chief before. I shall agree to honour the treaty, on the understanding that when his heir comes into power, his first born shall be given to us as a bride for my heir.” King Daniel looked pointedly at Michael. “Assuming of course that Gerard dies.” 

Michael stared at his father, taking a second to think about his words and make sure he really did understand. 

“You… You intend for _me_ to marry _Frank’s_ first born child?” He clarified, his head swimming at the thought. 

King Daniel smiled coolly and took his seat on the throne, crossing one leg neatly over the other. 

“If Frank is to become the wolf chief, then yes. I expect exactly that.” He watched Michael closely, daring him with his eyes to argue. His long fingers began to work at his hair, pulling it free of the braid he wore it in, so that the long, white tresses could spill over his shoulders. 

Michael watched him, his stomach rolling. 

“I won’t do it.” He finally whispered, voice hoarse. “I do not want to be King. And I _will not_ marry a wolf.” 

“ _You_ will do exactly as I tell you.” King Daniel retorted, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Or else I shall have two dead sons on my hands.” 

xXx

It was two days later when the last of the snow on the mountains finally melted away. 

The sun was dazzling, drying the land and coaxing the first flowers of spring to bloom. Lord Damascus, Michael and King Daniel were all still awake, sat in the tower of the king. 

They had remained at the table, even when everyone else had retired to bed. They had been discussing council business at first, but now they were simply drinking wine and waiting for Gerard to die. 

A servant had been posted to watch over the young King, as he wasted away in bed. It was his job to alert them as soon as he had passed, and Michael would be immediately appointed the position of King of Oldmarsh, whether he liked it or not. 

King Daniel refused to sleep until the transition was done. He did not trust his youngest son not to flee should he leave him for a second. As soon as Gerard was declared dead, King Daniel, as the King of all vampires, would appoint Michael with a blood rite - old magic, that would bind him to his commitment so that he would not be able to run away. 

No one was happy with the arrangement, and Michael least of all. He had drank enough wine to sink a ship, but he was still as sober as a priest. He could not seem to intoxicate himself no matter how he tried, his anxiety burning the alcohol all away. 

Lord Damascus seemed to be the only one who was grieving for the young King, though he tried to do so privately. He was certain his sadness was obvious, but he didn’t voice it, and sipped at his own wine with tense movements. 

King Daniel was the only man who looked relaxed. He reclined in his seat, idly twirling his goblet by its stem. He was gazing into space, lost in thought. 

The room was painfully quiet. 

When the knock at the door finally came all three vampires jumped to their feet. King Daniel baid the servant to enter, but it was not the vampire who had been posted at Gerard’s side. Instead it was a young woman, one of the maids. She looked dishevelled, like she had just woken up.

“Your majesty,” The girl bowed politely, “My lords,” she nodded at Michael and Damascus in turn, “a visitor is here, asking for the King.” 

King Daniel frowned in confusion, but when he went to step forward the girl quickly explained. 

“King Gerard, that is, your majesty. The guards have stopped him, but he’s creating quite a fuss.” 

Lord Damascus glanced at King Daniel and Michael, and after just a beat of hesitation he was the first to leave the room, following the girl down the winding stairs. He dared to hope… and tried to stifle it. It could be anyone, and even if it was Frank, he may be too late. 

Behind him, he heard the sounds of Michael and the King following him, all three of them rushing through the palace to the corridor of Gerard’s chambers, where two guards were blocking the door from a man clad in a heavy black cloak. 

“Ah, your majesty.” One of the guards spotted King Daniel and relief showed on his face. “This man is demanding to see the King.” 

The man turned, showing them his face. 

“Let me see him.” Frank spoke so confidently he was like a different person. He even looked different. His amber eyes were blazing with life, and on his right cheek was a new tattoo - two dotted lines, identical to the ones on his left cheek, only they were made with red ochre rather than black ash. They were like tiny droplets of blood against his skin and made him look fiercer somehow. 

“You -” Michael snarled, his eyes disbelieving. “How dare you return here-”

“Silent.” King Daniel snapped, cutting Michael off as they came to a halt in front of Frank. “Why are you here?” He asked the wolf, his keen eyes easily noticing that there was something hidden beneath Frank’s cloak, against his chest. He could smell it too and a small smirk pulled at his lips. “My my, you are full of surprises…” 

“I’ve come to see my husband.” Frank looked into King Daniel’s eyes, fearless. “Tell these guards to stand down.” 

“Your husband is almost dead.” King Daniel sneered, his eyes boring into the shape beneath Frank’s cloak. “What do you intend to do to him?” 

“I’m going to make him feed.” Frank sounded so sure of himself that King Daniel couldn’t help but laugh. 

“We have all already tried. Why should you succeed where we have failed?” He asked, holding his hand up to silence Michael when he went to speak. “And even if you did succeed, when you leave again, it will only make matters worse.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Frank held onto King Daniel’s gaze, understanding passing between them. “I am happy to discuss it with you, but perhaps after I’ve seen my husband?” 

King Daniel smirked slowly, his eyes flicking one last time to the bundle in Frank’s cloak before he slowly nodded his head. 

“Stand down.” He said quietly, never taking his eyes off Frank.

The guards on the door exchanged glances, disbelieving. They hesitated for just a second before slowly shuffling aside, even as Michael spluttered and snarled, trying to order them back but they ignored him. 

King Daniel swept one hand towards the door, watching Frank intently. 

“Go ahead.” He purred. 

Frank nodded and turned to the door, slowly opening it and letting himself inside. King Daniel followed him, but remained in the door frame, blocking it with his arms so that neither Michael or anyone else could enter the room. 

Frank glanced over his shoulder at them, but then forced himself to ignore them. If they were going to watch, then fine. He had not travelled for two days straight to balk at the final hurdle.

The room was dark, even with the candles that were lit, so Frank moved to the window first. He pulled the curtains back, letting the sunlight flood the room. The air smelt stale, and when the sun beamed through, Frank could see dust floating in it’s light. 

“He shouldn’t have been allowed to get like this.” He whispered, mostly to himself, as he crossed the floor to the bed. 

For a moment he wondered if he was too late, if Gerard was dead already. He certainly looked it. But when he looked close enough he could see his chest rising and falling ever so slightly and relief flooded him. 

“Gerard…” Frank whispered, settling himself down on the edge of the bed and gently running a hand over his husband’s cheek. “It’s me… I’ve come back. I’ve come home.” He traced his thumb beneath Gerard’s slightly parted lips and swallowed thickly. “Stay with me… Please…” 

Frank wasn’t sure if Gerard could hear him, he only hoped he could convince him to feed.

Beneath the cloak, Frank shifted his cargo gently, and then raised his arm. He stared at Gerard’s face, handsome still even when he looked so haggard, and bit into his wrist. 

The wolf wasn’t rising to help him, and his teeth weren’t sharp enough to break the skin easily. Frank had to clamp his jaw hard over his flesh, ignoring the bruising pain and forcing himself to bite until he tasted the copper sweetness of blood on his tongue. 

Frank gasped as he wrenched his wrist away and quickly pressed it to Gerard’s lips. He licked the blood off his own lips and watched his husband intently, his whole body tense. 

Gerard made no reaction, his body lifeless as Frank’s blood trickled over and between his lips. 

Frank waited, holding his breath. He watched his blood stain his husband’s lips crimson as it poured into his mouth. He imagined it trickling down his throat, warming him inside and waited… waited for Gerard to react.

“Come on…” Frank whispered, thinking fleetingly of the mountain and when he had first tasted Gerard’s blood in his mouth, coaxing him back from the brink. “Come on, drink…” He pleaded, praying to any God that might listen that it was enough. 

“Drink Gerard… Drink… _Please_.” Frank wasn’t sure if his blood would even be enough. He knew that it was different to human blood, but maybe it didn’t have the same healing qualities that vampire blood did. 

“Please… Please Gerard… Please…” Frank bowed forward as much as he dared, his free arm tightening lightly round the bundle under his cloak. He held onto it, searching for strength as his blood continued to patter against Gerard’s lips and teeth. 

Gerard still wasn’t moving, and Frank’s heart began to pound with fear. 

“Drink Gerard… I need you to come back… I need you to.” Frank whispered, touching his forehead lightly to his husband’s and closing his eyes. “ _I love you_.” 

Frank felt tears building behind his eyelids as despair crashed over him.Gerard still wasn’t moving… It wasn’t enough… He was too late. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, his voice breaking as his body went slack. “I’m so sorry Gerard… I never should have left. I was so stupid.” He began to sob quietly, letting his tears fall onto Gerard’s sunken cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry…”

Frank gasped softly, his chest heaving. He was starting to shake, and he didn’t even realise that his wrist had been punctured by two, needle sharp teeth until he felt Gerard suck against his skin. 

Frank jumped in surprise and almost yanked his wrist away he sat up so suddenly. Gerard made a tiny, whimpering sound in the back of his throat and Frank gasped, half laughing and half sobbing as he apologised and pressed his wrist back to his lips. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m sorry - that’s it Gerard, drink. Drink, my love. Keep drinking.” 

Frank used his free hand to wipe hastily at his tears. He couldn’t take his eyes off Gerard, relief flooding him as he watched him suck tenderly at his wrist, his throat working as he swallowed the blood he was drawing into his mouth. 

From the doorway King Daniel was watching too, astounded. He stared for just a minute before snapping out of it and he turned to look at the guards still stood outside. 

“Get some humans from the dungeon.” He barked at them. “Now!” 

Back in the room, Gerard’s hunger was growing. He felt like he was being pulled through tar, rising slowly and agonisingly to the surface. No matter how much he drank his hunger only seemed to worsen, until it was burning him from the inside. 

He sucked harder at Frank’s wrist, his bony fingers coming up to grab his arm and drag him closer. He gulped at the blood flooding his mouth, starting to make quiet, needy sounds in between sucks. 

The taste of the blood was familiar, but he couldn’t place it. He only knew he needed it… He couldn’t refuse it. Unlike any of the blood that had been forced into his mouth in weeks gone by, this blood he couldn’t spit away. It was warm and intoxicating, spicy and woody, like pine trees and cinnamon and someone very special to him. 

Frank let Gerard drink even as he grew weak and lightheaded, his heart racing. He knew he needed to stop him, but he couldn’t bare to pull his arm away. He could feel his very life force flooding into his husband and he didn’t want to stop. 

“Enough.” In the end it was King Daniel who forced him to move away. He appeared behind Frank as silently as a ghost, and his hands were surprisingly gentle as they forced Frank back so that the guards could lay the first human down over Gerard and coax his fangs into their neck. 

The taste of different blood made Gerard snarl and splutter, trying to fight it but Frank yanked out of King Daniel’s grip so that he could kneel beside the bed and caress his lovers cheek. 

“Please drink, Gerard. Please… I can’t give you anymore… But you need to feed. You need to drink.” 

Frank’s blood had awakened Gerard just enough to recognise his voice. Even though he couldn’t quite place it at first he knew he had to listen and he reluctantly did as he was asked, latching onto the throat laid bare for him and drawing the foreign blood over his tongue. 

Frank remained with him, whispering soothing words into his ear as Gerard drained both humans completely dry. 

By the time they were dead and their bodies were being cleared Gerard’s eyes were opening and his cheeks were filling out. The mixture of wolf and human blood sustaining him helped him to heal faster than normal and he finally looked at Frank with recognition. 

Frank smiled, though it was weak. He felt exhausted, and there was tears still glittering on his cheeks. 

“Gerard.” He whispered, leaning in to delicately kiss the King’s cheek. Gerard watched him with wide, bloodshot eyes. He moved his lips wordlessly, trying to speak but he was still too weak. 

“Hush.” Frank purred, brushing his nose along the length of Gerard’s throat and sighing as he inhaled his scent. He smelt oddly stale, the way sick people do, but beneath that he smelt familiar and Frank just wanted to hold onto him forever. “I’m here now… Be still…” 

Gerard sighed softly and gave one, weak nod of his head. He closed his eyes and lifted a hand to try and touch Frank’s cheek. He missed by a couple of inches, but Frank caught his fingers and gently laced them with his own. 

Frank remained there until Gerard fell slumped against the pillows and King Daniel pulled him away. 

“Leave him now. He needs to rest, to give the blood chance to heal him.” The King’s hands were cold and strong, moving Frank away from the bed and then out of the room completely. “You and I need to talk.” 

xXx

Frank was relieved when King Daniel was gracious enough to speak to him alone. 

They went to the King’s tower, leaving all of the guards, Lord Damascus and Michael behind. One servant joined them long enough to pour them each a cup of wine, but then even they left and the two men were alone at last. 

“Drink.” King Daniel gestured at Frank’s goblet with his own. “It will help your strength.” 

Frank didn’t see how that could be true, and he watched King Daniel suspiciously as he slowly raised the goblet to his lips and took a sip. The wine didn’t taste unusual, but to Frank’s surprise it did make him feel a little better. Like it was washing away his fatigue. 

“I would offer something to the child, but I do not know if I have anything appropriate.” King Daniel looked intently at Frank, daring him with his eyes to try and hide what he could so plainly see. 

Frank lowered his wine and hesitated for just a moment before slowly reaching into his cloak and unravelling the bonds that had kept the baby safely secured to his chest. 

“Any mother’s milk will do.” He said quietly, refusing to feel afraid as he slowly lifted Finch out of the folds of the cloak, cradling him in his arms. “I saw some kids on the way here, do you have any goats milk?” 

King Daniel nodded once, his red eyes flicking to the sleeping babe in Frank’s arms. He seemed unable to look away, his face a mask of neutrality. 

“I shall have some warmed for him once we are through talking.” 

“Thank you.” Frank idly brushed a hand over Finch’s head, smoothing out the soft black hairs that curled over his forehead. “It will be time to wean him off milk in a few weeks time anyway. He will probably be alright now with very soft food, but he has no teeth yet.” 

King Daniel nodded slowly, staring intently at Finch. 

“Who’s child is he?” He asked after a moment, his voice hushed. The child had delicately pointed ears and a dark smattering of brown spots over the back of his hands. Frank saw the King looking and idly covered them with the furs the baby was wrapped in. 

“He’s my fathers.” He answered, taking a deep breath to keep himself calm. “The marks on his hands will disappear soon. All wolves are born with them.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to explain, as if it mattered what King Daniel thought. 

“What made you bring him here?” 

“You want me and Gerard to produce an heir?” Frank quirked an eyebrow at the King, waiting for him to nod before gently lifting Finch a little higher. “Well, here you are.” 

King Daniel’s lips twitched and his eyes sparkled, he looked as though he was struggling to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He took a slow sip of his wine, mirth clear in his features as much as he tried to hide it. 

“Incredible.” He eventually spoke, his voice tight from trying not to laugh. “I must assume your father didn’t agree to this?” 

Frank blushed deeply but refused to be put out. He forced himself to nod and tried not to let his racing heart unnerve him. 

“Then, forgive me for asking the obvious, but won’t your father see you kidnapping his child as an act of war?” King Daniel spoke calmly, as if the prospect of war didn’t bother him in the slightest. “It’s all very well, you telling me you have an heir, but I will not put my people at risk for the sake of a wolf child.” 

Frank scowled and flushed with anger. He had to take a moment to sip some more wine and force himself not to let his fury overcome him. 

It had been his grandmother’s idea for him to take Finch with him back to the castle. She had convinced Frank that it was the right thing to do - Lorelai was pregnant again, and would no doubt bear his father several children. 

Frank and Gerard on the other hand had very limited options in creating their own offspring. Taking Finch was the only way for Frank to make their heir a wolf child, rather than just another vampire. 

_’A wolf child, heir to the vampire throne… This could change everything, Frank.’_ Amma had whispered to him as she had pressed the baby into his arms. _’This is your chance to make a real difference in the world.’_

Frank had been uncomfortable with the kidnap, but on his journey back through the mountains he had come to peace with it. His father might never forgive him, but he had a feeling Lorelai would understand. 

Amma had promised him she would explain all to his father, and try to convince him that Frank was doing the right thing. Frank trusted his grandmother, and when he had been in the mountains, the castle coming closer with every step… He had felt something in him, like an energy, filling his chest… And all of his fear had gone. 

He had known in that moment, as surely as he knew himself, that Amma was gone. But he felt only peace, and whilst he couldn’t explain it to King Daniel, he knew that Amma would have done as she promised. 

“My father will not try to attack.” Frank finally spoke, meeting King Daniel’s blood-red gaze. “I won’t pretend he won’t be furious, but I know he won’t try to fight. Not unless you attack first.” 

King Daniel laughed softly, and lifted his goblet to Frank, as though he were toasting him. 

“In that case, I must congratulate you, wolf.” He sipped his wine and smirked at Frank’s glare. “You surprise me, boy. Until this moment, I have only ever seen you cowering and afraid. I must confess, no one made me aware of how strong you are.” 

Frank blushed at the compliment and held Finch closer to his heart. 

“It’s a relatively new development.” He mumbled, feeling naked under King Daniel’s gaze, but at least he didn’t feel the need to vomit this time. 

“So,” King Daniel put down his goblet and leant forward slightly, steepling his fingers on top of the table. “Do I take it that you have returned for good?” He asked pointedly, eyes boring into Frank’s very soul. 

Frank squirmed slightly, but when he spoke his voice was level and calm. 

“Yes.” He nodded, refusing to be afraid. His grandma had been right. He was his father’s son, and he was stronger than anyone knew. “I spoke the wedding vows to Gerard, and I intend to stand by them. I only ask that in return, you honour the peace treaty.” 

King Daniel chuckled softly, as if savouring a joke only he knew the punchline too. Frank waited with baited breath as the King considered him. 

“You have a deal, young wolf.” He finally answered, his grin so wide, Frank could see his fangs. “But I too have a condition for you.” 

Frank nodded, waiting. 

“Do not think that it has escaped my notice that this means a werewolf will grow up to be next in line to the throne of Oldmarsh, and eventually, King of all vampires.” King Daniel seemed amused by the concept, rather than angry. “I will accept it, for the sake of having an heir at all. But only on the condition that once the child is an adult, he will be turned.” 

Frank frowned slightly, his stomach rolling. 

“Turned? You mean…?”

“He shall be turned with vampire blood, to become a half breed.” King Daniel did not seem to be as unhappy at the prospect of mixed blood as Frank had been led to think he would be. “It has never been done before, but I am certain it will be possible.”

Frank considered, slowly looking into Finch’s sleeping face. 

“If it can be done, what will happen to him?” He asked quietly, not daring to think about the possible side effects. 

“We cannot know for sure.” King Daniel confessed, shrugging. “But I imagine it will slow down his aging, so that he ages more like a vampire. Perhaps he will be strengthened by it. I would assume he will need to feed on blood as we do, whilst still being affected by the full moon.” 

Frank thought about that, not sure it sounded all that bad, but still not liking it. 

“Who would you have turn him?” He asked quietly, not sure he could bear the thought of any vampire taking Finch and biting him. Not even when he was a grown man. 

“I shall leave that to you.” King Daniel shrugged and waved a hand flippantly. “I suppose Gerard is the obvious suggestion.” He looked pointedly at Frank, waiting for him to answer. When he didn’t he began to frown. 

“That is my condition, wolf. Take it… Or don’t. I need an answer.” 

Frank continued to gaze at Finch, guilt building in him. He had no choice, it would seem, but how could he condemn a baby to such a thing? When no one even really knew what would happen…

“Frank.” King Daniel spoke in a low, threatening tone and Frank finally looked up at him, swallowing thickly. 

“Alright. I accept.” He whispered, his voice hoarse. “But only once he is old enough.” He said firmly, nodding as King Daniel did. “And… And only if Gerard changes me first.” Frank blushed deeply, pushing his fear aside. “So I know the change will be safe…” 

King Daniel started to laugh, unable to stop himself. He waved a hand and shrugged, chuckling as he nodded. 

“What you and my son do in your own time is your own business.” He purred, his smirk lasting long after Frank left the room.

xXx

It took another couple of days for Gerard to regain enough strength to leave his bed. And then two more days after that before he felt strong enough to take his throne again and address his people. 

News of Frank’s return, and of a wolf baby, had spread like wildfire around the castle. Rumours were alight that Frank had been also been turned, but no one had seen him to confirm anything. 

Even Michael had been unable to get to the couple. Their chambers were guarded at all hours of the day and night by King Daniel’s own guards. Michael’s men had all been sent away by his father, under flimsy excuses of needing them in Bellpoint. Michael too had been ordered to leave, but he insisted on staying just long enough to see Gerard back in full health. 

He would get his chance only when everyone else did; when the King and his Prince addressed the Kingdom from the throne room, early that evening. 

Frank was stood with Gerard in a small antechamber, waiting to enter the room from the back. He was dressed richly, in velvet tunic and hose, with the wedding cloak pinned over his shoulders. It was long, and trailed behind him like a train, but Frank drew strength from it. 

“You look handsome.” He was smiling, smoothing out the folds of Gerard’s own cloak; a piece of rich, red velvet, lined with sable fur. “Are you ready?” 

“I’m ready.” Honestly, Gerard was nervous. He was still embarrassed about how he had allowed himself to fall to pieces after letting Frank go, and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to face all the vampires waiting to see them. It was only Frank’s surprising strength that made him feel like he could do it. 

“I love you.” Frank looked incredibly beautiful when he smiled and Gerard sighed with delight as he leant forward to steal a quick kiss. 

“I love _you_.” He whispered into Frank’s mouth, cupping his cheek and stroking his thumb along the new, red tattoo. Frank told him it was to signify his new ‘clan’, his acceptance of being part of the vampire world. 

They had already agreed that Gerard would get a set of matching bars on his own cheek; and once Finch was seven, he would get the wolf clan tattoo as was tradition. Then, once he was an adult and had been turned, he would receive the red tattoo as well. 

As the two men pulled apart, sharing one last smile, the door separating them from the throne room opened, Hale appearing to ask them if they were ready to go. 

“On our way.” Gerard nodded, turning to Frank and straightening his circlet on his brow. Frank chuckled and tiptoed up, pecking his husband’s lips once more. 

“Come on, King of the vampires.” He purred, nipping Gerard’s lips playfully. “We can do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for coming with me on this journey.   
> This story went into so many different directions that I wasn't expecting, but in all, I've had a blast and I hope you guys have too.   
> I can't thank you enough for all your comments and kudos, its that encouragement that keeps me writing even when I convince myself I can't do it anymore.   
> (I'm also sorry this chapter ended up so long... I know I said it would be the last, and it is, but I'm also adding up an epilogue just to tie up those last few threads; but you don't have to read it. The story can end here if you want...)  
> Much love  
> xo


	9. Epilogue

Frank strolled into the gardens, grinning as Gerard turned to face him and opened up his arms to him. 

“My love.” He purred, pulling Frank to his chest when he reached him and sealing his lips in a deep, wanton kiss. “How did it go?” 

“Better than I thought it would.” Frank grinned, sighing and melting into his husband’s arms. He worked his lips against Gerard’s and dipped his tongue into his mouth just long enough to taste wine before pulling back. “My father agreed to the conditions, we’ll have a new treaty made up immediately.” 

“That is glad news.” Gerard sighed with relief and kissed Frank so enthusiastically he bent him right over in his arms. 

Frank gasped and laughed softly, draping his arms around Gerard’s neck and letting him devour him for just a moment. 

“Fa!” Finch’s voice broke them out of their happy bubble, the seven year old dashing towards them with a fist full of rose stems. “Dad look! I’m going to make my own bath oil!” 

“Are you really?” Frank gasped, crouching down and smiling as Finch barrelled into him, embracing him briefly and then pulling back to excitedly tell him all about the cooks who made the rose oil in the kitchens, and how he was going to use his freshly picked roses to make his own oil the next night. 

“Father said I could.” Finch looked at Gerard, who smiled innocently and shrugged at Frank’s smirk. 

“Well… I thought it wouldn’t hurt for him to do something creative.” He chuckled and Frank laughed, shaking his head fondly. 

“It sounds great Finch.” He assured his son, grinning as he ran off again to pick more flowers and Gerard came to stand beside Frank, draping his arm around him. 

“It amazes me how quickly he’s growing.” He sighed, watching as he ran back to the rose bushes. “It feels like only yesterday he was a babe in my arms.” 

“I know.” Frank sighed, resting his head against Gerard’s shoulder as he smiled. 

The two of them watched the young prince dashing about the flowers, smiling quietly to themselves. 

Time passed differently for Frank now. Ever since Gerard had turned him - a long, complicated affair that had been as painful as it had been unnerving - He had not aged at all. Vampires only aged one year for every ten that passed. It was strange to see Finch growing up, when everyone else in the palace seemed frozen in time. 

They of course were still committed to King Daniel’s condition that Finch would be changed too. But they had agreed that Finch would be the one to decide when that time may be, provided he was turned by the time he married. 

As for his wedding… Now that Frank had spoken to his father, the treaty would be changing. No longer would the wolf chief be forced to provide a bride for the vampire king. Instead, both sides had agreed to send two children - one boy and one girl - to live with the other side every year. The hope was that slowly, both vampire and werewolf would learn the traditions, culture and way of life the other side lived. And perhaps over time, there would be no sides at all. 

For now, Frank was the only half breed in existence, but he wore it proudly. He was used to living by night, but he could step in the daylight without feeling any weakness. He fed only during the full moon, hunting in wolf form and then feeding only off the blood of his victims. He could feed during the rest of the month too, if he wanted to, but he found he had no hunger for it. 

His hunger for Gerard on the other hand… 

Frank glanced at his husband and grinned wickedly. His once amber eyes were more of a copper hue these days, but they glowed red when he was feeling… hungry. 

 

Gerard met Frank’s eyes and quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking. 

“You look like you’re getting ready to devour me.” He said quietly, laughing when Frank practically purred in response. 

“Is Damascus free?” He asked in response, grinning. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to watch Finch for a couple of hours for us…”

“A couple of hours?” Gerard repeated, laughing as Frank began to pull on his hands. “The look in your eyes… I don’t think a couple of hours will be enough.” He teased, though he let Frank lead him back to the castle. 

Finch would be perfectly safe on his own, but Frank was still always careful that someone was watching him. Luckily, Lord Damascus _was_ free, and all too happy to help his godson pick roses whilst his parents stole some time to spend together. 

The castle had been a haven of peace and joy ever since Frank had returned, Finch cradled in his arms. The night he had saved Gerard’s life, everything had changed. He was treated with a lot more respect, and even King Daniel seemed to like him. 

Michael, unsurprisingly, had not been won over. When he had learnt that Gerard and Frank were going to raise a wolf child, he had flown into a rage so fearsome it had taken King Daniel and half of his guard to subdue him. 

Michael had been forced to leave, estranged by Gerard and those loyal to him. King Daniel had left to return to Bellpoint, dragging Michael with him where he could keep an eye on him. 

They had not heard from him since. 

Frank knew that they were safe, and he knew that even if Michael did return, in his new half-breed state he could kill him in an instant. But he still found himself lying awake some days, worrying about it and praying that Gerard’s brother never returned. He had come so close to almost killing them both, and Frank never wanted Finch to have to come into contact with the monster. 

When he looked into Gerard’s eyes though, especially when he was kissing him and falling together onto the bed, he knew that no matter what happened they would face it together. And if anyone underestimated them again… 

Well. Frank was a monster and Gerard was a King.


End file.
